El Renacer de los Celestes (5º historia)
by Silverwolf850
Summary: El Imperio Celeste a regresado por fin después de una ausencia de 50.000 años en la historia. Mike por fin descubrirá sus orígenes. Pero junto con el imperio, un inmenso mal aparecerá que amenazará al mundo entero ¿Podrán Mike y sus amigos detenerla? Continuación de Misión Corazón de Cristal.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Twilight junto con las demás mane estaban en un crucero de batalla equestrue. Junto a ellas estaba Ocelot y Blue Sky y varios robots y guardias equestrues. Todos ellos tenían rostros de preocupación.

Twilight: ¿Como...como puede estar pasando esto?

Comentó Twilight en un estado casi en shock.

Applejack: Por todos los manzanos. Aun no me puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo de verdad.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Rarity: Pobre Mike...tienes que ser muy duro para él que todo esto esté pasando...

Pinkie: Sin duda lo debe estar pasándolo mal.

Sunset: Mike solo quería saber sus orígenes. No creo que el quisiera que esto pasara.

Rainbow: Pero al final pasó...todo por culpa de ese miserable emperador.

Robot: Atención...impacto inminente.

Anuncío un robot en el panel de control del crucero y algo chocó contra la cabina de la zona del puente de la nave creando una gran explosión y tirando a todo el mundo al suelo.

Twilight: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Sky: Si...

Fluttershy: Creo...creo que si.

Ocelot: Mas o menos.

En la parte frontal de la cabina del puente había un gran boquete que se podía ver el exterior. Había varias naves equestrues luchando contra algo. Twilight fue a ayudar a Ocelot que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Twilight: Ocelot ¿Estas bien?

Ocelot: Si...solo tengo alguno problemas en las patas traseras. Me temo que las tengo dañadas.

Twilight: Deja que te ayude.

¿?: Alto...

En ese preciso instante, entraron volando unos ponis por el agujero del puente. Parecían pegasos pero no se sabía con certeza si lo eran siquiera. Los extraños ponis portaban una armaduras grises y un casco negro que les hacía imposible identificarlos. Sus alas también estaban cubiertas por dicho metal al cual no les molestaba lo más mínimo para volar. Portaban unos extraños fusiles negros. Los extraños ponis comenzaron a disparar a los robots y a las guardia matándolos al instante y haciendo prisioneros a algunos guardias.

Pony armadura: Que nadie se mueve en nombre del emperador.

Las mane 7 y Blue Sky se quedaron quietos. Twilight estaba de espaldas cubriendo a Ocelot al cual este sin ser visto estaba preparando sus pistolas. Uno de los ponis de la armadura se dirigió hacia ella.

Pony armadura: Tu...muevete muy despacio.

Twilight obedeció al principio pero luego se apartó bruscamente permitiendo a Ocelot disparar a los ponys con armadura y acabar con ellos con disparos certeros en la cabeza. Los otros trataron de reaccionar pero Blue Sky fue más rápido y con su espada los mató a todos con rápidos movimientos.

Finalmente el puente estaba libre de enemigos. las mane 7 miraban horrorizadas los cuerpos muertos de los ponis de ambos bandos.

Rarity: Cielo santo...Esto es horrible.

Fluttershy se ponía enferma al ver tantos cadáveres y Pinkie Pie estaba igual.

Applejack: Por todos mis manzanos ¿Puede esto ir peor?

Twilight: Vosotras quedaos aquí ayudando a los heridos.

Rainbow: ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

Twilight: Mike esta ahora luchando contra el emperador y necesita ayuda. Debo ir con él ahora.

Rarity: ¿No pretenderás ir tu sola?

Twilight: Mike está ahora muy debil y necesita ayuda. Por eso tengo que ir.

Rainbow: Esta bien pero ten cuidado.

Twilight: Lo tendré. Blue Sky...Ocelot...cuidad de ellas.

Sky: Cuenta con nosotros.

Ocelot: Aunque no pueda mover mis patas traseras, haré lo que pueda.

Twilight sonrío ante la confianza de los dos robots. Salio del puente por una compuerta y siguió el pasillo. Por desgracia una puerta se quedó atascada y no podía abrirse.

Twilight: Maldita sea. No puedo pasar.

Notó un ruido por el otro lado y vio que la compuerta era abierta por el otro lado por un bruto robot.

Guardia: Por aquí princesa.

Dijo el guardia junto al bruto para que pasara la princesa, pero una explosión se formó en la pared del pasillo tirando a ambos por el suelo. Twilight horrorizada fue a ver al guardia herido en el suelo junto con es destrozado robot bruto.

Twilight: Guardia ¿Esta bien?

Guarida: Si...si...más o menos...

Twilight se horrorizo cuando vio que el guardia tenía un trozo de metal atravesándole el estomago.

Twilight: Esta herido.

Twilight trató de ayudar al guardia pero este se negó.

Guardia: No princesa...la necesitan en otra parte...

Twilight: Pero...

Guardia: Por favor princesa...dígales a mi esposa...y a mi hijos...que les quiero...

Twilight aceptó la petición del guardia con mucha pesar y siguió corriendo por el pasillo. Finalmente logra salir al exterior donde varios robots y mecadragones junto con la guardia real combatían al enemigo a distancia.

Guardia: Princesa...

Llamaba un guardia a la princesa pero antes de que este pudiera decir alguna cosa más, un impacto de laser destruyó a un meca dragón obligando a los ponis a cubrirse.

Twilight: ¿Como va aquí?

Guardia: De momento logramos contenerlos pero vienen más. No se cuanto aguantaremos.

Twilight: Mantened la posición. Los refuerzos llegaran en unos minutos.

Guardia: Si princesa. Valla usted. La cubriremos.

Twilight fue alzó el vuelo siendo seguido por dos guardias pegasos y tres pegasos de acero. Mientras volaban, Twilight pudo ver la horrible batalla que se formaba en los cielos de Equestria. Varios cruceros y naves equestrues combatían contra naves enemigas, al cual los cruceros enemigos eran largos y oscuros con detalles rojos mientras las otras naves pequeñas tenían forma negra. Naves de ambos bandos eran destruidos o caian. Twilight no podía creerse lo que veía pero no podía pensar en ello. Tenía que ir a un sitio en concreto, tenía que buscar a Mike.

Twilight: Aguanta Mike.

En ese preciso instante, un caza enemigo apareció de golpe disparando y dando a un guardia pegaso y uno de acero que acompañaban a la princesa.

Guardia: Princesa...nosotros nos ocupamos de esto...valla...

Twilight no quería dejarlos solo al guardia y los robots, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Así que continuo. Mientras volaban, pudo ver como el guardia y los dos robots se enfrentaban al caza. Uno de los robots hacia de cebo para la nave y el guardia y el otro robot aprovecharon para subirse a la nave y destruir donde sería el nucleo de energía. Los tres se alejaron y la nave perdió el control. Para desgracia de Twilight la nave iba directa hacia ella. La alicornio voló como pudo pero la nave explotó y la honda de explosíon hizo que cayera sin remedio.

Twilight había perdido el conocimiento brevemente. Cuando lo recobró el sentido, vio que estaba sobre otro crucero equestrue y más adelante vio a Mike con su armadura fénix y su Golden Tail, luchando contra un enorme alicornio que portaba una espada enorme. El alicornio en cuestión era incluso más grande que Celestia. El pelaje era negro como la oscuridad pero con una tonalidad gris en las patas. Su gran crin rojo como la sangre. Ojos de dragón amarillos y alas de murciélago. Su cutie mark era un hacha roja enorme rodeada de fuego. Portaba una armadura rojo carmesí al cual parecía muy avanzada y moderna que le tapaba la mayor parte del cuerpo. ambos combatían ferozmente encima del crucero. Twilight se arrastró lentamente hacia ellos para poder ayudar a Mike.

Mike seguía combatiendo contra el enorme alicornio deteniendo sus ataques y contraatacar. Pero su enemigo era muy poderoso. Apartó su espada con la suya y le dio una patada que lo tira al suelo.

Alicornio: Me has causado muchos problemas...pero muy pronto eso acabará.

Comentaba el alicornio acercándose a una nave que estaba aterrizada allí y arranco lo que parecía un cañón de energía para luego apuntar a Mike con él.

Alicornio: Despídete de este mundo..."Star Hope".

Gritó el alicornio con una sonrisa perversa a punto de disparar a Mike. El potro no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo. Pero justo cuando iba a dispararle, Twilight saltó interceptando el disparo mientras creaban un escudo lo más potente posible para proteger a Mike. Por desgracia el disparó era demasiado poderoso y acabó superando el disparo recibiendo esta casi todo el ataque.

Mike: TWILIIIIIGHT.

Gritó el potro al ver a su amiga recibiendo el disparo.

Mike: ¿Como ha podido pasar esto? Yo no quería que esto pasara. Yo solo quería saber mis orígenes y de donde vengo, no todo este caos.

FIN DEL PROLOGO


	2. Cap 1 El Imperio Celeste

CAPITULO 1

EL IMPERIO CELESTE

Celestia y Luna estaba contemplando el reino desde un balcón hasta que de repente. Aparece corriendo un guardia real.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia...princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre guardia?

El guardia recobró el aliento y finalmente la dijo.

Guardia: Noticias de vuestro hermano Eclipse alteza. Ha regresado.

Aquello puso en alerta a ambas princesas.

Luna: Hermana...lo que estuvimos esperando.

Celestia no perdío el tiempo y preparó una carta para Twilight.

Celestia: "Querida Twilight. Tienes que venir inmediatamente a Canterlot. Tráete a Mike. Esto le concierne a él preferentemente."

Finalmente envío la carta a Twilight.

En un huerto de manzanas. Estaba Mike y Apple bloom sentados juntos al lado de un manzano. Sobre un rama estaba Holy observando la escena.

Apple Bloom: Me alegro de que podamos pasar tiempo juntos...mi luciernaga...

Dijo la potra con una tierna sonrisa.

Mike: Por supuesto mi manzanita. Todo por estar contigo daría lo que fuera.

Los dos estuvieron a punto de besarse hasta que Spike aparecío de improviso asustando a la pareja.

Spike: Mike...Mike...

Gritaba el dragón haciendo que la pareja se separase y mirase molesta al dragón.

Mike: Spike ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Spike: Lo siento Mike. Mensaje de la princesa. Quiere que vallamos allí. Se trata de un tema muy importante.

Comentó exasperado el dragón.

Mike: Buf...esta bien...si es un tema de la princesa alla voy.

Mike miró a Apple Bloom y la dijo.

Mike: Lo siento manzanita. El deber me llama.

Apple Bloom: Volverás ¿No?

Mike: Por supuesto amor.

Ambos se dieron un tierno y dulce beso y el potro siguió al dragón.

Mas tarde. Twilight y Mike llegaron a la sala del trono donde las esperaba las princesas.

Mike: Princesa Celestia. Princesa Luna.

Twilight: Llegamos tan pronto como hemos podido.

Celestia no dijo nada inmediatamente. Simplemente miró las vidrieras de hechos pasados. Mike miró por un momento y vio también dichas vidrieras. Podía ver cuando las mane 6 derrotaron a Nightmare Moon. Luego a Discord. La fuerza del amor de Shining Armor y Cadence. Spike salvando el Imperio de Cristal. A Twilight ascendiendo a alicornio. También vio la suya cuando se convirtió en alicornio y daba su amistada a Chrysalis. La última le llenó de tristeza, era la de Mega Base alzando en sus manos el corazón de cristal entregando su potencial energético. Mike nunca olvidaría el gran sacrificio que hizo su gran y colosal amigo para salvar el Imperio de Cristal. A veces Mike se maldecía a si mismo por no haberle podido salvar. Finalmente Celestia habló.

Celestia: Twilight...Mike...ha regresado.

Mike y Twilight escucharon con atención las palabras de Celestia.

Twilight: ¿Que ha regresado?

Luna: El Imperio Celeste.

Completó Luna. Tanto Mike como Twilight se sorprendieron de oír el nombre de un antiguo reino supuestamente perdido.

Twilight: ¿El Imperio Celeste?

Mike: ¿Donde están los ponis celestes?

Celestia: Así es. Mi hermano que estaba ahí esperando su regreso nos lo confirmó.

Twilight: ¿Eclipse sabía que surgiría?

Celestia: Así es. Sabíamos que el Imperio iba aparecer en breve gracias a un libro encontrado en la antigua biblioteca explicando su historia. También mencionó que aparecería más o menos hoy.

Tanto Mike como Twilight se sorprendieron al oír aquella información. Mike finalmente habló.

Mike: Pero princesas. Si sabían todo esto ¿Por que no me lo dijeron en su momento?

Luna: Porque para cuando lo descubrimos, tú y tus amigos estabais con la misión del Corazón de Cristal.

Celestia: No queríamos crearos distracciones. Pero ahora que ha vuelto debemos protegerla.

Twilight: ¿Protegerla de que?

Ante la pregunta de Twilight. Celestia iluminó su cuerno y lanzó un rayo contra el suelo. Acto seguido apareció la imagen de la ciudad del Imperio Celeste. Twilight y Mike se sorprendieron al ver tan impresionante ciudad. Una que parecida salida de ciencia ficción debido a los edificios futuristicas que había en ella. También pudieron ver el imponente castillo dorado que había en el centro de la ciudad. Por las calles podían verse a ponis celestes como Mike pero sin cuerno. Solo con alas de luz o de murcielago conviviendo en perfecta armonía.

Celestia: Hace más de 50.000 años cuando nuestros antepasados todavía vivían en cuevas. Una raza se alzó sobre las demás.

Luna: Eran los ponis celestes.

Celestia: Los ponis celestes estaban muy adelantados para su época. La magia y la tecnología no tenía secretos para ellos.

Luna: Su cultura influyó en las demás razas siendo venerados como dioses.

Celestia: El Imperio Celeste estaba prácticamente en su edad de oro...Hasta que ocurrió una gran catástrofe que los llevó a la ruina.

Twilight y Mike escuchaban a las princesas en cierto modo con temor ante lo que iban a decir.

Celestia: Karot el Conquistador.

Mike: ¿Karot el Conquistador?

Preguntó curioso el potro.

Acto seguido se mostró la imagen de un enorme y colosal monstruo al cual Mike lo reconoció al instante.

Mike: Reconozco esa cosa. Fue la criatura que vi en la visión cuando derrotamos al El Soberano.

Luna: Según los archivos de los celestes. Karot en un monstruo inter dimensional que viaja entra dimensiones acabando con toda vida que haya en ella y absorbiendo su conocimiento.

Twilight: Pero...¿Para que hacía eso?...

Celestia: Para ser el único que poseyera ese conocimiento.

Mike y Twilight se horrorizaron cuando escucharon ese detalle a las princesas. Les costaba creer que hubiese una criatura que fuese capaz de destruir mundo enteros solo para robar su conocimiento y ser el único en poseerlo.

Celestia: El Imperio Celeste usó todo su poder y tecnología contra ese monstruo. Por desgracia solo lograban frenarlo temporalmente y una a una fueron cayendo sus más grandes e importantes ciudades.

Luna: Los celestes en un acto de desesperación al ver que no podrían detener a Karot...Emplearon un método extremo pero que podía ser el fin de su civilización.

Mike con algo de temor preguntó a las princesas.

Mike: ¿Cual...fue...?

Celestia: Usaron el Cetro Celestial. Un objeto de gran poder. El centro encerró a Karot en otra dimensión donde no podría hacer daño a nadie pero pagaron un alto precio.

Luna: Su capital también desapareció del mapa como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Twilight: Cielo santo.

Celestia: Y no se volvió a saber de los ponis celestes hasta ahora.

Mike: Hasta que la ciudad volvió a aparecer.

Respondió seriamente el potro.

Celestia: Así es Mike. Por desgracia, el cataclismo que hizo desaparecer a los ponis celestes podría volver a repetirse.

Mike y Twilight se alarmaron por ello.

Ambos: ¿Que?

Luna: Si el Imperio Celeste ha vuelto. También puede haber vuelto...

Twilight: Karot el Conquistador.

Celestia: Exactamente. Vuestra misión será ir al Imperio Celeste y encontrar la forma de protegerla. Nuestro hermano Eclipse ahora mismo está allí ocupándose de ello.

Mike: Nos haremos cargo princesa.

Dijo con decisión el potro. Ante eso Celestia le dijo otra cosa.

Celestia: Mike...

Mike: ¿Si princesa?

Celestia: Se que siempre has tenido preguntas. Preguntas sobre quien eres y de donde vienes. Espero que por fin obtengas las respuestas que tanto ansiabas encontrar.

Mike sonrío y la respondió.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Mike y Twilight abandonaron la sala dejando solas a Celestia y Luna.

Celestia: Buena suerte...sobre todo a ti Mike.

Dijo esto último Celestia deseando que tuvieran éxito en su misión.

Mike y Twilight junto con las demás mane 7, Darkwing, Centinela y la patrulla. Iban al Imperio Celeste en el Infinity.

Rarity: Esto es asombroso. Visitaremos la ciudad de los celestes. Una raza que estaba en la última. Ay cielos. Quiero saber como era la moda entonces. Seguro que será divina.

Comentaba Rarity maravillada ante lo que iba a ver pronto.

Rainbow: A mi no me interesa la moda. Lo que me interesaría ver es esas grande naves flotantes que tienen. Seguro que son lo más.

Fluttershy: Pero...Pero...¿Y si nos encontramos con ese monstruo que nos mencionó la princesa?

Twilight: Concentraos chicas. Tenemos una importante misión que cumplir.

Applejack: Perdona Twilight. Pero es que estamos algo nerviosas ante la idea de que vamos a ver una ciudad que estuvo fuera de circulación durante más de 50.000 años.

Spike: El Imperio de Cristal solo estuvo 1.000 años pero el Imperio Celeste...

Red: Calmaos todos. Comprendemos que estéis todos nerviosos pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión.

Pinkie: Cierto. Ahora tenemos que ayudar adaptarse a todos esos ponis celestes. Y nada mejor que una gran fiesta de bienvenida. Con un cartel grande que diga "Bienvenidos ponis celestes".

Completó la pony rosa saltando y con su típica sonrisa. Red Fire vio que Mike estaba en el puente observando una proyección hidrográfica de la ciudad y se acercó a él.

Red: ¿Estas bien Mike?

Mike miró a Red Fire y la respondió.

Mike: Si Red Fire. Estoy bien...Simplemente estoy algo nervioso ante la idea de visitar la ciudad origen de mi raza.

Red Fire le puso su ala encima de él y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Red: Ya verás. Seguro que obtendremos las respuestas que buscas.

Mike finalmente sonrío y la respondió.

Mike: Gracia Red Fire.

Darkwing que observaba la escena no pudo evitar comentar con Twilight.

Dark: Oye Twilight.

Twilight: ¿Si Darkwing?

Dark: ¿Que crees que ocurrirá con Mike cuando lleguemos al Imperio?

Twilight: Bueno. Tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a una cultura única que ha estado fuera por más de 50.000 años. Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Darkwing no parecía conforma con la respuesta y la dijo.

Dark: No me refiero a eso Twilight. Me refiero...¿Que ocurrirá con Mike?

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

Dark: Digo...Mike era hasta ahora el único pony celeste conocido y él se habrá sentido muy solo ¿Que ocurrirá si al final decide quedarse con los suyos?

Twilight comprendía la pregunta de la potra y finalmente la responde.

Twilight: Eso es una decisión que debe tomar solamente Mike.

Spike: Pero Twilight ¿Y si decide quedarse? ¿Significaría que no volvería a Equestria nunca más?

Preguntó el dragón preocupado ante la idea de no volver a ver a su amigo. Twilight finalmente responde.

Twilight: Sea cual sea su decisión. Nosotros debemos respetársela. No es algo que podamos responder por él.

Spike y Darkwing: Comprendido.

Respondieron ambos a la vez sin evitar ocultar su preocupación por Mike. En ese momento Bit apareció en su forma de esfera por el puente.

Bit: Atención. Llegamos a nuestro destino.

La nave aterrizo cerca del enorme y majestuoso Imperio Celeste y todo el mundo bajo de la nave. Todos ellos fueron recibidos por Eclipse y un grupo de guardias.

Eclipse: Bienvenidos amigos.

Mike: Hola Eclipse ¿Como va todo?

Saludo alegremente el potro. Eclipse le respondió algo preocupado.

Eclipse: La ciudad está bien pero tenemos algunos problemas.

Twilight: ¿Cual Eclipse?

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de varios truenos. Cuando el grupo se dirigió hacia donde provenía los truenos, se horrorizaron de lo que vieron. Vieron a la enorme bestia de tres cabeza Karot el Conquistador.

Fluttershy: ¿Que...que es eso?

Preguntó completamente aterrada la pegaso.

Dark: ¿Ese es Karot?

Medic: Por Celestia. Es enorme.

Vulcan: Y muy feo.

La enorme bestia miró al grupo con sus tres cabezas. El grupo estaba aterrado ante enorme bestia, especialmente cuando esta abrió sus tres bocas y lanzó un poderoso rayo combinado contra ellos.

Ghost: Cuidado.

Black: Aquí viene.

El grupo estuvo a punto de recibir el impacto hasta que este es detenido de golpe por un barrera invisible.

Twilight: ¿Que?

Applejack: ¿Que ha pasado?

Rarity: ¿Por que se ha detenido el rayo?

El grupo estaba confundido hasta que Eclipse habló.

Eclipse: Es el escudo defensivo de la ciudad. Hablé con los ponis celestes de aquí que me explicaron como funciona. Ese escudo es lo único que impide que Karot entre en la ciudad.

Spike: Entonces estamos a salvo.

Eclipse: De momento. Ese escudo no aguantará eternamente. Es cuestión de tiempo que caiga.

El grupo empezó a preocuparse cuando oyeron eso.

Fox: Oh valla.

Ocelot: La tenemos clara.

Sky: Debe habar algo que podamos hacer.

Ante eso Mike respondió.

Mike: El Cetro Celeste. Quizás nos pueda ayudar.

Twilight: Eso es una excelente idea Mike.

Felicito Twilight al potro. Eclipse respondió.

Eclipse: Se supone que está en el castillo pero hasta ahora no pudimos encontrarlo ni con ayuda de los celestes.

Camaleón: Pues a buscar todavía más.

Respondió Camaleón con un disfraz de explorador.

Rainbow: No se hable más. Vamos para allá.

El grupo fue hacia el castillo. Durante el camino notaron que varios celestes miraban al grupo y se arrodillaban ante ellos. Aquello les extrañó.

Pinkie: ¿Por que se arrodillan ante nosotros?

Rarity: Obviamente porque somos divinas.

Comentó presumiendo la pony modista mientras se atusaba el pelo. Eclipse respondió.

Eclipse: No es a nosotros sino a Mike.

Mike: ¿Yo?

Preguntó curioso el potro. La respuesta de Eclipse pudo ser afirmada cuando varios celestes se acercaron al potro.

Celeste1: Mirad. Un príncipe alicornio entre nosotros.

Celeste2: Ha venido a salvarnos.

Celeste3: Aun podemos salvarnos de Karot el Conquistador.

Uno a uno los celestes iban vitoreando al potro al cual este los escuchaba atentamente. Twilight se acercó a Mike.

Twilight: (Mike. Por lo visto tu presencia les ha dado esperanza. Deberías hablarles).

Mike asintió y se acercó a la gente y les dijo.

Mike: Escuchadme. Mi nombre el Mike Bluer y soy un celeste como vosotros. Ahora mismo la ciudad está siendo sitiada por el diabólico Karot el Conquistador.

Rostros de miedo se figuraron en los celestes. Mike continuó hablando.

Mike: Pero no perdáis la esperanza. Si nos mantenemos unidos lograremos salir de esta. Tenéis mi palabra que Karot no conquistará esta ciudad.

Gestos de esperanza empezó a figurarse en los celestes. Un celeste vestido con traje militar al cual aparentaba ser capitán se acercó al potro y le hizo un saludo militar.

Capitán: Capitán Stiguar de las fuerzas de defensa de la ciudad ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

Mike: (Capitán Stiguar, valla nombre) En primer lugar debemos organizar las defensas de la ciudad. Que todas las tropas disponibles se concentren donde está Karot para en caso de que la barrera caiga poder detenerlo.

Capitán Stiguar: De momento tenemos varios vehículo y naves de combate más siete viudas negras y tres naves hidras para combatirlo. Las demás unidades tardaran en estar lista para combatir. También tenemos varias torretas de defensa por toda la ciudad al cual están en perfecto funcionamiento.

Mike: (Viudas negras y naves hidra. Esto prueba que aquellas máquinas que nos enfrentamos en el pasado fueron creados por los ponis celestes). Con eso debería bastar.

Capitán Stiguar: ¿Alguna cosa mas príncipe Mike Bluer?

Mike: Si. Necesitamos saber donde está el Cetro Celeste.

Capitán Stiguar: Desgraciadamente lo ignoro. Aunque fuentes confirman que podría estar oculto en la sala del trono.

Mike: Perfecto. Ese es el primer sitio donde deberemos buscar. Eclipse.

Eclipse: ¿Si Mike?

Mike: Tu y los guardias deberías quedaros aquí para ayudar a los celestes en las defensas.

Eclipse: Me parece razonable.

Mike se dirigió al capitán y le dijo.

Mike: Eclipse está al mando mientras yo no esté. Seguid sus ordenes.

Capitán Stiguar: Comprendido señor. Se le proporcionará transporte hasta el castillo.

Mike: Gracias capitán.

El grupo dejó a Eclipse al mando de la guardia celeste mientras ellos iban en un transporte hacia el castillo dorado. El transporte consistían en un vehículo parecido a un tren solo que este era más moderno. No echaba humo e iba por una vías aéreas. Los celestes lo llaman tren magnético. Las mane 7 como el dragón y potra estaban sorprendidos por tal vehículo. Mike y su patrulla no tanto ya que en cierto modo, estaban habituados a inventos y aparatos avanzados. En apenas siete minutos llegaron al castillo dorado, cosa que sorprendió al grupo por lo rápido que habían llegado.

Mike: Hemos llegado.

El grupo pudo ver al asombroso castillo dorado del imperio. Su tamaño superaba incluso el de las princesas en Canterlot. Un gran aire majestuoso se podía figurar en ella.

Rainbow: Whoa...sin duda impresiona.

Comentó la pegaso volando sin poder evitar admirar dicho castillo. Rarity que también lo hacía comentó también.

Rarity: Sin duda este castillo es magnífico.

Dark: Y enorme.

Unos guardias celestes los esperaban y los escoltaron dentro. Mientras en la barrera. Karot seguía tratando de destruir la barrera.

Karot: Solo retrasáis lo inevitable...pronto seréis extinguidos...

Gritaba amenazadoramente el enorme monstruo de tres cabezas mientras disparaba su triple rayo contra la barrera. Al otro lado estaba Eclipse junto con las tropas celestes, preparados para por si cae la barrera.

Eclipse: Espero que logréis encontrar el cetro o tendremos problemas de verdad.

Comentó preocupado el alicornio.

Mientras. El grupo llegó a la sala del trono. Una amplia zona adornada con diversos tapices mostrando hechos pasados.

Fox: Valla. Sin que son bonitos estos tapices.

Rarity: ¿Solo bonitos? Son hermosos...

Respondió la unicornio sin poder evitar admirar los tapices.

Rarity: Me gustaría saber con que están hechos estos tapices. Con esta tela sería capaz de hacer vestidos magníficos.

Twilight: Concentraos chicas y chicos. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Mike: Si. Tenemos que encontrar el cetro de donde sea que esté.

El grupo se puso a mirar cada uno por su lado. Rainbow y Black Wing miraban por arriba en busca de cualquier pista. El resto miraba por tierra. Holy y Dark Cloud lo hacían también por arriba por si veían algo.

Pinkie: (Mirando detrás de un tapiz) No...(detrás de una columna) Aquí tampoco...(saliendo del casco de un guardia celeste) Aquí tampoco...

Comentaba la pony rosa mirando en sitios insospechados. Mike y Spike miraban el trono y se sentaron en él.

Mike: Veamos. Si tuviera que esconder el cetro ¿Donde lo haría?

Spike vio que al lado del trono había unos botones.

Spike: Ey ¿Para que servirán estos botones?

El dragón pulsó un botón y acto seguido se abrió una pared secreta revelando una puerta. El grupo se dio cuenta de ello.

Dark: Una puerta secreta.

Sky: Bien hecho Spike.

El grupo se acercó a la puerta. Ahí descubrieron que tenía un panel de combinación.

Pinkie: Uy...¿Que es esto?

Mike miró el panel y respondió.

Mike: Es un panel de combinación numérica. Se debe meter una clave para poder abrir la puerta.

Sunset: ¿No podríamos simplemente abrirla con magia?

Mike: Tiene protección mágica.

Camaleón: ¿Y volarla?

Preguntó Camaleón con un disfraz de dinamitero armado con varios cartuchos encendidos.

Mike: La puerta esta súper blindada a prueba de explosiones. No queda más remedio que hacerlo a la vieja usanza.

Vulcan: Animo jefe. Ya verá como la abre.

Mike: Probaré a piratear el sistema. Con un poco de suerte podré abrirla.

Mike activó su brazalete y se introdujo en el sistema del cierre. En una pantalla se mostró una combinación de cuatro números. Poco a poco iba descubriendo la clave hasta que surgió un problema.

Mike: Oh no...mal asunto...

Afuera. Karot seguía atacando la barrera.

Eclipse: Maldita sea. No se cuanto aguantará la barrera.

Centinela: Barrera perdiendo potencia.

Eclipse junto con Centinela, observaban como la enorme bestia seguía tratando de destruir la barrera. El ejercito y la gente del imperio, observaba temerosa a la enorme bestia que les asoló el imperio hace 50.000 años, volvía para terminar el trabajo.

Karot concentró todo su poder en sus tres cabezas y lanzó un enorme y poderoso rayo contra la barrera. Para horror de los habitantes del imperio. La barrera comenzaba a fragmentarse.

Eclipse: Oh no.

Se alertó Eclipse cuando la barrera fue finalmente destruida y Karot se disponía a atacar.

Eclipse: A todas las tropas. Defended la ciudad.

Soldados: A la orden.

Todos los soldados comenzaron a disparar sus rifles contra el monstruo al igual que los tanques y cazas como cruceros y las torretas de defensa de la ciudad, concentraban sus disparos contra el monstruos. Las viudas negras y las naves hidras disparaban sus poderosos haces de luz roja contra el monstruo. Por desgracia solo lograban frenarlo temporalmente. Karot disparaba sus rayos contra el ejercito celeste arrasando filas enteras al igual que destruía los vehículos y cazas. Los cruceros de batalla recibían poderosos disparos por parte del monstruo al cual eran destruidos en el acto. Ni siquiera las poderosas viudas negras o las naves hidra podían detenerlo y eran destruidos con suma facilidad por el enorme monstruo.

Eclipse: Maldita sea. A este paso nos destruirá a todos.

Mientras. Mike seguía tratando de abrir el cierre pero tenía muchas dificultades para hacerlo.

Mike: Me lo está poniendo difícil.

Rarity: ¿Que ocurre Mike?

Mike: Se ha activado un sistema de cambio numérico. Cuando por fin logro encontrar la clave, la máquina lo vuelve a cambiar de contraseña. Sin duda esto va a ser un reto.

Pinkie: Eso parece bastante malo.

Mike: Ni te lo imaginas Pinkie.

Contestó Mike tratando desesperadamente de piratear el sistema pero no se lo ponía fácil el cierre. Cada vez que Mike parece que va a encontrar la clave, la máquina la vuelve a cambiar la combinación haciéndolo más difícil descubrir la clave.

Fuera no iba mejor. Karot había logrado destruir gran parte de las tropas celestes. El suelo estaba cubierto de varios cadáveres de ponis celestes y de restos destruidos de vehículos y naves como viudas negras y naves hidra. Centinela le disparaba centenares de balas y misiles siendo apoyado por el resto de supervivientes mientras Eclipse volaba cerca de Karot y lanzara rayos negros contra él.

Eclipse: Atrás monstruo.

Gritó el alicornio lanzando un gran rayo negro contra una de las cabezas de Karot pero este ni se inmutó. El monstruo contraatacó lanzando su rayo contra el alicornio al cual tuvo muchos problemas para esquivarlo. El ataque no se detuvo ahí. Karot iba destruyendo edificios, por fortuna toda la gente que estaba en los edificios había sido evacuada hace mucho tiempo.

Eclipse: Maldita sea ¿Es que no hay forma de pararlo?

En el castillo. Mike seguía tratando de encontrar la clave. En ese instante su rostro se iluminó.

Mike: Lo encontré chicos.

El grupo miró al potro y dijeron.

Dark: ¿Lo encontraste Mike?

Mike con una sonrisa la responde.

Mike: Si...a simple vista parece que sigue un orden aleatorio, pero si se observa detenidamente se puede encontrar un patrón. Y ahora puedo abrirla.

Mike tecleó su brazalete y finalmente encontró la clave. (...8...8...1...4) Acto seguido la luz roja de la puerta se puso verde y se abrió.

Fox: Lo conseguiste Mike.

Medic: Genial.

Ghost: Sabíamos que lo lograría.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, encontraron lo que buscaba. El Centro Celestial. El cetro estaba suspendido en el aire, su apariencia era de un cetro largo de la altura de Twilight. Era de mango largo blanco con una cúpula azul en la parte superior sujetando un cristal dorado que flotaba dentro de ella. Tenía adornos de rayos. Mike lo cogío con su magia.

Mike: Lo tenemos.

Twilight: Estupendo. Ahora tenemos el cetro.

Mike: Si...solo que hay un problema...

Red: ¿Cual Mike?

Mike miró el cetro y respondió.

Mike: ¿Como usamos esto?

En la batalla. Las cosas no iban bien para los celestes. En apenas unos minutos, el monstruo seguía avanzando sin apenas oposición obligando al ejercito celeste a retroceder. Ya no contaban con el apoyo de los cruceros de batalla como las viudas negras y las naves hidra. Eclipse trataba de detenerlo con una barrera pero era inútil.

Eclipse: No podemos rendirnos. Si perdemos ahora, todo estará perdido.

Karot lanzó una de sus cabezas destruyendo la barrera y haciendo caer al suelo al alicornio. El monstruo miró con un rostro perverso al alicornio con intención de hacerlo pedazos. Pero antes de hacer algo, oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

Mike: Karot el conquistador.

El monstruo alzo sus tres cabezas viendo al alicornio en el cielo.

Mike: Te lo advierto monstruo. Vuelve por donde has venido o...

Amenazó el potro sacando el Cetro Celestial. Nada más verlo, Karot retrocedió levemente. Al ver esto Mike sonrío y le apuntó con el cetro. Karot parecía asustado temiendo el cetro, pero enseguida dejo de estar asustado y sonrío perversamente en sus tres cabezas. El potro lo noto.

Mike: Oh oh.

Karot disparó un potente haz de luz contra el potro al cual tuvo este que esquivarlo pero caía al suelo a gran altura.

Eclipse: Mike...cuidado...

Eclipse iba a ayudarlo pero el potro enseguida recobró el equilibrio.

Mike: Maldita sea. Vamos cetro haz algo. Tienes que salvar la ciudad.

Comentaba Mike al cetro mientras lo zarandeaba tratando de averiguar como funcionaba dicho cetro. Sin que el se diera cuenta, Karot lanzó su siguiente ataque contra el potro.

Eclipse: Mike...cuidado..

Mike: Ahhhh...

Gritó Mike poniéndose a cubierto con el cetro esperando un ataque que al final nunca llegó. Cuando el potro se atrevió abrir los ojos, vio que un campo de fuerza generado por el cetro le protegió del ataque.

Mike: Carai. Esto no me lo esperaba.

Karot estaba igual de sorprendido pero no se rindió y siguió disparando tratando sin éxito de destruir el escudo. Mike se mantenía como podía dicha barrera aun sin saber como funciona.

Mike: Vamos...tienes que hacer algo más...maldita sea.

Holy: Puedes hacerlo Mike...búscalo en lo más hondo de tu corazón...

Mike giró su cabeza y vio volando a su fénix.

Mike: ¿Holy?

Por un momento pensó que su fénix le había hablado. No estaba seguro pero aquello le hizo llenar de determinación.

Mike: Lo único que quiero...es salvar el Imperio Celeste y detener a Karot de una vez para siempre.

Nada más decir eso. El cetro se iluminó en un intensa luz dorada haciendo retroceder a Karot. Su luz lo quemaba haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Eclipse: Increíble...lo está logrando...

El cetro concentró la luz dorada y lanzó un poderoso haz de luz dorada contra el monstruo. Este contraatacó con su propio rayo pero era fácilmente superado por el poder del cetro y le dio de lleno al monstruo por completo. Karot gritaba de dolor mientras decía.

Karot: No...yo soy el gran Karot el Conquistador...no puedo ser derrotado...es imposible...

Mike que sujetaba fuertemente el cetro le respondió gritando.

Mike: Vete de este mundo Karot y no vuelvas nunca más.

Nada más decirlo, el cuerpo de Karot se iba desintegrando sin remedio mientra este gritaba.

Karot: NOOOOOO...

Gritó el monstruo mientras era destruido por completo quedando solamente un cristal verde que tenía en el pecho. Después del ataque, Mike cayó junto al cetro al suelo a gran altura. Se habría estrellado si no le llega a coger Eclipse al vuelo.

Eclipse: Chico. Sin duda has hecho una gran proeza.

Felicitó el alicornio al inconsciente potro. Eclipse notó que un cristal de gran tamaño se dirigía hacia ellos. Este pensó que iba a chocar contra ellos pero su sorpresa fue cuando el cristal iba reduciendo de tamaño hasta ser más pequeña que con un casco de pony. Extrañamente el cristal se posó en el pecho del potro y se introdujo bajo su piel. Aquello le sorprendió al alicornio.

Eclipse: Pero...¿Que ha pasado?

Preguntaba confuso el alicornio. En ese momento nota que lo llaman.

Red: Eclipse.

El alicornio miró al grupo que se acercaba a ellos.

Ghost: ¿Que ha pasado?

Rainbow: ¿Donde se ha metido ese lagarto? Tengo pensado darle una tunda a ese mal nacido.

Comentó la pegaso en postura de combate mientras lanzaba puñetazos al aire. Eclipse respondió.

Eclipse: Mike logró derrotarlo usando el cetro.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al grupo.

Ocelot: ¿En serio?

Preguntó sorprendido el espadachín. Eclipse asintió.

Twilight: Eso significa que Mike lo consiguió. Eso es fantástico.

Pinkie: Tres hurras por Mike.

Mientras el grupo lo celebraba. Varios ponis celestes se acercaron al grupo.

Celeste1: ¿Se ha acabado?

Celeste2: ¿La amenaza de Karot ha terminado?

El grupo dirigío sus miradas en ellos y les respondieron.

Sky: Así es.

Black: Sois libres de la amenaza de Karot para siempre.

Los celestes no pudieron evitar ocultar su alegría y empezaron a gritar y vitorear.

Celeste1: Somos libres.

Celeste3: Maravilloso.

Celeste4: Despues de tanto tiempo somos libres de la extinción.

Celeste5: Nuestro reino prosperara de nuevo.

Los gritos y vítores acabaron por despertar al potro al cual lentamente abría los ojos.

Mike: ¿Que...que ha pasado?

Dark: Que lo has conseguido Mike. Has salvado al imperio.

Respondió la potra con una amplia sonrisa. Los fénix asintieron. Varios celestes se acercaron a Mike para darle las gracias y hacerle varias reverencias. Rainbow se acercó al potro y le susurró.

Rainbow: (Valla Mike. Sin duda te has convertido en todo un héroe para esta gente).

Comentó la pegaso con una sonrisa. Mientras todos lo estaban celebrando, se oyó una potente voz.

¿?: Así que Karot el Conquistador es por fin historia.

Todos los celestes miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y comentaron.

Celeste1: El emperador.

Celeste2: El gran emperador está aquí.

Twilight: ¿El emperador?

Rarity: Cielos un emperador y yo con estas pintas. Tengo que arreglarme el pelo.

Todos los celestes se apartaron dando paso a un gran alicornio de gran tamaño. Este era negro como la noche, sus patas tenían un tono grisáceo. Crin rojo sangre. Ojos de dragón amarillos, alas de murciélago. Portaba una gran armadura roja pálido. Su cutie mark era la de un hacha enorme envuelto en llamas. Su aspecto resultaba intimidante. Todos los celestes se arrodillaron ante él.

El gran alicornio se acercó al grupo y les habló.

¿?: Soy Absalon. El emperador del Imperio Celeste.

El grupo le hizo una reverencia y les dijo.

Twilight: Un honor alteza. Soy la princesa Twilight y...

No pudo continuar hablando porque el alicornio se acercó a Mike. El mayor estuvo observando por un rato al potro como si le conociera de algo. Luego examinó sus alas de luz. Finalmente dejó de examinar al potro y finalmente dijo con una sonrisa.

Absalon: No hay duda. Eres tú "Star Hope".

Todos escucharon hablar al alicornio como si conociera a Mike de toda la vida pero con otro nombre. El potro algo confuso le respondió.

Mike: Perdone alteza pero yo no me llamo Star Hope...me llamo Mike.

Ante el comentario el emperador comenzó a reírse.

Absalon: jajajaja...no me extraña que no reconozcas...eras demasiado joven para que reconocieras a tu propio padre...hijo mío...

Mike y sus amigos se sorprendieron enormemente de los que dijo el gran alicornio. El potro tras recuperarse de la sorpresa finalmente responde.

Mike: ¿Pa...padre...?

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	3. Cap 2 Revelaciones

CAPITULO 2

REVELACIONES

El grupo se quedó prácticamente pasmado ante lo que dijo el emperador ¿En serio aquel enorme alicornio con aspecto demoniaco era el padre de Mike? Mike no sabía si creérselo.

Mike: ¿Tu...eres... mi padre...?

Preguntó incrédulo el potro. El gran alicornio se río y le respondió.

Absalon: Jajajaja...por supuesto que soy tu padre...Es normal que no me reconozcas. Eras muy pequeño cuando sucedió todo.

Pinkie no pudo evitar sonreír y comentar a Mike.

Pinkie: Es asombroso Mike. Has encontrado a tu padre biológico. Esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Una fiesta para celebrar el reencuentro entre padre e hijo.

Absalon la dirigió una mirada furiosa y la gritó.

Absalon: Silencio criatura inferior. Estoy hablando con mi hijo.

Gritó el gran alicornio a Pinkie Pie. Su grito fue tal que en cierto modo intimidó a la mayoría de los presentes, especialmente a Fluttershy que se escondió detrás de Red Fire. Mike le contestó.

Mike: Esta bien padre...ella es una amiga como los demás.

Absalon no pareció gustarle la respuesta.

Absalon: Hijo. No deberías juntarte con esos inferiores. Tu sitio está con tu raza los ponis celestes.

A los amigos de Mike no pareció gustarles el comentario del emperador al tratarles como seres inferiores. Mike molesto también le respondió.

Mike: Ellos son mis amigos y gracias a ellos padre, el imperio se salvo de la tiranía de Karot el Conquistador.

Absalon no tuvo más remedio que callarse tras el comentario del potro y le respondió.

Absalon: Esta bien hijo. Solo por eso les perdono su presencia. De todos modos no importa. Ahora que Karot es historia. Podemos devolver la gloria perdida al imperio.

Mike sonrío ante la respuesta y le dice.

Mike: Por supuesto. Eso haremos entre todos.

Absalon comenzó a reírse perversamente y comentó.

Absalon: Porque nuestro sitio está en la cima como amos y señores del mundo y esclavizar a las demás razas inferiores.

Mike y sus amigos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo el emperador.

Twilight: ¿Que?

Applejack: ¿Esclavizar a las otras razas?

Sunset: No hablará en serio.

Mike: Espera padre. No puedes esclavizar a las demás razas.

Dijo Mike tratando de razonar con el emperador.

Absalon: ¿Y por que no? Somos una raza superior. Destinada a ser los amos de este mundo.

Mike: No se como eran las cosas hace 50.000 años. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Las demás razas ha prosperado como civilización. No necesitan que nadie interfiera en sus vidas de esa forma.

Todos los celestes se sorprendieron cuando oyeron que habían pasado 50.000 años desde el ataque de Karot. Ninguno se imaginaba como había cambiado el mundo. Absalon comenzó a reírse.

Absalon: Jajajaja ¿Que han prosperado esos inferiores? En aquel entonces todos ellos vivían en cuevas hasta que nosotros aparecimos. Nos adoraban como dioses y hacían lo que nosotros quisiéramos.

Mike se mostró molesto por el comentario de su padre y le dijo.

Mike: Pero esta no es vuestra época. Así que padre por favor. Renuncia a esas ideas absurdas de esclavizar a las demás razas.

Sus amigos se pusieron detrás de él para apoyarlo.

Red: Eso es cierto.

Sky: Los habitantes de este mundo tienen su propia cultura y civilización.

Eclipse: Merecen ser tratados como iguales. No como servidores.

Absalon parecía bastante molesto por la ideología de Mike. Mantuvo la calma y le dijo a su hijo.

Absalon: Hijo. Me temo que tu tiempo con estos inferiores te han afectado a tu juicio. Mira Star Hope. Puedo ver que has crecido desde que tuve la obligación de dejarte en aquella capsula cuando eras un bebe. Se que estuviste solo Mike. Solo por ser el único pony celeste en todo el mundo.

Absalon había dado en el clavo porque lo notó en la mirada de Mike. Mike nunca dijo nada de esto a nadie pero, cuando descubrió su naturaleza celeste y que se consideraba el último de su especie. Se sentía en ocasiones solo. No porque no tuviera amigos, tenía muchos y una familia buena y cariñosa. Pero la idea de no haber más ponis celestes en el mundo. La idea de ser el último de su especie. Aquello le entristecía por dentro aunque él siempre trataba de ocultarlo a sus amigos para que no se preocuparan por él.

Ahí estaba. Enfrente del emperador a quien se supone que era su padre. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. Temían que Mike decidiera quedarse con los suyos y seguir las ideas absurdas de su padre en esclavizar a todo el planeta. Absalon finalmente dijo.

Absalon: Bien hijo ¿Que decides?

Después de un breve silencio. Mike finalmente responde.

Mike: Yo...yo quiero...quiero estar con mi gente...

Twilight: Mike...no...

Sus amigos se alarmaron ante la respuesta que había dado Mike. Absalon sonrío satisfecho.

Absalon: Me alegro oírte decir eso y que hayas decidido a...

De repente. Mike pegó un gran salto hacia atrás y se puso al lado de sus amigos.

Mike: Con mi verdadera gente.

Dijo Mike de con voz y mirada decidida al sorprendido emperador.

Absalon: ¿Que?

Mike: Es cierto en una cosa padre. No crecí en el Imperio Celeste. Crecí en Equestria. Donde dos buenos padres me criaron como su propio hijo pese a no ser de su misma sangre. Amigos que me quieren y me dieron su apoyo en todo momento.

Comentaba Mike delante de todos con actitud firme.

Mike: Hemos reído. Hemos llorado. Hemos pasado buenos momento juntos. Todos y cada uno de ellos me dieron su amor y apoyo como su amistad. Para mi ellos son mi gente. Mi vida comenzó en Equestria y no en el Imperio Celeste. Si crees que voy a dejarlos para unirme a ti solo para que los esclavices. Estas muy equivocado padre.

Un gran silencio de formó cuando Mike terminó de hablar. Sus amigos no pudieron evitar sentirse orgullosos de las valientes palabras del potro. Absalon en cambio, no parecía muy conforme por su respuesta. Con un rostro de decepción y enfado le respondío.

Absalon: Debería castigarte por esto Star Hope. Pero como tu y tus..."amigos"...habéis salvado al imperio de la aniquilación os perdonare esta vez. Así que podéis marcharos en paz.

El gran alicornio se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de hacerlo se giró al potro y le dijo seriamente.

Absalon: Cuando el imperio vuelva a estar en perfecto funcionamiento. Comenzaré a conquistar este planeta y a sus primitivas gentes. No olvides Star Hope con quien debes estar.

Dijo esto ultimo antes de marcharse. El grupo estaba preocupado por ello.

Rarity: ¿Habéis oído lo que dijo ese loco?

Spike: ¿Lo dice en serio?

Twilight: Me temo que así es.

Red: ¿Para eso liberamos el Imperio Celeste de la aniquilación? ¿Para que luego nos invadan después?

Dark: Mike ¿Tu que opinas?

Mike no dijo nada. Holy se puso sobre su espalda y posó su ala sobre su cabeza. Finalmente responde.

Mike: Aquí ya no pintamos nada. Mejor vámonos a informar a las princesas.

Dijo esto andando hacia la nave. El grupo lo siguió.

Twilight: Mike.

Dijo Twilight sin evitar preocuparse por el serio estado de Mike.

El emperador miró despegar el Infinity y alejarse de la ciudad. En su rostro se figuraba ira.

Absalon: Maldito mocoso. Por poco lo tenía bajo mis cascos.

¿?: Valla gran emperador. Al final se le escapó de los cascos.

Absalon giró hacia la voz y vio a tres ponis celestes.

Absalon: Un revés temporal Starcream. Pero muy poco importará cuando la ciudad se reponga.

El pony celeste conocido como Starcream tenía el pelaje blanco. Crin negra. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark era la de un caza de combate. Alas de luz. Portando una armadura roja y un casco negro que le cubría el cuerpo. En sus patas delanteras portaba unos mini cañones*.

*** A ver si adivináis de donde saqué la idea para crear a este personaje.**

Pony macho: Si. Cuando la ciudad se recupere. Podremos conquistar este mundo y volver a ser los amos que estamos destinados a ser.

Respondió otro pony celeste. Este estaba cubierto por completo por una armadura gris oscura con franjas rojas y los ojos tras cristales amarillos que le cubría el cuerpo entero incluyendo las alas haciendo imposible identificar su aspecto. En su cintura portaba una espada larga enfundada al cual estaba atada con unas cadenas alrededor suya.

Absalon: Así es Tacticus. Con nuestras armas superiores no tendrán nada que hacer.

Pony hembra: Eso seguro querido.

Comentó una atractiva yegua celeste de pelaje violeta oscura. Crin negra atada con un moño estilo japonés con agujas para sujetarse el pelo. Llevaba un especie de kimono morado oscuro. Ojos amarillos. Su cutie mark no se veía debido al kimono. Alas de murcielago.

Absalon: Puedes darlo por seguro Lilith.

Dijo el emperador con una sonrisa perversa.

En Canterlot. La nave Infinity aterrizó en el castillo donde fueron recibidos por Celestia y Luna.

Celestia: Hola chicos.

Luna: ¿Debéis haber tenido éxito en vuestra misión porque ya no sentimos la presencia de Karot en Conquistador?

Decían las princesas con una sonrisa. Pero notaron que el grupo tenía un gran silencio sepulcral.

Celestia: Amigos ¿Que os pasa?

Luna: ¿No me digáis que no habéis tenido éxito salvando el Imperio Celeste?

Twilight muy seriamente las respondió.

Twilight: No princesa. Tuvimos éxito solo que...

Mike: Twilight...déjame esto a mi...

Comentó seriamente el potro adelantándose a ella.

Twilight: Mike ¿Estas seguro de esto?

Mike: Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo. Es asunto de mi raza.

Mike se puso enfrente de Celestia y Luna al cual ambas notaron el gesto serio del potro.

Celestia: Mike ¿Que pasa exactamente?

Ahí Mike les contó las princesas como lograron derrotar a Karot el Conquistador y salvaron el imperio. Pero también las contaron sobre la aparición del Absalon, el emperador del imperio y sus intenciones de conquistar el mundo. Aquello preocupó enormemente a las princesas.

Luna: ¿En serio tiene pensado hacer eso ese tal Absalon?

Red: Me temo que si princesa.

Ocelot: Sin duda hablaba en serio.

Mike con la cabeza gacha le comentó a las princesas.

Mike: Princesas...yo...lo siento...

Aquello extrañó a las princesas como a los demás.

Celestia: ¿Por que te disculpas Mike?

Mike: Princesa...usted me encargaron que ayudase a recuperar el Imperio Celeste...yo no quería liberar a un loco dictador que quiere conquistar el mundo...yo...yo...lo siento.

Celestia y Luna miraron con lastima a Mike al cual este tenía la cabeza gacha, Celestia respondió.

Celestia: No Mike. Soy yo quien debe disculparse.

Mike: ¿Que?

Preguntó sorprendido el potro. Celestia continuó hablando.

Celestia: Te envíe allí no solo para que salvaras el Imperio Celeste. Quería ayudarte a descubrir tus orígenes ya que siempre te preguntaste de donde venías y el porque estabas aquí. Yo no quería que te llevaras semejante decepción.

Terminó de hablar la princesa con un tono serio y en cierto modo de disculpa. Unos segundos se silencio se formaron hasta que Mike la abrazó sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Mike: No lo sienta princesa. Le agradezco lo que trató de hacer por mi.

Dijo el potro con una sonrisa. La princesa estaba algo sorprendida pero al final sonrío también y correspondió el abrazo.

En el Imperio Celeste. Absalon estaba sentado en su trono mientras a su derecha estaba el Cetro Celeste suspendido en el aire. Enfrente de él estaba sus tres generales Starcream, Tacticus y Lilith.

Absalon: Bien. Todo estará pronto en orden en mi ciudad.

Lilith: Por supuesto emperador. Fue una suerte que Star Hope hiciera todo el trabajo de acabar con Karot el Conquistador y quitarnos de líos con él.

Completó la yegua.

Absalon: Tengo el cetro celeste por no decir el cristal del conocimiento de Karot el Conquistador. Gracias al conocimiento colectivo de todas las especies que él ha destruido y absorbido, el imperio no tendrá igual. Seremos no solo los amos del mundo, sino de todo el universo conocido y demás dimensiones por conocer.

Comentaba el emperador con una sonrisa perversa. Tacticus le interrumpió.

Tacticus: Me temo que lo del cristal va a ser un problema.

Absalon: ¿Que quieres decir Tacticus?

Tacticus: Observe.

Una pantalla gigante bajo del techo y mostró la imagen de como el cristal del conocimiento se posaba en el pecho de Mike y se introducía en su cuerpo.

Lilith: Valla...valla...valla...conque lo tiene ese mocoso...Me preguntó que sentirá al tener en su pequeño cuerpo todo el conocimiento colectivo del multi universo.

Comentó la yegua casi en burla. El emperador miró furioso la pantalla, alzó su casco y de él surgió una esfera. Acto seguido la lanza contra la pantalla destruyéndola por completo. Acto seguido comenzó a gritar furioso.

Absalon: Maldición...El cristal lo tiene ese maldito potro...lo tenía a mi alcance sin saberlo y lo dejé irse con el.

Gritaba el emperador realmente furioso. Starcream trató de calmarlo.

Starcream: Cálmese emperador. Dudo que sea consciente que lo tenga en su cuerpo. Solo tenemos que ir y arrancárselo de su cuerpo.

Comentó el celeste algo nervioso tratando de tranquilizar a su furioso amo. Este se calmó y comentó.

Absalon: Si. Dudo mucho que sepa como utilizarlo.

Miró a un grupo de ponis que parecían científicos debido a las batas blancas que llevaban y le preguntó a uno de ellos.

Absalon: ¿Cuando estará listo el Imperio y el ejercito para invadir las ciudades de esos primitivos?

Uno de ellos algo temeroso le responde.

Científico: Bueno. Teniendo en cuenta los destrozos causados por Karot el Conquistador y las bajas que sufrimos. Hasta que podemos tenerlo todo en funcionamiento...Puede...puede que unos tres meses...emperador...

Nada más decirlo su cuerpo fue atravesado por un rayo proveniente del casco del emperador matándolo al instante, asustando así a los otros científicos. El emperador volvió a preguntar a otro científico.

Absalon: ¿Cuanto...tardará?

Comentó molesto el emperador. El otro científico bastante asustado le responde.

Científico2: Si...si...si apuramos un poco...puede que mes y medio...emperador...

Comentó el otro científico asustado ante la idea de que el emperador lo matase como al otro. Para su fortuna este sonrío satisfecho.

Absalon: Con eso bastará. Aunque ese potro, espero una acción más inmediata.

Tacticus: Mi emperador. Si me permite. Podríamos enviar a Axe Hunter para esa misión.

Absalon: Buena idea. Ese soldado no tiene escrúpulos en matar ni siquiera a potros. Será perfecto para la misión. Llamadlo inmediatamente.

Tacticus: Como ordene mi emperador.

Comentó el general haciendo una reverencia a su emperador. Mas tarde volvió junto con otro pony celeste. Este era de pelaje marrón, ojos verdes y con un cicatriz en un ojo. Alas de murcielago. Portaba una armadura que le cubría el cuerpo entero salvo la cara. En la espalda tenía varias hachas boomerang. Ambos se inclinaron ante el emperador.

Tacticus: Axe Hunter ya está aquí mi emperador.

Axe Hunter: Saludos emperador.

El emperador vio al guerrero y le dijo.

Absalon: Bien Axe Hunter. Tengo una importante misión para ti.

Axe Hunter: Haré lo que sea por el Imperio mi emperador.

Absalon embozó una sonrisa siniestra y le ordeno.

Absalon: Quiero que vallas a la tierra conocida como Equestria y mates a Star Hope, al que conocen allí como Mike Bluer y le arranques de su cadaver el Cristal del Conocimiento.

Axe Hunter: Será un completo placer matar a ese potro mi emperador.

Respondió con una sonrisa perversa mientras sacaba con magia***** dos de sus hachas y los ponía en sus cascos para luego lanzarlos al aire. Las dos hachas hicieron un efecto de boomerang y volvieron a los cascos del pony celeste.

*** Más adelante explicaré como pueden hacer magia los ponis celestes pese a no tener cuerno como los unicornios.**

Absalon: Mas te vale. Porque no toleraré ningún fallo. Como fracases, ni te molestes en volver al Imperio...al menos que quieras que te entierren vivo en ella.

Amenazó el emperador al asesino.

Axe Hunter: Como ordene mi emperador.

Un aura mágica rodeo al poni celeste y desapareció. Absalon sonrío perversamente.

Absalon: Cuando me deshaga de ese maldito potro, nada me detendrá en mis planes originales.

Lilith: Cierto emperador.

Tacticus: Muy pronto seremos los amos y señores de este mundo.

Starcream: Como estábamos destinados a ser hace 50.000 años.

Y los cuatro comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente.

Era de noche en Canterlot, había un fuerte tormenta eléctrica fuera. Mike al igual que sus compañeros, se quedó a dormir en el castillo. El potro que estaba metido en la cama estaba moviéndose nerviosamente en sueños.

**Pesadilla de Mike**.

Canterlot como el resto de Equestria estaba en llamas. Ponis inocentes corrían por sus vidas mientras soldados del imperio los masacraban con sus modernas armas. En medio de aquel incendio, estaba Absalon subido sobre una montaña de cadáveres donde estaban incluidas las princesas y sus amigos. El cruel emperador se estaba riendo perversamente por la masacre.

Absalon: Jajajaja...Así es como se forma una buena masacre ¿No crees hijo?

Decía esto a Mike que estaba a su lado. Solo que el potro estaba en su forma demoníaca en vez de ángel.

Mike demonio: Por supuesto padre. Nada me gusta más que masacrar ponis inocentes.

Respondió el potro con una sonrisa siniestras riéndose igual de perversa junto a su padre.

**Fin del sueño**

Mike se despertó de golpe completamente alterado y mirando a todas partes en la habitación por donde estaba.

Mike: Menos mal...ha sido todo un sueño..

Holy que estaba con él sobre el pie de la cama, voló a su lado y posó su ala a su lado para calmarlo. Mike con una sonrisa se lo agradeció.

Mike: Gracias Holy.

Agradeció el potro acariciando al fénix. Acto seguido sonó un potente trueno fuera iluminando temporalmente la oscura habitación.

Mike: Se nota que los pegasos se ha superado a si mismos.

Comentó el potro con una sonrisa. Luego de bajó de la cama.

Mike: Voy a tomar un poco de agua. Luego vuelvo Holy,

Su fénix asintió y volvió al pie de la cama para dormir. Mike salió de la habitación y ando por los pasillos. Mientras andaba, notó algo extraño.

Mike: Algo no va bien aquí.

Algo se movió velozmente por los pasillos. Mike lo notó y se puso en alerta. Otro trueno iluminó el pasillo y el potro vio algo que lo sobresaltó por completo.

En el pasillo había varios cadáveres de guardias y sirvientes por el suelo como manchas de sangre por todo el pasillo. Aquello lo alertó enormemente.

Mike: Pero...¿Que ha pasado aquí?

El potro notó que uno de los guardia se movía y se acercó a él para socorrerlo.

Mike: Guardia...¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Preguntó Mike tratando de curarlo con su magia curativa. Este que estaba tumbado boca abajo le miró y le dijo.

Guardia: Co...corra...príncipe...

Antes de que Mike pudiese entender nada. Un hacha boomerang se le clavó la espalda del guardia matándolo al instante.

Mike: ¿Que...?

Mike se alejó del guardia mirando a todos lados tratando de averiguar de donde provino ese ataque. Acto seguido surgió otro trueno y pudo ver por fin al atacante, un pony con armadura que el potro nunca había visto.

Mike: ¿Quien eres tú?

Preguntó Mike poniéndose en guardia e iluminando su cuerno para que hubiera luz. Este le respondió.

Axe Hunter: Soy Axe Hunter. Soldado del Imperio Celeste y asesino profesional.

Contestó el semental con una sonrisa perversa y acto seguido le lanzó al potro dos de sus hachas. Mike las esquivó de un salto pero acto seguido el asesino se tele transportó delante de él y trató de darle un puñetazo. Mike bloqueo el ataque con sus brazos pero el asesino golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo mandó hacía atrás. Mike quedó de pie en el suelo pero tuvo que moverse de nuevo para esquivar las hachas boomerang que volvían. El asesino volvió a recoger sus hachas con sus patas delanteras y se río.

Axe Hunter: Eres hábil muchacho...Debo admitirlo. Es increíble lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre.

Mike: Yo no me parezco en nada a ese engendro de Absalon.

Respondió furioso el potro. El asesino se río para extrañeza de Mike y le contestó.

Axe Hunter: No. Hablo de tu verdadero padre.

Aquello sorprendió al potro y le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Absalon...no es mi padre?

Axe Hunter (riéndose): Para nada. Solo dijo eso para que te unieras a él. Ni siquiera tenéis lazos de sangre. Tu verdadero padre se llamaba Star Sun y tu madre Light Hope. Tu padre era un poderoso general del imperio y tu madre una de las científicas más brillantes del Imperio. No tenían igual en sus respectivos campos.

El asesino miró al potro a los ojos con una expresión maligna y siguió hablando.

Axe Hunter: Pero cometieron el estupido error de traicionar al emperador y huyeron con un potrillo bebe con ellos.

Mike dudo un poco pero al final preguntó.

Mike: Ese potrillo bebe...era yo ¿Verdad?

El asesino sonrío perversamente y le contestó.

Axe Hunter: Así es. El emperador envío a su mejor asesino a por ellos jajaja...Si tu estás aquí pero tus padres no. Me imagino que ahora mismo ambos estarán ya muertos. Jajajaja.

Se reía a más no poder el asesino. En cambio Mike sentía en su interior crecía una inmensa ira. Apretó los dientes mientras miraba con odio al asesino. No solo porque el emperador le mintiera fingiendo que él era su padre. Sino también por el hecho de que hicieran matar a sus padres biológicos. Al final le dijo al asesino lleno de ira.

Mike: Cállate maldito...

El eludido se dio cuenta de las palabras de Mike y le preguntó.

Axe Hunter: ¿Como dices?

Mike: QUE TE CALLES MALDITO. TU Y TU MALDITO EMPERADOR PAGARÉIS POR LO QUE HICISTEIS A MIS PADRES.

Gritó completamente furioso el potro al mismo tiempo que liberó una honda de choque que golpeó al asesino tirándolo al suelo. Este furioso se levantó.

Axe Hunter: ¿Como te atreves a golpearme? Sufre maldito.

Gritó el asesino lanzando cuatro hachas boomerang con sus cascos y magia. El potro esquivó los tres primeros con ágiles movimientos y el cuarto lo apartó de un golpe de su casco. El asesino se sorprendió por como los había evitado el potro, pero sonrío malvadamente cuando sus tres hachas volvían directos hacia la espalda de su objetivo.

Las hachas parecían que iba a dar en el blanco pero el potro se giró y con hábiles y rápidos puñetazos los detuvo todos.

Axe Hunter: ¿Como?

El asesino se sorprendió por ello pero enseguida se recompuso y se lanzó hacia el potro. El asesino trató de atravesarle al potro con sus hachas en sus cascos pero este los esquivaba todos con ágiles movimientos. En un ataque, Mike le bloqueó el brazo con su tecno hechizo garra dragón y con su otro brazo libre le da un puñetazo que lo manda lejos tirandolo al suelo. El asesino cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta que tenía en el pecho de la armadura la huella del puñetazo del potro. Esto le enfureció.

Axe Hunter: Maldito mocoso. Nadie y digo nadie, humilla a Axe Hunter y no sufre por ello.

Gritó completamente enfadado el asesino. Mike en cambio seguía mirándolo con odio mientras unas chispas de luz dorada surgían alrededor. Lleno de ira gritó y cargó una poderosa honda mágica hacia delante que iba arrasando con todo lo que encontraba en su camino. El asesino se sorprendió por ello y trató de detenerlo lanzando todas sus hachas, para su desgracia todas ellas eran desintegradas en el acto en el momento que alcanzaba la honda. El asesino comenzó a asustarse por ello.

Axe Hunter: No...no...NOOOOOOO...

Gritó aterrado y asesino cuando la honda finalmente llegó hacia él provocando una enorme explosión que se pudo oír por todo el castillo. Cuando la explosión se acabó, solo quedaba en el suelo un casi moribundo Axe Hunter que apenas podía moverse y un Mike que respiraba agitadamente por el gran gasto de magia y se calló al suelo inconsciente. Acto seguido apareció el capitán Kai junto con Blitzstar y varios guardias reales. Cuando llegaron no se podían creer la cantidad de cadáveres de guardias reales y sirvientes que había por los pasillos y los destrozos. Kai se acercó al asesino y comprobar que todavía seguía vivo.

Kai: Con los huesos destrozados...Llevadlo a que lo curen y encerradlo para que lo interroguen.

Ordeno el capitán a unos guardias al que todavía estaban en Shock al ver a varios de sus compañeros muertos por el pasillo. Al final la oficial Blitzstar los hizo reaccionar.

Blitzstar: ¿Es que no habéis oído? Haced lo que dice el capitán.

Guardia: Si...si...como ordene.

Respondió nervioso el guardia llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente del asesino. Blitzstar se acercó al inconsciente potro.

Blitzstar: Pobre Mike...¿Que te ha ocurrido?

Comentaba la pegaso mientras acariciaba la cabeza del potro.

En el Imperio Celeste. Tacticus se acercó al emperador.

Absalon: ¿Como le fue a Axe Hunter Tacticus? ¿Tuvo éxito en su sencilla misión?

Comentó complacido el emperador. Tacticus con un tono serio le responde.

Tacticus: Me temo que ha fracasado y fue capturado por los equestrianos mi emperador. Por lo visto el potro se le enfrentó y lo derroto.

Nada más decir eso, el rostro del emperador se tornó en completa ira mientras todo alrededor temblaba incluyendo fuera del castillo. Soltó un enorme rugido al igual que lanzaba un enorme rayo contra el techo atravesándolo todo llevándose por delante lo que sea.

Absalon: Maldita sea ¿Como ha podido fallar ese inútil en algo tan sencillo?

Starcream: Jejeje. Puede que ese potro sea más duro de lo esperado mi emperador.

Contestó casi en burla el general que estaba a su lado para acto seguido, recibir un brutal puñetazo del emperador en su cara y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Absalon: Silencio idiota.

Gritó furioso el emperador. Starcream frotándose la cara se levantó molesto por la reacción del emperador.

Absalon: Ese maldito potro tiene que morir cuanto antes...Si descubre su verdadero cometido...Todo se volverá mucho más difícil.

Tacticus: No se preocupes emperador. Podemos enviar a los generales Arvak y Amaltea para que se ocupen del trabajo.

Lilith: Cierto. Ellos son mucho más fuertes que Axe Hunter. No tanto como nosotros tres pero perfectos para el trabajo.

Completó la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa. En emperador sonrío y les respondió.

Absalon: Perfecto. Esos dos si podrán hacer el trabajo para matar a Star Hope y traerme el cristal del conocimiento.

Comentó el emperador mientras se reía perversamente.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	4. Cap 3 El Primer Ataque

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL PRIMER ATAQUE**

Amanecía en Equestria. Mike estaba durmiendo en la enfermería. Darkwing estaba su lado cuidando de él al igual que Holy y Dark Cloud. Acto seguido aparecieron las mane 7 junto con las princesas y los padres de Mike y Pink Love.

Rarity: ¿Como está?

Dark: Me temo que sigue sin despertar.

Pinkie: Que penita.

Sra.B: Oh Mike.

Decía preocupada su madre acariciando la frente de su hijo.

Pink Love: Hermanito. Por favor ponte bien.

Applejack: De todos modos ¿Que ha pasado anoche durante la tormenta?

Luna: Según el capitán Kai. Anoche un intruso comenzó a matar guardias reales y sirvientes del castillo.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Sunset: ¿Quien era el atacante?

Celestia: Según la descripción de capitán Kai...era un pony celeste.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo.

Twilight: ¿Un celeste?

Spike: Pero...¿Que hacía un celeste en el castillo y por que se dedicó a matar a todo el mundo?

Celestia guardó silencio por un momento y la respondió.

Celestia: Mientras el asesino estaba en coma leí su mente. Por lo visto el emperador lo envío aquí para matar a Mike.

En el momento que lo dijo, todo el mundo se sorprendió al oírlo.

Rainbow: ¿QUEEEE?

Sunset: ¿Matar a Mike?

Sr.B: ¿Matar a Mike?

Sra.B: ¿Para matar a nuestro hijo?

Sus padres se alteraron cuando oyeron que enviaron un asesino para matar a su hijo. Twilight no pudo evitar preguntar a su mentora.

Twilight: Pero princesa ¿Por que iba el emperador a enviar a un asesino para matar a su propio hijo?

Luna: Porque el emperador no es su verdadero padre.

Aquello dejo confundidas a las portadoras.

Rarity: ¿Absalon no es su padre?

Fluttershy: Pero...¿Entonces por que dijo que era su padre?

Celestia: Para asegurarse de que Mike se uniese a él. Pero no contaba con que Mike estaba demasiado unido a nosotros como para abandonarnos.

Pinkie: Pero eso no explica por que envío un asesino para matar a Mike.

Luna: Por el trono del imperio.

Aquello llamó la atención del grupo.

Applejack: ¿Por el trono?

Celestia: Según el libro con la historia de los ponis celestes. Cada mil años nace un pony celeste en que se convertirá en un alicornio y por tanto en el nuevo gobernante del imperio.

Luna: Absalon quería matar a Mike porque le supone una seria amenaza para su gobierno.

Rainbow: ¿Será miserable? Quería que matasen a Mike para así asegurarse de que él siguiese con su sucio trasero en el trono.

Rarity: Que ruin...

Pinkie: Sin duda un hombre muy malo.

Twilight: No me puedo creer que hiciera eso ¿Tanto deseos tenía para matar a Mike para así asegurar su gobierno en el imperio?

Dark: La verdad. Absalon parecía más del tipo de dictador.

Sunset: Eso parece Darkwing.

Sra.B: Un monstruo sin duda ¿Tanto vale la pena matar a un potro inocente solo para asegurar su maldito trono?

Celestia: Ante eso me preocupa Mike. Es muy posible que quieran volver a intentarlo, por lo que sería recomendable protegerlo y esta vez más que nunca.

Rainbow: Puede contar con nosotras princesa.

En ese momento entró en el cuarto un guardia real.

Guardia: Princesa. Princesa...

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Nos atacan..

Luna: ¿Que?

Aquello alertó al grupo.

Celestia: ¿Quien nos ataca?

Guardia: Dos extraños ponis se presentaron de golpe por las calles de Canterlot y comenzaron a atacar a todo lo que se movía. La guardia y los robots tratan de detenerlos pero sin éxito.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Rainbow: Tenemos que ir en su ayuda chicas.

Applejack: Estoy de acuerdo.

Celestia: Darkwing. Quédate aquí cuidando de Mike.

Darkwing: Entendido.

Las demás salieron dejando sola a Darkwing con Mike y los fénix. Las mane 7 y las princesas cuando llegaron corriendo a las calles, no se podían creer lo que veían.

Un pony celeste de pelaje amarillo oscuro y crin negra con puntas azules, con cutie mark de una nota de fa dentro de un Omega. alas de murcielago, Con una armadura muy moderna avanzada pintada de blanco. Y una pony celeste de pelaje blanco con crin blanco opaco. Su cutie mark es un árbol azul con siete estrellas alrededor de su copa, alas de luz, con una armadura roja, estaban ambos en medio de la plaza rodeados de guardias reales noqueados y robots de seguridad* mientras varios centenares de guardias los rodeaban apuntándolos con su lanzas.

* **Robots de seguridad**: Creados por Mike para garantizar la seguridad de las calles de Equestria. Son robots con forma de pony con el cuerpo pintado de azul y las patas blancas. Visor verde y con el escudo de Equestria en los flancos. Portan armas aturdidoras a distancia y porras eléctricas para noquear sin matar a los criminales o elementos peligrosos.

Guardia: Quietos.

Guardia2: No os mováis.

Guardia3: Estáis arrestados por atacar la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

Ambos ponis celestes se miraron y se echaron a reír ante las atentas y confundidas miradas de los guardias.

Yegua: ¿Has visto eso querido? Jajajaja...se creen que pueden detenernos a nosotros, los generales Arvak y Amaltea.

**Arvak y Amaltea son OCs creados por Seren Avro Tsukino adaptados para mi fanfic.**

Comentaba la yegua mientras se reía. Su compañero la secundo.

Arvak: Si. Con ridículas espadas y lanzas...Jajajaja...que primitivos...Jajajaja.

Se reían ambos supuestos generales. Los guardias se molestaron por los comentarios de estos.

Guardia: No os burléis y rendíos.

Ambos celestes miraron a los guardias con sonrisas burlonas y les respondieron.

Arvak: ¿Y si no queremos?

Guardia: Vosotros lo habéis querido.

Guardia2: A por ellos.

Los guardias fueron hacia los celestes. El semental Arvak simplemente levantó su casco y golpeó el suelo provocando un leve temblor que hizo que los guardias se detuvieran para no perder el equilibrio. En ese momento la yegua Amaltea alzó sus alas y a una increíble velocidad, voló hacia los guardias golpeándolos a todos y noqueándolos de golpe. En apenas unos segundos, todos los guardias estaban tendidos en el suelo completamente privados de sus sentidos.

Arvak: Ha sido muy fácil.

Amaltea: Desde luego querido.

Ambos se echaron a reír de forma burlona. Acto seguido un rayo cayó a sus pies, estos miraron arriba y vieron a la princesa Celestia junto con Luna y las mane 7.

Celestia: ¿Quienes sois vosotros que atacáis a mis súbditos? Yo la princesa Celestia os exijo que os identifiquéis.

Dijo de forma autoritaria la princesa ante los celestes. Estos simplemente respondieron.

Arvak: Como quiera. Yo soy Arvak, uno de los generales del imperio a ordenes del emperador.

Amaltea: Y yo Amaltea. También generala a ordenes del emperador.

Dijeron los dos de forma burlona como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Luna se adelantó y les preguntó.

Luna: ¿El emperador os envío aquí?

Arvak: Por supuesto.

Amaltea: Tenemos ordenes de eliminar al traidor de Star Hope. Al quien vosotros conocéis como Mike Bluer.

Antes aquella respuesta sus amigas se adelantaron en defensa de Mike.

Twilight: El único traidor es vuestro emperador.

Sunset: Si creéis que vas a acabar con Mike estáis muy equivocados.

Arvak: Jejejeje. ¿Y quien nos lo va a impedir? ¿Vosotros?

Red: No solo ellos.

Respondío Red Fire lanzando un rayo de fuego a los pies de los atacantes. Acto seguido apareció el resto de la Patrulla Harmony.

Ocelot: ¿Estáis bien chicas?

Rarity: No te preocupes Ocelot querido. Estamos bien.

Rainbow: Los que no van a estar tan bien van a ser esos dos cuando les paté la cara.

Comentó la pegaso chocando sus cascos en señal de amenaza.

Red: Chicas, princesas. Dejad esto a nosotros.

Twilight: Bien chicos. Confiamos en vosotros.

La patrulla se puso en frente de los dos celestes en posición de batalla.

Red: Bien. Vosotros dos. Si creeis que vamos a permitir que atacáis a gente inocente y que matéis a Mike. Estáis muy equivocados.

En respuesta los dos se rieron. Amaltea desapareció de vista para sorpresa de todos. Miraban a todas partes para averiguar donde se había metido la celeste, así hasta que oyeron gritar a Rarity. La patrulla se giró y vieron a la celeste justo al lado de las princesas Celestia y Luna poniendo a ambas un extraño collar negro con unas luces rojas. Acto seguido vuelve a desaparecer y volver al lado de Arvak. Las princesas trataron de quitárselo con magia pero en el momento que lo intentaron, las dos princesas sufrieron una potentes descargas eléctricas haciéndolas gritar de dolor. Las mane 7 trataron de socorrerlas.

Twilight: Princesas.

Sunset: ¿Que os pasan?

Red Fire furiosa miró a los dos celestes y les gritó.

Red: ¿Que les habéis hecho a las princesas?

Ambos generales con una sonrisa perversa les respondió.

Arvak: Muy simple.

Amaltea: Son collares anti magia. Cuando el usuario intenta usar magia, los collares provocan una gran descarga eléctrica cuya intensidad depende de las fuerza del hechizo usado. En otras palabras, cuanta más magia usen...

Arvak: Más fuerte serán las descargas.

Black: Malditos...

Dijo la bat pony activando sus garras eléctricas preparada para el combate. Rainbow se unió a ellas.

Rainbow: Nadie hace daño a las princesas sin pagarlo por ello. Ahora veréis.

La patrulla fue hacia los generales dispuestos a detenerlos.

Ocelot cargando su espada trató de golpear al general Arvak, este simplemente bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad los ataques con la parte de la armadura de sus brazos. Ocelot trataba una y otra vez de golpear sin demasiado éxito. Blue Sky se unió a él cargando su espada de energía pero aun así tampoco daba resultado. El general hábilmente bloqueaba todos los ataques.

Ocelot y Blue Sky trataban de golpear con sus espadas al general pero este era demasiado hábil cubriéndose con su armadura los ataques. Ocelot y Blue Sky se lanzaron a la vez con sus espadas pero este logró detenerlos a los dos con sus cascos. Estos trataron de empujar sin éxito contra el general.

Ocelot: Maldita sea….

Sky: Es fuerte.

El general se río perversamente y de unos rápidos golpes, partió en dos las espadas de ambos espadachines. Los dos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar porque los dos recibieron dos brutales golpes por parte de este. Primero Ocelot un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó contra una tienda y Blue Sky una patada que lo tira contra un restaurante.

Arvak: Jajaja…que fácil…

Se reía perversamente el general. Medic y Camaleón entraron en acción.

Medic: Pues veamos si esto te parece fácil.

Camaleón con un disfraz de calamar atrapó el cuerpo del general al cual este, ni siquiera ofreció resistencia alguna. Medic no perdió el tiempo y lanzó varios kunais contra este. Cuando parecían que iba a llegar en el blanco. El general con su magia los detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara. El general creó un aura mágica alrededor de él que prácticamente empujó a Camaleón lejos de él. Medic trató de reaccionar pero en general fue velozmente hacia ella y le dio un potente golpe mágico con su casco que la estrella contra una pared.

Ocelot: Maldita sea….

Blue Sky:…es fuerte…..

Comentaba ambos tratando de levantarse pero con serios daños en sus sistemas.

Medic: Puede que nos cueste derrotarlo….

Camaleón: Aunque puede que nos dejen….como sacos de boxeo….

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de saco de boxeo.

Contra la otra general tampoco iba bien. Rainbow y Black Wing trataban de golpearla aprovechando su alta velocidad pero esta demostró tener una enorme agilidad. La generala esquivaba con suma facilidad los puñetazos y patadas de ambas pegasos.

Amaltea: ¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer? Francamente resultáis muy decepcionantes.

Se burlaba la generala de ambas haciendo enfadar mucho a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: ¿Esto te resulta decepcionante?

Gritó Rainbow tratando de darla un puñetazo en la cara de la generala pero esta logra esquivarla con suma facilidad. Antes de que la pegaso pudiese recuperarse, la generala le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estómago que la manda volando hacia el cielo.

Black: Rainbow….Ahora verás desgraciada….

Black Wing trató de golpearla con sus garras pera esta las detuvo en el acto con sus cascos. Black Wing aprovechó para electrocutarla con sus garras pero por alguna extraña razón su ataque no surgía efecto.

Black: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona mi ataque eléctrico?

Amaltea: Jajaja…Eso es porque puse protección mágica en mis cascos.

La bat pony miró los cascos de su adversaria y efectivamente, tenía un campo mágico que la protegía del ataque eléctrico de sus garras. La generala la dio un cabezazo que la tira contra el suelo.

Fox: Black Wing…Maldita…

Red Fire lanzó una poderosa lanza de fuego contra la generala al igual que Eye Fox disparaba centenares de flechas en igual dirección juntando con el efecto fuego de Red Fire dando un poderoso efecto combinado. Para su sorpresa, la generala junto sus cascos poniendola detrás de sus caderas y las adelantó lanzado un poderoso rayo que destruyó su ataque superándolas y a las dos que recibieron el impactó del ataque.

Red: Maldita sea.

Red Fire alzó el vuelo para ir a por ella pero esta volvío a desaparecer de su vista. Antes de que pudiese reccionar, Arvak apareció de golpe detrás de ella inmovilizándola las alas y haciéndola estrellarse contra el suelo.

Arvak: Jajaja..bonitas alas. Me entran ganas de quedármelas como trofeo.

Con una aura rodeando su casco, la arrancó el ala derecha a Red Fire haciendo gritar de dolor a la alicornio robot. El general se dio cuenta de que eran artificiales.

Arvak: ¿Una robot? Lastima…esperaba ver algo de sangre aquí. No importa, te destrozaré aquí mismo.

Mientras en el hospital. Mike recobraba la conciencia. Lo primero que vio fue a sus padres, Darkwing y a Spike.

Mike: ¿Papa?…¿mama?

Sr.B: Hijo….

Sra.B: Nos alegramos de que estés bien..

Pink Love: Hermano mayor...

Dijeron los tres abrazando al potro. Mike sonrío y les devolvió el abrazo.

Mike: Yo también me alegro de volver a veros pero ¿Dónde están los demás?

Spike: Los demás se están enfrentando a dos celestes que han aparecido de repente atacando a todo el mundo.

Dijo de repente Spike poniendo en alerta al potro al cual lo pilló por sorpresa.

Mike: ¿Qué? Tengo que ir a ayudarles.

Sra.B: Mike no. Apenas te acabas de recuperar.

Mike: Lo siento mama. Pero como príncipe de Equestria tengo mi deber con ella. Vamos Holy.

Dijo Mike saliendo de la cama del hospital siendo seguido por Holy.

Dark: Ey Mike. Que yo también voy contigo.

Respondía Darkwing corriendo detrás de él junto con Dark Cloud.

Volviendo a la batalla. Arvak seguía reteniendo a Red Fire al cual la había arrancado una ala.

Arvak: Bien preciosa. Ahora voy a arrancarte la fuente de alimentación y….

Vulcan: Aléjate de mi compañera….

Gritó Vulcan apareciendo de repente con un gran martillo de energía al cual Arvak lo esquiva con un salto hacia atrás.

Vulcan: ¿Esta bien Red Fire?

Preguntó Vulcan interponiéndose entre ella y el general. Esta algo adolorida le responde.

Red: Si….solo tengo un ala arrancada….nada que no se pueda arreglar en el taller de reparaciones de la nave.

Vulcan: Bien preciosa. Yo me ocupo de este tipo.

Red: Cuidado. Es fuerte.

Vulcan con una sonrisa confiada la responde.

Vulcan: Tranquila preciosa. Más duros me he enfrentado.

Amaltea: No me digas.

Respondía la generala apareciendo de repente enfrente de Vulcan. Antes de que Vulcan pudiese reaccionar. La generala posó su casco en la armadura del robot y una poderosa honda de choque hizo salir volando a Vulcan al mismo tiempo que le reventaba la armadura.

Vulcan: Mi armadura….

Gritaba Vulcan mientras su armadura se fragmentaba casi por completo y caía al suelo.

Amaltea: Jajaja…francamente esto resulta decepcionante.

Rainbow: Pues veamos si esto te decepciona..

Al generala miró hacia arriba y vio a Rainbow Dash haciendo su Sonic Rainbow en dirección a ella.

Rainbow: Trata de superar esto.

Dijo la pegaso dispuesta a derrotar a la general. Esta tranquilamente desplegó sus alas y voló directamente hacia ella haciendo uno….dos….hasta tres Sonic Rainbow para sorpresa de la pegaso.

Rainbow: ¿Pero que?

Preguntó Rainbow justo en el momento que la generala la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas provocando un gran explosión multicolor. Acto seguido la generala bajó al suelo cargando con una inconsciente Rainbow Dash para luego dejarla caer por el suelo. El resto de las mane 7 no se podía creer con que facilidad los dos generales habían derrotado a la patrulla.

Fluttershy: No puede ser.

Applejack: Han derrotado a todos ellos sin apenas esfuerzo.

Twilight: Pero...¿Tan fuertes son esos generales?

Ambos generales miraron a las mane y a las princesas que seguían tendidas en el suelo y con una sonrisa perversa las dijo.

Arvak: Somos poderosos sin duda. Por lo que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad de derrotarnos.

Amaltea: Y aunque lo hicierais. Hay generales mucho más poderosos que nosotros.

Aquello produjo que las mane 7 les invadiera el miedo. Si aquellos dos generales eran tan fuertes, no querían imaginarse como serían el resto.

Sunset: ¿Que?...¿En serio?

Rainbow que recobró la conciencia las dijo.

Rainbow: No...no les hagáis...caso...lo dicen para...asustarnos...

Dijo débilmente la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Pues...pues les está funcionando...

Comentaba Fluttershy temblando de miedo. Los dos generales siguieron hablando.

Arvak: Bien...ahora decidnos donde está Star Hope o nosotros...

Dejó de hablar y afinó el oído. Acto seguido alzó su casco y con su magia agarró algo en el aire. Acto seguido el camuflaje de Ghost desapareció. El general había sentido su presencia y la cogío del cuello con su magia y la alzó del cuello.

Arvak: O está irá a mejor vida.

Rarity: Ghost...

Applejack: Oh no...

Amaltea: Ya habéis oído. Oh nos entregáis a Star Hope o...

Mike: Aquí estoy...

Gritó Mike apareciendo junto con Darkwing y golpeando a ambos generales mandándolos lejos a ambos. Las mane 7 y la patrulla se alegraron por ello.

Twilight: Mike...

Applejack: Vaquero...as aparecido en el momento más oportuno.

Mike y Darkwing sonrieron al grupo y las respondió.

Mike: Así soy yo...Ghost ¿Estas bien?

Ghost: Si...un poco aturdida...pero me temo que el resto del equipo no tanto.

Mike se dirigío a las chicas y vio que las princesas tenían un extraño collar en el cuello. Notó que eran tecnología así que los pirateó con su brazalete para desactivarlos. Acto seguido las princesas fueron liberadas.

Celestia: Gracias Mike.

Luna: Te agradecemos la ayuda.

Agradecieron ambas princesas. Mike las dijo.

Mike: Ya me daréis las gracias luego. Por favor. Llevad a mi patrulla al Infinity para que serán reparados y a Rainbow Dash a enfermería.

Rarity: ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

Dark: Mike y yo nos ocuparemos de esos dos.

Fluttershy: Por favor...tened cuidado...

Pinkie: Esos tipos son muy fuertes.

Applejack: Prácticamente han barrido el suelo con la patrulla.

Mike: Tranquilas. Darkwing y yo somos capaces de esto.

Dark: Por supuesto Mike.

Dijeron ambos potros con sonrisas confiadas y salieron volando junto con sus fénix en busca de los generales mientras el resto se llevaban a la patrulla. Acto seguido se encuentran con los generales que estaban sobre una fuente. Ambos se levantaron furiosos.

Arvak: ¿Quien se ha atrevido a golpearnos?

Amaltea: A dos grandes generales del imperio.

Mike y Darkwing: Nosotros.

Dijeron a la vez los dos potros descendiendo del cielo y bajando hasta donde estaban ellos. Estos centraron su atención en los potros, especialmente en Mike.

Arvak: Ahí está.

Amaltea: A quien venimos a buscar.

Comentaron ambos generales sonriendo perversamente al encontrar a su objetivo para asesinar. Este les plantó cara sin mostrar miedo.

Mike: ¿Como os atrevéis a atacar a mi gente?

Dijo de forma autoritaria el potro. Ambos generales le respondieron.

Arvak: ¿Tu gente? ¿Estos inferiores?

Amaltea: ¿En serio defiendes a estos primitivos?

Ante esas palabras Darkwing se adelantó y les respondió enfadada.

Dark: Mike defiende a quienes necesitan ayuda sin importar la raza.

Ambos generales miraron a la potra por un momento y se rieron.

Arvak: jajaja..defender a estas patéticas e inferiores formas de vida.

Amaltea: Desde luego..Jajaja.

Ante las risas Mike les gritó realmente molesto.

Mike: Todos merecemos ser tratados como iguales. Vosotros sois una seria amenaza que debéis ser neutralizados.

Los dos generales dejaron de reír y le dijeron.

Arvak: Cuidado mocoso. Puede que seas un celeste como nosotros. Pero nosotros llevamos años de entrenamiento exhaustivo.

Amaltea: En tu caso se nota que solo llevas unos años de practica.

Mike y Darkwing escucharon aquellas palabras y les respondieron.

Mike: Puede que tengáis razón. No tenemos tantos años de entrenamiento como vosotros.

Dark: Pero tenemos también nuestros trucos.

Holy y Dark Cloud bajaron a hombros de sus respectivos dueños. Los generales vieron a los fénix reconociendo al instante la raza que son.

Arvak: Valla...Fénix celestes...

Amaltea: Desde la guerra con Karot no había vuelto a ver uno.

Mike: Oh ya veo que los conocéis. Por tanto sabréis lo que pueden hacer.

Comentó el potro con una sonrisa confiada. Los fénix se fusionaron con los potros y formaron así sus armaduras. Estos se pusieron en guardia.

Mike: ¿Preparados para combatir?

Ambos generales se pusieron en posición de combate y le respondieron.

Generales: Por supuesto.

Dark: Pues adelante.

Ambos grupos se lanzaron contra el otro. Mike y Arvak alzaron sus puños y lo lanzaron chocando contra el otro provocando así una honda de choque que rompió algunos cristales.

Arvak: Valla mocoso...eres fuerte para ser tan pequeño...

Mike: Me entreno duro para combatir tipos como tu que atacan a los débiles como cobardes...

Ambos mantuvieron el ataque por un rato y acto seguido se separaron.

Darkwing y Amaltea lanzaban infinidad de puñetazos y patadas al mismo tiempo que las esquivaban las del contrario.

Amaltea: Valla mocosa...eres hábil...

Dark: Y no has visto nada...

Ambas se separaron y Darkwing concentró varios puñales de sombra al cual las lanzó contra la celeste. Esta concertó la magia en sus cascos y creó una barrera que la protegió del ataque. Aquello sorprendió a la potra.

Dark: ¿Que?

La generala concentró la magia de su cascos e hizo aparecer una lanza de energía. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia Darkwing tratando de atravesarla pero esta la esquivó tornándose en sombras para luego reaparecer lejos de ella.

Dark: ¿Como puedes hacer magia sin tener un cuerno?

Preguntó curiosa la potra. La generala se río de la pregunta y la respondió.

Amaltea: Los celestes podemos hacer magia desde nuestros cascos y con practica se puede hacer por casi todo el cuerpo. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de los unicornios inferiores.

Dark: Ey...tengo amigos que son unicornios y no son inferiores...

Respondió molesta la potra pero acto seguido tuvo que convocar unos puñales de sombra para bloquear el ataque de lanza de la generala.

Mientras. Mike con su Golden Tail, combatía al general al cual este convocó un gran martillo de guerra. El general trataba de golpear a Mike una y otra vez al potro pero este lo esquivaba. Mike trató de acertarle con su espada pero el general lograba esquivarlo pese al peso de su arma. Este se alejó un poco y concentró magia en sus cascos en el martillo generando energía. Acto seguido golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas con el martillo creando un gran disparó de energía dirigida a Mike. El potro concentró su magia y la de su espada creando un nano escudo a plena potencia para detenerlo.

Arvak: Valla enano. Eres fuerte para tu edad.

Mike: Y aun no has visto nada.

El potro se lanzó velozmente hacia el general pero este logró percibirlo y bloquear con su martillo el ataque de espada del potro. El general trató de golpearle con su casco libre pero el potro lo esquivó agachándose y haciendo un barrido con sus patas traseras haciéndole caer. Mike aprovechó para tratar de clavarle con su espada pero el general logró tele transportarse detrás de él y darle un patada en la espalda. Mike contraatacó con un rayo contra él al cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno.

Mike: ¿Listo para rendirte general?

Dijo Mike con sarcasmo. El general lejos de rendirse le respondió.

Arvak: ¿Un general del orgulloso Imperio Celeste como yo? Nunca.

Arvak soltó el martillo y concentró energía en sus cascos en forma de bola. Aquello llamó la atención del potro.

Mike: ¿Esta...haciendo magia en los cascos?

Acto seguido el general lanzó un gran disparó de energía mágica contra el potro. Este logró esquivarlo a duras penas, el general aprovechó para tele transportarse a su lado y lanzarle un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra un edificio y atravesarlo. Mientras Mike seguía en el aire, el general volvió a tele transportarte y le golpeó con una golpe cargado con magia en sus cascos estrellándolo contra él suelo. El general bajó para ve si el potro estaba muerto pero acto seguido apareció volando contra él y golpeándolo en toda la cara con un Puño Pétreo que lo mandó al cielo. Mike voló velozmente hacia arriba por encima de este y lo golpeó con sus cascos con todas sus fuerzas y hacerlo estrellar ahora a él.

Darkwing seguía combatiendo con Amaltea. Ambas volaban a alta velocidad en forma de estela golpeándose mutuamente en brutales golpes.

Dark: Grito de Muerte...

Lanzó su ataque contra la generala, esta la partió en dos con un tajo de energía mágica con su casco y acto seguido se lanzó hacia la potra tratando de golpearla. Esta la esquivó saltando encima de su brazo y aprovechó para pasar por encima de esta. La generala no se quedó atrás y la dio una patada en su costado que la manda volando. Mientras la potra volaba, la generala creó otra lanza de energía mágica y se lanzó hacia ella dispuesto a atravesarla con ella. En el último momento, la potra la esquiva echándose a un lado y la lanzó un poderoso rayo contra ella estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Twilight y las demás habían llevado a la patrulla a la nave para repararles. La alicornio podía ver por las pantallas de las cámaras exteriores la dura batalla que tenían los dos potros.

Twilight: Por Celestia.

Pinkie: Por lo visto esos dos no se lo ponen fácil.

En la batalla. Los cuatro contendientes estaban en el aire observándose mutuamente.

Arvak: Malditos mocosos.

Amaltea: Admito que sois duros y nos dais que hacer.

Dark: Vosotros también sois duros.

Mike: Este combate está muy igualado pero es hora de mover la balanza a nuestro favor.

Darkwing escuchó las palabras de Mike y le preguntó.

Dark: Mike ¿Quieres decir que vamos a...?

Mike: Por supuesto Darkwing. Si el libro de Eyedragon que me prestó está en lo correcto. Tendremos mucha ventaja al usarlo.

Dijo Mike con una sonrisa de confianza. La potra lo secundo.

Dark: ¿Sabes que? Estoy contigo.

Mike: Perfecto.

Los generales escuchaban a los potros y no pudieron evitar comentar.

Arvak: ¿De que estáis hablando mocosos?

Amaltea: ¿Acaso creéis que tenéis algo con que podáis superarnos?

Los potros miraron a los generales y con mucha confianza les contestaron.

Mike: Por supuesto.

Dark: Ahora lo veréis.

Ambos: Bankai.

Gritaron ambos potros a la vez y en ese momento ambos son rodeados por unas grandes auras de luz y oscuridad. Los generales se cubrieron con sus brazos debido a la intensa luz y oscuridad que creaban entre los dos. Cuando la luz se disipó, los potros portaban unas armaduras fénix de nivel dos. La de Mike era una armadura hecha de pura luz que brillaba con fuerza. La de Darkwing era una armadura hecha de integra energía oscura.

Mike: ¿Que os parece ahora?

Dark: Seguro que ahora estáis mudos de la impresión.

Dijeron los dos potros en forma de burla. Los generales miraban incrédulos ante lo que habían hecho los potros y el increíble poder que habían obtenido los dos.

Arvak: Imposible...

Amaltea: Se requieren años de entrenamiento para dominar la armadura Bankai.

Comentaba ambos generales todavía sin poder creer lo que veían. Los potros con unas sonrisas les respondieron.

Mike: La verdad es que no fue fácil dominarlo.

Dark: Nos tuvimos que entrenar mucho y cometimos muchos errores.

Ambos: Pero ahora los dos lo dominamos y os vamos a derrotar.

Dijeron los dos potros a la vez. Los generales recuperaron de la impresión y contestaron.

Arvak: ¿Creéis que bastan con unas armaduras de luces para derrotarnos?

Amaltea: ¿Que os hace creer que podréis ahora con nosotros?

Contestaron ambos generales pero en el fondo sabían que los potros eran ahora mucho más fuertes que ellos.

Mike: Os lo vamos a demostrar ahora mismo.

Dark: Con todo lo que tenemos.

Mike y Darkwing desaparecieron de la vista de ambos generales. Esto les pilló completamente por sorpresa y trataron de localizarles, acto seguido fueron golpeados en el estomago por ambos potros. Estos gritaron de dolor pero aun así contraatacaron, por desgracia de ambos estos volvieron a desaparecer. Acto seguido ambos generales sufrieron un interminable torbellino de golpes que recibían de todas partes de ambos potros. Estos trataron de contraatacar pero les fue inútil ya que ambos potros eran demasiado rápidos como para verlos. Finalmente ambos potros les dan una patada conjunta a los dos al cual los hacen estrellar contra un edificio. Estos se levantaron furiosos.

Arvak: Malditos mocosos.

Amaltea: Hace falta algo más que unos mocosos con armaduras para detenernos.

Ambos potros se ponen enfrente de ellos a gran distancia.

Mike: Por supuesto. También hace falta patearos el trasero.

Respondió con burla el potro. Los generales se molestaron por el comentario.

Amaltea: Maldito mocoso.

Arvak: Ahora veréis.

Los dos generales se tele transportaron encima de ellos.

Amaltea: Ahora sufrid nuestra furia.

Ambos generales alzaron sus cascos y entre los dos concentraron una cantidad enorme de energía. Entre los dos crearon una enorme esfera de energía mágica.

Arvak: Jajajaj...contemplad esto.

Amaltea: Este ataque tiene poder suficiente para arrasar el castillo entero.

Ambos generales lanzaron la esfera contra los potros. Estos se prepararon.

Dark: Mike.

Mike: Los veo. Debemos detenerla.

Ambos potros concentraron todo su poder y lanzaron y poderoso disparo mágico conjunto contra la esfera. Ambos ataques chocaron manteniéndose por un rato. Para desgracias de los generales, el rayo combinado de los potros acabó destruyendo la esfera y el rayo continuó hacia ellos.

Amaltea: Oh no...

Arvak: Maldita sea.

Los dos generales reciben el impactó provocando así una enorme explosión mágica que se podía ver por toda Canterlot. Cuando la luz se disipó, ambos generales caían al suelo. Mike y Darkwing lo cogieron antes de que se estrellaran y los depositaron suavemente en el suelo. Ambos generales tenían gran parte de la armadura rota y con serías heridas. Mike y Darkwing desactivaron sus armaduras y volvieron a su estado anterior.

Mike: Se acabó.

Dark: Si...

Más guardias reales siendo lideradas por Kai aparecieron por el lugar.

Kai: Príncipe Mike. Veo que ha logrado derrotarlos a estos dos. Nos causaron muchos problemas.

Mike: Jejeje..Yo y Darkwing. Y por supuesto Holy y Dark Cloud.

Respondió Mike rodeando con su brazo el hombro de su compañera.

Kai: ¿Que hacemos con estos dos?

Mike: De momento llevadlos a que los curen y tengalos vigilados. Después querré hablar con ellos.

Kai: Como ordene príncipe.

Los guardias se llevaron a los inconscientes generales. Acto seguido aparecieron Twilight y las demás.

Twilight: Mike...Darkwing.

Mike: Ah...hola Twilight

Dark: ¿Como estaís?

Applejack: ¿Que como estamos? Tenéis un brutal combate contra dos sanguinarios generales y nos preguntáis como estamos nosotras.

Gritó Applejack todavía incrédula de lo que había pasado.

Dark: Jejejeje...Asi somos nosotros.

Rainbow: Whoa Mike. Eso que habéis hecho ha sido una autentica pasada lo de crear esas armaduras.

Pinkie: Si. Me ha gustado como brillaban esas armaduras. Brillaban con luces y sombras muy bonitas.

Rarity: Debo admitirlo. Era hermoso verlas puestas.

Sunset: Sin duda desprendisteis mucho poder.

Fluttershy: ¿Es otra de las habilidades de vuestros fénix?

Mike y Darkwing sonrieron y las respondieron.

Mike: Así es. Se llama Bankai. Un estado superior que se alcanza con el poder de los fénix. Es algo que lo explicaba en el libro del novelista Eyedragon.

Twilight: Impresionante. Me gustaría poder estudiarlo.

Mike: A todo esto ¿Como está mi equipo?

Ante eso Celestia respondió.

Celestia: No te voy a mentir Mike. Sufrieron muchos daños en su enfrentamiento con esos generales.

Luna: No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

Mike: (Mmm...Mis chicos tendrán que ser mejorados. Tendré que pensarlo). Tendré que repararlos si quiero que estén a punto.

Rainbow: Si...Madre mía...esos dos eran duros...

Twilight: Lo peor de todo...es que dijeron que habían otros que eran mucho más fuertes que ellos.

Mike: Ya veo.

Respondió Mike sin poder evitar preocuparse por ello.

En el Imperio Celeste. El emperador Absalon estaba furioso por la derrota de sus dos generales. Prácticamente lo estaba destrozando todo.

Absalon: Maldito Star Hope ¿Es que no hay forma de deshacerse de ese maldito potro?

Liliht: Me parece que pueden darnos algunos problemas.

**Nota autor: Olvide mencionar que Lilith tiene sombras de ojos color morado tirando a violeta.**

Dijo la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa.

Absalon: Ese Star Hope me está causando muchas molestias. Cuando el ejercito esté listo pienso arrasar con su querida Equestria.

Acto seguido, apareció un soldado del imperio (la descripción de los soldados aparece en el prologo).

Soldado: Mi emperador...mi emperador.

Absalon: ¿Que ocurre ahora?

Respondió verdaderamente molesto y furioso haciendo que el soldado se estremezca de miedo.

Soldado: Mi emperador...una nave de transporte acaba de partir fuera del imperio.

Tacticus: ¿Que? ¿Quien lo autorizó?

Soldado: Me temo que nadie. Son unos civiles que prácticamente están huyendo de la ciudad.

Nada más oír eso el emperador se puso aun más furioso.

Absalon: ¿Se atreven a marcharse sin mi permiso? ¿Como es que no les detuvisteis con los cañones de la ciudad?

Soldado (asustado): Es que...es que los cañones no están operativos del todo y el ataque de Karot...dañó varios sistemas de armas...por lo que no pudimos activarlas...

El emperador furioso, levantó al soldado con su magia y lo trajo hacia su cara.

Absalon: Entonces id con las naves y dadles caza ahora mismo.

Gritó el emperador al asustado soldado al cual este responde.

Soldado: Si...mi general...

Acto seguido Absalon lanzó al soldado al suelo y este salió corriendo huyendo del emperador.

Absalon: Nadie escapa del imperio sin mi permiso sin sufrir castigo por ello.

Mientras. La nave que huía de la ciudad. Una nave alargada con dos partes cuadradas en los extremos, huían un grupo de ponis celestes compuesto por varias familias con niños. El que lo pilotaba era un pony celeste de mediana edad de pelaje marrón claro y crin largo blanco. Ojos marrones, alas de ángel y cutie mark de una probeta de laboratorio.

Piloto: No tendremos más oportunidades como esta de huir del emperador. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Continuara...

**Nota autor: Los personajes Arvak y Amaltea son OCs creados por "Sren Avro Tsukino" para otra cosa que me pidió hace tiempo. Yo los modifique un poco para mi fanfic.**

**Lo de la armadura Bankai es idea original de Eyedragon al cual hace tiempo, me prestó la idea de los fénix al cual se lo agradezco.**


	5. Cap 4 Encuentro Familiar

**Antes que nada. Feliz navidad 2014 a todos mis lectores.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**ENCUENTRO FAMILIAR**

En el Imperio Celeste aproximadamente en una zona militar. Tacticus estaba supervisando los preparativos en la formación del ejercito. Las tropas celestes estaban preparando armas que consistían en fusiles de energía, lanzacohetes y diversas armas de fuego. También se realizaba mantenimiento de los tanques pesados como cazas y demás maquinaria. Las enormes viudas negras y la naves hidras se estaban supervisando aunque debido a su colosal tamaño, aquello llevaba mayor tiempo.

Tacticus: Todo va bien de momento. Muy pronto el ejercito estará listo para comenzar la conquista de este mundo.

Si no fuera por la armadura, se podría versele reírse perversamente al general. Su risa fue interrumpida cuando de repente, de la nada surgió un especie de agujero de gusano blanco. Tacticus como las tropas presentes se pusieron en alerta.

Tacticus: ¿Un vórtice de transporte? No se ha autorizado uno todavía.

El general como las tropas se pusieron en posición de batalla para recibir a cualquier atacante. El general abandonó su postura de combate cuando vio a quien surgía de aquel agujero y se sorprendió enormemente al verlo.

Tacticus: No es posible...

En Canterlot. Mike se dirigió al Infinity para ver a su patrulla. El grupo entero sufrió graves daños debido a su duro enfrentamiento contra los generales Arvak y Amaltea. Por fortuna casi todos ellos fueron reparados.

Mike: ¿Como estáis chicos?

Red: Bien...tengo mi ala ya reparada.

Respondió Red Fire mostrando su ala ya reparada. Mike sonrío por ello.

Mike: Me alegro oír eso.

Fox: Si. Aunque podría habernos ido mejor.

Sky: Cierto. Esos tipos prácticamente han barrido el suelo con nosotros.

Ocelot: Si. Necesitaremos unas cuantas actualizaciones si queremos estar a la altura.

Medic: En el caso de Vulcan, él necesita un psicólogo.

Aquel último comentario llamó la atención del potro.

Mike: ¿Que le pasa a Vulcan?

Fox: Por lo visto el pobre está afectado por la destrucción de su armadura. Está en una esquina mirando fotos.

Mike: Iré a echarle un vistazo para ver como está.

Mike se dirigió hacia el robot. Este estaba sentado en una esquina mirando fotos al lado de su vieja y destruida armadura. En el albún aparecía fotos de él junto a su armadura. El robot parecía estar moralmente por los suelos y a punto de llorar.

Vulcan: ¿Te...te acuerdas de este?...Fue cuando machacamos a la Banda Sangrienta que querían robar a esa pobre gente...y esta es cuando derrotamos a aquel dragón...aquel...aquel...aquel día te prometí...que nunca te dejaría...

Comentaba el robot a su armadura a punto de echarse a llorar.

Vulcan: Aun recuerdo el día en que nos presentaron.

**Flashback.**

La Patrulla al completo (quitando a Camaleón y a Blue Sky ya que para entonces no fueron todavía creados) estaban enfrente de Mike (al cual todavía era un potro blanco, todavía no tuvo su metamorfosis en alicornio celeste). El potro con una sonrisa habló con cada uno de ellos.

Mike: Red Fire. Tu eres una alicornio apasionada con puro fuego en tu interior. Una llama apasionada que arde con verdadera pasión y entereza.

Red: Gracias Mike.

Mike: Ocelot. Tu tienes una destreza sin igual. Tu destreza y elegancia en el manejo de la espada no tiene igual.

Ocelot sonrío ante las palabras de Mike.

Mike: Eye Fox. Tu tienes la astucia de un zorro y el ojo de un halcón. Nadie puede igualar en tus disparos con el arco.

Fox: Gracias Mike.

Mike: Medic. Tu poses conocimientos únicos en medicina. Ayudas a curar a la gente sin importar lo grave que sea la situación. Tu corazón de oro salvará vidas.

Medic: Eso trataré de hacer Mike.

Mike: Black Wing. Tienes la velocidad de una halcón y la precisión del águila. Tus alas surcan el cielo dando esperanza a la gente.

Black: Gracias Mike.

Mike: ¿Donde está Ghost?

Preguntaba Mike por la pony fantasma. Esta le respondió.

Ghost: Pero...si estoy aquí al lado de otro.

Mike: Ahhhhh...

Gritó Mike recuperándose del susto. Finalmente la dice.

Mike: Ah si...perdona...Tú...bueno...eres silenciosa como un fantasma. Capaz de sorprender a los enemigos y proteger a los inocentes desde las sombras.

Ghost: Gracias Mike.

Mike se dirigió al último. Este estaba esperando las palabras de admiración por parte de Mike.

Mike: Vulcan...

Vulcan: ¿Si?

Preguntó el gran robot con una sonrisa. Mike le dijo.

Mike: Bueno Vulcan...tu...tu...

Vulcan: ¿Si?

Mike estaba en blanco. Francamente. No sabía que virtud darle al robot si es que realmente tenía alguna. Al final le dijo.

Mike: Bueno...tu tienes una impresionante armadura.

Vulcan extrañado, miró a su armadura y le contestó.

Vulcan: Anda...es verdad...¿Como no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Comentaba Vulcan tras descubrir la impresionante armadura que él llevaba puesta. Mike dándose cuenta que había pillado un buen punto siguió hablando.

Mike: Tu armadura está provista de grandes avances tecnológicos y armamentísticas. Poses todo un arsenal y equipo para los combates.

Vulcan: Genial...

Dijo Vulcan mientras sacaba de sus brazos convertibles diversas armas y accesorios. El robot parecía encantado por ello.

Vulcan: Esto es la caña jajajaja...Con esto seré imparable. No habrá enemigo que se me resista.

Comentaba el robot maravillado por lo que puede hacer su armadura. Mike le dijo al robot lo siguiente.

Mike: Si Vulcan. Pero debes tener cuidado. Si confías todo únicamente en tu armadura podrías tener problemas.

Vulcan: ¿Que quieres decir?

Mike: Bueno. Que si un pony lo confía todo a una única carta lo puede perder todo.

Vulcan no parecía entenderlo todavía.

Vulcan: Me temo que no lo cojo.

Mike: Buf...Que si abusas demasiado de su poder, podría volverse en tu contra.

Vulcan: Me temo que sigo sin entender.

Mike se dio con un casco a la cara ante la ignorancia del robot y finalmente le dijo de forma tajante.

Mike: Cuida tu armadura y tu armadura cuidará de ti.

Vulcan: Ahhhh...Ahora lo entiendo.

Mike: Menos mal.

Respondió Mike dando un suspiro.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Vulcan echaba un gran suspiro por haber fallado en cierto modo a su querida armadura.

Mike: Vulcan.

El eludido miró a Mike con los ojos echando aceite (lagrimas).

Vulcan: Ah...hola jefe...

Respondió tristemente el robot. Mike trató de consolarle.

Mike: Vamos Vulcan. Seguro que encontraremos una solución a tu armadura.

Pese a sus palabras Vulcan no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Vulcan: Te agradezco tus palabras Mike pero...aunque mi armadura sea reparada ¿Como detendremos al imperio? Solo dos de ellos nos pusieron en aprietos y ni pudimos con ellos. Y lo peor de todo. Hay generales mucho más fuertes que esos dos que nos atacaron. En nuestro estado actual no podremos hacerles frente.

Las palabras de Vulcan no estaban mal encaminadas. Aunque su equipo volviera al estar al 100%. Aun así no serían rivales para los poderosos guerreros del imperio. La única opción sería actualizar a su equipo. Hacerlos más fuertes.

Mike: Tienes razón Vulcan. En nuestro estado actual la patrulla no podría con ellos. Por eso habría que actualizar al equipo como nunca. Solo tengo que pensar en como modernizaros. La cuestión es ¿Como?

Mike se puso a pensar. En ese precioso instante, el Cristal del Conocimiento que tenía Mike en su interior comenzó a reaccionar. Sus ojos se tornaron en verde esmeralda y la conciencia de Mike fue en cierto modo tele transportada. Sus ojos vieron planos y proyectos, diversos componentes tecnológicos y mágicos que el potro nunca había visto en su vida. Cuando Mike volvió a la normalidad, no se podía explicar lo que había pasado.

Medic: Mike ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó pony médico debido al estado de Mike. Este la respondió.

Mike: Si. Estoy bien...solo que he tenido un visión rara.

Ocelot: ¿Que visión?

Mike: Vi planos...componentes...era muy raro. Pero me han dado ideas. Ideas para haceros más fuertes todavía.

Black: Mike ¿Es posible eso?

Mike con una sonrisa llena de confianza respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto. Siento que puedo hacer que la Patrulla Harmony sea más fuerte que nunca.

Nada más decirlo Vulcan se levantó y le preguntó.

Vulcan: ¿Lo dice en serio jefe?

Mike: Por supuesto.

Vulcan: Genial...estoy impaciente por que llegue ese momento y patearles el trasero a esos miserables celestes para vengar mi querida armadura.

Mas tarde. Mike se puso a crear los planos para mejorar a su equipo. Llevarían tiempo pero el potro sentía que podía hacerlo.

Después de unas horas. Mike siendo acompañadas por las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight se dirigió al hospital. Quería ir a hablar con los generales Aravk y Amaltea para interrogarlos. Estaban los dos en una habitación custodiadas por guardias reales. No se podían apenas mover debido a sus heridas, en su cuello tenían unos collares anti magia que impedía que usaran su magia celeste. Cuando ambos generales vieron al potro junto con las princesas entrar por la habitación no pudieron evitar comentar de forma sarcástica.

Arvak: Mira tú quien está aquí. El príncipe que traicionó a su propia raza.

Amaltea: Quien se dedica a desperdiciar su tiempo defendiendo a estos seres inferiores.

Luna molesta por el comentario les reprendió a los dos.

Luna: Ni os atreváis a insultarle. Mike es un buen potro dispuesto a todo a luchar por la paz y la armonía.

Twilight: Y el hecho de que nos defienda demuestra un gran grado de compasión y buen corazón.

Mike las detuvo y se acercaron a ambos generales y les preguntó.

Mike: Decidme ¿Por que servís a alguien como Absalon?

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa a las princesas. Los generales les respondieron.

Arvak: Valla pregunta. Porque es nuestro líder.

Amaltea: A quien le debemos nuestra completa obediencia.

Mike: ¿Aun sabiendo que lo está haciendo está mal?

Aquello confundió a ambos generales.

Arvak: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike: ¿No os importa que alguien tan cruel y despiadado como Absalon le de por esclavizar a las demás razas solo por el hecho de no ser ellos como él?

Amaltea: Somos una raza superior Star Hope. Nuestro destino es gobernar sobre las especies inferiores.

Aquel último comentario molestó a las princesas. Mike siguió hablando.

Mike: ¿Eso era hace 50.000 años?

Arvak: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike miró en cierto modo molesto a ambos generales y les dijo.

Mike: Escuchadme bien. Desde que fui coronado príncipe, siempre he perseguido un sueño. En ese sueño veo un mundo unido donde todas las razas viven juntas y en perfecta armonía. Un mundo donde todos sean tratados como iguales sin importar la raza, genero, posición social o religión. Un mundo donde todos puedan vivir juntas y felices. Un mundo de libertad e igualdad para todos.

Las princesas se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Mike. Ellas no sabían que Mike persiguiera un sueño semejante pero sintieron una gran admiración por los ideales del potro. Mike continuó hablando.

Mike: ¿Por que tenemos que ser enemigos? ¿Por que tenemos que estar distanciados por ser diferentes? Yo lucho por un futuro mejor. Un futuro donde los fuertes protegen a los débiles. Donde todos colaboramos por un futuro mejor. Donde podamos crear un mundo maravilloso donde todos podamos vivir felices y en paz.

Las princesas en cierto modo se conmovieron por las palabras de Mike. Los generales también escucharon las palabras del potro y no pudieron evitar preguntarle.

Amaltea: ¿Ese...es el mundo que quieres crear?

Mike con una sonrisa la respondió.

Mike: Así es.

Los generales se miraron por un momento y luego volvieron a mirar a Mike.

Arvak: Príncipe Star Hope...

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo el general. Desde que comenzó el interrogatorio, nunca se habían dirigido al potro por su título. El general siguió hablando.

Arvak: Tus palabras nos han conmovido príncipe Star Hope.

Amaltea: Sin duda es un sueño maravilloso. Un sueño que vale la pena luchar.

Arvak: Por favor príncipe Star Hope. Déjenos unirnos a usted en su lucha por un futuro mejor.

Las princesas se sorprendieron de las palabras de los generales. Ellas no se esperaban que las palabras de Mike les hicieran tal efecto a los dos. El potro miró a ambos.

Mike: Bueno. Pero tenéis que jurar que seguiréis a mi lado hasta el final. Y seguiréis las reglas de Equestria.

Ambos: Lo juramos.

Arvak: Tiene nuestra lealtad príncipe Star Hope.

Amaltea: Seguiremos con su sueño de un mundo mejor príncipe.

Ante esas palabras Mike sonrió.

Mike: Bien. Con eso me basta.

Twilight: Oye Mike ¿Crees que es buena idea confiar en ellos?

Mike: Siento que puedo confiar en ellos. Además, conocen el imperio mejor que nosotros. Cualquier información que tengan nos pueden servir.

Celestia: Mike tiene razón. Podemos darle el beneficio de la duda. Cualquier información que tengan pueden servirnos.

Mike se acercó a ambos generales y usó su magia para curar a ambos. Acto seguido los generales estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Arvak: Me...me siento bien...

Amaltea: Y yo.

Luna: Valla Mike. Parece que tu magia curativa a mejorado.

Mike: Bueno. Tuve algo de ayuda de Holy ¿Verdad amiga?

La fénix que estaba sobre una mesa asintió. Acto seguido, los dos generales se pusieron en pie y se arrodillaron ante Mike.

Arvak: Juramos servirle siempre príncipe Star Hope.

Amaltea: Nuestra lealtad es completamente suya.

Mike sonrío y les dijo.

Mike: Bienvenidos a Equestria los dos.

Acto seguido su brazalete se iluminó y Mike se puso en él.

Mike: Aquí Mike.

Bit: Amo Mike. Acabo de detectar una señal a las afueras del reino de Equestria.

Mike: ¿Que clase de señal?

Bit: Una señal de SOS.

Mike: Una señal de emergencia.

Twilight: ¿Que piensas hacer Mike?

Mike: Mi patrulla aun está en reparación por lo que no están ahora disponibles. Por lo tanto iremos Darkwing y yo.

Luna: ¿No pretenderéis ir solos los dos?

Mike: Solos no. Los generales irán con nosotros.

Las princesas se sorprendieron al oír al potro decir eso.

Twilight: Mike ¿Seguro que es buena idea confiar en ellos tan pronto?

Mike: Ahora es el momento de comprobarlo.

Arvak: Le seguiremos fielmente príncipe Star Hope.

Amaltea: Guíenos en su camino por un futuro mejor.

Comentaron ambos generales con una total seguridad ante Mike. El potro respondió.

Mike: Pues adelante. Bit, portal hacia las coordenadas marcadas. Avisa también a Darkwing y prepárala otro portal para ella.

Bit: Confirmando amo Mike.

Un portal se abrió y Mike junto con los generales se introdujeron en el bajo las atentas miradas de las princesas.

Twilight: Buena suerte Mike.

Luna: Espero que Mike se cuide las espaldas por esos dos cerca.

Comentó Luna demostrando que todavía no se fiaba del todo de ambos generales. Más tarde Mike, Darkwing y los generales aparecieron cerca de una cordillera.

Mike: Bien. Aquí es donde venía la señal de SOS.

Dark: Mike. Mira.

Los cuatro miraron hacia donde apuntaba la potra y vieron una gran nave estrellada en medio de las rocas. En ella había varios ponis celestes soldados disparando dicha nave mientras otros ponis celestes al cual parecían civiles, estaban contraatacando con sus propias armas de energía.

Dark: ¿Que hacen? ¿Por que se atacan entre ellos?

Arvak: Los de la nave estrellada son ponis celestes que se oponen al gobierno de Absalon.

Mike: ¿Dices que hay celestes que se oponen al emperador?

Amaltea: Así es. No todos están de acuerdo con el sistema de gobierno del emperador y suelen surgir rebeldes.

Dark: Bueno. Al menos no todos los celestes están de parte del emperador.

Mike: Sea como sea necesitan ayuda. Adelante.

Los cuatro fueron a socorrer a los civiles.

Mike: ¿Estas lista para la acción Holy?

La fénix asintió con la cabeza.

Dark: ¿Y tú Dark Cloud?

El ave hacia el mismo gesto que Holy.

Mike: Pues vamos alla.

Mientras en la nave. En una entrada lateral se disputaba un incesante lluvia de disparos de energía. Los soldados Celestes* disparaban sus armas contra los civiles al cual contrataban con sus propias armas. Por desgracia algunos civiles caían por los disparos.

* **Soldados Celestes**: Infantería básica del Imperio Celeste. armados con fusiles de energía y granadas. Portan una armadura gris por todo el cuerpo y casco negro con ojos rojos en la cabeza. Sus alas están también cubiertas por dicha armadura pero no les molesta para volar. Su armadura puede resistir sin problemas los ataques de armas primitivas (según el punto de vista de los celestes) como espadas, lanzas o flechas pero no de armas grandes como catapultas o armas avanzadas. Las armaduras no están diseñados para resistir la magia por lo que si son vulnerables a ella.

Uno de los civiles salió para disparar pero le dieron en el hombro y cayó al suelo herido. otro trató de socorrerlo tratando de ayudarle mientras otro les cubría, pero cerca de ellos habían unos soldados con escudo* que bloqueaban los disparos.

*** Soldados de escudo**: Similar a los soldados celestes. Estos portan un enorme escudo anti disturbios de enorme peso capaz de bloquear la mayoría de los disparos o impactos e incluso la magia. Esta clase de soldados se acercan al enemigo bloqueando los disparos enemigos y una vez cerca, disparan sus armas a corta distancia. Debido al enorme peso del escudo, los soldados llevan incorporados en su armadura varios dispositivos hidráulicos para poder cargar con el pesado escudo.

Los soldados de escudo estuvieron a punto de disparar hasta que una voz captó su atención.

Mike: Filo de Flash.

Apareció de golpe Mike detrás de ellos soltando un poderoso tajo acabando con la vida de los soldados de escudo y estos cayeron al suelo bajo las atentas miradas de los civiles. Mike se dirigió hacia ellos.

Mike: Nosotros os cubrimos, id hacia la nave.

Estos asintieron y se fueron hacia la nave. Varios soldados celestes iban a atacarle pero Los generales aparecieron de golpe para protegerlo.

Arvak: Lanzallamas.

Arvak lanzó desde sus cascos una enorme llamarada que incineró a los soldados.

Amaltea: Granizo.

Esferas de hielo surgieron de sus cascos y fueron lanzados hacia los soldados atravesándolos como si fueran balas.

Dark: Mi turno. Sombra devoradora.

Darkwing lanzó una poderosa sombra en forma de pantera que se abalanzó hacia los soldados. Los soldados trataron de detenerla con sus disparos pero la pantera no le hacía efecto alguno y se lanzó hacia ellos lanzando zarpazos y mordiscos que acababan con la mayoría de ellos.

Mike: Esto marcha.

Holy disparó una ráfaga de luz contra unos soldados celestes y luego asintió.

Dark: Desde luego.

Dark Cloud pasaba su ala sobre la cabeza de la potra.

Dark: ¿Algún problema Dark Cloud?

Preguntó la potra. El fénix indicó con su ala que mirase hacia arriba. La potra finalmente ve lo que es.

Dark: ¿Que es eso?

Una especie de capsula surgía del cielo en forma de bola de fuego y esta se abrió revelando la presencia de un titán modelo Ogre*.

***Los que hayáis jugado a Titanfall sabréis lo que es un titán exactamente y sus modelos. Sino, buscadlos en google o Youtube.**

Dark: Mike ¿Eso no es un titan como vimos en la nave hundida?

Mike: Así lo es.

Amaltea: Cuidado. Esa clase de titan posé una gran resistencia y blindaje.

El titan en cuestión estaba armado con un arma tipo ametralladora pesada y un sistema de lanzacohetes en el hombro izquierdo. El titan empezó a disparar contra el grupo obligándoles a ponerse a cubierto.

Arvak: Cuidado...

El titan avanzó hacia ellos para tener un blanco claro. Mike avanzó a toda velocidad y le dio un potente puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder.

Mike: Atrás engendro.

El titan se levantó y trató de golpear a Mike con su puño pero este lo detuvo con sus cascos empleando todas sus fuerzas.

Mike: Que te crees tu esto.

El titan mientras tenía su puño retenido, apuntó al potro con su arma dispuesto a hacerle pedazos. Justo antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Arvak disparó un rayo desde sus cascos contra la máquina haciéndole errar su disparo. Darkwing se subió a la espalda del titan y trató de atravesarlo por arriba con una espada de sombra. Por desgracia el blindaje era muy denso y difícil de atravesar.

Dark: Maldita sea. Es muy duro.

Amaltea llamó la atención de la potra y la dijo.

Amaltea: Tienes que abrir el núcleo de energía. Está a tu derecha.

La potra obedeció y miró que en un lateral tenía un compartimento. Tiró de él y la abrió revelando su núcleo de energía. La potra golpeaba una y otra vez dicho núcleo.

Dark: Vamos...cáete de una vez...

Decía la potra golpeando el núcleo una y otra vez pero el titán comenzó sacudirse haciendo caer a la potra la suelo. Una vez la potra en el suelo, el titan ogre trató de pisotearla.

Dark: Oh no...

La potra cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero al final el ataque nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Mike debajo del enorme pie del robot sujetándolo con sus cascos.

Mike: ¿Estas bien Darking?

Preguntó Mike. Esta asintió.

Dark: Si Mike. Gracias.

El potro sonrío y cargó hacia arriba obligando al titan a retroceder. Holy y Dark Cloud se pusieron detrás de él y lanzaron un rayo combinado contra el núcleo llevando al titan al estado perdido.

Mike: Ya está.

Dark: Buen trabajo chicos.

El titan sonaba como si fuera a explotar. Arvak llamó a los potros.

Arvak: Alejaos. Esa cosa va a explotar con una gran explosión nuclear.

Ambos ¿Que?

Nada más decirlo, ambos potros y fénix se alejaron como pudieron del titan. Del titan a punto de explotar, surge el piloto siendo eyectado hacia el cielo mientras el titan explota en pedazos tras una gran explosión nuclear.

Mike: Estuvo cerca.

Dark: Cierto.

Comentaron los potros libres de problemas. La generala habló con los potros.

Amaltea: De momento estamos libres de enemigos.

Arvak: Ahora deberíamos hablar con los civiles de la nave.

Mike: Buena idea. Vamos.

Los cuatro junto con los fénix fueron a la entrada de la nave hasta que unos celestes civiles les apuntaron con sus armas de energía de forma amenazante.

Civil: Alto.

Civil2: Ni un paso más.

Dijeron de forma amenazante los civiles. Mike les habló delicadamente para no provocarlos.

Mike: Calmaós. Venimos a ayudar.

Pese a sus palabras estos no les creyeron.

Civil3: ¿Y como sabemos que no es un truco de los sucios perros del emperador?

Dark: Pensad con lógica. De serlo así ¿Atacaríamos a nuestras propias tropas?

Los civiles no sabían que pensar. Acto seguido apareció otro civil.

Civil5: Dejadles pasar. Estos nos salvaron de ser asesinados por esos soldados del imperio. Presiento que son de confianza.

Civil4: ¿Seguro que es buena idea? Quizás al doctor Age Sun no le agrade la visita de extraños.

Mike: ¿Age Sun?

Preguntó el potro por el nombre oído.

Civil5: Yo me hago responsable de lo que pase. Por favor seguidme.

Los cuatro siguieron al pony hasta su siguiente destino. Mientras en el Imperio Celeste. El emperador estaba planeando su conquista de todo el planeta.

Absalon: Muy pronto...el mundo entero será todo nuestro.

Comentaba el emperador con una sonrisa perversa. Starcream y Lilith le secundaron.

Starcream: Por supuesto emperador.

Lilith: Los primitivos de este planeta quizás sean más avanzados que hace 50.000 años. Pero siguen siendo inferiores a nosotros tanto tecnológicamente como en magia.

Comentaba la yegua mientras se ponía un casco delante de la cara y se reía de forma burlona. En ese momento apareció Tacticus.

Tacticus: Mi emperador. Nunca se imaginaría a quien me he encontrado.

Comentó el general haciendo una reverencia al emperador.

Absalon: ¿Y a quien se supone que encontraste?

El general se apartó para mostrarlo. Tanto Absalon como Starcream y Lilith no se podían creer lo que vieron a continuación.

Starcream: No puede ser.

Lilith: ¿Está vivo...? ¿Después de 50.000 Años?

El emperador no dijo nada. Al principio estaba sorprendido, pero después comenzó a reírse de satisfacción.

Absalon: Jajajaja...esto es mejor de lo que esperaba.

En la nave con lo civiles refugiados. Mike y los otros seguían al pony por los pasillos. Mientras iban, pudieron ver a varios ponis celestes de varias edades, jóvenes, ancianos, incluso potros. Algunos cuidaban de los potros. Otros se encargaban de reparar la nave con herramientas diseñadas para ello.

Dark: ¿Has visto Mike?

Mike: Si Darkwing. Los veo.

Arvak: Se nota que huyeron a toda prisa.

Finalmente llegan a la zona que sería el puente. Ahí ven a un pony celeste dando ordenes a todo el mundo. Era de mediana edad de pelaje marrón claro y crin largo blanco. Ojos marrones, alas de ángel y cutie mark de una probeta de laboratorio.

Civil: Ese es el doctor Age Sun.

Mike: ¿Ese es?

Preguntó el potro. El doctor seguía dando ordenes a todo el mundo.

Age Sun: Vamos. Moveos. Esta nave tiene que estar reparada antes de que vengan los siervos del emperador.

Civil5: Doctor. Perdone que le moleste.

Age Sun: ¿Que pasa? ¿No ves que tenemos muchas cosas que haces?

Civil5: Lo lamento doctor pero, le traigo a quienes nos han salvado de quienes nos atacaban.

El doctor miró a los cuatro visitantes. Miró con cierta desconfianza hasta que su vista se centró en Mike. El doctor miró detenidamente al potro como si no se creyera lo que veía. Finalmente dice con un tono sorprendido.

Age Sun: ¿Star Hope? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Mike: ¿Que?

En ese preciosa instante, el doctor abrazó muy efusivamente hacia el potro para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Age Sun: No hay duda. Eres tu realmente.

Decía el doctor lleno de alegría. El potro todavía confundido no puede evitar comentar.

Mike: ¿Sabe como me llamo? Al menos mi nombre en el Imperio Celeste.

El doctor dejó de abrazar al potro y miró al potro con una amplia sonrisa. Ahí le dice.

Age Sun: Por supuesto. Te lo puse yo.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente al potro y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Mike: ¿Pa...papa?

Nada más decirlo el doctor se puso serio y le responde.

Age Sun: No sabes quien soy ¿Verdad?...pues siento decírtelo pero no soy tu padre.

Mike: Bueno...tiene sentido. Ese loco de Axe Hunter dijo que mi padre se llamaba Star Sun.

Age Sun: Por supuesto. Star Sun es mi hermano.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente al potro.

Mike: Espera...si esto es cierto...eso significa... que tú eres mi tío.

Age Sun: Así es querido sobrino.

Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa. En ese momento se oyeron unas voces cerca.

Potro1: Papa..papa...

Potro2: Papa...papa...

Gritaban dos potros al cual parecían gemelos. Los dos tenían el pelaje gris oscuro. Uno de ellos tenía la crin azul y el otro rojo. Ambos con alas de luz. El de crin azul tenía cutie mark de una bola de hielo y el otro de una bola de fuego. El doctor les llamó por sus nombres.

Age Sun: Ice Blast...Fire Blast...¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí? Deberíais estar con los otros.

Ice: Oímos que la nave estaba siendo atacada.

Respondió el potro de la crin azul.

Fire: Y venimos para ver que estabas bien.

Comentaron ambos potros preocupados por su padre. Este sonrío y les acaricio la cabeza de los pequeños.

Age Sun: Os agradezco que os preocupéis por mi pero tenéis que quedaros con los demás donde estaréis a salvo.

Mike miró detenidamente a los hijos del doctor. Ambos potros tenían más o menos su edad.

Mike: Esto...tío Age Sun...si estos son tus hijos...eso significa que son mis primos ¿No?

Age Sun: Así es Star Hope.

Nada más decirlo, los gemelos miraron incrédulos a Mike.

Ice: ¿Primo Star Hope?

Fire: ¿En serio eres nuestro primo Star Hope?

Preguntaba incrédulos ambos potros mirando detenidamente a su primo. Este les respondió con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

Mike: Bueno...eso parece.

Fire: Increíble.

Ice: La primera vez que te vimos eras un potro recién nacido.

Fire: Si...menudo estirón...¿Como es que ahora tienes nuestras edad?

Mike: Bueno...es algo complicado de explicar.

Age Sun: Bueno. Luego hablareis. Ahora chicos volved con los demás. Tenemos que reparar la nave.

Gemelos: Joooo...

Se quejaron ambos gemelos volviendo por donde habían venido.

Mike: Dime tío ¿Puedes explicarme porque estuve en aquella capsula durmiendo por cerca de 50.000 años?

Preguntó seriamente el potro a su tío. Este le respondió.

Age Sun: Fue para protegerte del emperador y de Karot.

Mike: Quieres decir que el emperador quería matarme para no tener que ceder el trono ¿Verdad?

Age Sun: Veo que estás al corriente.

Mike: Si ¿Sabes por un casual donde están mis padres o si están vivos o no?

Age Sun: La verdad no sabría decírtelo. La última vez que los vi fue cuando decidimos ponerte a salvo.

**Flashback...hace más de 50.000 años**

En un especie de laboratorio estaban Age Sun junto con los padres biológicos de Mike (Star Hope). El padre de Mike, Star Sun era un pony celeste azul cielo como Mike. Crin roja. Ojos verdes. Alas de luz. Su cutie mark era una especie de espada de energía. Portaba una armadura roja de alto rango mostrando que era un general. Su madre Light Hope era una celeste de pelaje blanco y crin rubia con ojos amarillos. Alas de luz. Su cutie mark era un microscopio de laboratorio. La madre de Mike estaba sosteniendo a un potro apenas de unos meses. Los tres estaban ante lo que parecía una capsula del tiempo.

Light Hope: ¿Seguro que no hay ninguna otra opción?

Preguntó la madre preocupada a su marido Star Sun. Este la responde.

Star Sun: Si queremos protegerle de la crueldad del emperador y asegurarnos que Karot no le pone las garras encima en caso de que nuestra civilización desaparezca, no hay otra opción.

Light Hope: Pero...nuestro hijo...

Comentaba con mucha tristeza abrazando fuertemente a su hijo. Su marido la abrazó también para consolarla.

Star Sun: A mi también me duele tener que dejar a nuestro hijo así. Pero es la única forma de salvarlo de la aniquilación.

Light Hope: Oh querido...

Respondió su esposa abrazando a su marido. El doctor habló.

Age Sun: No os preocupéis. La capsula lo mantendrá a salvo.

Light Hope: ¿Estas seguro que nuestro hijo estará bien?

Age Sun: Puedes darlo por seguro. Le buscaré un lugar donde estará a salvo aunque pase milenios.

Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa. Los padres asintieron y la madre de Mike lo dejó dentro de la capsula. El potro despertó y miró a su madre con una sonrisa estirando sus cascos hacia ella. La yegua arrimó su nariz poniéndolo al alcance de los cascos juguetones del potro.

Light Hope: Cuidate...hijo mio...

Decía su madre al potro mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro. Su padre se acercó también.

Star Sun: Esperemos que alguien pueda encontrarte dentro de vario miles de años, y te eduquen para que seas un potro de bien. Se fuerte hijo Mio. Por mama y por mi.

Comentó su padre pasando su casco en la cabeza del potro. Ambos se retiraron de la capsula mientras el doctor la cerraba herméticamente e indujo al potro a un sueño frío que lo mantendría vivo y a salvo.

Age Sun: El resto me ocupo yo.

Star Sun: Confiamos en ti hermano.

Age Sun: No os decepcionaré.

El doctor se marchó llevándose la capsula consigo para esconderla bien. Los padres de Mike salieron por otro lugar hasta una amplia sala con una panel de control.

Light Hope: ¿Crees...que hemos hecho lo correcto querido?

Preguntó preguntada la yegua. Su marido la respondió.

Star Sun: Seamos realistas. Si se quedara con nosotros. El emperador lo mataría sin dudar. Y aunque no estuviera él. Karot el Conquistador lo destruirá todo y no sobreviviría nada. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por él.

Comentó el semental pulsando unos botones y creando un portal para irse a otro lugar. Acto seguido, un disparó apareció de la nada impactando cerca de ellos poniéndolos en alerta.

Star Sun: ¿Pero que?

Light Sun: Oh no...es ShockDown.

Ambos ponis vieron en frente de ellos a un gran robot con forma de pony de tierra pero casi el triple de grande. Tenía el cuerpo y las piernas muy fornidas. Todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal morado oscuro. Tenía un especie de tubo plano y grueso unido desde la espalda al brazo derecho al cual fue lo que lanzó el disparo de energía. Poseía un gran ojo rojo. (más o menos al estilo de Shockwave de transformers)

Star Sun: Maldito...nos ha encontrado.

Comentó molesto el semental sacando de su armadura una especie de espada. La espada tenía una hoja parecida al jade de color verde brillante y el mango dorado, desprendía un aura verde alrededor de la espada. La enorme máquina habló.

ShockDown: Entregadme...al potro...

Ordenó la enorme máquina con una voz carente de emociones. El semental furioso respondió.

Star Sun: Nunca maldito engendro metálico.

Dijo esto último lanzándose hacia la máquina tratando de golpearle con su espada, ShockDown bloqueó el ataque con su brazo e intentó golpearle con su otro brazo pero el semental fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

Star Sun: Toma esto engendró.

Cargó energía mágica en sus cascos y lanzó un rayo contra el robot al cual este se cubrió con un campo de fuerza. El semental dirigió su mirada a su esposa.

Star Sun: Vete de aquí. Yo te cubriré.

Light Hope: Está bien...pero ten cuidado y sígueme en cuanto puedas.

Respondió la yegua mientra entraba en el portal. En ese momento el semental oyó un especie de sonido metálico y vio que era ShockDown que se estaba transformando en un ser bípedo alcanzando casi cinco metros de altura y de sus cascos surgieron unas manos. El semental lejos de dejarse intimidar le dijo.

Star Hope: No esperes asustarme con eso.

El semental se lanzó hacia el robot dispuesto a acabar con él pero el robot al contrario de lo que aparentaba su apariencia, era muy rápido y logró esquivarlo. El robot aprovecho para golpearlo y tirarlo contra un pared hacia un lado. Una vez libre del celeste, ShockDown se metió en el portal para seguir a Light Hope, mientras la yegua seguía corriendo por el portal.

Light Hope: Espero que Star Sun esté bien.

Un disparó que pasó rozando al lado de ella lo alertó, cuando se giró vio con horror a ShockDown que la había logrado darla alcance.

Light Hope: Oh no ¿Como puede una cosa tan grande moverse tan rápido?

ShockDown: Entrégate...la resistencia el inútil.

Ordenó el gran robot apuntando a la celeste. Estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que oyó una voz detrás suya.

Star Sun: Aléjate de ella monstruo mecánico.

El robot se giro para recibir un fuerte impacto de la espada del celeste haciéndole retroceder. Star Sun aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada cargada con magia para tirarlo, luego saltó encima de él a gran altura y cargando magia en su espada, lanzó una potente tajo cruzado al cual lo impactó por completo. El celeste se mantuvo en el aire solo para ver como el robot se levantó.

ShockDown: Tus ataques son inútiles...la rendición es la opción más lógica.

Star Sun: Jamás.

El semental voló hacia el robot. ShockDown trató de darle con los disparos de su brazo arma pero el celeste lo esquivaba con gran agilidad y antes de que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Star Sun le clavó su espada en su gran ojo rojo dejándolo prácticamente ciego. El semental aprovechó para ir hacia su mujer y salir de allí.

Star Sun: Vámonos. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad.

Light Hope: Si querido.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacia el final del túnel mientras ShockDown completamente a ciegas disparaba por todos lados. Finalmente los dos logran salir del portal hasta llegar a una zona helada y el portal se cerró.

Star Sun: Por fin a salvo.

Light Hope: ¿Crees que nos hemos librado de ShockDown? Quiero decir. Es uno de los robots mas poderosos y peligrosos a ordenes del emperador.

Preguntó preocupada su mujer a su marido. Este la respondió.

Star Sun: Si un portal se cierra con alguien dentro, este es destruido por completo. No te preocupes. No creo que volvamos a ver a ese monstruo.

Light Hope: Eso espero. Ahora lo único que me interesa es que nuestro hijo esté bien. Oh cielos. Estoy tan preocupada por él.

Y ambos se fueron de allí lo más lejos que pudieron.

**Fin del flashback**.

Mike: Un momento ¿Como sabías eso si no estabas con ellos en ese momento?

Age Sun: Tus padres se comunicaron conmigo para asegurarse de que te había puesto a salvo y me contaron lo que había pasado.

Mike: ¿Por un casual...sabes si estaban bien?

Preguntó Mike preocupado por el estado de sus padres biológicos. El doctor negó con la cabeza.

Age Sun: Lo siento querido sobrino. Después de aquella transmisión no supe más de ellos por lo que no se si están vivos o no.

Dijo su tío con una aire de tristeza. El potro agachó la cabeza con un aire de decepción. Holy puso su ala en su hombro para consolarlo.

Dark: Ey Mike...Tranquilo. Seguro que algún día sabremos que les ha pasado.

Dijo la potra con una sonrisa de confianza. Mike le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

Mike: Gracias Darkwing.

Acto seguido una pony celeste con alas de murciélago Apareció.

Pony Celeste: Doctor. La nave esta ya arreglada. Podremos irnos.

Age Sun: Perfecto. Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que vengan más soldados del imperio.

Mike: Podemos ir a Equestria. Ahí tendréis un refugio seguro para esta gente.

Age Sun: Gracias Star Hope. Te agradecemos el detalle en nombre de todos.

Finalmente la nave despega y viaja en dirección a Equestria. Mientras en el Imperio. El emperador y sus generales, tenían enfrene de ellos a la sombra misteriosa de las otras veces.

Absalon: Después de 50.000 años me alegro de volver a verte...mi mas leal soldado.

Dijo el emperador con satisfacción mientras la sombra misteriosa le respondía.

Sombra misteriosa: Siempre a sus ordenes emperador.

Respondió la sombra misteriosa, revelando ser nada más y nada menos que ShockDown. El quien persiguió a los padres de Mike hace 50.000 años.

ShockDown: Antes que nada. Déjeme mostrarle mi última creación.

Comentó el robot mientras las enormes puertas de la sala del trono se abrían en par en para revelando la sombra de una enorme criatura monstruosa. Unas enormes patas con garras enormes se desplazaban por el suelo mientras los soldados celestes retrocedían completamente aterrados ante la enorme criatura que se movía por delante de ellos. Los generales también retrocedieron algo nerviosos mientras la enorme sombra de una criatura monstruosa les cubría casi por completo al mismo tiempo que soltó un enorme y aterrador rugido que se podía oír por todo el imperio. El emperador al cual se mantuvo sin inmutarse, miraba con satisfacción a la enorme creación de ShockDown.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**En mi web en deviantArt podreís encontrar la imagen de Absalon para los que les interese verle.**

**Bueno nickolas01, te habrás quedado agusto ya. Ahora ya sabes quien era la sombra misteriosa todo este tiempo. Seguro que estabas en vilo todo momento.**

**Capítulo Especial de Navidad**

Era la noche de los Corazones Calido. Todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando en el castillo de Twilight donde estaba todos incluyendo su familia como sus padres y su hermano y cuñada junto con los gemelos. Sus amigas las mane 7 junto con sus familias. Mike junto con sus padres y hermanas. Tambien vinieron autores invitados como Mega mastes 1234, Eyedragon, SCRITORE PASSIONE, Moonlight1006, Gunsmith y muchos mas incluyendo a mi OC personal Holy Blade. Todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Algunos comían dulces como el caso de Pinkie Pie al cual comía montones de dulces y Celestia que no perdía ocasión de comer algún rico pastel.

Spike: Buena fiesta ¿No crees Twilight?

Comentaba el dragón comiendo dulces sin parar.

Twilight: Si Spike. Pero no te pases porque luego te pasa lo mismo de todos los años. Te hinchas a comer y luego mañana te duele la barriga.

Decía Twilight tratando de que Spike no comiera tanto. Shining que estaba junto con su esposa e hijos trató de tranquilizarla.

Armor: Twilight hermana, relájate. Estamos todos aquí para divertirnos.

Comentaba Shining con una sonrisa. Cadence que llevaba el carrito con los gemelos asintío.

Cadence: Si. Ahora que estamos todos juntos tenemos que divertirnos.

Ambos gemelos hacían un gesto como si dijeran que si.

Armor: Si. Además estos dulces están deliciosos.

Decía Shining cogiendo un trozo de turrón de chocolate. Se lo metío en la boca y en el momento que lo mordió, este explotó en la cara dejando carbonizado la cara. Este furioso gritó.

Armor: MIIIIIIIKE...

Gritó verdaderamente furioso el unicornio mientras detrás de la mesa estaban escondidos Mike junto con su novia Apple Bloon, sus hermanas Nyx, Pnk Love y Lught Sun y sus primos Fire Blast y Ice Blast riéndose sin parar.

Mike: Jajajajajaj...te pille...Jajajaja...

Apple Bloom: Jajajaja...y de las buenas.

Armor: Maldito monstruo...ahora verás...

Gritó molesto el príncipe persiguiendo a Mike y a los otros furioso mientras los demás se reían sin parar. Después de un rato de perseguirles este se cansó y volvió con Twilight.

Armor: Maldito monstruo...ni en noche de los Corazones Calidos puedo tener un día tranquilo con esta amenaza cerca.

Comentaba molesto el unicornio mientras Twilight y Cadence se reía levemente.

Cadence: Jejejeje...Vamos Shining. Tu ya sabes como son los potros. Les gusta gastar algunas bromitas.

Cometaba Cadence tratando de calmar a su esposo. Este molesta la respondió.

Armor: Para ti es fácil decirlo. Ya que no eres el blanco predilecto de ese monstruo.

El resto de invitados seguían divirtiéndose. Algunos jugaban a juegos entre los potros y mayores. Otros comían dulces. Algunos estaban sobre un escenario cantando karaokes. Algunos ponis y escritores iban cantando villancicos y canciones clásicas, pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Soarin: Buena fiesta aquí ¿No crees Spitfire?

Comentaba el pegaso que estaba junto con Rainbow y Fluttershy. Spitfire asintió.

Spitfire: Si. No hay nada como estar con los amigos y la familia. Sobre todo cuando tienes un estupendo sobrino como Mike. Ya podéis salir chicos.

Decía la pegaso con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Mike y sus amigos salían de la mesa todavía riéndose de la broma gastada a Shining.

Mike: Gracias tía. Con Shining enfadado. Es mejor tomar precauciones.

Rainbow: Jajajaja...Pensé que siendo hoy el día de los corazones cálidos. Le dejarías tranquilo.

Comentaba divertida la pegaso. Mike miró a la pegaso y la respondió.

Mike: ¿Dejar a Shining Armor sin gastarle una broma? Eso jamás. Es un deber para mi hacerle buenas bromas pesadas al príncipe del Imperio de Cristal a la altura de su posición.

Comentaba Mike adoptando una pose real haciendo reír a todos y que Shining gruñera por lo bajo. Ahora Vulcan se subía al escenario para cantar.

Vulcan: Atención todos...Esta noche pienso lucirme ante todos ustedes como Vulcan el de la voz de oro.

Fox: Ay madre...¿Por que presiento que va a haber problemas?

Comentaba preocupada Eye Fox.

Camaleón: Mi sentido arácnido me avisa del peligró.

Comentaba Camaleón con un disfraz de Spiderman.

Comet Galaxy: ¿Que pasa? No creo que pase nada porque cante un poco.

Decía el pegaso hasta que Eyedragon le pasó un casco encima de su hombro y le dijo.

Eyedragon: Amigo. Como se nota que eres un lector joven y que hasta ahora no has oído cantar a Vulcan.

Le comentaba el kirin al joven lector. En ese momento empezó a sonar la canción "Los Peces en el Rio".

Vulcan: Vamos a ver...esta canción me la se.

**Aviso autor: El autor de este fanfinc, es decir yo Silverwolf850. No se hace responsable por rotura de cristales. Tímpanos destrozados y provocación de tormentas y maremotos.**

**Cantando Vulcan la canción...o al menos lo que cree Vulcan que es la canción**.

**Mira como bebe ...el cafre de tu tío...**

**bebe y bebe. y vuelve a beber...**

Vulcan cantaba horriblemente mal y encima no era la nota de la canción. Todo el mundo cayó al suelo al estilo anime y se taparon los oídos por lo mal que cantaba Vulcan.

SCRITORE: Es horrible...

Moonlight (Como Istar su OC personal): Ahhhh...que mal canta...

Gunsmith: Yo no lo aguanto...

Ari: Ni yo hermano...

Mega: Mis oídos sangran...

**Vulcan cantando.**

**Mira como bebe ...el cafre de tu tío...**

**bebe y bebe. y vuelve a beber...**

**Borracho...que te vas a poner too ciego...comparte un poco por diós...  
><strong>

Vulcan cantaba la horrible canción sin parar hasta que le gritaron que parase.

Applejack: Por todos mis manzanos...Callate ya Vulcan...

Sunset: Es horrible...

Darksheik: ¿Como puede alguien cantar tan mal?

Vulcan dejó de cantar y miró al público.

Vulcan: ¿Que pasa? ¿No os gusto la canción?

En respuesta, Eye Fox se subío al escenario y le dio un coscorrón.

Fox: ¿Que no nos gusto? Ha sido horrible idiota ¿Se puede saber quien te enseñó a cantar así idiota? Te has cargado todo un clásico.

Vulcan: Ayyyy...fue el tío de Mike...

Respondió Vulcan mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Mike estaba junto con sus amigos potros al cual, también sufrieron por la horrible canción cantada por Vulcan.

Scootaloo: Mi madre...que horrible...

Sweetie: No creo que haya otro en el mundo...que cante tan mal como él...

Button: Ya lo creo Sweetie.

Darkwing: Cierto. Ay mi oídos...

Comentaban los potros hasta que oyeron una voz.

Rebeca: Hola Mike.

Mike reconoció la voz de su vieja amiga Rebeca. Y la vio junto con su hermano Jack Evans y Gifka (Ocs de Heron-White)

Mike: Hombre. Mis viejos amigos de Divine. Al final habéis venido.

Dijo el potro saludan alegremente a sus viejos amigos del Divine.

Jack: Por supuesto Mike. No íbamos a faltar por nada.

Gifka: Todo por un viejo amigo.

Rebeca: Por supuesto.

Completo Rebeca abrazando al potro y este se la devolvía.

Darkwing: Por supuesto..viejos amigos...

Dijo la potra con un tono seco mirando a Rebeca abrazando a Mike. Esta notó la presencia de la pony sombría y la dijo.

Rebeca: Darkwing...

Dijo la potra con un tono igual que Darkwing.

Dark: Rebeca...

Rebeca: Darkwing...

Dark: Rebeca...

Ambas potras se miraron seriamente, incomodando un poco a los presentes (más adelante en mi fic sabréis que rollo hay entre las dos). Mike finalmente llamó la atención.

Mike: Ejem...Bueno. Dejémonos de cosas. Al fin y al cabo estamos aquí para divertirnos.

Comentó el potro tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente. Ante eso Gifka con una sonrisa dijo.

Gifka: Mira...Muerdago...

Bromeo la alicornio señalando el muerdago que estaba encima de Mike. Rebeca y Darkwing se miraron por un momento y con una sonrisa en la cara, se acercaron a Mike y cada una a un lado, le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Ambas: Felíx día de los Corazones Cálidos Mike.

Dijeron ambas potras a la vez tras dar el beso y hacer sonrojar levemente al potro. Apple Bloom molesta, cogío a su novio del cuello con un abrazo y las dijo.

Apple Bloom: Ey...sin pasarse...

Decía la potra algo molesta. Rebeca la dijo en tono inocente.

Rebeca: Oh Apple Bloom...¿Estabas ahí?

Y todos se rieron. Mike con una sonrisa abrazó a su novia y la miró a los ojos.

Mike: Feliz noche de los Corazones Calidos mi manzanita pelirroja...

Apple Bloom sonriendo ante el cumplido de su novio la responde.

Apple Bloom: Felíz día de los Corazones Calidos. Mi Luciérnaga rubia...

Y ambos potros abrazados, se dieron un dulce y tierno beso sin importarles de que la mayoría podían verles. Scootaloo hizo un gesto de asco y les dijo.

Scootaloo: Por favor...iros a un hotel...

Todo el mundo se rió del comentario.

Todo el mundo se divertía en dicha noche. Pinkie lucía una gran barrigota por comerse tanto dulce, al cual sin ninguna explicación lógica, se volvió delgada en el momento que se iban a tomarse la foto de recuerdo.

Todos: Félix Noche de los Corazones Calidos.

Dijeron todos posando y sonriendo deseando unas felices fiestas a todos tras sonar el flas de la cámara captando la imagen de un felíx grupo.

**Y otra cosa. Feliz navidad a todos.**


	6. Cap 5 El Ataque del Ciberdragon

**Antes que nada. Feliz navidad a todos y que tengais todos un feliz año nuevo.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL ATAQUE DEL CIBERDRAGON  
><strong>

En el Imperio. El emperador observaba con interés la enorme criatura que tenía ante él. Era un especie de dragón de color violeta con ojos verdes de gran tamaño. Tenía componentes cibernéticos por casi todo su cuerpo. Starcream no pudo evitar comentar algo alterado.

Starcream: Un dragón violeta de ojos verdes...Pero... se supone que se habían extinguido hace aproximadamente 200 años antes de la llegada de Karot el Conquistador...

Comentaba algo nervioso el celeste ante la enorme criatura que tenía enfrente de él.

Absalon: Fascinante. Veo que no has perdido en tiempo mientras estabas fuera.

Comentaba el emperador acercándose al dragón prácticamente sin temor alguno y mirándolo a los ojos de la enorme bestia. Ante el comentario Shockdown respondió.

Shockdown: En el tiempo que estuve fuera esperando el regreso del Imperio Celeste. Me centré en mis investigaciones. La completa soledad me ayudó a concentrarme en mis proyectos y en cierto modo, el ciberdragón sin duda fue uno de mis mayores logros.

Tacticus: ¿Como has logrado crear esta monstruosidad?

Preguntó el general observando cuidadosamente al ciberdragón. El robot le contestó.

Shockdown: Logre crearlo a partir de una muestra de ADN recuperada de un resto fósil. A partir de ahí lo clone y sustituí partes de su cuerpo por componentes cibernéticos haciéndolo más fuerte y más letal.

Comentó el robot. Acto seguido centró su atención en Starcream.

Shockdown: Ante eso me recuerdo una cosa.

El robot se acercó al nervioso general y lo miró detenidamente con su gran ojo rojo.

Shockdown: ¿Por que nadie vino a buscarme aquel día? Llevé días esperando mi rescate.

Preguntó el robot con un tono mostrando molestia para alguien carente de emociones. Starcream algo nervioso por como le centraba su mirada el robot con su gran ojo rojo le respondió.

Starcream: Bu...bueno...eso tiene una explicación...Se supone que cuando alguien se queda atrapado dentro de un portal de transporte y se cierra...Es destruido al instante...Cuando no saliste del portal aquel día...Dimos por hecho de que no sobreviviste a eso...Además...teníamos muchos problemas cuando Karot comenzó a atacar nuestras ciudades...

Respondió nervioso el general. Después de unos instantes de un inquietante silencio de que el robot mirase al general con su inquietante mirada, este finalmente respondió.

Shockdown: Tu razonamiento...Tiene lógica...

Respondió el robot dejando al general y Starcream soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Lilith: De todos modos ¿Como has logrado sobrevivir todos estos años?

Preguntó curiosa la generala. El robot la respondió.

Shockdown: Mi sistema está diseñado para resistir el paso de los años. Años que como ya dije antes, me permitió seguir con mis investigaciones. Después de 50.000 años, descubrí que el hijo de Star Sun y Light Hope esta todavía vivo.

Nada más decirlo, el rostro del emperador tornó en furia.

Absalon: ¿Y no has hecho nada para exterminarlo?

Shockdown: Empleé todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para eliminarlo como las viudas negras e incluso una nave hidra tipo soberano que todavía seguían operativas en esta epoca. Pero la unidad conocida como Mike Bluer para los equestrues, demostró ser mucho más poderoso de lo que se esperaba.

Tacticus: ¿Como de poderoso?

Shockdown: Mucho más que los alicornios celestes de su edad. Me atrevería a decir que cuando llegue a la etapa adulta, su poder podría llegar a superar al mismísimo...

Absalon: Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo.

Le interrumpió furioso el emperador.

Absalon: Eso nunca ocurrirá porque para entonces nosotros lo habremos eliminado.

Shockdown: Si mi emperador.

El rostro enfadado el emperador pasó a una de una sonrisa siniestra y le dijo.

Absalon: De momento mandemos al Ciberdragón y veamos como se porta contra Star Hope.

Shockdown: Como ordene mi emperador.

En Canterlot. Mike junto con su tío y los generales Arvak y Amaltea. Estaban en frente de las princesas Celestia y Luna, junto con las mane 7, el príncipe Armor y su esposa Cadence. La patrulla. Eclipse, Kai y Blitzstar, El imbe...el príncipe Blueblood y algunos nobles.

Celestia: Bien Mike ¿Por que has convocado a todos aquí?

Luna: ¿Y quien es el pony que te acompaña Mike?

Preguntó la princesa mirando a Age Sun. Mike respondió.

Mike: Bueno. El es Age Sun. Para que lo entendáis, es mi tío paterno.

Pinkie: ¿QUE?

Gritó sorprendida la pony rosa. Los demás se sorprendieron ante aquel dato.

Twilight: ¿Tu tío?

Mike: Así es Twilight. Además se trajo a varios celestes más en la nave en que vino. Familias enteras que escaparon de la dictadura de Absalon.

Pinkie: ¿QUE?

Gritó de nuevo la pony rosa sorprendida.

Cadence: ¿Familias enteras?

Shining: ¿Incluyendo potros?

Mike: Si. Incluyendo Ice Blast y Fire Blast, los hijos de mi tío Age Sun. Es decir mis primos.

Pinkie: ¿Qu...?

Iba a gritar de nuevo Pinkie hasta que Sunset la tapo la boca con el casco y poniendo cara como diciendo "Tenía que ser Pinkie Pie".. Celestia preguntó.

Celestia: ¿Por que quisisteis escapar del imperio? ¿No estabais conformes allí?

Ante eso el doctor comenzó a hablar en cierto modo molesto.

Age Sun: Eso es majestades porque no tenéis ni idea de que como es la vida allí. El emperador nos tiene a todos sometidos a una completa dictadura y tenemos que hacer siempre lo que él quiere. Así ha sido durante los casi mil años en que él está al mando.

Red: ¿Tan mal están las cosas allí?

Amaltea: Yo puedo asegurar que en cierto modo así son las cosas en el Imperio Celeste. La mayoría de la población viven casi como semi esclavos para el emperador y su exigencias.

Mike y los otros no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por los ponis celestes que viven bajo el yugo del emperador. Blueblood y la mayoría de los nobles no tanto.

Arvak: Según los libros de historia. El imperio Celeste no siempre fue así. Todos los alicornios que gobernaron el imperio siempre fueron honorables y justos. Desgraciadamente las cosas cambiaron cuando Absalon se hizo con el poder.

Fox: ¿Y los anteriores alicornios no hicieron nada para detenerlo?

Age Sun: Cuando Absalon se alzó con el poder, la mayoría desaparecieron misteriosamente sin dejar ni rastro. Nadie sabe que fue de todos ellos. Su numero se contaba en centenares.

Twilight: ¿Por que me da que Absalon tiene algo que ver con eso?

Spike: No me extrañaría.

Dark: Que mal.

Eclipse: De todos modos ¿Por que nos os revelasteis contra él hace tiempo?

Age Sun: Muchos otros formaron revueltas contra el emperador. Desgraciadamente su poder era inmenso y él solo se basta para arrasar ejércitos enteros. Se dice que destruyó una ciudad entera de un solo ataque el solo sin ayuda de nadie.

Todos se alarmaron ante la afirmación del doctor. Ninguno de imaginaría a un alicornio destruyendo una ciudad de un solo ataque.

Mike: Princesa. Tanto mi tío como las demás familias de celestes, escaparon del imperio para poner a salvo sus familiares o amigos. Por favor princesa. Tenemos que darles refugio en Equestria para que estén a salvo.

Antes de que la princesa Celestia hablase, el idio...el príncipe Blueblood dijo de mala manera.

Blueblood: De ningún modo ofreceremos refugio a estos degenerados.

En respuesta, Eclipse le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza del príncipe para que se callara.

Eclipse: Tu te callas idiota.

Replicó molesto el alicornio. Blueblood dolorido le preguntó.

Blueblood: Au...¿Por que tienes que hacerme siempre eso tío Eclipse?

Eclipse: Por idiota. Por eso.

Respondió molesto el alicornio. Desde que Eclipse volvió con la familia real, casi siempre se pasaba el tiempo dando algún coscorrón al imbe...a Blueblood cada vez que hacía una estupidez. Celestia respondió a la petición de Mike con una sonrisa.

Celestia: Por supuesto Mike. Tu tío y los demás refugiados pueden quedarse en Equestria.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

El doctor se acercó a la princesa y haciéndola una reverencia la dice.

Age Sun: En nombre de mi gente. Le estamos eternamente agradecidos.

Luna: No hay de que doctor.

En ese momento el doctor puso un gesto serio y comentó.

Age Sun: Desgraciadamente me temo que no estamos del todo fuera de peligro.

Armor: ¿A que se refiere doctor?

Age Sun: Veréis. Según me he enterado. el ejercito del imperio estará listo en apenas mes y medio.

Camaleón: Ay madre. Por que presiento que lo malo está por venir.

Twilight: Doctor ¿Que ocurrirá cuando el ejercito del imperio esté listo y preparado?

Preguntó preocupada la alicornio. El doctor respondió seriamente.

Age Sun: Mucho me temo...que cuando el ejercito esté listo y todas sus armas a punto. El emperador ordenará un invasión a escala global...Y su primer objetivo mucho me temo...que será Equestria.

Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala. Ninguno de ellos se esperaban en absoluto, aunque teniendo en cuanto lo que contó Mike y los otros cuando conocieron al emperador, deberían haber tenido una idea previa.

Fluttershy: ¿A...a...a nosotros?

Spike: ¿En serio?

Rarity: Cielo santo.

Kai: Eso no es bueno.

Armor: Pero ¿Por que quieren invadirnos el imperio?

Antes de que nadie dijera nada. Blueblood comenzó a hablar.

Blueblood: Todo es culpa de Mike.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al principejo. Celestia le reprendió por ello.

Celestia: No digas tonterías Blueblood ¿Como va a tener Mike la culpa de lo sucedido?

Blueblood: Para empezar. Son su raza. El los liberó de que el monstruo aquel los destruyera y ahora van a por nosotros.

Noble: Es verdad.

Noble2: Es el culpable de todo.

Noble3: Seguro que colabora con ellos para que nos invadan.

Comentaba el príncipe y los nobles en contra de Mike. El potro molesto les contestó fríamente.

Mike: No merezco este trato.

Sus amigos salieron en su defensa.

Applejack: Es verdad.

Camaleón: No merece que le habléis así.

Blitzstar: Mike se ha jugado el cuello infinidad de veces para proteger Equestria. No se merece un trató así.

Armor: Mike sin duda es un potro leal hasta la muerte.

Pese a las palabras de los amigos de Mike. Blueblood y los nobles no estaban de acuerdo.

Blueblood: Todo eso está muy bien pero ¿Que garantías hay que Mike Bluer no este colaborando en secreto con el Imperio Celeste para que nos invadan? Al fin y al cabo. Son su raza.

Comentó el príncipe que al igual que los nobles, miraban mal al potro. Este les devolvió la mirada de molestia. Twilight salío en su defensa.

Twilight: Mike no es un traidor. Precisamente el emperador trató de convencerle de que se uniera a él para invadir el mundo.

Rarity: Pero nuestro bien querido Mike, rechazó al propuesta del emperador solo para estar con nosotros.

Vulcan: Si os metéis con el jefe, os la veréis con nosotros.

Eclipse le dio un coscorrón a Blueblood para que se callara.

Eclipse: Así es. Ni se os ocurra volver a hablar mal de Mike o si no...

Blueblood: Vale...vale...lo he entendido.

Comentó el príncipe sobandose la cabeza por el dolor que sentía debido al coscorrón de Eclipse.

Luna: De todos modos. Si es cierto que el imperio viene a invadirnos, debemos prepararnos.

Comentó Luna. Mike con un tono serio la responde.

Mike: Me temo que aunque movilicemos a todo el ejercito, muy difícilmente les haremos frente.

Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Kai: ¿A que te refieres príncipe?

Mike: El imperio pose armas muy poderosas y avanzadas. La guardia no tendría nada que hacer contra ellos y serían aplastados como insectos.

Cadence: Pero Mike ¿Y tus robots?

Armor: Los robots son poderosos. Podrían hacerles frente.

Mike: Cierto. Podrían. Pero desde la caída de Mega Base que era capaz de producirlos en masa, he tenido que recurrir a construir fabricas para crear robots. Por desgracia no son tan eficientes como Mega Base. Como mucho podrían frenarles, pero sin un alto número lo tenemos claro.

Un gran gesto de preocupación se formó en la sala.

Dark: Oye Mike ¿Y que hacemos ahora entonces?

Mike tardó un rato en responder. Después de un breve silencio, Mike finalmente responde.

Mike: Hay que reactivar a Mega Base.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario del potro.

Rainbow: ¿Reactivar a Mega Base?

Black: ¿Es posible eso?

Celestia: Pero Mike. Mega Base sacrificó su propia energía para devolver el corazón de cristal su poder ¿De donde sacarás la energía para reactivarlo de nuevo?

Luna: Cierto. Se necesita una cantidad enorme de energía y no hay lugar que pueda crearla en masa.

Mike: La verdad. Es que tengo una idea para hacerlo.

Pinkie: Genial ¿Cual?

Preguntó alegremente la pony rosa. Mike se negó a responde.

Mike: De momento no puedo deciros nada. Lo único que puedo pediros es que confiéis en mi.

Blueblood: ¿Que confiemos en ti? Bobadas. Seguro que nos traicionas cuando venga los celestes a invadirnos.

Acuso Blueblood a Mike y al final, Eclipse le dio otro coscorrón en la cabeza.

Eclipse: Tu no aprendes ¿Verdad?

Comentó molesto el alicornio con el bobo de su sobrino que se sobaba la cabeza. Celestia le dio su boto de confianza en Mike.

Celestia: Bien Mike. Confiamos en ti.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Respondió el potro haciéndola una reverencia. Darkwing comento.

Dark: Resulta irónico. Si Karot el conquistador no hubiese aparecido hace 50.000 años. Ahora mismo nuestro reino estaría bajo el control de Absalon.

El doctor puso un gesto de enfado y respondió molesto.

Age Sun: En realidad. Todo fue culpa de Absalon. Fue él quien trajo a Karot a nuestro dimensión.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración del doctor.

Twilight: ¿Que?

Applejack: Espera un momento de tamaño heno ¿Esta usted diciendo que fue el emperador quien trajo a esa monstruosidad a nuestro mundo hace 50.000 años?

Age Sun: Así es señorita Applejack.

Luna: Pero...¿Como ha podido el emperador hacer algo tan irresponsable para traer un monstruo semejante a nuestro mundo?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Mike que sospechaba algo contestó a la pregunta.

Mike: Por el Cristal del Conocimiento.

Todos prestaron atención al potro.

Armor: ¿El cristal del conocimiento?

Kai: ¿Que es eso?

Age Sun respondió a las preguntas.

Age Sun: Karot el conquistador tenía un cristal en su cuerpo que le permitía absorber el conocimiento de la culturas que él iba destruyendo para quedárselo para sí. El emperador trajo a Karot a nuestro mundo para derrotarlo y hacerse con el cristal y así hacerse con el conocimiento absoluto. Pero el emperador había subestimado el poder del monstruo y resultó ser más poderoso de los esperado.

Fox: Que barbaridad.

Red: Que haya dispuesto llegar tan lejos.

Cadence: Arriesgas la vida de su propia gente solo para sus fines egoistas.

Sky: Y ahora seguramente el emperador tendrá dicho cristal.

Age Sun: En realidad no. Desde la caída de Karot, estuvieron buscado por la ciudad pero no encontraron nada.

Ocelot: Bueno. Al menos no lo tienen.

Twilight tenía un brillo en los ojos y dijo.

Twilight: Un cristal con el conocimientos de miles de culturas. Por Celestia, como me encantaría tener ese cristal ahora.

Rainbow: Calma cerebrito.

Sunset: A todo esto ¿Donde está entonces el cristal?

Age Sun: Desgraciadamente no sabemos donde está.

Eclipse se puso a pensar. El recordaba que cuando Mike derrotó a Karot, un extraño cristal cayo sobre su pecho. Pero no estaba seguro si era dicho cristal por lo que no dijo nada de momento. Antes que nada Mike hizo un pregunta a los generales Alvar y Amaltea.

Mike: Por cierto Arvak, Amaltea. Hay una cosa que quise preguntaros hace tiempo.

Arvak: ¿Si principe Star Hope?

Mike: ¿Como hacéis para hacer magia sin poseer un cuerno como los unicornios?

Aquello capto la atención del grupo. El general respondió.

Arvak: Eso se debe a que el cuerpo de los ponis celestes es un catalizador mágico por si mismo. Podemos hacer magia como levitar objetos y con practica y entrenamiento, podemos hacerlo con casi cualquier parte del cuerpo.

Twilight: ¿En serio? Asombroso. Tengo que apuntarlo.

Comentó la alicornio apuntando en un cuaderno lo que contaba el general. Mike volvió a preguntar.

Mike: Yo soy un celeste ¿Podría hacer magia con mi cuerpo también?

Amaltea: Por supuesto príncipe Star Hope.

Sunset: Pero Mike. Te hemos visto hacer magia con los cascos o partes de tu cuerpo antes.

Mike: Cierto. Pero siempre usaba la magia de mi cuerno para ello. Me vendría bien practicar para poder dominarlo.

Arvak: Si quiere, nosotros le enseñaremos.

Mike: Gracias Arvak.

Respondió el potro con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, se oyó un aterrador rugido de dragón que se pudo oír por toda Canterlot.

Fluttershy: ¿Que...que ha sido eso?

Preguntó la pegaso completamente aterrada.

Todo el mundo se asomó fuera y vieron algo completamente inesperado para todo ellos. En el exterior del palacio, la guardia real y robótica, se enfrentaba a una enorme dragón violeta con componente cibernéticos por todo su cuerpo.

Ocelot: Madre mía ¿Eso es un dragón?

Dark: Es enorme.

Twilight: Tiene algo raro.

Mike: Sea lo que sea, nos necesitan. Vamos Holy.

Holy obedeció y siguió al potro. Darkwing y Dark Cloud fueron también con ellos.

Twilight: Princesa.

Celestia: Tenemos que ocuparnos de esa cosa de inmediato.

Vulcan: Me temo que esta fiesta me la voy a perder. Sin mi armadura no soy nada.

Comentó tristemente el robot. Sunset lo miró seriamente y le respondió.

Sunset: Aunque no tengas tu armadura y tus armas. Eso no significa que seas un inútil. Ahora es el momento de que te preguntes que hace a Vulcan. La armadura, o el pony que lo enfunda.

Vulcan escuchó atentamente las palabras de Sunset y se quedó a pensar. Mientras fuera, El dragón estaba haciendo pedazos a la guardia real y a los robots. El dragón con sus garras mataba a varios guardias y destruía a varios robots. La guardia unicornio lanzaba su magia contra el monstruo pero este ni se inmutaba en absoluto. La guardia pegaso hacían que las nubes de tormenta lanzaran rayos contra el dragón pero ni siquiera eso le hacía mella. La enorme bestia se le iluminó su cuello con una luz ascendente, y lanzo una enorme llamarada que calcinó a varios guardias y robots.

Varios guardias heridos estaba yaciendo en el suelo, mirando con horror como el enorme monstruo se acercaba hacia ellos. El dragón alzó su garra dispuesto a aplastarlos, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, aparecío de repente Mike y Darkwing con sus armaduras fénix nivel Bankai, dando una doble patada en la cabeza y hacerle echar a un lado. El ciberdragon miró furioso a ambos potros.

Mike: Atrás engendró.

Dark: Ni se te ocurra atacar a nuestra gente.

Comentaron ambos de forma autoritaria. el ciberdragon miró furioso a ambos potros y lanzó su llamarada contra ellos. Los potros tuvieron que esquivarlo.

Mike: Ey...cuidado...

Dark: Que me quemas la crin.

El dragón alzó el vuelo y fue directo hacia los potros. Estos huyeron volando lejos de él.

Dark: Bien Mike ¿Cual es el plan?

Mike: Tenemos que alejar de Canterlot a esa cosa para que no haya heridos.

Ambos potros tuvieron que separarse para esquivar la llamarada del ciberdragon.

Mike: Aunque puede que no sea fácil hacerlo.

Los dos potros volaban tan rápido como podían atrayendo al ciberdragon hasta alejarlo de Canterlot.

Mike: Bien. Con esto será suficiente.

Ambos potros se pusieron en posición de combate, listo para enfrentarse al monstruo. El dragón se acercó velozmente hacia ellos y trató de darles con su zarpa. Estos lo esquivaron cada uno por un lado y lanzaron un rayo cada uno impactando al dragón. Una densa nube de humo se formó y ambos potros se acercaron con cuidado. Una llamarada surgió de la nube al cual por poco no les acierta y acto seguido salio el ciberdragon.

Dark: Cuidado.

El dragón trató de acertarla con su enorme boca pero Darkwing la esquivó.

Dark: Guadaña mortal.

La potra invocó una gran guadaña oscura y lanzó un enorme tajo al cuello de la bestia. Esta rugió de dolor y se volteó furioso contra la potra y fue a lanzarla un enorme bocado. La potra creó una barrera alrededor para evitar que la llegara el fatal mordisco. el ciberdragon mordió con todas sus fuerzas el escudo y lo sacudió de un lado a otro dicho escudo en su boca tratando de destruirla.

Dark: Como no salga de esta...la tengo clara...

Poco a poco. La barrera estaba rompiéndose en pedazos. Estuvo a punto de ceder la barrera, hasta que el dragón sintió un enorme tajo en su espalda que hizo que rugiera de dolor y soltara la esfera. El ciberdragon se giró y vio a Mike furioso empuñando la Gondel Tail.

Mike: Ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi amiga.

En respuesta. El ciberdragon lanzó de su boca no una llamarada, sino una potente haz láser directo hacia el potro. Mike puso su espada por delante y creó una barrera para protegerse del potente disparo del dragón. El impacto fue enorme haciendo retroceder a Mike lentamente.

Mike: (Mi madre...es poderoso).

El dragón seguía disparando su láser pero Mike no se quedó atrás. Concentró toda la magia de su cuerno y de su espada, y contraatacó con su propio haz de luz chocando contra la del dragón. Ambos rayos se mantenían por un rato donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás.

Mike: No ganarás monstruo.

Mike concentró su poder con la Golden Tail haciendo su rayo más poderoso. Al final logra superar a la del monstruo y lo impacta de lleno.

Mike: Toma ya...

Celebró el potro. Pero acto seguido volvió a aparecer el ciberdragon lanzándose hacia él.

Mike: Mi madre...¿Sigue vivo la cosa esa?

Comentó el potro preparándose para el inminente ataque del dragón. Pero antes de que este llegara, el ciberdragon recibió una intensa lluvia de misiles en un costado dándole de lleno y salvando a Mike.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Vulcan: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Mike: ¿Vulcan?

Mike miró al suelo y vio a un titan. El mismo titan modelo Atlas. que encontraron en la vieja nave sumergida. Vulcan hablaba a través del titan.

Vulcan: Puede que no tenga mi armadura. Pero no por eso voy a quedarme atrás.

Comentó el robot con una sonrisa. Mike y Darkwing se alegraron de verle.

Dark: Muy oportuno Vulcan.

Vulcan: Cuidado. Que vuelve.

Ambos potros se giraron para ver al ciberdragon y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, el dragón les golpeó a ambos con su garra y haciéndoles caer a ambos contra el suelo. Vulcan se enfadó por ello.

Vulcan: Maldito monstruo. Ahora veras.

Vulcan comenzó a disparar el arma del titan contra el ciberdragon, pero las balas solo rebotaban el dura piel del dragón. El ciberdragon lanzó una enorme haz láser al cual Vulcan pudo esquivar a duras penas y le arrancó el brazo izquierdo.

Vulcan: Que barbaridad. Esa cosa me puede freír si no voy con cuidado.

Antes de que pudiese hacer otra cosa, el ciberdragon se abalanzó sobre el titan tirándolo contra el suelo y comenzó a sacudirles zarpados contra la máquina, destrozando al robot.

Vulcan: Que te crees eso. Toma esto.

El titan contraatacó con una salva de misiles al cual al hacerlo tan cerca, la explosión fue fatal para el dragón y salio volando. El ciberdragon se reincorporó en el aire y se disponía a atacar de nuevo al titan. Pero un fuerte impacto de luz y sombrío impactaron contra él. El ciberdragon miró a los potros en posición de batalla.

Dark: Esa cosa es dura de verdad.

Mike: Es cierto. Pero tengo una idea. Bit...

Mike se comunicó con Bit por su brazalete.

Bit: ¿Si amo Mike?

El ciberdragon se lanzó hacia los potros y estos alzaron el vuelo para huir de él.

Dark: Mike ¿Eres consciente que este plan es una locura?

Comentó la potra preocupada. Mike la respondió.

Mike: Cierto. Pero es nuestra única alternativa.

El ciberdragon les perseguía y poco a poco les alcanzaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de cogerles, Mike gritó.

Mike: Bit...ahora...

Un portal se formó delante de ellos y ambos potros se detuvieron. Justo cuando el ciberdragon estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos. Estos se echaron a un lado haciendo que el ciberdragon se metiera de lleno en el portal. Al otro lado, el ciberdragon apareció en un enorme páramo helado con un viento frio eterno. Nada más llegar, el dragón aterrizó y se quedó congelado completamente.

Al otro lado. Mike y Darkwing vieron el portal cerrarse y respiraron aliviados.

Mike: Por fin...

Dark: Nos dio... que hacer...

El resto del grupo llegó hacia donde estaban ellos.

Celestia: Chicos ¿Estáis bien?

Mike: Si princesa.

Dark: Estamos bien.

Rainbow: ¿Donde está esa cosa? Quiero patearle la cara ahora mismo.

Comentó la pegaso alzando sus cascos y dando puñetazos al aire. Mike y Darkwing con una sonrisa la responde.

Mike: Ahora mismo ya no está.

Dark: Tuvo un viaje con todos los gastos pagados al reino helado.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Con lo que me apetecía patearle el trasero a esa cosa.

Comentó la pegaso maldiciendo su suerte de haberse perdido una gran batalla.

Celestia: Por lo menos estáis bien.

Dark: Si. En cierto modo con ayuda de Vulcan.

Comentó la potra mientras Vulcan se acercaba al grupo con el maltrecho titan. El compartimento delantero se abrió mostrando al robot.

Vulcan: Jejejeje...Así soy yo.

Fox: Por lo menos a hecho algo bien para variar.

Sunset se acercó al robot que este iba bajando del titan y le dijo.

Sunset: ¿Lo ves Vulcan? No necesitas una armadura para demostrar tu valía.

Comentó la yegua con una sonrisa. Vulcan se lo agradeció.

Vulcan: Gracias preciosa ¿Que tal si me das un beso de felicitación?

Comentó el robot alzando sus labios hacia ella. Esta retrocedió y molesta le contestó.

Sunset: Ni se te ocurra.

Sunset molesta, le dio un puñetazo que lo manda bien lejos. Kai molesto por como le insinuaron su novia, se puso a perseguir a Vulcan.

Kai: ¿Como te atreves a insinuar a mi Sunset? Ahora veras.

Vulcan: Calmaaa...

Gritaba el robot huyendo del capitán para risas del grupo. Age Sun se acercó a su sobrino y le comentó.

Age Sun: Star Hope. Tu robots parecen fuertes pero. Mucho me temo que no están a la altura de lo que se avecina.

Mike: Lo se tío. Pero tengo algunas ideas para hacer a mi patrulla más fuerte. Y para eso necesitaré tu ayuda.

Age Sun: Por supuesto Star Hope. Para lo que haga falta.

Mike se acercó a los generales y les comentó.

Mike: Arvak. Amaltea. Darkwing y yo necesitaremos entrenarnos para hacernos más fuertes.

Dark: ¿Nos ayudareis?

Arvak: Por supuesto alteza.

Amaltea: Será un place entrenaros.

Mike: Una cosa más.

Arvak: ¿Si Principe Star Hope?

Mike: Quiero que dejéis de llamarme príncipe o alteza.

Ambos generales miraron confundidos al potro.

Amaltea: Pero...¿Por que príncipe?

Mike: Ambos somos compañeros en esto. Estamos juntos en esto y lucharemos juntos. Seremos compañeros de armas. Por eso prefiero que me llaméis por el nombre que me conoces aquí. Mike Bluer ¿Os parece bien?

Comentó el potro con una sonrisa. Los generales se miraron por un momento y contestaron con una sonrisa.

Amaltea: Será un placer alte...Mike...

El grupo se río por ello. Después de eso. Mike y su tío se pusieron a trabajar en como modernizar a su patrulla. Gracias a la visión de Mike, pudo crear planos para hacer a su patrulla más fuerte. Blue Sky era el más complicado debido a su naturaleza tecno orgánica. Mike y Darkwing tambíen se entrenaban con los generales para hacerse más fuertes y el potro practicaba lo de hacer magia con su cuerpo sin usar su cuerno. Al principio le costaba, pero acabó dominándolo.

En el Imperio Celeste. Absalon estaba molesto por el fracaso del ciberdragón.

Absalon: Tu monstruo acabó fallando ShockDown.

Comentó molesto el emperador. Starcream comentó también con una sonrisa burlona.

Starcream: Bueno. Fallos así ocurren. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con solo analizar lo que ha fallado.

ShockDown con su actitud inexpresiva, le contestó a su emperador.

ShockDown: Lamento que el ciberdragón no diera el resultado apetecible.

Absalon: De todos modos. Estuvo cerca de matar a Star Hope. No estuvo mal.

Comentó el emperador con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tacticus comenzó a hablar.

Tacticus: Muy pronto "La señal" estara activa.

Absalon: Excelente. Cada vez estamos más cerca de recuperar el poder de antaño, y nada nos detendrá.

El emperador comenzó a reírse siniestramente al sentirse cada vez más cerca, de reanudar su campaña de conquista.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Capitulo extra. Tag Game. Hecho por recomendación de Eyedragon.**

**Para que lo entendáis. Esto es un cuestionario de Gamer y Eyedragon me eligió para que yo hiciera uno después de que él hiciera el suyo. Aquí empiezo.**

**¿Desde que edad comenzaste a jugar a los videojuegos?**

**No sabría recordarlo exactamente. Creo que debía tener cerca de 10 años cuando tuve mi primera consola la Game Boy. Ay que recuerdos.**

**¿Cual fue tu primera consola?**

**Mi Game Boy por supuesto y luego la Game Gear de Sega. Ay, de esa también tengo tan buenos recuerdos.**

**¿Cual fue el primer videojuego que compraste?**

**Bueno. Sin contar el tetris (que handa que no jugado veces en su dia) que venía con la Game Boy. Uno de Super Mario que me vino en un cartucho con múltiples juegos.**

**¿A que juegos estás jugando actualmente?**

**Actualmente estoy jugando con el Diablo III. Estoy tratando de terminar el juego con todos los personajes. Primero fue con el bárbaro, luego con el cruzado, por siguiente la cazadora de demonios, luego con la maga. Ahora estoy tratando de terminar el juego con el monje y finalmente volveré a empezar con el médico brujo.**

**¿Que video juego te ha costado más terminar?**

**Sin riesgo a equivocarme fue en Starcraft como los zerg. Había una misión realmente fastidiosa en que tenía que impedir que se escaparan los templarios tétricos. Los altos templarios y sus tormentas psionicas me ponían verdaderamente de los nervios. Y no te digo en la expansión también con los Zerg. Ni te imaginas lo que me costó acabar con la maldita supermente y en el último nivel una auntentica pesadilla. Los prottos con sus transportes con interceptores y los arcontes tétricos con su habilidad de control mental. Y los terrans con los tanques, cruceros de batalla y los misiles nucleares. Hasta que logre finalmente terminarlo. Antes yo era un novato pero ahora que tengo más practica puedo hacerlo mejor, gracias a la estrategia zerg de crear dos grupos de mutaliscos y uno compuesto por guardianes. Estos últimos tienen un potente ataque que permite hacer mucho daño a las unidades terrestres. Con doce de ellos podía causar estragos contra el enemigo que no tuvieran defensas antiaéreas y las defensas fijas no podían alcanzarlos y en caso de problemas con las unidades voladoras los mutaliscos podían ocuparse de ellos mientras los guardianes hacían todo el trabajo.**

**Aunque el sumun de la dificultad fue sin duda Final Fantasy IV y en todas sus adaptaciones. Una autentica pesadilla. Enemigos súper duros aunque jugaras en fácil. Lento sistema de obtención de experiencia. Difícil manera de conservar la magia. Una autentica pesadilla.**

**Ghost Recon 2 también fue una pesadilla. Tenías que tener cuidado en todo momento porque inesperadamente te mataban con apenas dos disparos y te tocaba empezar de nuevo. Los nidos de ametralladoras una autentica pesadilla porque nunca dejaban de disparar. Los enemigos te veían antes de que tu notaras su presencia y te disparaban sin dudarlo. Una pesadilla aunque jugaras en fácil.**

**¿Que videjuegos no has logrado terminar y porque?**

**Bueno. No sabría recordarlos todos pero si uno de Tingle el ¿Hada? que seguramente le conoceréis de los juegos de Zelda, en que consistía en que el personaje tenía que conseguir rupias para llegar a la mítica tierra de rupilandia. Me cansé de él al ver lo complicado que era en realidad.**

**¿Que videojuegos más veces a jugado?**

**Bueno. La saga Command and conquer como Starcraft. Algunos juegos de Zelda en especial que tuve para la super nintendo, oh si que recuerdos. El Lufia y Terranigma grandes clásicos. Metroid y Super Mario como Sonic clásico. Viejos Clásicos que nunca mueren.**

**¿Cual es tu video juego favorito?**

**Tengo mis preferencias. Assasins Creed, Splinter Cell, Resident Evil y algunas sagas más.**

**¿Cual es tu villano favorito?**

**Bueno. He conocido muchos villanos carismáticos. Algunos de ellos como Sefirot de Final Fantasy VII: Wesker de Resident Evil (Quien diría que este personaje que la palma en el primer Resident y que parecía poco cosa, ofrecería tanto juego en el futuro), Kane de Command and Conquer.**

**Si pudieras vivir un video juego ¿Cual elegirías?**

**La verdad nunca había pensado en eso. Bueno, podría ser en Assasins Creed para desbaratar los planes de los Templarios. Link de Zelda ya que siempre me gustó ir de un lugar a otro, recolectando objetos especiales y encontrando tesoros y lugares secretos.**

**¿Cual es tu película o libro favorito ambientado en los video juegos?**

**Bueno, fueron dos libros ambientados en los video juegos Homefront y Dead Space.**

**¿Que video juegos le gusta a todo el mundo y a ti no?**

**Bueno. Los juegos de deportes no me motivaron mucho, salvo los de Sonic y Mario en los juegos olímpicos. Los de carreras salvo el Mario Kart tampoco me motivan mucho.**

**¿Que genero te gustan más y cuales no?**

**Bueno. Normalmente me gustan los Shotters o aventuras tipo Zelda. Plataformas como Sonic y Mario. Aventuras como en Resident Evil o Dead Space. Juegos de estrategia como Command and Conquer (que sigo diciendo que en el cuarto podrían haberse esforzado más digo yo), Starcraft, Juegos como Sacred o Diablo. Assasins Creed como Splinter Cell. Cosas por el estilo.**

**¿A que le das importancia a la hora de comprar un juego?**

**Que sea entretenido y que pertenezca a una saga a la que juego habitualmente como Assasin Creed, Command and Conquer, cosas por el estilo.**

**Ahora se supone que debo nominar a alguien. Veamos, alguien que escriba fanfic habitualmente y que pueda hacerlo. Yo nomino a PGHOST04. Buena suerte colega, y no olvides nominar a alguien cuando acabes.  
><strong>

**Aviso Autor: Debo comentar a todos que a lo contrario de lo que yo esperaba, en mi fanfic he logrado hacer muchos capitulos (cerca de 28 capítulos ya hechos). Por esa razón, las próximas dos semanas, subiré tres capitulos en vez de dos como estoy acostrumbrado a subir.**


	7. Cap 6 Conociendo a la familia

**CAPITULO 6**

**CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA**

había pasado una semana desde que Mike y su tío se dedicaran a modernizar a la patrulla. Gracias a los planos que Mike pudo crear a trabes de aquella visión, pudo hacer actualizaciones grandiosas, su tío estaba sorprendido por los diseños tan avanzados que había logrado crear su sobrino. Diseños que permitía hacer a su patrulla más fuerte que nunca.

Mike también se entrenaba junto con Darkwing con los generales Arvak y Amaltea. Ambos potros como sus fénix, entrenaban duramente para hacerse más fuertes. Por alguna extraña razón, los dos potros estaban enfocados en aumentar sus reservas de energía interna.

El ejercito se había movilizado por si ocurría otro incidente como la del ciberdragón. Varias patrullas apoyadas por robots, supervisaban todo el territorio. En el Imperio de Cristal no era una excepción. Por precaución, el corazón de cristal estaba activo las 24 horas del día.

Mike y Darkwing junto con sus fénixs deciden tomarse un descanso de su entrenamiento y deciden volver a Ponyville. Mike decidió traerse a sus primos Fire Blast y Ice Blast con ellos para que conozcan el pueblo.

Mike: Y aquí es donde vivo yo.

Comentó el potro a sus primos antes la mansión. Los dos potros miraban sorprendidos la gran casa donde vivía su primo

Fire: Que barbaridad.

Ice: Menuda casa.

Los cuatro entraron en la mansión y Mike saludo nada más entrar.

Mike: Mama...papa..hermanita...soy yo Mike...estoy en casa.

Sus padres y hermana, salieron de una habitación para recibir a su hijo. Estos le recibieron con una sonrisa.

Sr.B: Hola campeón.

Sra.B: Hijo. Nos alegramos de verte. Has tardado mucho en volver.

Pink Love: Hermano mayor.

Sr.B: Si hijo ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

Preguntaron sus padres y hermana al potro. Este puso un casco detrás de su cabeza y les respondió algo cortado.

Mike: Bueno...he estado algo liado. Otra cosa. Dejadme que os presente a quienes me acompañan.

Comentó Mike apartándose un poco para que sus padres vieran a los dos gemelos que le acompañaban.

Sr.B: ¿Quienes son estos chicos Mike?

Mike: Bueno...¿Como explicároslo? Papa...mama...estos son mis primos Fire Blast y Ice Blast.

Gemelos: Hola...

Saludaron tímidamente los dos potros. Sus padres miraron a su hijo confundido dando a entender de que no entendían nada. Mike les explicó su encuentro con su tío en la nave estrellada y como les conoció.

Sr.B: Valla. Por tanto has conocido a tu tío paterno ¿No Mike?

Mike: Así es papa. Una cosa me gustaría pediros.

Sra.B: ¿Cual hijo?

Mike puso un tono serio y les dijo.

Mike: Me gustaría que aceptarais a Fire Blast y a Ice Blast como mis primos.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron de la petición de su primo. Sus padres pusieron una sonrisa y contestaron.

Sra.B: Por supuesto hijo.

Sr.B: Bienvenidos a la familia los dos.

Pink Love: Que bien. Tengo dos primos nuevos.

Dijo con alegría la potra abrazando a sus dos nuevos primos. Los gemelos no pudieron evitar sonreír por formar parte de la familia..

Fire: Muchas gracias...tíos...

Ice: Estoy muy feliz por ello.

Fire: No...yo lo estoy más...

Ice: De eso nada...lo estoy yo...

Y los gemelos comenzaron a discutir. Los padres de Mike miraron confundidos a su hijo y este con un gesto cansado les respondió.

Mike: Lo siento papa y mama. Debería haberos avisado que mis primos, cuando uno tiene una idea el otro no está de acuerdo y viceversa y se ponen a discutir.

Sr.B: Ya lo veo hijo.

Los dos hermanos siguieron discutiendo hasta que Mike les llamó la atención.

Mike: Ya basta. Callaros los dos de una vez.

Dijo molesto el potro a sus primos. Estos agacharon la cabeza y se disculparon.

Gemelos: Lo sentimos.

Pink Love: Oye hermanito.

Mike: ¿Si hermana?

Pink Love: ¿Pinkie les preparó su fiesta de bienvenida a tus primos?

Mike: La verdad es que no.

Pinkie: ¿Como que no?

Gritó Pinkie saliendo de repente de un florero y asustando a todo el mundo.

Mike: Pinkie ¿De donde sales tú?

Pinkie: Mi sentido Pinkie me avisó de dos nuevos ponis y por eso debo prepararles una fiesta para ellos.

Comentó la pony rosa saltando alegremente de un lado a otro y acto seguido se acercó a los gemelos.

Pinkie: Hola primos de Mike. Es un gusto conoceros. Soy Pinkie Pie y me gustan las fiestas ¿Os gustan las fiestas? A mi me chiflan las fiestas, sobre todo las que hago para dar la bienvenida a nuevos ponis que quieren ser mis nuevos mejores amigos ¿Queréis ser mis nuevos amigos, a mi me encantaría que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo...

Y Pinkie Pie sin dejar se sonreír, prácticamente les ametrelleó a hablar y hablar con los dos gemelos al cual miraban a la pony rosa un poco encogidos en el suelo. Así fue hasta que Mike la tapó la boca.

Mike: Pinkie. Dales un respiro. No han estado ni un día aquí y no les dejas de hablar de fiestas.

Comentó molesto el potro. Pinkie comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Pinkie: Jijiji. Lo siento. De todos modos tengo que prepararme. Nos os preocupéis chicos. La tía Pinkie Pie os hará una fiesta que nunca olvidareis.

Dijo finalmente la pony rosa mientras se marchaba andando y tarareando su típica "lalalala". Los gemelos vieron marchar y no pudieron evitar preguntar a su primo.

Fire: Oye primo.

Mike: ¿Si Fire Blast?

Ice: ¿Esa pony es siempre...tan extraña?

Ante el comentario, Mike y su familia se rieron. Este le contestó.

Mike: Pinkie Pie es simplemente Pinkie Pie. No os preocupéis. Ya os acostumbrareis a ella y empezareis a quererla.

Fire: ¿En serio nos hará una fiesta?

Pink Love: Por supuesto primo. Ella siempre hace una fiesta cuando llegan ponis nuevos al pueblo. Y sus fiestas suelen ser muy grandes y divertidas.

Secundo la potra rosa. Los gemelos no pudieron evitar sonreír por ello.

Fire: Eso es genial.

Ice: Es super genial.

Fire: Es hiper genial.

Ice: Es super hiper genial

Fire: Eso te lo has inventado.

Ice: Por supuesto que no.

Fire: Que si.

Ice: Que no.

Fire: Que si.

Ice: Que no.

Y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo los gemelos bajo las atentas miradas de los padres y hermana de Mike. El potro no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Mike: Y ya están otra vez...cuesta creer que sean realmente mis primos.

Mike junto con su hermana y sus primos, fueron caminando por el pueblo. Mike podía ver que algunos refugiados celestes junto con sus familias, se habían instalado en Ponyville integrándose por completo en el pueblo. Algunos incluso llegaron a intimidar con algunas personas del pueblo.

Fluttershy: Te agradezco que me ayudaras con aquellos conejitos Eagle.

Comentaba alegremente la pony pegaso a su nuevo amigo Eagle. Un pony celestes de pelaje crema como Fluttershy y crin roja con negro. alas de luz, ojos verdes. Su cutie mark de un águila.

Eagle: Es un placer Fluttershy.

Cuando se conocieron. Fluttershy estaba un poco cortada por tratar con él. Pero cuando descubrió que el talento de Eagle eran los animales como ella, enseguida congenio con él y se hicieron buenos amigos. Eagle era un semental bastante agradable, dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea y cuidar animales. Su familia compuesta por sus padres y sus dos hermanos se instalaron en una casa del pueblo. Fluttershy congeniaba muy bien con él, aunque sin que ella lo entendiera, por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía con fuerza cuando estaba cerca de él.

En la cabaña de Zecora, la cebra estaba siendo ayudad por Zack. Un pony celeste de pelaje negro y crin marrón oscuro. Ojos marrones. alas de luz. Porta una traje tipo chaman y su cutie mark son unos símbolos alquímicos demostrando que su talento mostraba que su habilidad era la alquimia. Cosa que para Zecora venía muy bien para sus pociones. El semental era de carácter serio pero muy amable. No duda en ayudar a Zecora con sus pociones.

Zecora: Mucho te tengo que agradecer...que hacer pociones a mi falta me hace.

Zack: No es nada Zecora. Siempre me ha gustado preparar pociones y contigo puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

Contestó el semental y ambos se rieron.

Pero no todo es de color de rosa. Hay dos ponis con el ninguno se puede congeniar con el otro. Lightning Dust la pegaso, suele tener broncas con un celeste que como broma del destino, era casi como ella solo que en macho, incluso en el nombre se parecen. Era Lightning Storn. Un celeste con el mismo patrón de colores de ella, casi con el mismo peinado solo que algo más corto. Alas de oscuras de murcielago. Su cutie mark es igual a la de ella. Solo que es una rayo negro con chispas amarillas. Por algunas razón los dos no se llevaban bien y cuando se veían, cualquier cosa servía para encender la chispa para que empezaran a discutir. Los dos en cierto modo, llevan una relación de amor y odio, y no para de competir el uno contra el otro por cualquier tontería.

Mike decidió llevar a sus primos a la academia Wonderbolts para que conozcan a su tía Spitfire. Cuando los cuatro potros y la fénix llegaron a dicha academia. Pudieron ver a los Wonderbolts con sus uniformes, realizando grandes espectáculos aéreos. Mike y Pink Love miraban admirando las proezas de tal equipo. Los gemelos en cambio, miraban realmente asombrados las increíbles habilidades de los pegasos.

Fire: Increíble...

Ice: Asombroso...

Los gemelos no perdían detalle del asombroso espectáculo aéreo que tenían la oportunidad de ver. Finalmente terminan el ejercicio los pegasos.

Spitfire: Eso es todo por hoy.

Soarin: Genial...hola de comer tarta.

Comentó el pegaso frotándose el estomago. La pegaso comentó medio divertida.

Spitfire: ¿Es que solo piensas en tartas Soarin?

Soarin: Jejejeje...¿Acaso hay algo más delicioso que una rica tarta de manzana?

Spitfire vio a su sobrinos Mike y Pink Love y se acercó volando hacia ellos.

Spitfire: Mike...Pink Love...Como me alegro de veros a los dos.

Comentó la pegaso con una sonrisa. Estos la secundaron con un abrazo.

Mike: Hola Tía Spitfire.

Pink Love: Nos alegramos de verte tía.

La capitana vio a los dos gemelos que acompañaban a sus sobrinos y preguntó.

Spitfire: ¿Quienes son los dos amigos que te acompañan?

Mike: Así si tía...te presento a mis primos celestes...Fire Blast y Ice Blast...

Spitifiere: ¿Primos celestes?

Mike le explicó la historia a su tía y ya se dio por enterada.

Spitfire: Comprendo.

Mike giró hacia sus primos y con una sonrisa les dijo.

Mike: Fire Blast y Ice Blast...esta es nuestra tía Spitfire.

Los dos potros miraban un poco cortados a su otra tía y sonrieron tímidamente mientras saludaban con el casco. La pegaso sonrío y les dijo.

Spitfire: Hola chicos. Es un placer conocer a mis nuevos sobrinos.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Los gemelos con más confianza la respondieron.

Ambos: Hola tía Spitfire.

Enseguida congeniaron y se llevaron bien enseguida.

Fire: Oye tía. Eso que hiciste tu y los otros pegasos en el aire, fue increíble.

Spitfire aceptado ya el que la llamaran tía, con una sonrisa les dijo.

Spitfire: Gracias sobrino. Los Wonderbolts somos grandes acróbatas aéreos.

Los gemelos empezaron a brillarles los ojos y preguntaron.

Ice: ¿Crees que podríamos ser nosotros Wonderbolts algún día?

La pegaso se río y contestó.

Spitfire: Tenéis alas ¿No? Por supuesto que si.

Ambos: Genial...

Gritaron los dos de alegría hasta que Spitfire los bajó de la nube.

Spitfire: Siempre que lleguéis a la edad de admisión y superéis las pruebas.

Ambos: Jooooo...

Se quejaron los dos provocando la risa de todo el mundo.

Más tarde. Mike junto con Pink Love y sus primos volvieron al pueblo y fueron al encuentro de sus amigos potros.

Apple Bloom: Hola Mike.

Sweetie Belle: Cuanto tiempo.

Scootaloo: Chico. Hace mucho que no sabemos de ti.

Pip: La maestra ha estado preguntando por ti.

Dark: Calmaos chicos. Ya os he explicado porque Mike estuvo tanto tiempo fuera.

Completó la potra a los potros. En ese momento, los gemelos centraron su vista en Apple Bloom y sin dudarlo un momento, se acercaron a ella ispo facto.

Fire: Hola hermosa.

Ice: ¿Que hace una lindura como tu en un sitio como este?

Comentaron ambos potros de forma seductora a la potra. Esta se sonrojó un poco por los cumplidos de los gemelos mientras Mike torció el gesto.

Mike: Estos primos míos son mis amigos...y la chica con quien estáis...es Apple Bloom...mi novia...

Comentaba molesto el potro por como se comportaban sus primos con su novia. Estos nerviosos le respondieron.

Fire: Ups...

Ice: Lo siento primo.

Los amigos de Mike no parecían entender nada.

Nyx: ¿Primos?

Button: ¿Son parientes tuyos Mike?

Mike: Así es. Son mis primos Fire Blast y Ice Blast. Ambos son del Imperio Celeste.

Los potros se sorprendieron ante la revelación del potro. Tiara y Silve Spoon los miraban con interes.

Tiara: Valla...que interesante...

Silver: Eso significa que ambos son provenientes de una gran ciudad.

Comentaban ambas potras, Ice Blast y Fire Blast centraron su atención en las dos potras burguesas con sumo interés.

Después de las presentaciones, el grupo fue al Sugar Cube Cornet. Cuando entraron, notaron que todo estaba a oscuras y acto seguido se encendió la luz y un gran grito de "Sorpresa" sorprendió a todo el mundo, especialmente a Fire Blast y Ice Blast.

Pinkie: Hola primos de Mike. Os he preparado una fiesta de bienvenida para celebrar que estáis aquí. Aquí hay de todo. Fiesta, juegos, dulces. Preparaos para un fiesta inolvidable.

Acto seguido todo el mundo estaba celebrando la fiesta a lo grande. Mientras bailaba con Apple Bloom, Mike notó que sus primos bailaban con Tiara y Silver Spoon. Notó que Fire Blast parecía llevarse bien con Tiara y Ice Blast con Silver Spoon. Por un momento le pareció ver que incluso estos, les había robado un beso a ambas potras, pero lejos de molestarse las dos parecían encantadas.

La fiesta duró largo rato y los primos de Mike se lo pasaron bomba. Finalmente volvieron a casa de Mike para pasar la noche allí.

Mike: Bueno primos ¿Que os pareció la fiesta que os hizo Pinkie Pie?

Preguntó el potro a sus primos. Estos con una sonrisa les contesta.

Ambos: Ha sido genial.

Pink Love sonrío picaramente y les dijo.

Pink: Si. Y me imagino que os llevasteis muy bien con Tiara y Silver Spoon.

Nada más decirlo, los gemelos se sonrojaron por ello.

Fire: No tenemos nada con ellas.

Ice: Si...Nada...

Mike y su hermana no les creyeron en absoluto y les contestaron.

Mike: Ya...claro...

Pink Love: ¿Y el beso que las disteis a las dos?

Ambos gemelos sonrojados al máximo comenzaron a balbucear?

Fire: ¿Beso?

Ice: No fue un beso.

Fire: Tenían algo en al cara...

Ice: Y nosotros queríamos quitárselo...

Continuaron ambos potros contando excusas cada vez más disparatadas, haciendo reír a Mike y a Pink Love. Mas tarde se echaron todos a dormir.

Unos días después. Mike volvió con su tío en Canterlot para ver como iba su patrulla.

Mike: Hola tío.

Age Sun: Hola Star Hope.

Saludo alegremente su tío a su sobrino. El potro le preguntó a su tio.

Mike: ¿Como va mi patrulla?

Age Sun: Como la seda. Gracias a los planos que me distes previamente. Mi equipo científico y yo, pudimos mejorarlos enormemente. Muy pronto estarán listos para enfrentarse a la élite del imperio.

Comentó su tío lleno de confianza. Mike se alegró por ello.

Mike: Es bueno saberlo.

Age Sun: ¿Te costó mucho crear los planos para mejorar a tu patrulla?

Mike: La verdad...mas que crearlos, mas bien los vi.

Age Sun: ¿Como que los vistes Star Hope?

Preguntó con interés su tío. Mike se puso a pensar y le comentó.

Mike: Es extraño pero...por alguna razón...a veces que quedo en trance y veo planos y proyectos u otra cosas. Como si tuviera las piezas y solo tuviera que montarlas. Muy extraño.

Age Sun: Muy extraño.

Mike: Bueno tío. Tengo que volver con mis entrenamientos. Luego te veo tío.

Age Sun: Hasta luego sobrino.

Y Mike se marchó dejando solo a su tío. Este se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su sobrino antes.

Age Sun: Me pregunto si no tendrían en su cuerpo lo que creo que tendrá...

Comentaba pensativo su tío.

En el Imperio Celeste. El emperador estaba enfrente de un grupo de cuatro ponis cubiertos de sombras.

Absalon: ¿Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer los cuatro?

Sombra1: Por supuesto emperador.

Sombra2: Acabaremos con Star Hope.

Sombra3: Y arrancaremos de su cadáver el Cristal del Conocimiento.

Sombra4: Y se lo entregaremos a usted.

El emperador sonrío macabramente y les dijo.

Absalon: Bien. Pues id ahora a Equestria.

Los cuatro: Si...Emperador.

Y las cuatro sombras desaparecieron de golpe. El emperador sonrío satisfecho.

Absalon: Una vez que Star Hope deje de ser un estorbo y tenga el cristal en mis cascos, el poder absoluto será definitivamente mío.

Se jactaba el emperador mientras se reía perversamente.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

**NOSTALGIA Y CONFESIONES**

Twilight estaba en la biblioteca de su castillo leyendo unos libros. Acto seguido apareció Mike junto con Nyx y Spike.

Mike: Hola Twilight.

Nyx: Hola mama.

La yegua se giró y con una sonrisa les devolvió el saludo.

Twilight: Hola a los dos.

Mike se puso a mirar un poco la biblioteca. La yegua notó que Mike miraba raro todo.

Twilight: Mike ¿Te pasa algo?

El eludido se giró y la contestó.

Mike: Nada...solo que ...

Twilight: ¿Si?

Mike: Es que a veces...echo de menos la vieja biblioteca.

Dijo finalmente el potro. Twilight sabía lo que decía ya que ella se sentía igual. Cuando Tirek Primero destruyó la biblioteca, sintió como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido para siempre. Cuando el palacio de la armonía surgió, por fortuna un hechizo pudo devolver todos los libros que se perdieron (incluyendo la colección de comics de Spike, el pobre estaba sufriendo de no poder recuperarlos nunca hasta que descubrío que se pudieron recuperar). Twilight permitió el libre acceso a los ponis que quisieran leer o consultar algún libro. Pero para ella no era lo mismo

Twilight: Te comprendo Mike. Yo me siento lo mismo.

Spike: Yo también echo de menos la vieja biblioteca.

Nyx: Y yo.

Comentaron los tres con una aire de tristeza. Mike continuo hablando.

Mike: Nunca olvidaré el día cuando mi patrulla y yo volvimos de aquella misión y nos enteramos de lo que le había pasado a la biblioteca.

**Flashback.**

Mike estaba sentado mirando completamente atónito en lo que quedaba la biblioteca.

Mike: No...no me puedo...creer...la biblioteca...

Mike no se podía creer que la biblioteca hubiese sido destruida por completo. Twilight se puso a su lado y apoyando su brazo alrededor de su cuello de dijo.

Twilight: Si Mike...así es...la biblioteca ya no existe...

Comentó Twilight con un aire de tristeza. Mike soltó una lágrima.

Mike: No me puedo creer que pasara esto...Después de tanto tiempo...los recuerdos que teníamos en ella.

Mike vio en una rama de la antigua biblioteca árbol y en ella, había una bellota. Mike sin saber por que, cogío la bellota con su magia y la enterró cerca de donde estaba antes la biblioteca y acto seguido echó un poco de agua. Luego lo rodeo con un domo mágico para que nadie lo tocara.

Spike: ¿Por que haces eso Mike?

Mike con un tono triste le dijo.

Mike: Bueno...puede que algún día, esta pequeña semilla germine...y se convierta en un gran árbol...como era la biblioteca...

Twilight y Spike se conmovieron por las palabras de Mike y no pudieron evitar abrazarlo. Después de aquel día, Mike venía todos los días a echar agua a la semilla que había plantado esperando que brotara algún día.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Mike: A veces...desearía que volviese la antigua biblioteca.

Spike: Yo también...tengo tantos recuerdos. Como cuando conocimos más a fondo a Ghost tras pegarnos varios sustos de muerte cada vez que creíamos que estábamos solos.

Comentó el dragón sin poder evitar reírse al igual que los demás.

Mike: Oh cuando conocí a Shining Armor y a Cadence y gracias a mi formula de embarazo, pudieron tener a los retoños que siempre quisieron tener.

Twilight: Cuando enseñaba la magia de la amistad a Sunset Shimmer.

Nyx: Cuando Mike le hizo creer al tío Shining que yo y mis hermanas éramos las hijas secretas de mama Twilight y que Vulcan era el padre.

Eso último hizo reír al grupo en gran medida.

Spike: Jajajaja...Es verdad...como se enfado Shining por ello.

Mike. Jajajaja. Cierto...jajajaja...persiguió completamente furioso a Vulcan por largo rato. Jajaja...Soltando gritos y amenazas de que lo iba a matar pieza a pieza...Jajajaja.

Twilight se acordaba de aquel día perfectamente. Aunque aquella vez regañó a Mike por gastar semejante broma a su hermano, peor al final no pudo evitar reírse por ello.

Spike: Oye Mike.

Mike: ¿Si Spike?

Spike: Cuando fuiste coronado príncipe ¿Que sentiste aquella vez?

Ante la pregunta, Mike se quedó un rato callado y le respondió.

Mike: No te voy a mentir Spike. Aquel día...sentí miedo...

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que acababa de decir Mike y no pudieron evitar comentar.

Twilight: ¿Sentiste miedo Mike?

Nyx: Pero hermano mayor ¿Por que?

Mike miró a sus amigos y hermana y les respondió.

Mike: Bueno. Cuando yo era pequeño. Tenía claro mi futuro...Pensaba ser arqueólogo como mi padre...o ser científico y crear nuevos inventos que harían el mundo un lugar mejor.

Mike miró su reflejo en un espejo y continuo hablando.

Mike: Pero...¿Un príncipe? Nunca me lo esperé en absoluto que me pasara eso.

Spike: Bueno Mike. Eso tampoco es tan malo. Yo creo que mola ser príncipe.

Comentó el dragón tratando de animar al potro. Mike con un tono algo triste le contestó.

Mike: Si. Aunque he tenido que renunciar a algunas cosas.

Twilight: ¿Que quieres decir?

Mike: Tuve que renunciar a algunos sueños. Tuve que dejar algunas cosas que me gustaba porque decidí convertirme en el protector de Equestria. Aunque sigo haciendo inventos y estudiando arqueología, hay cosas que me gustaría hacer. Aquel día en mi coronación, no tenía ni idea de que se supone que tenía que hacer o lo que esperaban de mi siendo ahora príncipe.

Twilight escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Mike. Nyx le preguntó a su hermano.

Nyx: Pero hermano. Entonces ¿Por que no lo dejas entonces?

Mike: Porque esta es la decisión que he tomado. No me metí en esto por gloria o fama o por algún tipo de recompensa. Me metí en esto porque siento que es mi deber como príncipe y como protector de Equestria.

Luego Mike sonrío.

Mike: Además. Me siento genial cuando ayudo a la gente y la protejo del mal. Eso hace que valga verdaderamente la pena.

Nyx: Me alegro hermanito de que no te sientas mal por ello.

Y la potra abrazó a su hermano y este se la devolvió. Twilight no pudo evitar comentar.

Twilight: Valla Mike. Por lo visto tu pasaste más o menos como yo.

Mike, Nyx y Spike se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho Twilight.

Spike: Espera Twilight. No nos digas...que en el día de tu coronación tuviste miedo también.

Twilight con un gesto serio y triste respondió al dragón.

Twilight: Cuando era una potra, siempre me pasaba mi tiempo libre practicando la magia.

Comentaba la alicornio mirando a un espejo y viéndose a si misma de potra leyendo libros de magia.

Twilight: Y cuando empecé a pensar en mi futuro, creía que me volvería una maestra en la escuela de la princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados.

El espejo ahora mostró a Twilight como unicornio, enseñando en una clase de magia.

Twilight: O que tal vez sería la consejera y organizadora de la corte real. Justo como Clever el sabio.

El espejo mostraba a Twilight al lado de la princesa, cargando un morral lleno de pergaminos y dando consejos a la princesa.

Twilight: Nunca me imagine que me volvería una nueva princesa. no sabía que hacer o lo que debería hacer. Aquel día mis amigas y mi familia estaban enormemente emocionados. Nunca tuve valor para decirles lo asustada que estaba aquel día.

Confesó Twilight sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Los tres se acercaron a Twilight y la abrazaron.

Mike: Te comprendo Twilight. Muchos esperaban bastante de nosotros. Pero no hay que desfallecer. Tenemos amigos que se preocupan de nosotros y nos ayudan.

Nyx: No estés triste mama.

Spike: Nosotros y nuestros amigos, estaremos siempre a tu lado.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír y devolvió el abrazó a los tres.

Twilight: Gracias. Es bueno contar con vosotros que no me estén juzgando de mala manera por mi condición actual.

Mike: ¿Que quieres decir Twilight?

Twilight puso un gesto triste y les confeso lo siguiente.

Twilight: Veréis...A veces oigo cuchicheos y rumores mal intencionados por ahí...algunos dicen que fue un error convertirme en un alicornio o en princesa.

Los tres: ¿QUEEEEE?

Spike: ¿Quien...quien son los desgraciados que dicen eso?

Mike: Twilight...¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Twilight: Veréis. Algunos dicen que cuando me convertí en alicornio y en princesa, ya no soy la misma Twilight de siempre. Que solo soy una impostora. Una imitación absurda de lo que fue una vez Twilight Sparkle.

Confesó finalmente la alicornio. Un intenso silencio de formó en la habitación hasta que Mike rompió el silencio.

Mike: Que idiotas...

Dijo Mike molesto.

Spike: Mike...

Mike: Son unos idiotas...solo se dejan llevar por datos superficiales...

Twilight: Mike...

El potro miró firmemente a los ojos de la yegua y le dijo.

Mike: Escúchame Twilight. Si alguien dice eso...Es solo un maldito idiota. Si dicen eso, entonces no saben nada de ti en realidad. No conocen en absoluto a la gran Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: Mike...

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Mike continuo hablando.

Mike: Unicornio...pegaso...terrestre...alicornio...¿Que mas da eso? Twilight. No importa tu origen o lo que seas ahora. Nunca debes restar importancia a tu valor actual ¿Y que si eres una alicornio? Si alguien te juzgan por ello es que no saben nada de nada. Lo importante no es el aspecto externo, si no lo que se tenga dentro.

Comentó el potro señalando su casco en el pecho de Twilight y continuó hablando.

Mike: Como dije antes. Hay gente que solo se fijan en detalles externos sin fijarse en como es esa persona en su interior. Ni siquiera se han pasado a pensar que tu en el fondo Twilight...Solo eres una simple unicornio que le han puesto alitas para volar...nada más que eso...

El grupo no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión del potro de "una simple unicornio que le han puesto alitas para volar". Twilight escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de Mike.

Mike: Twilight. Si algo he aprendido de ti y de tus amigas es que no importar tu aspecto y origen ya que nunca hay que confundirlo con tu valor actual. Yo antes estaba solo y sin amigos y cuando cometí mi error en la otra línea temporal, creí que debería estar solo para siempre. Pero pese a mis antiguos errores, tanto tu como las mane 7 y los demás, me aceptasteis y me acogisteis como amigo y familiar. Aquello me hizo feliz de verdad Twilight.

Twilight: Mike...

La yegua sonreía ante las palabras del potro y este continuo hablando.

Mike: Como dije ya antes. No importa el aspecto externo sino como seamos por dentro. Para mi Twilight. Siempre serás la grandiosa amiga que tengo. Pase lo que pase, tu siempre serás Twilight. La estupenda gran amiga al cual la quiero como tal como si una hermana se tratase. Si alguien te insulta o te falta el respeto por ello, te juro que le daré un paliza para que aprenda a no insultarte.

Twilight no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas por las palabras de Mike y lo abrazó tiernamente.

Twilight: Gracias Mike...significa mucho para mi que seas mi amigo...

Mike sonrío también y la devolvió el abrazo, al cual Spike y Nyx se unieron al abrazo. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Mike se acercó al telescopio que estaba por la ventana y miró al pueblo. Después de mirar por un rato al final comenta.

Mike: Y puede que tengamos otros comienzo en el pueblo.

Twilight: ¿Que quieres decir Mike?

El potro la invitó a que mirase por el telescopio y vio algo que la hizo sonreír.

En el lugar donde estaba antes la biblioteca y donde Mike había enterrado la semilla, surgía un brote de árbol en ella. Un brote en que algún día, se convertirá en un gran árbol grande y fuerte.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**HERMANO SOBREPROTECTOR**

**Capítulo hecho por sugerencia de dreisil.**

First Base iba andando por Poniville hasta que durante el camino se encontró con Pink Love y la saluda desde la distancia.

First Base: Pink Love…Hola….

Saludo alegremente el potro. La potra le devuelve el saludo.

Pink Love: Hola First Base

Los dos se iban acercando hasta que sin querer, First Base se tropezó enfrente de Pink Love y de improviso sus labios se tocaron. Ambos potros se separaron enormemente rojos.

First Base: Lo…lo siento…no era mi intención..

Se disculpaba el potro enormemente rojo. La potra que estaba igual que él le respondió.

Pink Love: No…no pasa nada.

Ambos potros estaban rojos de vergüenza pero en ese instante oyeron un grito furioso.

Mike: FIRST BAAASE…..

Apareció de repente Mike con una mirada furiosa y con un aura asesina alrededor de él que en cierto modo asustaba al pony terrestre.

Mike: ¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA FIRST BASE?

Gritó completamente encolerizado el alicornio. First Base realmente asustado trata de excusarse.

Firts Base(asustado): Nada Mike… solo fue un accidente .

Mike: SI NO FUERAS EL HERMANO DE FLASH Y MI AMIGO TEN POR SEGURO QUE ESTARÍAS MUERTO ASÍ QUE SI TE PESCO CON MI HERMANA OTRA VEZ NO QUERRÁS SABER LO QUE TE ARE. vámonos Pink.

Dijo llevándose a su hermana con su magia, First Base muerto del susto se desmaya y de repente llega Flash quien había ido a Ponyville para visitar a Twilight, se encontró con su hermano echado en el suelo. El pegaso fue a socorrerlo.

Flash: Hermanito…¿Qué te ha pasado? Dime algo.

Preocupado se lo llevo al castillo de twilight donde después de un rato reacciona y Flash le dice.

Flash: Hermano ¿qué te paso? me tenías preocupado.

First Base: Ay hermano….he visto mi vida entera delante de mis ojos...¿Alguna vez hemos visto a mama con traje de bailarina haiwayana?

Respondió el potro algo nervioso.

Twilight: Pero ¿Qué te paso?

Firts Base les cuenta lo que paso con Pink y al principio Flash se rió por el primer beso de su hermano pero cuando les dice lo de Mike se quedaron en shock

Twilight: ¿En serio Mike hizo eso? No me lo esperaría de él, además solo fue un accidente.

Comentó molesta la alicornio por la actitud de Mike. Flash trató de tranquilizarla.

Flash: tal vez se le pego lo sobre protector de tu hermano.

Bromeó el pegaso. Luego de un rato deciden ir a casa de Mike para aclarar el problema y son recibidos por los padres de Mike.

Sra.B: Ah….hola a todos.

Sr.B: ¿En qué les podemos servir princesa?

Twilight: Verás….es sobre Mike.

Respondió seriamente la alicornio que llamó la atención de ambos progenitores.

Sr.B: ¿Qué pasa con nuestro hijo?

Flash: Verán….

Le contaron lo que había sucedido y estos se molestaron un poco y al final su madre hizo llamar a Mike. Al final el potro vino.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre mama?

Sra.B: Pasa…que esta vez te pasaste.

Mike: ¿Qué de que hablas?

Mike vio a Twilight y a Flash y también a First Base que se escondía detrás del pegaso. El potro puso una mirada enfadada al ver a este último.

Mike: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso vienes para volver a aprovecharte de mi hermana?

Dijo enfadado el potro haciendo temblar de miedo a First Base. Twilight trató de tranquilizarlo.

Twilight: Mike…Cálmate…

Flash: No hay razón para ponerse así.

Mike: ¿Qué no hay razón? Este desaprensivo se atrevió a besar descaradamente a mi hermana ¿Y me decís que no hay razón?

First Base: Te…te juro que fue sin querer….por favor Mike….

Trató de disculparse el potro. Mike lo miró enfadado un rato, pero se lo pensó por un momento y comprendió que todo fue un simple accidente. Provocando que el potro se avergonzara un poco de su comportamiento.

Mike: Lo siento Firts Base. Creo que me deje llevar, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Se trató de disculpar el alicornio. First Base sonrió y le contestó.

Firts: Por supuesto que si Mike. Los accidentes pasan.

Ambos chocaron sus pesuñas y Flash en tono burlón dijo.

Flash: ¿Sabes Mike? Con lo que hiciste con mi hermanito, comienzas a parecerte a Shining.

Mike relaciono lo que dijo el pegaso con sus acciones y supo que aunque fue una broma era verdad, Mike asustado grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Mike: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ante esto todos los presentes se partieron de risa. En el Imperio de Cristal Shining desde un balcón notó algo.

Armor: Curioso…Me zumban los oídos. Alguien debe estar hablando de mi.

**Capítulo extra y ya van tres.**

**Especial fin de año 2014  
><strong>

Vulcan estaba en el caraoke. Y se disponía a cantar la canción...La Marimorena. La música empezó a sonar.

Como la vez anterior, el autor Silverwolf850 no se hace responsable de cualquier daño producido durante la canción.

**Insertar música de la canción.**

Vulcan cantando:

**Ande ande ande la Marimorena.**

**Ande ande ...que tía más buena.**

**Ande ande...que me pone perraco.**

**Ande ande...que tía más buena.**

**En la calle había una tía muy buena y me puso perraco.**

**TIA BUENA.**

Como la vez anterior Vulcan cantaba horrible y todo el mundo tubo que taparse las orejas y le gritaban para que parase de cantar. Algunos incluso le tiraban sillas, mesas y otros objetos encima.

Mike: Mi madre...valla forma de acabar el año.

Apple Bloom: Ya te digo...

Rarity: Ay mis oídos...

Red: Por Celestia, Vulcan se ha vuelto cargar otro clásico.

Luna: ¿Como puede haber alguien que cante tan mal?

Dark: Teniendo voz de sistro*.

*** Antigua carraca metálica que supuestamente era un instrumento musical antiguo. Con forma de aro o de herradura, que contiene platillos metálicos insertados en unas varillas, y se hace sonar agitándolo.**

Vulcan salío de los montones de objetos que le habían tirado previamente encima y dijo.

Vulcan: Pero...¿En serio canté tan mal?

**Feliz año viejo 2014 y feliz año nuevo 2015 a todos.**


	8. Cap 7 La Nueva Patrulla Harmony

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA NUEVA PATRULLA HARMONY**

El doctor Age Sun estaba en su laboratorio del castillo de Canterlot, siendo acompañado por Mike. Los dos estaban reajustando a la Patrulla Harmony.

Mike: Bueno tío. De momento todo parece ir bien.

Age Sun: Cierto Star Hope...Muy pronto tu patrulla estará más preparada que nunca.

Mike sonrío por ello. Muy pronto su patrulla estaría lista para combatir a las fuerzas del imperio. Pero aun estaba el problema de Mega Base. Reactivarlo no sería fácil ya que requeriría una enorme cantidad de energía para reactivarlo de nuevo. Pese a ello tenía un plan, bastante arriesgado pero que podría funcionar.

Cerca de la frontera entre Equestria y el reino grifo. había dos guardias equestrianos y un guardia grifo jugando a las cartas.

Guardia1: Francamente...la vida de vigilante de frontera suele ser aburrida.

Comentó el guardia echando una carta.

Grifo: Desde luego. Lo único que vale la pena aquí es la paga a fin de mes.

Guardia2: Es verdad.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, un enorme Shuriken decapitó a uno de los guardias de frontera, poniendo en alerta a los otros.

Grifo: ¿Que pasa?

Comentó el grifo observando el cuerpo decapitado del pony mientras sacaba su espada.

Guardia: No lo se. No he visto al atac...

No pudo continuar porque una enorme lanza lo atravesó por la espalda y saliendo la punta por el pecho.

Grifo: ¿Pero que...?

Dos cascos se ponen detrás de su cabeza y le partió el cuello acabando con su vida. Con los tres guardias muertos, aparecieron cuatro sombras misteriosas.

Sombra: Decepcionante.

Sombra2: No ha servido ni de entrenamiento.

Sombra3: Conquistar esta miserable tierra de ponis primitivos y de grifos no nos supondrá ningún esfuerzo.

Sombra4: Cierto. Pero ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Las cuatro sombras se marcharon, dejando los cuerpos muertos de los guardias.

En el castillo de Canterlot. La princesa Celestia había recibido la visita del rey grifo junto con su hijo Wind y el consejero Richard para discutir temas diplomáticos.

Celestia: Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir rey grifo.

Arandus: Es un completo placer princesa. Además, a mi hijo le gusta venir aquí para ver a su amigo el principe Mike.

Wind: Ante todo eso ¿Donde está Mike? ¿Está en el pueblo?

Celestia (sonriendo): En realidad, el está con su tío en el laboratorio del castillo. Si quieres, un guardia te puede llevar allí.

Wind: Genial.

Un guardia acompañaba al joven príncipe grifo mientras el rey y su consejero, seguían a Celestia. En ese momento el consejero Richard se detuvo.

Richard: Si me disculpáis un momento. Necesito ir un momento al baño.

Celestia: Claro. Al final del pasillo a la izquierda.

Richard: Gracias.

El consejero se marchó dejando solos a la princesa y al rey. Celestia no pudo evitar preguntar al rey.

Celestia: ¿Su consejero esta bien rey grifo?

Arandus: Si. Físicamente está bien aunque en los últimos días se porta extraño.

Celestia: ¿Como que de extraño?

Arandus: No sabría decirlo. Hace días, sale del palacio sin decir nada a nadie y no tengo ni idea de para que. No quise molestarle ni importunarle con preguntas ya que es de completa confianza.

Celestia: Entiendo.

En el laboratorio. Mike y su tío seguían trabajando hasta que un guardia le llamó a Mike.

Guardia: Principe Mike. Su amigo el principe Wind esta aquí.

Mike: ¿Wind?

El joven grifo apareció para saludar a su amigo.

Wind: Hola Mike. Cuanto tiempo.

Saludo alegremente el joven grifo. Mike se alegró de verlo.

Mike: Wind socio, me alegro de verte.

Y ambos se dieron el casco/garra. Mike no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Mike: ¿Que te trae por aquí amigo?

Wind: Mi padre vino junto con su consejero Richard para discutir unos temas de negocios con las princesas. Y yo me vine para poder visitarte.

Mike: Me alegro socio.

Age Sun: ¿Quien es Star Hope?

Al grifo le extrañó que aquel pony le llamara a Mike por ese nombre. Mike se lo presentó.

Mike: Ah sí tío. Este es mi amigo Wind, príncipe del reino grifo. Wind, este es mi tío Age Sun. Proviene del Imperio Celeste.

Wind: ¿Del Imperio Celeste? ¿Ese lugar que apareció de la nada hace tiempo?

Mike: Veo que estás enterado.

Wind: Así es. Las noticias de Equestria llegan rápido al reino grifo. Por lo que he oído. Su emperador no es nada amistoso.

Mike: Y eso que no sabes ni la mitad.

Mike le puso al día a Wind desde el descubrimiento del Imperio Celeste hasta ahora. El joven príncipe estaba enormemente sorprendido por lo que le contó su amigo.

Wind: No me lo puedo creer ¿En serio pasó todo eso?

Mike: Así es Wind.

Wind: Por eso estás mejorando a tu patrulla.

Mike: Por supuesto. Debemos estar preparados por si el imperio decide atacarnos. También yo me estoy entrenando como nunca para cuando llegue el caso en que haya que luchar.

Wind: Si necesitas ayuda, yo y mi piedra viento, estaremos allí para ayudarte.

Comentó el grifo, Mike agradeció el ofrecimiento del grifo.

Mike: Muchas gracias Wind.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido de un objeto caer. Los tres miraron el origen del ruido y vieron al consejero Richard, al cual había tirado una caja de metal.

Wind: Consejero Richard ¿Que hace usted aquí? ¿No debería estar con mi padre?

Richard: Simplemente me equivoque de camino y me perdí.

Age Sun: Eh...¿Que está haciendo usted con esas carpetas?

Preguntó molesto el doctor. Mike miró mejor y realmente, el grifo llevaba una carpeta con información importante bajo el brazo. Antes de que pudiesen preguntar, el grifo salio corriendo.

Age Sun: Eh...vuelva aquí.

Mike: Tío ¿Que lleva en ese carpeta?

Age Sun: Información sobre la actualización de la patrulla.

Mike se dio cuenta de que aquella información era valiosa y junto con Wind, fueron en su busca. Antes de irse Mike le dijo a su tío.

Mike: Tío. A la patrulla solo le faltan unos retoques. Ocúpate de ello.

Age Sun: Comprendido Mike.

Mike y Wind salieron volando persiguiendo al grifo.

Mike: Wind ¿Por que iba el consejero Richard a robar los planos de la patrulla?

Wind: No tengo ni idea...aunque los últimos días se portaba raro.

Mike: ¿Raro?

Wind: Si...hacía cosas no tan típicas para él...se portaba de forma algo extraña y ajena al Richard que conocemos.

Mike: Mmm...curioso..

El grifo salía huyendo de los dos jóvenes, dos guardias estaban vigilando la puerta y Mike les gritó.

Mike: Detenedlo...Ha robado documentos importantes.

Los guardias alertados, trataron de detenerlo. Para sorpresa de todos, el grifo alzó su garra derecha, y de ella surgieron dos dardos que durmió a los dos guardias y pasó de ellos.

Wind: ¿Como ha hecho eso?

Mike: Ni idea...pero hay que detenerlo...

Celestia y Arandus salían de una habitación hasta que vieron al consejero pasar delante de ellos y los jóvenes.

Celestia: Mike...¿Que pasa?...¿Por que perseguís al consejero Richard?

Wind: Le sorprendimos robando documentos y salio huyendo con ellos.

Celestia y Arandus: ¿Queeee?

Mike y Wind siguieron persiguiendo al grifo hasta que este salio volando por una ventana. Los jóvenes le siguieron.

Mike: De eso nada.

Mike lanzó un rayo contra el grifo, este se giró y lo detuvo con un escudo generado con su garra. Aquello sorprendió al potro y al joven grifo.

Wind: ¿Lo ha parado con un especie de escudo?

Mike: Hay algo raro en todo esto.

El grifo alzó su brazo y acto seguido se convirtió en un cañón de energía. Una disparo amarillo surgió de él y los dos jóvenes tuvieron que esquivarlo.

Wind: ¿Como puede hacer eso?

El supuesto Richard iba a escapar pero un disparó negro lo detuvo.

Eclipse: ¿A donde crees que vas?

Eclipse apareció en el aire cortando el paso al grifo. El grifo volvió a disparar su brazo arma contra Eclipse, pero este lo esquivó y avanzó velozmente hacia él golpeándolo por arriba y hacerle caer, perdiendo la carpeta que tenía en sus garras y Mike lo recuperó.

Mike: Gracias Eclipse. Muy oportuno.

Eclipse: De nada...pero...¿Que ocurre aquí?

Antes de que alguien pudiese contestar, un disparó los hizo apartarse. En tierra veían al mismo grifo que perseguían disparando desde el suelo.

Mike: Ya me tiene arto. Holy.

El fénix se fusionó con Mike adoptando su armadura de energía. Acto seguido cargó su ataque contra el grifo.

Mike: Infierno de Plasma.

En el suelo donde estaba el grifo, surgió una gran columna de fuego quedando este cubierto por completo de fuego. Los tres bajaron hasta el suelo para verificar que han acabado con él.

Wind: ¿Estará muerto?

Eclipse: Nada podría sobrevivir a eso.

En ese momento, oyeron el sonido de pasos en el fuego. Para su sorpresa, surgió del grifo de las llamas solo que su aspecto era ahora diferente. Tenía un complexión metálica completa. De metal negro con la parte del pico y las garras grises. Ojos amarillos.

Wind: ¿Que...que es eso?

Preguntaba sorprendido el grifo.

Mike: Un robot...Eso es lo que es...

Contestó el potro en postura de batalla. Eclipse adopto posición igual.

Eclipse: Ya me parecía extraño el comportamiento de aquel grifo.

Mike: Wind...es mejor que te transformes...

Aconsejo el potro a su amigo. Wind obedeció y se transformó en su forma adulta. El robot alzó sus garras y las transformó en cañones de energía. Acto seguido comenzó a disparar contra el trío al cual lo esquivaron.

Wind: Toma esto.

El grifo lanzó un ataque de tornado pero el robot lo detuvo con un campo de fuerza. Eclipse apareció por su lado tratando de atacar por un lateral con su tridente. Estuvo a punto de atravesarlo pero el robot detuvo su ataque con una garra y de ella surgió un ataque eléctrico que hizo retroceder al alicornio. El robot lanzó un disparó de energía contra Eclipse pero este lo detuvo con una barrera. Mike apareció por un lateral y comenzó a lanzarles ataques continuados con sus cascos contra la barrera del robot. El robot trató de aguantar pero los ataques del potro con el poder del fénix eran tan fuertes, que la barrera iba cayendo poco a poco. Finalmente de un último puñetazo, rompe la barrera y golpea la cara del robot haciéndolo volar. Eclipse lo engancha con su tridente y después de dar un giro completo, lo estrella contra el suelo. Con el robot en el suelo, Wind voló encima de este llevando una gran bomba de aire comprimido en sus garras y lo soltó encima de este, provocando una gran explosión de aire. Finalmente logran derrotar al robot.

Mike: Por fin...

Eclipse: Nos ha costado...

Wind: Pero al final logramos derrotarlo...

Comentaban los tres en torno al robot. De repente este se levanta levemente del suelo asustando al trío para acto seguido, caer al suelo.

Mike: Carai...que susto...

Wind: Pensé que se levantaba...

Un guardia real apareció corriendo en dirección a Mike.

Guardia: Príncipe Mike...príncipe Eclipse.

Eclipse: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Un grupo de cuatro ponis celestes están atacando Canterlot. La guardia trata de detenerlos pero por desgracia sin éxito.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al grupo.

Mike: ¿Que?

Eclipse: ¿Cuando ha sido?

Preguntaron sorprendidos los dos. El guardia respondió.

Guardia: Hace un rato. Pero la Patrulla Harmony acababa de aparecer para detenerlos.

Mike: (Mi patrulla...deben estar ya listos para combatir...)

Pensaba el potro.

**Unos minutos antes.**

Los habitantes de Canterlot salían huyendo mientras la guardia trataba de detener a los extraños ponis celestes que habían aparecido. Por desgracias ni con la ayuda de las tropas robot podían detenerlos.

¿?: Esto está siendo muy fácil.

¿?: Jejejeje...la verdad...no se que me esperaba al enfrentarme con esos primitos.

Comentaba este último presionando con su pata, el cuello de un guardia herido, este trató de hablar.

Guardia: ¿Qui...quienes sois vosotros...?

¿?: Oh cierto...Que modales los nuestros.

¿?: Jejejeje. Si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diremos...

**Personajes creados por Seren Avro Tsukino, al cual los modifique levemente para adaptarlos a mi fanfic.**

**Xerneas**: posee una apariencia elegante, con un pelaje negro sus patas delanteras tienen una especie de armazón con bordes en amarillo. Su pelaje desde su cuello da la idea de ser un tipo de armazón azulado por dos pronunciaciones en el comienzo de su largo cuello, Alas de luz, y sus ojos se caracterizan por tener sus pupilas con la forma de la letra "X". Porta un florete con empuñadura de oro.

**Ragnarök**: pony celeste de alas de murciélago, de pelaje dorado y crin negra, hijo de familia rica. Su cuerpo irradia electricidad. Cutie mark de una nube de tormenta con varios rayos. Porta una enorme lanza terminada en dos puntas.

**Dark Repulser**: pony de alas de luz, pelaje amarillo y crin azul, cutie mark de un hacha y una flor, mercenario y viajero, Porta una enorme hacha capaz de partir cualquier cosa en dos.

**Nightelf Shield**: pony de alas de murciélago, de pelaje negro y crin azulada, cutie mark un shuriken de tres puntas con la luna en medio, con dos lanzas entrelazadas detrás. Porta un enorme Shuriken en su espalda.

Xerneas: Somos los fieles soldados del emperador.

Ragnarök: En su nombre vinimos a acabar con Star Hope.

Dark Repulser: Y nada nos detendrá.

El guardia con las fuerzas que le quedaban les contestó de forma desafiante.

Guardia: No...no saldréis con...la vuestra.

Nightelf Shield: ¿Que no? Jejejeje...yo diría que lo estamos haciendo.

Contestó este ultimo al mismo tiempo que Ragnarok le rompía el cuello al guardia acabando con su vida. Más guardias siendo capitaneada por Kai se hicieron presentes y se quedo impactado por la cantidad de guardias muertos que había.

Kai: No puede ser...tantos guardias caídos..

Comentaba impactado el capitán por la muerte de varios de sus compañeros guardias. Luego miró furioso a los autores de tales muertes.

kai: ¿Vosotros habeís causado esto?

Preguntó el capitán con ira en su voz. Estos se rieron.

Xerneas: Así es.

Ragnarök: Ni siquiera nos supo entretenernos. jajajaja.

Ante aquella respuesta Kai se puso furioso.

Kia: Malditos...tomad esto.

Kai creó un gran martillo de electricidad y lo lanzó contra los cuatro. Dark Repulser se interpuso y lo partió en dos con su hacha.

Dark Repulser: Jajajaja...ya te enseñaré yo como se lanza un ataque.

El celeste alzó su enorme hacha y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, creando una enorme honda de choque contra Kai y la guardia. Estos se prepararon para el impacto, para sorpresa de todos, una barrera mágica apareció deteniendo el ataque.

Nightelf Shield: ¿Que ha pasado?

Xerneas: ¿Quien ha detenido el ataque?

¿?: Nosotros.

Todo el mundo miró en dirección donde provino aquella voz y vieron nueve sombras sobre un edificio.

¿?: "Por la paz y la armonía lucharemos. Por muy negra que sea la oscuridad...nuestra luz brillara...el mal no podrá triunfar..."

Los equestrues reconocieron aquel juramento y no pudieron evitar llenarse de alegría y esperanza.

Dark Repulser: Pero...¿Quienes son esos?

Un guardia lleno de alegría y esperanza grito.

Guardia: La Patrulla Harmony.

La sombra que sonaba con Red Fire respondió.

Red: No...La Patrulla Harmony no..."La Nueva Patrulla Harmony"

Las nueve sombra se revelaron mostrando a la patrulla pero distinta a lo que todo el mundo conocía.

Red: Red Fire...La Reina de Fuego...

Comentó la yegua portando una armadura de color ámbar como la de la guardia real, alzando sus alas y prendiendo en llamas su crin, cola y alas.

Ocelot: Ocelot...La Espada Imbatible.

Ocelot tenía una armadura verde oscura. Portaba una gran espada que parecía hecha de diamante. Unas pistolas modernas de disparo súper rápido. Sacó su espada e hizo giros impresionantes con ella como si no pesara nada en absoluto.

Fox: Eye Fox...la Flecha Veloz...

Eye Fox portaba un traje azul y un visor en su ojo izquierdo. Portaba un moderno arco de metal (al estilo de Crysis 3). Sacó una flecha y la disparó al aire formando fuegos artificiales.

Vulcan: Vulcan...el terror de las chi...digo...el Súper Artillero Invencible...

Vulcan portaba una moderna super armadura tecnologica similar a la que tenía antes, solo que tenía un toque plateado. Se puso a dos patas y saco diversas armas y herramientas de ella.

Medic: Medic...La Ninja Médica...

Medic llevaba una indumentaria blanca estilo ninja con una gran cruz roja en la espalda. Pegó un gran salto y lanzó kunais hacia arriba. Cuando aterrizo, con total tranquilidad cogío los kunais que había lanzado previamente y que caían del cielo.

Black Wing: Black Wing...La Sombra Veloz...

Black Wing portaba una armadura azul y una gafas de aviador. Desplegó sus alas y voló a todas partes a gran velocidad para volver al sitio.

Ghost: Ghost...La Fantasma de Hielo...¿Me ha oído alguien?

La yegua portaba un traje gris con capucha y unas hojas ocultas en sus patas delanteras. Cuando se puso la capa, se volvió completamente invisible y más tarde volver a aparecer en el sitio.

Camaleón: Camaleón...Rey de los disfraces...

Camaleón no parecía haber sufrido cambio alguno. Pero las apariencias engañan y nunca mejor dicho en el caso de Camaleón.

Blue Sky: Blue Sky...El Paladin Noble...

Blue Sky portaba una armadura de oro junto con un escudo de plata y una gran espada similar a la de Ocelot. El paladín empuñó arma y escudo y un gran resplandor surgió de ellas.

Todo el mundo observaba asombrado a la nueva Patrulla Harmony, exceptuando los cuatro celestes.

Nightelf Shield: ¿Quienes son estos payasos?

Comentó desafiante el pony. Ante eso Vulcan respondió.

Vulcan: Los que os van a patear el trasero.

Dijo esto convirtiendo sus dos patas delanteras en cañones de energía. Red Fire se dirigió hacia el capitán y le dijo.

Red: Capitán Kai...Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto.

Kai: ¿Estáis seguros? La última vez bastó con dos de esos tipos para machacaros.

Comentó preocupado el capitán. Ocelot le hablo de forma tranquila.

Ocelot: No se preocupe. Esta vez estamos preparados.

Kai decidió confiar en la patrulla y retiró a la guardia real y heridos de la zona de conflicto dejándolos en sus cascos. La patrulla se puso en guardia

Red: Bien tipejos. Preparaos para recibir vuestro merecido.

Comentó de forma autoritaria la yegua. Los cuatro celestes se rieron.

Xerneas: Perdona hermosa...pero es poco probable que nos venzáis.

Ragnarok: Sabemos que os enfrentasteis a los generales renegados Arvak y Amaltea y no tuvisteis oportunidad.

Dark Repulser: Por lo que vuestras posibilidades de vencernos son prácticamente nulas.

Nightelf Shield: ¿Que os hace pensar que podréis vencernos? a cuatro poderosos guerreros del imperio.

Se burlaban los cuatro. Ante eso Eye Fox respondió.

Fox: Que esta vez venimos preparados.

Comento la arquera sacado su arco listo para disparar.

Red: Adelante chicos, por Equestria.

Todos: Por Equestria.

Y los dos grupos se lanzaron a disputar su gran combate.

Xerneas: Veamos como os defendéis de esto.

Xerneas sacó su florete y lo cargó de magia de fuego. Lanzó una estocada hacia delante y un misil de fuego surgió de él, tomando dirección hacia Red Fire y Ocelot. Los dos lograron esquivarlo echándose cada uno hacia un lado. En ese instante Xerneas apareció al lado de Red Fire tratando de clavarle su florete.

Xerneas: Muere...

Pero su ataque fue detenido por Ocelot con su espada manteniéndola en el sitio.

Ocelot: Tu no dañarás a mi compañera.

Dijo desafiante el espadachín. El celeste se rio.

Xerneas: Jejejeje...eres un iluso si crees que puedes vencerme.

El celeste lanzó varias estocadas al cual Ocelot lograba bloquearlos todos con su enorme espada como si no pesase nada. Acto seguido contraatacó Ocelot con su espada contra Xerneas y así comenzó un duro combate de espadas. Las mejoras en Ocelot se notaron enseguida ya que este tenía una velocidad y reflejos superiores a las que tenía antes hasta el punto que llego incluso a impresionar al celeste.

Xerneas: Valla...reconozco que no lo haces mal...

Ocelot: Gracias...

Ambos espadachines llegaron a chocar su espada manteniéndose en el sitio y mirándose a los ojos.

Red: Ocelot...apártate.

Gritó Red Fire preparando un potente ataque de fuego. Ocelot obedeció y se apartó. La alicornio de fuego lanzó una poderosa llamarada en forma de cabeza de dragón contra el celeste. Este se protegió con su espada generando un escudo, acto seguido se formó una enorme explosión de fuego.

Xerneas: Necesitareis algo mejor que eso si queréis vencerme.

Comentó el celeste surgieron del fuego y preparando su ataque.

Xerneas: Ataque meteoro...

Varios meteoritos surgieron del cielo en dirección al dúo.

Red: Hora de tomarse esto en serio.

Ocelot: Por supuesto.

Red Fire convocó varias estrellas llameantes y los lanzó contra los meteoritos destruyéndolos. Ocelot pegó un enorme salto y sacó sus pistolas comenzando a disparar rayos láser. Luego cuando estuvo cerca, el espadachín sacó su espada y girando sobre si mismo en forma de sierra, destruía los meteoritos.

Xerneas: Ja...no estuvo mal...pero aun así yo...

No pudo continuar porque Ocelot fue directamente hacia él para su sorpresa. El celeste logró esquivarlo haciendo que la espada de Ocelot solo le haga un ligero corte en su rostro.

Xerneas: Mi...mi rostro

Su expresión se tornó en furia.

Xerneas: ¿Como os atrevéis a hacer un corte en mi bello rostro? Lo vais a lamentar.

El celeste extendió hacia arriba su florete y gritó.

Xerneas: Llama Infierno...

Una enorme bola de fuego se formó encima de su florete, al cual iba ganando tamaño.

Xerneas: Sufrid mi ira y morid.

Grito furioso el celeste lanzando su bola de fuego contra el dúo. Ocelot logró esquivarlo pero Red Fire recibió de lleno el disparo.

Ocelot: Red Fire...Nooo...

Gritó el espadachín preocupado por su amiga. Xerneas se río.

Xerneas: Jajajaja...nada sobrevive a la Llama Infierno...tu amiguita estará ahora mismo carbonizada...

Red Fire: Yo no estaría tan seguro...

El celeste se sorprendió al oír la voz de la alicornio y aun más cuando la veía salir de las llamas como si nada.

Xerneas: Imposible...

La yegua salía caminando tranquilamente entre las llamas y portando una gran armadura hecha de puro fuego ardiente. Su crin, cola, alas y armaduras llameantes iban absorbiendo las llamas del ataque de Xerneas hasta extinguir por completo las llamas.

Ocelot: Me alegro de verte de nuevo compañera. Y veo que estas perfectamente bien.

Comentó el semental con una sonrisa. La yegua se la devolvió.

Red: Gracias compañero.

Xerneas seguía mirando incrédulo la escena.

Xerneas: ¿Como has podido salir viva de ahí? Mis llamas deberían haberte carbonizado.

La yegua con una sonrisa confiada le responde.

Red: Por favor...Soy la Reina de fuego. El fuego no me afecta. Y ahora. Hora de acabar contigo.

La yegua se puso en posición de combate y gritó.

Red: "Carga de Victoria"...Llamas del fénix...

**Introducir música de Finisherd( la mia es del Megazord de Power Ranger. Da igual la temporada)**

Las llamas de Red Fire se intensificaron a tal punto que parecía una enorme llama. El fuego estaba adoptando forma de un enorme fénix de fuego. El fénix miró a Xerneas al cual este lo miraba con miedo.

Xerneas: Atrás...monstruo...

Red Fire lanzó al fénix contra el celeste. Este trató de defenderse con una barrera formada con su espada, pero el fénix logró destrozarla sin esfuerzo y este recibió de lleno el ataque, causando una enorme explosión de fuego.

Xerneas: AHHHHHHH...

Gritó de dolor el celeste sufriendo el intenso fuego y carbonizándose por completo hasta no quedar nada de él.

Red Fire absorbió el fuego para que no hubiera ningún incendio y finalmente sonrío.

Red: Esto ya está.

Ocelot se acercó a ella y la felicito.

Ocelot: Bien hecho Red Fire.

Red: Gracias. Tu también estuviste espectacular. Se nota las mejoras.

Ocelot: Jejeje...Gracias.

Vulcan y Eye Fox se enfrentaban a Ragnarok. El celeste empuñó su lanza mientras chipsas eléctricas surgían de ellas.

Ragnarok: Debisteis haberos quedado donde estabais. Pronto sufriréis el rayo en vuestros inútiles cuerpos.

Vulcan y Eye Fox no se dejaron intimidar y se prepararon para el combate.

Fox: Eso está por ver.

Respondió la arquera preparando su arco.

Vulcan: Es hora de dar el martillo.

Continúo Vulcan sacando dos grandes martillos de energía en sus brazos convertibles.

Ragnarok: Preparaos para sufrir ponis inferiores...

Amenazó el celeste apuntando su lanza hacia ellos y lanzando un enorme rayo eléctrico.

Vulcan: Yo me ocupo...hora de probar las actualizaciones..."modo defensa"...

Un pequeño hijo de luz verde iba pasando desde su patas traseras hasta continuar por el cuerpo. Donde pasaba esa luz, el metal plateado de la armadura iba pasando a azul claro hasta finalmente la armadura quedó cubierto de esa luz. Ahora Vulcan tenían una gran armadura gruesa azul de gran tamaño.

Vulcan: Activando escudos...

Se puso sobre sus patas traseras y de sus brazos convertibles, salieron diversas piezas y formó delante de él un gran escudo de metal azul con el símbolo de la cutie mark de Vulcan. El escudo resistió el impacto del ataque haciendo que Vulcan solo retroceda unos milímetros. Ragnarok se sorprendió por ello.

Ragnarok: Imposible...aunque te hayas detenido el ataque, al ser de metal. Mi ataque eléctrico debería haberte electrocutado.

Vulcan se río y contestó.

Vulcan: Cierto. Pero en mi forma defensa. Puedo potenciar mis escudos y crear barreras y escudos súper fuertes que detienen la mayoría de los ataques incluso de los eléctricos.

Fox: Lo que no se pude decirse lo mismo de ti.

Complementó Eye Fox apuntando al celeste con varias flechas explosivas y las disparó contra él. Ragnarok girando su lanza en forma de escudo circular, se protegió de los ataques explosivos.

Ragnarok: Necesitareis algo mejor que eso. Ahora veréis.

El celeste se lanzó hacia Eye Fox dispuesto a atravesarla con su lanza, pero la arquera bloqueó su ataque con su arco sorprendiendo al celeste.

Ragnarok: ¿Como es posible que bloquees mi ataque con un simple arco de metal? Debería hacerse roto en el momento que lo ataque con mi lanza.

Fox (riendo levemente): Mi arco fue mejorado para resistir la mayoría de los ataques en caso de tener que recurrir el cuerpo a cuerpo. Todo tuyo Vulcan.

Vulcan: A la orden..."Modo fuerza"

Su armadura antes azul ahora se volvió rojo fuerte dando la apariencia de un pony super musculoso casi el doble de grande de lo que era Vulcan. Sus patas delanteras surgieron lo que parecería dos mazas rojas con mini cañones delante de ellos.

Vulcan: Prepárate para cobrar...Puñetazo de neutrones...

Gritó Vulcan lanzándose hacia el celestes y alzando su pata derecha. De ella surgía una luz naranja. El celeste trató de esquivarlo, pero Eye Fox le impedía moverse sujetando la lanza con su arco. Al final recibió el brutal golpe en la cara que tras un poderoso impacto de energía, lo manda hacia el cielo perdiendo su lanza.

Fox: Mi turno...

Eye Fox con su arco preparado, se deslizó por el suelo debajo de él. Mientras se deslizaba, disparó una flecha con cuerda que ató al celeste y lo tiró contra el suelo. Una vez en el suelo, Eye Fox pegó una voltereta en el aire encima suya, y mientras lo hacía, disparaba varias flechas explosivas, dando todas en el blanco.

Vulcan: Buen tanto Eye Fox.

Comentó Vulcan con una sonrisa. Su compañera asintió con una sonrisa también..

Fox: Ha sido trabajo en equipo.

Ragnarok: Malditos...¿Como os atrevéis a hacer esto a un ser superior como yo?

Gritó furioso el celeste levantándose con varias partes de la armadura rota y quemaduras en su piel y alas.

Ragnarok: Os voy a demostrar que el rayo si golpea dos veces.

Concentró energía de sus cascos y de ella surgió una enorme esfera de energía electrica. En ese instante, surgieron infinidad de rayos que golpeaban todas partes. Vulcan tubo que adoptar de nuevo su forma defensa y crear un escudo más grande para protegerse él y Eye Fox. Los rayos golpeaban como un gran martillo en el escudo.

Vulcan: Madre mía...Hay tipos que se sulfuran por nada...

Fox: Aguanta Vulcan. Tenemos que resistir.

Vulcan: Vamos Vulcan...piensa...piensa...

Ponía gesto de estar pensando. Eye Fox no se lo podía creer.

Fox: Vulcan pensando...no me lo puedo creer...al final las mejoras sirvieron de algo...

Vulcan estuvo pensando durante un rato durante un minuto (todo un record para él). Finalmente se le ocurrió una idea.

Vulcan: Ya lo tengo. Eye Fox...¿Tienes flechas aislantes de goma?

Fox: Si...¿No estas pensando?

Vulcan: Si...

Fox: ¿Sabes que?...Vamos allá.

Eye Fox sacó una flecha. La clavo en el suelo y una gran capa de goma surgió cubriendo a ambos y protegiéndolos de los rayos, gracias a su recubrimiento de goma.

Fox: Bueno...¿Y ahora Vulcan?

Vulcan: Ahora...a comprobar si puedo correr más que el rayo..."Modo velocidad".

Su armadura se volvió morada y adoptó una forma más fina dando al robot una forma más delgada casi como si fuera una segunda piel. Acto seguido, se movió a gran velocidad por el suelo al estilo "Fili-Second" de los comics Power Ponis que lee Spike. Se movía tan rápido que los rayos ni siquiera lograban alcanzarlo sorprendieron en gran medida al celeste.

Ragnarok: ¿Que? Nada puede escapar del rayo. Ahora verás...

Ragnarok intensifico los rayos tratando de golpear a Vulcan, pero el robot se movía a tanta velocidad que no podía acertarle. Finalmente Vulcan logra alcanzar al celeste y adoptar su modo fuerza.

Vulcan: Toma segunda ronda.

Golpeó de nuevo al celeste haciéndole estrellar contra un edificio. Acto seguido el celeste se levantó furioso.

Ragnarok: Maldito robot...esto no acaba aun...

Vulcan: Yo diría que si..."Carga de victoria"...Super Artillería...

**Insertar música finisher.**

Vulcan recobró su color original y comenzó a brillar con distintos colores su armadura. Se puso a dos patas y surgieron sus cuatro ametralladoras gatling...Su lanzaderas de misiles de hombros...lanzadores de micro misiles en sus brazos y cañones de fotones de sus caderas. Acto seguido comenzó a disparar una incesante lluvia de balas, misiles...micro misiles y disparos de plasma todo ello a la vez. El celeste no pudo esquivar eso.

Ragnarok: Noooo...

Ragnarok acabó recibiendo todos los impactos de todo lo que le había lanzado Vulcan.

Vulcan: Y eso no acaba aquí...

Dejó de disparar y formó su giga cañón de energía en sus patas delanteras, solo que era más grande de lo normal. Las turbinas del arma comenzaron a girar y disparó un inmenso rayo de energía contra el celeste provocando una enorme explosión.

Ragnarok: Ahhhhh...

Gritó el celeste siendo desintegrado del mapa.

Vulcan: Tío...esto es la caña...me encanta estas mejoras...

Comentó el robot tras replegar todas sus armas. Eye Fox lo felicito.

Fox: Buen trabajo Vulcan.

Vulcan: Jejeje...soy la caña.

Medic y Black Wing se enfrentaban a Dark Repulser.

Dark Repulser: Os partiré en dos con mi hacha.

Gritó de forma amenazante el celeste. Medic y Black Wing no se dejaron intimidar por este.

Black: Inténtalo...matón del tres al cuarto.

Respondió la bat pony sin mostrar miedo alguno, provocando que el celeste se enfade y lance su hacha contra las dos. Ambas lo esquivaban ágilmente echándose cada una a un lado haciendo que la enorme hacha se clavara en el suelo. El celeste se rio.

Dark Repulser: Ahi no para mi ataque.

Alzando su casco, hizo que el hacha empezara moverse rodeado por un aura mágica y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro a movimientos del casco del celeste.

Black: Cuidado Medic.

Advertía la bat pony a su compañera al ver que el hacha iba dirigido hacia ella. La pony médico lo esquivaba como podía los rápidos ataques del hacha.

Dark Repulser: No podrás huir eternamente.

Medic trataba de esquivar los ataques saltando de un lado a otro, pero al final tropezó con una piedra haciéndola caer al suelo.

Dark Repulser: Ya eres mía.

Gritó el celeste con una sonrisa malvada mientras el hacha iba hacia ella.

Black: Medic...No...

Pero justo cuando el hacha iba a partirla en dos, una nube de humo surgió alrededor de Medic y acto seguido apareció un tronco partido por la mitad por el hacha. Aquello extrañó al celeste.

Dark Repulser. ¿Que?...¿Un tronco? ¿Donde esta esa yegua?

Medic: Aquí...

El celeste oyó la voz de la yegua detrás suya y ahí la vio.

Medic: Toma fuego..

Medic empleó una técnica ninja de médico, aspiró aire y expulsó fuego en su boca dando de lleno al celeste al cual este gritaba de dolor.

Medic: ¿Que te ha parecido eso?

Preguntó la yegua casi con burla. El celeste furioso, recuperó su hacha con su magia y de un movimiento deshizo todas las llamas.

Dark Repulser: Ahora si que me habéis hecho enfadar.

El celeste convocó varias hachas mágicas más pequeñas y las lanzó contra Medic. Esta las esquivó todas con enorme agilidad.

Black Wing: No te olvides de mi.

La bat pony voló hacia el celeste. Este la vio y lanzó su ataque de hachas contra ella. Esta lograba esquivarlas todas hasta llegar hasta él y darle un puñetazo en la cara. El celeste trató de contraatacar intentado darle otro puñetazo, pero esta desapareció al instante de su vista.

Dark Repulser: ¿Donde se ha metido?

Trataba de localizar a la bat pony, pero justo apareció delante de él y le dio una patada en la cara, trató de darla con su hacha pero esta volvía a desaparecer para aparecer de nuevo a su lado y darle otra patada. Una y otra vez trató de golpearla sin éxito alguno.

Dark Repulser: Maldita sea ¿Como puede ser tan rápida?

Black Wing apareció a unos metros de él y le contestó con una sonrisa confiada.

Black: Entre mis mejoras esta en la que ahora me puedo mover a mucha mayor velocidad que antes.

Comentaba la bat pony lanzando puñetazos al aire a una velocidad casi imperceptible.

Dark Repulser: Te hará falta algo más que eso para derrotarme.

El celeste golpeó con su hacha el suelo provocando varios seísmos dirigidos hacia la bat pony. Esta simplemente la esquivo echando al vuelo.

Black: En realidad tengo lo que hace falta para derrotarte...Carga de Victoria...Vuelo en picado.

**Música Finisher Atack.**

La bat pony alzó el vuelo hacia el cielo y luego bajó a toda velocidad. Sus cuerpo se cubrió de llamas azules hasta adoptar forma de águila llameante que caía en picado. El celeste recibió de lleno el impacto sufriendo el ataque del águila de fuego.

Dark Repulser: AHHHHH...

Gritaba el celeste mientras era desintegrado. Black Wing aterrizó al suelo una vez acabado el ataque.

Medic: Esto ya esta.

Black: Si...ya era hora...

Comentaron ambas celebrando su victoria.

Ghost, Camaleón y Blue Sky se enfrentaban contra Nightelf Shield.

Nightelf Shield: Nunca podréis derrotarme inútiles maquinas.

Comentaba el celeste en postura de combate mientras los otros se ponían a la defensiva.

Ghost: Eso esta por ver.

Blue Sky: No permitiremos que hagas daños a inocentes.

El celeste ascendió hasta el cielo siendo seguido por las miradas del trio. Acto seguido, el celeste lanzó infinidad de shuriken contra ellos.

Sky: Escudo brillante.

Gritó el semental poniendo su escudo delante y creando una barrera protectora alrededor del equipo y protegiéndolos del ataque. Camaleón se echó a un lado y voló hacia el celeste.

Camaleón: Hora del disfraz.

Camaleón se disfrazó de martillo gigante tratando de golpear al celeste. Esto lo pilló por sorpresa porque no se esperaba semejante ataque del changeling. Sacó su gran shuriken de su espalda y lo uso de modo de escudo. Pero justo cuando este iba a recibir el ataque, camaleón se cambio de nuevo de disfraz, ahora era una nube negra. El celeste lo miró confundido hasta que la nube, soltó un rayo directo hacia él, este lo esquivó por los pelos y lanzó su enorme shuriken contra Camaleón al cual este se disfrazó de pájaro para esquivar el ataque.

Nightelf Shield: Antes me pillasteis por sorpresa pero ahora veréis.

El celeste recobró su gran shuriken y volvió a lanzarlo con un ataque cargado de magia contra el trío. Ahora Ghost era quien actuaba.

Ghost: Mi turno.

Ghost cogío aire y lanzó un gran aire frío que congelo el aire y el shuriken. Dicha arma cayó al suelo completamente congelado.

Ghost: Arma neutralizada.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa. El celeste miró sorprendido como su arma fue congelada.

Nightelf Shield: Malditos...aun tengo más armas a mi disposición.

El celeste lanzo varias estrellas ninja contra el grupo. Ghost se puso la capucha del traje y se hizo invisible.

Nightelf Shield: Jajajaja...¿Crees que el truquito de la invisibilidad te va a servir de algo? Puedo detectarte allá donde estés gracias a mis reflejos ninja.

El celeste concentró sus sentidos tratando de localizar a la pony fantasma. Se mantuvo alerta esperando a percibir cualquier sonido. Para su desgracia, recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Nightelf Shield: ¿Que...? ...Eso no lo he sentido.

Y volvió a recibir otro golpe en la cara, en el estomago y otra vez en la cara. El celeste estaba sorprendido. No lograba saber donde estaba su rival.

Nightelf Shield: No lo entiendo...No logro percibir donde está...Debería poder oírla por algún lado...

Y recibió otro golpe de un puño helado que lo echa al suelo. Ghost reveló su presencia cuando se quitó la capucha.

Ghost: Mi capacidad de camuflaje no solo me hace invisible, también disimula el movimiento de mi cuerpo, haciendo más difícil verme y oírme.

Comentó la yegua con una sonrisa. El celeste molesto se lanzó hacia ella preparando un gran shuriken de energía mágica.

Nightelf Shield: Maldita...pero ahora que te veo...prepárate para morir...

Pero su ataque fue detenido por la espada de Blue Sky que se interpuso en medio.

Sky: No tan rápido.

Ambos chocaron sus armas el uno contra el otro.

Nightelf Shield: Nunca me vencerás.

Sky: No estés tan seguro...convocar paladines.

Acto seguido se tele transportaron varios robots paladines para sorpresa del celeste.

Nightelf Shield: ¿Que?

El celeste se echó atrás y los robo paladines se lanzaron a por él. El celeste se defendía de los ataques de estos, destruyendo a varios de ellos con su shuriken. Blue Sky se puso enfrente de él alzando su escudo.

Sky: Brillo cegador...

Una intensa luz surgió de su escudo cegando al celeste. Mientras este estaba cegado. Camaleón disfrazado de Green Lantern le da un puñetazo de energía verde que lo lanza lejos.

Nightelf Shield: Arght...me teneis ya arto.

Ghost: Entonces terminemos con esto...Carga de Victoria...Espectro de Hielo...

**Música Finisher Atack.**

De Ghost salio un especie de capa fantasmal blanca con apariencia de la muerte, con una guadaña de mango de madera con cuchilla de hielo. Del espectro surgió un aire helador que lo congelaba todo incluyendo a Nightelf Shield al cual se convirtió en un cubo de hielo en el acto. El espectro alzo su guadaña y lanzó una serie interminable de cortes al cual, ababa rompiendo en pedazos el bloque de hielo y destruyendo al celeste en el proceso.

Ghost: Ya está.

Sky: Bien hecho Ghost.

Camaleón: Has estado...heladora...

Complemento Camaleón con un disfraz de polo de limón. Ghost sonrío.

Ghost: Gracias chicos.

La patrulla al completo se reunió tras derrotar a los cuatro malvados que querían atacar Canterlot.

Red: Chicos...lo logramos...

Black: Si...lo conseguimos...

Camaleón: Somos lo mas...

Ocelot: La patrulla es ahora más fuerte que nunca.

Todos: SIIIII...

Celebraron todos ante su gran victoria. En ese momento oyeron la voz de Mike.

Mike: Si chicos...lo lograsteis.

La patrulla vio a un sonriente Mike junto con Wind, Eclipse y el resto de la guardia.

Vulcan: Si jefe. Y todo gracias a las mejoras que tu tío y tu nos hicisteis.

Mike sonrío y le contestó.

Mike: No son solo las mejoras. Vosotros habéis luchado creyendo en vuestros ideales y porque no os rendisteis. Chicos. Comienza una nueva era para la Patrulla Harmony.

Medic: Por supuesto.

Mike y su patrulla juntaron sus cascos y lo celebraron por todo lo alto.

En el Imperio Celeste, Absalon recibió la noticia de la derrota de los cuatro guerreros que envío y como fueron derrotados. Aquello lo puso verdaderamente furioso de verdad mientras energía oscura surgía de su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, los periódicos de Equestria extendió la noticia de como la Patrulla Harmony había vuelto más fuerte que nunca. La princesa Celestia recibió una carta del rey Arandus. En ella ponía que encontraron al consejero Richard muerto en su casa y así pudieron los celestes meter al doble robot de él para espiar Equestria. Mike y su patrulla se llevaron al robot al Infinity para estudiarlo. Mike tubo otra visión donde veía como mejorar el Infinity y a las tropas robots. Mike no sabía como tenía estas visiones pero su tío Age Sun tenía sus sospechas.

En el Imperio Celeste. Las el ejercito estaba casi listo para comenzar su invasión global por el mundo. Cosa que hacía que el emperador sonriera satisfecho ya que sentía que pronto, los celestes volverían a ser los amos del mundo.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Antes que nada. Agradezco a Seren Avro Tsukino por proporcionarme a sus personajes para que pudiera usarlos en mi fanfic.**

**Y Feliz año nuevo 2015 a todos.**

**Capítulo especial año nuevo 2015**

Vulcan se sube al Karaoke para cantar otro villancico cláscico (los hay que no escarmientan). La canción será...Campana sobre Campana.

Como siempre el autor no se hace responsables de daños como critales rotos, timpanos destrozados, provocar lluvias y maremotos...etc...

Empieza la música y Vulcan comienza a cantar.

**Campana sobre campana...**

**Asomate a la ventana...**

**Belen...avisa a Belen..**

**Que Angel está tocando la campana ya...**

Y como era de esperar Vulcan cantaba horriblemente mal hasta que unos guardias reales entraron en el local interrumpiendole la canción a Vulcan. Los guardías parecían molestos.

Guardia: Pero..¿Quiere dejar de gritar ya? Ahi fuera es todo un caos por toda la ciudad. Dicen que están sonando las sirenas de los bomberos, policía y ambulancías y demás cosas.

**Nota autor: Os juro que es la última vez que Vulcan canta...Al menos hasta el año que viene...Feliz 2015**


	9. Cap 8 La Señal

**CAPITULO 8**

**LA SEÑAL**

El Imperio Celeste todo estaba en movimiento. El ejercito se preparaba para realizar su invasión cuando estuvieron listos. Montones de armas que parecían salidas de ciencia ficción y vehículos de combate se movían de un lado a otro mientras los trabajadores trabajan sin descanso. Absalon junto con sus generales estaban supervisando el trabajo de todos sus efectivos.

Tacticus: Muy pronto el ejercito estará listo mi emperador.

Lilith: Y muy prono el mundo volverá a pertenecer a los celestes.

Starcream: Jejejeje...no veo el momento en que el mundo esté en nuestros cascos.

Absalon sonreía complacido. Muy pronto su ejercito estaría listo y conquistaría el mundo entero sin apenas oposición. Cosa que lo veía fácil. Pese haber pasado 50.000 años desde que el Imperio Celeste estuviera en aquel vacío en la historia, las otras razas no parecían haber progresado lo suficiente para plantarles cara. Ni siquiera poseían armas ni vehículos de combate, más bien su conocimiento tecnológico era muy primitivo en comparación con los celestes.

Shockdown: Probabilidades de que las otras razas pueda detenernos muy bajas.

Comentaba el gran robot sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Absalon: Si...nada nos detendrá.

Comentaba satisfecho el emperador hasta que Shockdown volvió a hablar.

Shockdown: Aunque probablemente...Equestria nos ofrezcan resistencia durante un tiempo, ya que gracias a la unidad Star Hope conocida como Mike Bluer para los equestrues. Posen unidades robóticas y mecanizadas.

Lilith: Oh si...los robot construidos por Mike...Juju...que interesante...

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa perversa.

Shockdown: No solo ellos. Existen otras dos facciones que podrían plantarnos cara incluso casi en igualdad de condiciones. Los atltantes y los octopys.

Absalon sonrío y contestó.

Absalon: De esos dos últimos ya nos preocuparemos más tarde. Ahora solo me interesa eliminar a Star Hope de una vez por todas. Ha interferido en mis planes por demasiado tiempo.

Un trabajador celeste se acercó con temor al emperador y le comentó.

Trabajador: Perdone mi emperador.

Absalon: ¿Que ocurre?

Comentó molesto el emperador al trabajador. Este le respondió.

Trabajador: Perdone que lo moleste pero...puede que suframos algunos retrasos en los preparativos de guerra.

Aquello molestó al emperador y la clavó una mirada perversa al celeste.

Absalon: ¿Que quieres decir?

El trabajador con temor le dijo al emperador.

Trabajador: Los trabajadores llevan días trabajando sin descanso y por eso la producción y preparación puede ir un poco más lento. Necesitan tomar un descanso o si no...

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el emperador le cogío del cuello con su magia y le gritó a la cara.

Absalon: Escúchame bien basura...me interesa un bledo el estado de salud de esa basura. Quiero que mi ejercito esté listo para empezar con las invasiones o todos sufriréis mi ira.

Gritaba el emperador con ira en sus ojos mientras su crin y cola parecía tornar en llamas. El trabajador asustado contestó.

Trabajador: Lo...lo siento mi emperador...no pretendía...

El emperador con desprecio lo tiró a un lado y grito.

Absalon: Llevad a este imbecil al calabozo y durante una hora dadle latigazos sin pausa ni descanso. Que sirva de lección a los demás.

Soldados: Si emperador.

Respondieron dos soldados llevándose al trabajador. El emperador luego miró al resto de trabajadores y le gritó.

Absalon: Y esto es solo un aperitivo para aquellos que no hagan su trabajo. Más deprisa o sufriréis de forma que ni os imaginaríais en vuestras peores pesadillas.

Los trabajadores asustados, volvieron al trabajo incluso más deprisa pese a su cansancio. La amenaza del cruel emperador había hecho gran efecto en ellos.

Cerca del territorio de Equestria. Iban un gran flota de cazas de combate del imperio. Eran negros con grandes alas que rodeaban por los lados hacia adelante terminados en punta.

Piloto: Cazas venon* acercándose al territorio Equestrue. Estamos llegando a la ciudad conocida como Manehattan.

* **Cazas venon**: Veloces cazas voladores del Imperio Celeste. armador con un cañón láser doble en la cabeza de la nave y misiles provenientes de compartimentos cerrados en las alas. Posen escudos para aguantar impactos menores pero no de armamento pesado o penetrante.

Comandante (comunicándose por radio): Excelente. Todos los edificios de la ciudad son objetivos de ataque. Destruid la ciudad.

Piloto: Comprendido.

En la ciudad de Manehattan. Todos los ponis iban dedicándose a sus quehaceres diarios hasta que oyeron un ruido en el cielo y miraron hacia donde provenía dicho ruido. Un potro que iba sujeto de su madre señalaba al cielo. Un vendedor de flores que atendía a una señora miró al cielo al igual que ella. Un limpia cristales que estaba haciendo su trabajo dejó de limpiar y miró en la misma dirección donde provenía el sonido.

Piloto: Por el imperio.

Comentaba el piloto al resto de la flota preparándose para disparar. Cuando estuvo a punto de pulsar el botón de disparo de los misiles, algo inesperado sucedió. De repente, la parte frontal de su caza es arrancada de cuajo dejando al piloto expuesto. El piloto estaba enormemente sorprendido por ello. Cuando se recuperó del shock, tiró de una anilla debajo de su asiento y el asiento se eyecto fuera de la nave. El piloto en el aire tras abrir sus alas, miraba como su caza caía al suelo. En el momento que lo vio desaparecer en un nube, surge de repente el ala de dicho caza en la nube y atraviesa otro caza obligando a otro piloto a abandonar dicha nave antes de que fuera destruida.

Varios cazas, hacían emerger los misiles de las alas preparadas para disparar. Pero una estela azul pasó velozmente en ellas llevándose los misiles y dejándolos desarmados al mismo tiempo que los cazas eran destruidos obligando a sus pilotos a abandonarlos a su suerte.

Otros cazas lograron disparar los misiles a la ciudad. Parecían que iban a hacer impacto hasta que de repente, un láser dorado surgió de la ciudad destruyendo los misiles y provocando una densa nube de humo negro.

De la densa nube surgió Mike Bluer volando velozmente hacia los cazas dispuesto a plantarles cara. Los cazas dispararon sus misiles contra el potro pero este los esquivaba o los destruía con rayos provenientes de su cuerno. Un misil estuvo a punto de darle pero Mike logra cogerlo y partirlo en dos de un rodillazo, lo lanza hacia un lado y explota al poco rato. Otro caza venon trató de atacarlo lanzándole dos misiles pero Mike aplicando lo aprendido en canalizar la magia en su cuerpo, lanza dos rayos mágicos desde sus cascos destruyendo ambos misiles.

Mike golpea un caza que pasaba su lado de una patada haciéndole que perdiera el control. Otro caza sufre el rayo mágico del potro en el timón de la nave haciendo que perdiera maniobrabilidad. Mike se posó encima de un caza y arranca el cristal de la cabina revelando al piloto, el potro sacó por la fuerza a dicho piloto y se lo lleva por el aire.

Mike dejó al piloto de caza en el suelo y acto seguido se desplazó a alta velocidad por el cielo. Los habitantes de la ciudad oyenón varias explosiones en el cielo y ven a Mike cargando el solo con varios cazas encima y los estrella abruptamente contra el suelo y volvió a volar.

El cielo estaba lleno de pilotos de cazas que tuvieron que abandonar sus cazas "debido a causas de fuerza mayor". Los pilotos seguían volando con sus propias alas hasta que Mike pasó velozmente hacia ellos llevándolos por delante.

Más cazas celestes caían abruptamente al suelo convirtiéndose en chatarra mientras Mike bajaba a los últimos pilotos celestes que quedaban en el aire. Mike voló unos metros al aire y miró seriamente a los pilotos. Ahí les dijo.

Mike: Decidle a vuestro emperador que mientras yo este aquí...nunca conquistará esta tierra.

Decía seriamente el potro a los pilotos celestes.

Mike: Y más os vale que os larguéis cuanto antes o ya veréis.

Amenazó el potro obligando a los celestes a marcharse volando de allí. Acto seguido los ciudadanos vitorearon a Mike por haberles salvado el día y este los sonrío antes de marcharse volando.

Más tarde. Mike estaba en Canterlot entrenando para cuando llegue la hora de la verdad. Junto a él estaba Darkwing, Holy y Dark Cloud.

Dark: Entonces...¿Otro ataque frustrado el emperador?

Comento la potra a su amigo. Este le respondió.

Mike: Así es Darkwing. Cada vez son más osados. Mucho me temo que el ejercito del emperador estará muy pronto listo para atacar.

Darkwing no pudo evitar mostrar preocupación ante la idea de que el emperador quiera conquistar Equestria, empleando todo su ejercito.

Dark: Mike...¿Tu crees que saldremos de esta?

Mike miró a su amiga y la dedicó una sonrisa.

Mike: Por supuesto. Ya verás como lo hacemos.

Dark: Mike...ellos posen esas enormes arañas negras tan monstruosas y naves colosales como la que ataco el Imperio de Cristal...¿Como vamos a derrotar a un imperio que pose armas semejantes?

Mike era consciente de la preocupación de la potra. En el pasado se enfrentaba a enemigos poderosos. Pero ninguno como el imperio. El potro trató de tranquilizar a la potra con una sonrisa y la dijo.

Mike: Se que pasamos por tiempos difíciles. Pero saldremos de esta. Ya lo verás.

Al final Darkwing sonrío y le contesto.

Dark: Si Mike...tu siempre logras lo imposible.

Mike: Por supuesto. Porque tenemos estupendos amigos que nos apoyan. Ahora sigamos entrenando.

Dark: Si..

Y los dos potros continuaron entrenando. En el Imperio Celeste. Absalon desde su trono, recibía a los pilotos que trataron de atacar Manehattan. Su rostro figuraba una enorme molestia.

Absalon: En otras palabras...habéis fallado.

Comentó el emperador sin molestarse en disimular su descontento. El capitán de los pilotos algo temeroso le contestó.

Capitán: A...así es mi emperador...Justo cuando íbamos a atacar la ciudad...Apareció Star Hope para enfrentarse a nosotros...intentamos hacerle frente...Pero en apenas unos minutos...destruyó a toda nuestra flota...No pudimos hacer nada...

El emperador miró al asustado capitán. Se levantó de su trono y acto seguido apareció enfrente del sorprendido capitán casi al instante. Sin mediar palabra, le atravesó el pecho y le arrancó el corazón para terror de los demás pilotos. El capitán cayo muerto al suelo mientras el emperador tenía sujeto dicho corazón todavía palpitante. El emperador prendió fuego en su casco hasta carbonizar por completo dicho corazón. Luego miró al resto de los asustados pilotos y les dijo de forma aterradora.

Absalon: Esto es lo que les pasa a quienes mes fallan.

Los pilotos estaban prácticamente aterrados. Incluso uno se mojo los pantalones del uniforme por el miedo que sentía.

Absalon: Y ahora...coged el cuerpo de vuestro inútil capitán y largaos.

Los pilotos acataron la orden, cogieron a su difunto capitán y se marcharon de allí a toda velocidad. Absalon estaba realmente molesto por lo como habían fallado sus tropas.

Absalon: Maldita sea Star Hope. Si no fuera por él...Ahora mismo ese patético reino estaría en mis cascos sin necesidad de usar a mi ejercito.

Tacticus: Esta claro que con Star Hope de parte de esos equestrianos nos pondrá las cosas muy difíciles.

Lilith: Oh...no hay que preocuparse...cuando el ejercito esté listo...Aplastaremos a Star Hope y a sus inútiles amigos.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa perversa. Starcream y Tacticus también se rieron. Shockdown apareció por la entrada del trono.

Shockdown: Lord emperador...

Absalon: ¿Que ocurre Shockdown?

Preguntó el emperador al robot. Este le respondió.

Shockdown: El satélite imperial está ya listo. Podemos activar..."La Señal".

El emperador sonrío perversamente al oír eso.

Absalon: Excelente.

El emperador junto con los generales y el robot, subieron mediante un ascensor flotante a dicho satélite que flotaba encima del palacio de oro. Una vez arriba, se subieron a dicho satélite por la parte superior y fueron andando por las barandillas de dicha plataforma. El emperador que portaba el cetro celestial, se acercó a un panel de control e introdujo el cetro en un huevo que había en la parte superior. Ahí comenzó a pulsar una serie de comandos.

Absalon: Jejeje...y ahora...que se haga..."La Señal"...

En ese preciso instante. El cetro comenzó a brillar y del satélite surgió una enorme columna de luz roja vista por todo el imperio. El emperador empezó a sonreír perversamente.

En Equestria, en el laboratorio cedido al doctor Age Sun. Un aparato comenzó a emitir sonidos raros alertando al pony y corriendo hacia el aparato. El pony se preocupó por ello.

Age Sun: Oh no...ha restablecido "la Señal"...Tengo que avisar a las princesas de esto.

Y el doctor salio corriendo. En el Imperio Celeste. El emperador estaba regodeándose de su logro.

Absalon: Si...con la señal ahora lista...nada puede fallar.

Lilith: Oh si...sin duda resulta muy placentero saberlo.

Starcream: ¿Cual es la primera cosa que hacemos con la Señal emperador?

Shockdown se adelantó y comentó.

Shockdown: Yo tengo una sugerencia emperador.

El emperador miró al robot y le preguntó.

Absalon: ¿Y cual es?

El gran robot adoptó su forma bípeda y de su brazo pulsó una serie de comandos. Acto seguido apareció una proyección holográfica del planeta entero.

Shockdown: En el planeta hay ricos yacimientos de elementos de materia oscura enterrado a mucha profundidad, al cual las otras razas la conocen como piedras malignificadoras.

Tacticus: ¿Materia oscura? Jejejeje...eso puede sernos muy beneficioso para nosotros.

Comentaba malvadamente el general. El robot continuo hablando.

Shockdown: Ellos crees que las piedras simplemente vuelven malvada a la gente. Pero desconocen su verdadero potencial. Han sido pocos los intentos de extraerlos o estudiarlos.

El emperador sonrío perversamente y le dijo al robot y a sus generales.

Absalon: Esos idiotas primitivos...sin duda no eran concientes de la mina de oro que tenían bajo sus propias narices...Es hora de demostrar el verdadero poder de la materia oscura... Shockdown. Activa la señal cristalizadora.

Shockdown: Como ordene mi emperador.

Del imperio surgió una honda roja que iba en todas las direcciones a enorme distancia. Alrededor del imperio comenzó a temblar la tierra. De ella emergieron grandes cantidades de piedras oscuras conocidas como piedras malignificadoras. Las piedras comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y poco a poco iban adoptando forma de cristales violetas oscuros que brillaban con fuerza. Más tarde, del imperio surgieron varios vehículos negros con forma de oruga y ponis celestes con trajes aislantes de protección contra radiaciones. Las orugas y ponis iban recogiendo el misterioso cristal que emergía del suelo y lo llevaban de vuelta al imperio.

No solo en el imperio. Haya donde pasaba la honda, surgía del suelo más y más piedras al cual se convertían en cristales, en el Imperio Grifo, minotauro, dragones...en todas partes emergían para sorpresa de sus habitantes que no comprendían que eran aquellos extraños cristales. Algunos se acercaron para examinar dichas piedras sin saber las graves consecuencias de hacerlo.

En Canterlot. Las princesas, las mane 7, la patrulla, el capitán Kai y Blitzstar y los generales Arvak y Amaltea. También estaba Blueblood para molestia de algunos.

Estaban todos reunidos con el doctor Age Sun.

Celestia: Bien doctor ¿Por que nos ha pedido que nos reuniéramos con tanta urgencia?

Age Sun: Veréis princesa...trataré de explicárselo lo más claro posible...

Blueblood: Al grano doctor...

Decía Blueblood molestando a algunos. Celestia lo hizo callar y permitió al doctor seguir hablando.

Age Sun: Lo que quiero deciros...es que Absalon ha activado por fin..."La Señal"...

Nadie entendía lo que decía el doctor salvo Arvak y Amaltea al cual estos se alarmaron.

Arvak: ¿La Señal?

Amaltea: ¿La tiene ya activa?

Pinkie: ¿Que es la señal? ¿Algo para anunciar una fiesta?

El doctor continuo hablando.

Age Sun: La Señal. Es un medio de comunicación y activación de señales única en su clase.

Mike: ¿Que quieres decir tío?

Dark: Por favor...explíquese...

Age Sun: Bien...observad.

El doctor hizo aparecer una proyección holográfica del planeta. Ahí comenzó a explicarse.

Age Sun: Bien...supongamos que queremos enviar una señal desde punto "A" a punto "B".

El doctor señaló el punto A con una luz roja y luego en dirección contraria al planeta señaló el punto B. Mike habló.

Mike: Quieres decir una conexión directa.

Age Sun: Así es. Cosa que es imposible hacerlo directamente. La curvatura de la tierra lo impide, por eso lo normal es usar satélites para enviar señales unas a otras hasta mandarla a su destino. Pero..."La Señal" rompe esa regla.

Luna: ¿Que quiere decir doctor?

Age Sun: La señal permite comunicarse en cualquier momento y lugar del planeta sin obstáculos ni restricciones. También permite emitir cualquier señal activador o frecuencias con diversos efectos para la ocasión.

Twilight: Asombroso...la tecnología celeste es sin duda grandiosa...

Eclipse: Que por desgracia...no creo que lo usen para un buen fin.

Arvak: Me temo que el príncipe Eclipse tiene razón. Con eso de su lado. Puede realizar cualquier comunicación y planear estrategias que nos pueden hacérnoslo más difícil.

Una gran preocupación surgió en la sala. Acto seguido un guardia entró a toda prisa por la puerta.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia...Princesa Celestia.

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

El guardia algo alterado comenzó a hablar.

Guardia: Algo extraño a pasado en nuestras tierras. Una extraña honda roja pasó por el reino alertando a toda la población pero no solo eso.

Luna: ¿Que más ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Verá...donde pasaba esa honda...la tierra comenzó a temblar y extrañas piedras negras comenzaron a brotar por el suelo en diversos lugares de Equestria.

Mike: Piedras malignificadoras...

Pensó Mike recordando las piedras que Tirek uso para malignificar a sus ogros y volverlos extremadamente poderosos y malvados. El guardia continuo hablando.

Guardia: No solo eso. Las misteriosas piedras comenzaron a brillar y adoptaron forma de cristales negros oscuros.

Amaltea: Cristales de materia negra...

Todos miraron a la generala. Age Sun ahora era quien hablaba.

Age Sun: Como me temía. El emperador a emitido la señal...para convertir las piedras de materia negra en cristales oscuros.

Red: ¿Que es la materia negra y los cristales?

Arvak: La materia negra se descubrió hace milenios en nuestra era. Cuando se investigo dichas piedras, se descubrió por casualidad que cuando son sometidos a una frecuencia determinada. Se convierten en poderosos cristales de enorme valor energético y potenciador de maquinaria.

Rainbow: Whoa...¿En serio?

Amaltea: Si...Por desgracia...también se descubrió que en su estado de cristal...emiten una radiación enormemente nocivo para los seres vivos que estén cerca de ellos. Por no decir las horribles mutaciones que pueden causar.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Comentó la pegaso preocupada de que sus animales se pongan enfermos por dichos cristales.

Kia: ¿Como de nocivos son esos cristales?

Amaltea: Los seres vivos que entran en contacto con esos cristales sufren un caso de intoxicación o envenenamiento. Las victimas afectadas no llegan a vivir más de unos meses.

Todos se alarmaron al oír eso.

Applejack: Carai ¿Y no hay cura?

El doctor negó con la cabeza y la contestó.

Age Sun: Por desgracia no se ha descubierto cura conocida.

En ese momento el comunicador de Mike comenzó a brillar.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre Bit?

Bit: Amo Mike. Me comunico con usted para informarle que extraños cristales formados por piedras malignificadoras se ha congregado cerca de Ponyville. Varios ciudadanos se han contagiado por dichas piedras. Entre ellas las CMC.

Al oír eso Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash se alarmaron por ello.

Applejack: ¿Que?

Rarity: Oh no...mi pequeña hermanita.

Rainbow: Oh no...Scootaloo.

Twilight: Oh no...esa cosa está también en Ponyville.

Spike: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Blueblood: Yo diré que hacemos. Mantenernos lejos de los infectados y dejarlos a su suerte. No puedo permitir que nuestra real persona se contagie con esa chusma.

En respuesta, Eclipse le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza del príncipe.

Eclipse: Cállate idiota.

Blueblood: Ay...si tío...

Celestia: Doctor Age Sun ¿Que propone que hagamos?

Age Sun: Sin trajes de protección es peligroso extraerlos para tratar de quitarlos sin peligro.

Mike: Mis robots puede ocuparse de ello. Recolectaran la materia cristalizada y lo llevaran a otro lado.

Arvak: Otra cosa. Deberíamos advertir a la población de que eviten contacto con la materia negra cristalizada.

Kai: Estoy de acuerdo con el general. Cuantos menos contagiados haya mejor.

Celestia: Mandaremos un comunicado a todo el reino de que eviten contacto con el dicho cristal.

Mike: Princesa. Sería conveniente avisar a los demás reinos aliados de que eviten contacto con dicho cristal. Si lo que ha dicho mi tío es cierto, reinos como el imperio grifo, cebra, minotauro y demás estarán en peligro.

Luna: Así se hará Mike.

Applejack: Todo eso esta muy bien pero yo quiero ver a mi hermana.

Rarity: Y yo también.

Comentaron ambas preocupadas por sus hermanas menores.

Mike: No se hable más. Bit, portal al hospital de Ponyville ahora.

Bit: Orden confirmada.

Un portal se formó y las mane 7 y la patrulla fueron a tropel por el portal y llegaron al hospital. Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash fueron las primeras en entrar al hospital.

Applejack: Apple Bloom...

Rarity: Hermanita...

Rainbow: Scootaloo..

Gritaban todas preocupadas mientras corrían por el hospital. Durante el camino se encontraron con la enfermera Redheart.

Applejack: Enfermera Redheart ¿Donde están nuestras hermanas?

La enfermera dudó un momento pero respondió.

Redheart: Vuestras hermanas están junto con el resto de infectados. Por desgracias parecen que están muy mal.

Rarity: Oh no.

Las tres fueron hacia donde estaban los enfermos y encontraron a varios pacientes sufriendo dolores y debilitamiento en el cuerpo. Entre ellos estaban las tres CMC compartiendo cama. Sus hermanas mayores alarmadas, fueron hacia ellos.

Applejack: Oh no Apple Bloom.

Rarity: Oh cielos...

Rainbow: Parecen estar muy mal las tres.

Las tres miraban a las potrillas al cual parecían estar muy mal. No paraban de toser y tenían extrañas manchas negras por el cuerpo.

Apple Bloom: Her...hermana...

Trató de hablar la pequeña potra. Su hermana la tapó la boca.

Applejack: Tranquila dulzura...no hables ahora...ahora tienes que descansar...

Trató Applejack de tranquilizar a su hermana aunque en el fondo estaba tremendamente preocupada. Mike apareció después y vio a las potras.

Mike: Oh no...chicas.

Mike se acercó a ellas enormemente preocupado.

Mike: Chicas...manzanita...¿Que os ha pasado?

Las potras trataron de hablar y les dijeron al potro.

Apple Bloom: Estábamos...jugando con la pelota por ahí...

Sweetie Belle: De repente...la tierra comenzó a temblar...

Scootaloo: Unas extrañas piedras negras surgieron del suelo...y luego se convirtieron en cristales violetas oscuras.

Sweetie: Parecían piedras muy bonitas...así que nos acercamos a verlas mejor...

Apple Bloom: Después de un rato...comenzamos a sentirnos mal...

Scootaloo: Nos sentíamos peor por momentos...

Sweetie: Y perdíamos fuerzas...y nos salieron estas extrañas manchas negras por la piel...

Age Sun apareció y vio a las potras.

Age Sun: Por lo visto se han contagiado por los efectos nocivos de los cristales de materia negra.

Mike miró preocupado a su tío y le preguntó.

Mike: Tío...¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellas...?

Su tío negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

Age Sun: Me temo...que estas potrillas están perdidas.

Las mayores no podían evitar sentirse en el abismo al saber que sus hermanas no tenían salvación alguna.

Applejack: Nooo...

Rainbow: Scootaloo no puede morir...es una potrilla muy dura.

Rarity: Debe haber algo que podamos hacer...

Mike no se quedó parado mucho tiempo y finamente dijo.

Mike: Y lo haremos. Estudiaré el cristal. Con un poco de suerte encontraré el antídoto.

Age Sun: Mike...aprecio tus buenas intenciones pero...En el Imperio Celeste trataron de encontrar el antídoto durante siglos y pese a sus esfuerzos...No consiguieron nada...

Mike miró seriamente a su tío y le contestó.

Mike: Puede...Pero es mejor intentar hacer algo que quedarse parado sin hacer nada. No todos podemos quedarnos sentados esperando a que las cosas pasen.

El potro se marchó pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente de su novia y decirla.

Mike: No te preocupes manzanita...ya veréis como os recuperáis.

Apple Bloom en un esfuerzo sonríe y le dice a su novio.

Apple Bloom: Se que lo harás...mi luciérnaga.

Más tarde. Los robots estaba extrayendo la materia negra cristalizada que había surgido cerca del pueblo. Recogían campos y campos de materia negra (desperdigados de igual forma que el tiberio de Command and Conquer) para asegurarse de que sus habitantes no fuesen contaminados. Los cristales eran recolectados en enormes silos construidos muy lejos para evitar contaminación alguna. Mike en su laboratorio de casa estaba estudiando un fragmento de mineral cristalizado introducido en un tubo aislante y analizando su composición.

Mike: Vamos...Dime cual es tu secreto...

Comentaba Mike analizando de todas las formas posibles dicho cristal. Su tío apareció en su laboratorio y le dijo al potro.

Age Sun: Star Hope...tus intenciones son nobles pero...me temo que no lograrás conseguir nada...

Mike: Mejor intentarlo que no hacer nada. Puede que tu te rindas fácilmente pero yo no. Pienso encontrar la cura como sea.

Respondió seriamente el potro a su tío.

Age Sun: Ojala lo puedas encontrar.

Mike: Debo hacerlo. Pienso conseguirlo aunque...

En ese momento se paro de hablar. Sus ojos se tornaron en verde y tubo otra visión.

Mike: ¿Pero que...?

En la visión vio diversas formulas en lenguajes en que Mike nunca había visto antes pero pese a ello, podía entenderlo perfectamente. Mike lo analizó detenidamente, montando las formulas y finalmente encuentra la respuesta que busca.

Mike: Lo encontré...he encontrado el antídoto...

Comento con plena alegría el potro. Su tío lo observo todo y no pudo evitar pensar.

Age Sun: (¿Es posible que Star Hope tenga...?)

Mike comenzó a recoger todo tipo de componentes y maquinas para crear el presunto antídoto.

En el hospital. Todos los médicos incluyendo a Medic, hacían lo que podían para atender y curar a los enfermos pero nada de lo que hacían servían para aliviar los síntomas de los pacientes al no conocer la enfermedad. Applejack y las demás adultas estaban preocupadas por el estado de la niñas.

Applejack: Apple Bloom...

Rarity: Si algo la pasara a mi hermana...nunca me lo podría perdonar.

Rainbow: Por favor Scootaloo...aguanta...ya verás como Mike consigue algo...

Comentaban las adultas preocupadas por sus hermanas pequeñas (hermana adoptiva para en el caso de Rainbow Dash).

Pinkie: Ey...tranquilas...Ya veréis como Mike consigue algo. Y después haremos una fiesta de feliz recuperación...

Comentaba Pinkie tratando de animar el ambiente.

Sunset: Hojala tengas razón...sino las niñas...

Contestó Sunset sin poder evitar preocuparse por las niñas. En ese instante, apareció Holy volando para sorpresas de todas y posarse en la cama donde estaban las niñas.

Twilight: ¿Holy?

Fluttershy: Si Holy está aquí..eso significa...

Mike: Aquí estoy chicas...

Gritó Mike apareciendo de golpe por la puerta, llevando consigo una pistola para inyectar medicinas. Las chicas miraron con esperanza al potro.

Twilight: Mike...¿Lo has conseguido?

Mike con una sonrisa la dice.

Mike: Estoy casi seguro al 100% de que he conseguido crear el antídoto.

Rarity: ¿Lo dices de verdad?

Preguntó Rarity con una aire de esperanza.

Spike: ¿Como lo has conseguido?

Mike: Las explicaciones luego. Ahora las chicas nos necesitan.

Mike se acercó a la cama donde estaban las niñas y empezó a inyectarlas el antídoto en cada una de ellas. pasaron unos instantes pero no parecía que surtiera efecto.

Spike: ¿Mike?...

Mike: ¿Mi gozo en un pozo? No...tiene que funcionar...

Al principio parecía que no iba a funcionar y las esperanzas del grupo iban a echarse abajo. Pero de repente, las machas que tenían las potras empezaron a desaparecer y estas abrieron los ojos.

Apple Bloom: ¿Hermana?

Sweetie: ¿Rarity?

Scootaloo: ¿Rainbow Dash?

Las mayores no pudieron evitar gritar de alegría ante la recuperación de las potras y abrazarlas con todas sus fuerzas.

Applejack: Apple Bloom...Como me alegro de que estés bien...

Decía la pony granjera abrazando a su hermana.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle...mi querida hermana...no podía soportar verte así de enferma...si te pasaba algo...me moriría...

Decía esto la pony modista abrazando a su hermana tan fuerte, que a esta se la ponía la cara azul por la falta de aire.

Rainbow: Scootalo...pequeña...me alegro de que este bien...

Comentaba la pegaso acariciando la cabeza de la potra.

Twilight: Mike...¿Como has conseguido crear el antídoto tan rápido?

Preguntó curiosa la alicornio. Mike la contestó.

Mike: No sabría decírtelo...en cierto modo...vi las formulas para hacerlas...

Twilight: ¿Formulas...?

Mike: Es extraño...pero desde hace un tiempo tengo extrañas visiones...En ellas veo planos y formulas en un idioma extraño pero que aun así puedo leerlas. Solo las tengo que montarlas y tengo lo que necesito.

Sunset: Valla. Si que es extraño.

Spike: ¿Que importa eso? Lo importante es que Mike ha creado la cura para la cosa negra esa.

Mike: No solo eso Spike.

Pinkie: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike con una sonrisa las dice a todas.

Mike: El antídoto no solo cura a los afectados. También los inmuniza de los efectos nocivos de la materia negra cristalizada o en su forma primitiva. En otras palabras, vuestras hermanas no volverán a enfermarse de la misma forma.

Rainbow: Eso...eso es genial...Fastídiate Absalon...

Gritaba la pegaso sin evitar ocultar su alegría. Rarity abrazó al potro con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo.

Rarity: Oh...no sabes cuanto te agradecemos que hayas salvado a nuestras hermanitas...mi Miky Whiky...

Dijo esto la yegua dando un beso en la mejilla del potro asiéndolo sonrojar. Apple Bloom ya recuperada, se levantó deprisa apartando a Rarity y abrazando a Mike.

Apple Bloom: Atrás...el único que tiene derecho a darle besos soy yo...

Comentó molesta la potra haciendo reír a las mayores. Gracias al antídoto creado por Mike. Los médicos pudieron curar a los enfermos que se intoxicaron por la materia negra cristalizada. Dicho antídoto fue enviado por toda Equestria para proteger a la gente de los efectos nocivos de dichos cristales. Las princesas dieron orden de que nadie se acercara a los campos donde hubiese dichos cristales dejaron que fueran los robots los que se ocupasen de su extracción. También se envío un comunicado a los demás reinos previéndoles sobre los efectos de la materia negra cristalizada.

En Canterlot, el grupo fue a informar a la princesa de los resultados.

Celestia: Me alegra saber de que todo se ha normalizado en Equestria y se haya podido curar a los enfermos.

Rainbow: Si...todo gracias a nuestro Mike.

Comentó la pegaso frotando su casco en la cabeza del potro mientras este sonreía.

Luna: Es curioso que hayas podido crear el antídoto tan rápido Mike.

Fox: Cierto. Es imposible crear un antídoto con tanta rapidez.

Darkwing: Si...¿Como lo hiciste Mike?

Antes de que Mike pudiese responder. El doctor Age Sun se adelantó y les dijo a todos.

Age Sun: Eso se debe... a que Mike porta el cristal del conocimiento en su interior.

Todos especialmente Mike se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho el doctor.

Spike: ¿Que?

Blitzstar: ¿Como?

Twilight: ¿Que Mike tiene el Cristal del Conocimiento en su interior?

Arvak: El doctor tiene razón.

Ocelot: Espera un momento ¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

Amaltea: Así es. Precisamente cuando estábamos con el emperador, nos había ordenado que una vez que matáramos a Mike, le quitáramos de su cuerpo el Cristal del Conocimiento.

Kai: Si sabíais eso ¿Por que no lo dijisteis en su momento?

Arvak: No sabíamos como reaccionaría el príncipe Star Hope al enterarse. Así que esperábamos el momento más oportuno para decírselo.

Eclipse: Yo sospechaba de ello porque recuerdo que cuando Mike derrotó a Karot, vi un extraño cristal caer sobre su pecho y meterse dentro de él. Pero no estaba seguro que era o no el cristal.

Celestia: Hermano...

Comentó Celestia ante la revelación de su hermano.

Black: Espera un momento ¿Nos estáis diciendo que Mike con ese cristal en su cuerpo es ahora una especie de enciclopedia universal viviente?

Age Sun: En cierto modo.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la revelación que había hecho el doctor. Sobre todo Mike, el nunca se imagino tener dicho cristal en su interior. Aquello explicaba las extrañas visiones que veía. Aquellos planos o formulas que aunque estuvieran en un lenguaje extraño, podía entenderlo todo perfectamente como si estuviera en su idioma.

Kai: Si lo que dice el doctor es cierto. Eso significa que Mike es objetivo prioritaria del emperador si quiere hacerse con ese cristal.

Blitzstar: Y lo peor de todo...el sabe donde está.

Luna: Por lo que Mike es ahora su máximo objetivo para conseguir lo que quiere.

Celestia: Y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo.

En ese momento se oyó un potente sonido a las afueras del castillo captando la atención del grupo. Todos fueron afuera y vieron en el cielo, una imagen fantasmal del rostro del emperador. El grupo al igual que todos los habitantes de Equestria, veían dicho rostro. Pero no solo ellos, los demás reinos podían ver al emperador. En ese precioso instante, el emperador comenzó a hablar.

Absalon: Soy Absalon...Emperador del Imperio Celeste. Desaparecido del mapa hace más de 50.000 años pero que ahora hemos regresado.

Su mensaje se podía verse por todo el mundo. El reino grifo, reino cebra,Changeling, Ekalaif, Atlantis, octopys. El reino de King Sombra, el castillo de Tirek, el de Adversa y demás lugares Todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de cada lugar incluyendo sus gobernantes, veían dicho mensaje del emperador.

Absalon: Si no hubiera sido por el ataque de Karot el Conquistador...Nosotros estaríamos gobernando ya el mundo...y todos vosotros seriáis nuestros esclavos...

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa perversa, molestando a todo el mundo. El emperador siguió hablando.

Absalon: Pero muy poco importa eso. Ahora que hemos vuelto, retornaremos nuestro antiguo cometido como gobernantes del mundo...Yo Absalon...emperador del Imperio Celeste...reclamo el mundo para el Imperio Celeste. Aquellos que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes...no opondrán resistencia y se rendirán...

Todos escuchaban el mensaje de Absalon y a ninguno le gustaba como hablaba el emperador, como si el mundo fuera ya suyo.

Absalon: Cualquier tipo de oposición será inútil. Poseemos las armas más modernas y avanzadas que el mundo podría imaginar...Para que demostrar que no bromeamos...el primer reino en caer...será Equestria...dentro de tres días...comenzaremos la invasión del reino.

Todos los habitantes de Equestria se sorprendieron de la declaración de Absalon. El emperador pretendía conquistar Equestria. Mike y sus amigos se alertaron por ello y no pudieron evitar tener una enorme sensación de preocupación.

Mike: Oh no...

Comentó Mike preocupado.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	10. Cap 9 Comienzo la Guerra 1º Parte

**CAPITULO 9**

**COMIENZA LA GUERRA 1º PARTE**

Todo el mundo había oído la declaración de guerra del emperador. En la sala del trono, todo el mundo estaba alertado y preocupado.

Twilight: Oh no.

Pinkie: Nos acaban de declarar la guerra.

Sky: Doctor...se supone que iban a tardar casi mes y medio en prepararse.

Preguntó el paladín al doctor. Este respondió.

Age Sun: Me temo que al encontrar la materia negra cristalizada...han podido acelerar las cosas.

Luna: ¿Tanto con solo encontrar unos cristales?

Arvak: La materían negra en su estado cristal es más poderoso de lo que creeís.

Camaleón: Ay madre...

Red: Lo que nos faltaba.

Kai: Debemos prepararnos para cuanto ataquen dentro de tres días.

Mike: Me temo...que muy poco podremos hacer...sus armas son muy poderosas y muy poco podría hacer la guardia real...los robots podrían frenarlos...pero hay pocos robots para eso.

Spike: ¿Y que deberíamos hacer?

Dark: No podemos quedarnos parados esperando que nos ataquen.

Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala. En ese instante, Blueblood comenzó a gritar.

Blueblood: Es todo culpa de Mike...

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que había dicho Blueblood. Eclipse quiso hacerlo callar dandole un coscorron en la cabeza.

Eclipse: Callate idiota.

Rarity: ¿Como te atreves a decir que es culpa de Mike?

Comentó molesta al igual que el resto del grupo.

Twilight: Mike no tiene la culpa de que estemos en este atolladero

Pese a ellos, Blueblood siguió hablando.

Blueblood: Claro que es culpa suya. Por el estamos en este lío. Él liberó a los celestes de su cautiverio. El los atrajo hasta aquí. Por el quieren invadirnos. Todo lo que está pasando es culpa suya.

Mike no siguió escuchando más y molesto le respondió.

Mike: Según tú ¿Que crees que habría sido mejor? ¿Dejarlos que Karot los destruyera?

Blueblood: Habría sido mejor así...Así no tendríamos la amenaza celeste.

Twilight: ¿Crees que Karot se habría conformado solamente con el Imperio Celeste? Su siguiente objetivo seguramente habría sido Equestria y el resto de mundo.

Applejack: Según tú ¿Cual crees que era el mal menor?

Comentaban Twilight y Applejack que al igual que los demás defendían a Mike. Blueblood molesto siguió hablando.

Blueblood: Eso no quita que Mike sea el responsable. No es coincidencia que eligieran Equestria para atacarnos, ya que Mike atrajo su atención aquí.

Mike: En tal caso...tengo que acelerar mi plan...

Celestia: ¿Que plan Mike?

Luna: ¿El de reactivar a Mega Base?

Mike: Así es... Mega Base es la mayor fuente de producción de robots del mundo. Puede crear robots de combate a un ritmo casi al instante y así tener tropas suficientes para hacerles frente. Es nuestra carta de triunfo. Además...Mega Base es un héroe...se lo debemos...

Blueblood: Ese montón de chatarra gigante no es un héroe...

Dijo de forma tajante el príncipe provocando un gran silencio en la sala. Mike que se había quedado estático por las palabras del príncipe le dijo.

Mike: ¿Que...has... dicho...?

Preguntó Mike casi en seco pero con tono molesto. Blueblood continuo hablando.

Blueblood: Digo que esta chatarra andante no es un héroe. Solo es una maldita máquina cuyo fin es la de crear robots para nuestro uso personal ¿Una maquina un héroe? Por favor...no es más que una maquina que hace lo que se la ordena. Nada más que eso.

Un silencio se formó en la sala. En ese momento Mike grito.

Mike: ¿COMO TE ATREVES?

Gritó completamente furioso Mike, cogiendo el cuello de Blueblood con su magia y empujarlo contra una pared suspendida en el aire.

Blueblood: ¿Que...que haces...? Suéltame...

Gritaba el príncipe. Mike furioso se acercó a Blueblood y le gritó a la cara.

Mike: ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE MEGA BASE NO ES UN HEROE?...

Dijo esto en forma de rugido asustando al resto. Sus amigos trataron de tranquilizarlo.

Twilight: Mike...Calmate...

Twilight intentó detener a Mike, pero en el momento que puso un casco en él. Una chispa eléctrica la dio en su casco obligándola a retroceder. Mike con una mirada furiosa al príncipe continuo hablando.

Mike: Mega Base sacrifico su potencial energético para que el Imperio de Cristal se salvara. Y lo hizo por su propia voluntad...Nadie se lo pidió. Así que...NI TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIR QUE MEGA BASE NO ES UN HEROE...

Gritaba esto último estrangulando al príncipe.

Blueblood: Tía...ayúdame...

Trató de pedir ayuda a su tía pero esta se negó.

Celestia: Lo siento querido sobrino...tu mismo te has metido en esto.

Mike estaba realmente furioso. Parecía que realmente quería matar a Blueblood bajo las sorprendidas miradas de todo el mundo. Holy que estaba parada en una lámpara. Bajó volando hasta posarse en la grupa del potro.

Holy:...(No lo hagas Mike...no vale la pena...).

Mike oyó una voz y dejó de estrangular al príncipe.

Mike: ¿Holy?

El potro miró con atención a la fénix. Por un momento pensó que había hablado.

Mike: Supongo que no vale la pena perder el tiempo con este tipejo...

Comento el potro mirando de mala manera a Blueblood que trataba de recuperar el aire. Luego se dirigió al grupo.

Mike: Amigos...tenemos que prepararnos. Muy pronto el enemigo nos atacará con todo. Y tenemos que estar preparados para cuando ocurra.

Arvak: ¿Cual es el plan de acción príncipe Star Hope?

Mike: En primer lugar. Amaltea y tu dejadme de llamarme príncipe. Con que llaméis Mike basta.

Amaltea: Vale prin...Mike...¿Que deberíamos hacer?

Kai: Yo propondría poner a la guardia en alerta para cuanto vengan.

Mike: Excelente idea Kai. Los robots y vehículos controlados por ellos deberían estar en primera línea para protegernos de cualquier ataque. También deberíamos enviar robots de construcción para instalar las defensas.

Red: La guardia real no será rival para las tropas celestes, por lo que sería recomendable que se quedaran en el reino como última línea de defensa en caso de ataque y que pusieran a salvo a los civiles.

Blitzstar: Me parece razonable. Aunque puede que la guardia real se sienta algo desplazada.

Blitzstar no se equivocaba. Cuando los robots de Mike llegaron a formar parte del ejercito equestrue. Parte de la guardia real se sentía aparte ya que la mayoría de las misiones peligrosas, eran los robots quienes iban en primera línea mientras ellos se quedaban atrás a ocuparse de cualquier cosa rezagada.

Celestia: Me parece bien el plan.

Luna: Y Mike ¿Como piensas reactivar a Mega Base?

Mike: Yo ya se como hacerlo.

Eclipse: ¿Y cual es tu plan Mike?

Mike no dijo nada inmediatamente pero al final respondió.

Mike: No puedo daros más detalles. Solo os pido que confiéis en mi por ahora.

Blueblood: ¿En ti? ¿Después de los problemas que tenemos por tu culpa? Ni en broma.

Respondió molesto el príncipe y Eclipse le dio otro coscorrón en la cabeza para que se callara.

Celestia: Confiamos en ti Mike. Sabemos que no nos fallaras.

Comentó Celestia con una sonrisa de confianza. Mike la respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto princesa.

Contestó Mike haciendo una reverencia y con una sonrisa.

En el Imperio. El ejercito celeste estaba ya casi a punto. Gracias a la materia negra cristalizada, las máquinas alimentadas por dicho cristal funcionaban con mayor potencia y velocidad y la reconstrucción del imperio iba bastante rápido.

Absalon: Jajajaja...muy pronto empezara mi conquista del mundo.

Comentaba satisfecho el emperador junto con sus generales y el gran robot.

Tacticus: Por supuesto emperador.

Starcream: Muy pronto el mundo será todo nuestro.

Lilith: Jujuju...como gobernantes del mundo al cual estamos destinados a ser.

Shockdown: Probabilidades de éxito...muy elevadas.

En Equestria. Todo el mundo estaba en alerta. La guardia real estaba patrullando el reino en busca de cualquier cosa mientras los robots eran colocados para defender el reino y los robots de construcción ponían defensas por todas partes. La población estaba muy preocupada por la inminente ataque del Imperio Celeste y algunos ni se atrevían a salir. Mike y su patrulla se preparaban para cuando fuera el momento al igual que actualizaban el Infinity. Eclipse junto con la guardia real, preparaban las defensas de Canterlot en caso de que el imperio llegara allí.

Pasaban los dos siguientes días muy lentamente. Todos temerosos del inminente ataque. Mike y su patrulla se preparaban para partir al Imperio de Cristal para reactivar a Mega Base. Se decidió que Red Fire, Vulcan, Black Wing y Camaleón se quedaran en Equestria siendo apoyada por los robots para entretener a las fuerzas celestes en cuanto llegaran. Mike y los otros se preparaban para partir en la nave. Celestia y Luna junto con los otros estaban despidiendo de ellos.

Celestia: Por favor...tened cuidado.

Twilight: Lo tendremos princesa.

Luna: Confiamos en vosotros.

Mike: Puede darlo por seguro.

Finalmente el grupo se marchó en la nave.

Celestia: Buena suerte amigos.

Comentó la princesa con esperanzas de que el grupo tuviera éxito. La esperanza de Equestria y del mundo dependía de ello. Acto seguido, un guardia real apareció.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia...Princesa Luna.

Luna: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Guardia: El ejercito del imperio viene para acá. Son miles de ellos. Tanto por aire como en tierra.

Las princesas no pudieron evitar preocuparse por ello.

Luna: Oh no. Han llegado antes de lo previsto.

Celestia: Tenemos que prepararnos para enfrentarnos al enemigo.

A las afueras del reino. El enorme ejercito del Imperio Celeste compuesto por miles de soldados como vehículos de combates y titanes (del juego de Titanfall) iban por tierra al igual que algunas viudas negras*. Mientras por Aire iban cazas venon y cruceros de batalla como naves hidra*.

**Naves Hidra**: Enormes naves aéreas negras del imperio con tamaño colosal. En la parte delantera portan tres falanges terminados en bocas dentadas. Equipados con potentes escudos capaces de detener la mayoría de los ataques enemigos. Cada uno de sus falanges pueden disparar un potente láser capaz de destruir prácticamente cualquier cosa. Su tamaño solo es superado por una nave hidra tipo soberano al cual tiene otros dos falanges más haciéndolo un total de cinco.

**Viudas Negras**: * Enormes andadores con forma de araña de cuatro patas. Con un tamaño comparable a la de una montaña, van a paso lento hacia su objetivo, capaz de sortear cualquier obstáculo gracias a sus grandes patas mecanizadas. Desde su cabeza puede disparar un potente haz láser capaz de destruir cualquier cosa como filas enteras. Posee un escudo capaz de detener la mayoría de los ataques enemigos.

*** Ver cap 19 "La Araña Ancestral" de mi fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony"**

El emperador estaba observando todo desde una nave hidra con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Absalon: Jajajaja...muy pronto será el fin de Equestria.

Red Fire y los otros junto con Kai y Blitzstar, estaban en un crucero de batalla equestrue, preparados para tratar de detener al ejercito que se avecinaba.

Black: Por ahí vienen.

Gracias a las cámaras puestas previamente en los límites del reino. Pudieron ver la llegar al inmenso ejercito que venían hacia Equestria.

Camaleón: Ahí vienen.

Blitzstar: Cielo santo...son muchos...

Red: Pues tenemos que detenerlos.

Vulcan: No se hable más. "Modo vuelo".

Su armadura se tornó verde claro y una alas como de un jet surgieron de su espalda. Acto seguido los voladores del grupo salieron volando hacia fuera.

Red: Bien chicos. Tenemos que retenerlos hasta que Mike vuelva con los refuerzos.

Black: Lo daremos todo.

Camaleón (disfrazados de guardia real pegaso): Lo haremos todo por nuestra patria.

Vulcan: Si será mi ultima batalla...lo haré a los bestia...

Comentó Vulcan sacando todo tipo de armas de su armadura.

En tierra había miles de tropas robots de todo tipo incluyendo a los meca dragones y gigantes como tanques de asedio y tirachinas como el enorme mastodonte. En el aire había múltiples pegasos de acero como cazas y cruceros de batalla. En el crucero de batalla insignia que resaltaba sobre las demás por ser más grande, el capitan Kai se preparaba para dar la orden de ataque.

Kai: Preparaos para disparar a mi señal.

Todos estaban preparados para disparar en el momento que el capitán Kai diese la señal.

Kai: Fuego.

Y todas las unidades aéreas y terrestres comenzaron a disparar contra el enemigo. Una enorme salva impactó en las viudas negras e hidras al cual apenas sufrieron daños, cosa que no se puede decirse lo mismo de las demás unidades enemigas al cual sufrieron varias bajas. El emperador se río por ello.

Absalon: Jajajaja...obstinados hasta el final...solo logran retrasar lo inevitable...Todas las unidades del imperio...Disparad...

Y todas las unidades del imperio comenzaron a disparar contra el enemigo y así dio un brutal y encarnizada batalla donde se formaban gran destrucción en ambos bandos, en especial a las de Equestria que sufrían muchas bajas debido a su bajo numero.

Los tanques de asedio en su modo asedio, disparaban a gran distancia para destruir a las unidades que se aproximaban siendo cubiertos por meca dragones. Unos tanques negros el imperio al cual flotaban a ras del suelo se acercaban a su posición. Su apariencia era negra por encima con rojo en los laterales y un único cañón encima y debajo de este tenían la cabina*. Estos comenzaron a disparar destruyendo algunos tanques de asedio.

***Tanque Escorpio**: Tanques aerodeslizadores de blindaje medio del imperio. Equipados con un cañón láser para destruir blancos poco blindados.

Algunos tanques de asedio contraatacaron y demostrando su gran potencia de fuego en su modo asedio, destruyeron a los que venían mientras lo meca dragones destruían a los que se acercaban demasiado. Pero pronto surgió otro problema.

Aparecieron unos enormes tanques de doble cañón negros con partes rojas* desplazandose con sus ruedas cuadruples tipo oruga.

* **Tanque Apocalipsis**: Tanques pesados del imperio. Su doble cañón tiene potencia más que suficiente para destruir casi cualquier cosa. Posen un fuerte blindaje perimitiendoles aguantar mucho castigo antes de ser destruidos.

Los tanques Apocalipsis disparaban su doble cañón contra los meca dragones. De unos impactos lograban destruirlos pero estos no se mantuvieron impasibles. Los meca dragones avanzaron hacia dichos tanques esquivando los disparos y saltando sobre ellos, con sus enormes fauces arrancaban los cañones de los enormes tanques dejándolos indefensos para luego disparar su láser de boca y destruirlos.

Los tirachinas disparaban sus ametralladoras para limpiar el aire de cualquier enemigos que se acercara pero un impactó de misil apareció de golpe destruyendo uno de ellos. Unos solados celestes armados con armas lanzacohetes* disparaban hacia los tirachinas para destruirlos.

*** Soldados de misiles**: Similares a los soldados celestes. Portan un lanza cohetes diseñados para atacar tanto a unidades terrestres como aéreas. Disparo lento pero potente contra blindados.

Habrían seguido destruyendo tirachinas sino fuera porque detrás de ellos aparecieron varios robots de asalto y brutos. Los robots de asalto sacaron sus espadas de energía y comenzaron atacarlos mientras los brutos los golpeaban fuertemente con su enorme fuerza. Un soldados de bazooka disparó un misil contra un bruto haciéndolo soltar en pedazos, pero acto seguido una espada de un robot de asalto lo atraviesa por la espalda.

Varios soldados celestes disparaban contra los robots destruyendo a algunos mientras estos contraatacaban con sus propios disparos matando a algunos soldados celestes. Un celeste tiró una granada contra una formación y los hizo estallar en pedazos. Unos brutos cargaron una enorme roca y lo lanzaron al aire aplastando una formación entera de soldados.

En el aire la cosa no iba mejor. Miles de cazas equestrues y celestes tenían un brutal intercambio de disparos y centenares de naves caían. Un crucero de batalla celeste, una nave alargada azul oscuro con detalles amarillos y acabado en punta*. Concentró un haz de energía en la parte frontal de la nave y lo lanzó en forma de enorme bola de energía contra un crucero equestrue destruyéndolo en el proceso.

* **Crucero de Batalla Celeste**: Naves pesadas del imperio armada con un enorme cañón en la parte frontal y grandes baterías de cañones tanto por alante como por detrás. En la parte frontal puede concentrar energía para disparar una enorme haz de energía capaz de causar graves daños al objetivo.

Los cruceros de batalla Equestrues empezaron a contraatacar y comenzaron disparar contra los cruceros de batalla enemigos logrando destruir la mayoría.

El verdadero problema para las tropas equestrues eran las viudas negras y las naves hidras. Sus escudos lograban resistir la mayoría de los disparos sin problemas y contraatacar con un enorme haz láser que destruía formaciones enteras. Red Fire, Camaleón, Black Wing y Vulcan eran conscientes de ellos.

Black: Esas cosas pueden causarnos problemas.

Camaleón: Cierto.

Red: Nos os preocupéis. Gracias al doctor Age Sun, conocemos el punto débil de esas cosas.

Todos: Si...

Red Fire y Camaleón fueron hacia las Viudas Negras mientras Black Wing y Vulcan se fueron por las naves hidras. Ambos llegaron hasta la primera viuda negra y volaron alrededor buscando algo donde sería el abdomen del enorme andador.

Red Fire: Aquí esta.

Sonrío la alicornio poniéndose enfrente de un enorme lóbulo rojo.

Red: Hora de destrozar.

Red Fire concentró la energía de su fuego interior y lanzó una enorme llamarada contra el enorme lóbulo haciéndolo estallar. Ahí se mostró una especie de luz azul que parecía ser el nuble.

Camaleón: Mi turno.

Camaleón se disfrazó de enorme lanza y se lanzó hacia el núcleo atravesándolo por completo y hacerlo explotar.

Camaleón: Uno menos...

En el interior de la viuda negra estaba la tripulación de la nave, compuesta por varios celestes como soldados y miembros de algo rango. Un celeste vestido con una traje azul que estaba en el panel de control llamó al capitán, un pony con traje de militar con visera y varios galones. El pony le dijo al capitán completamente alarmado.

Tripulante: Capitán...capitán...hemos perdido uno de los módulos de refrigeración.

Capitán: ¿Que?

Tripulante: Si perdemos otros dos de los seis módulos de refrigeración, el andador se sobrecalentará y explotara...

Capitán: Maldita sea. Mandad tropas a proteger los módulos.

Fuera. Red Fire y Camaleón buscaban otros módulos para destruir. Dos en la cabeza de la viuda negra y otros cuatro en la zona de abdomen. Pese a los poderosos que eran dichos vehículos, los módulos de refrigeración de dichas naves no estaban protegidas por dicho escudo (un defecto del escudo), debido al extremo calor que desprenden dichas máquinas, los módulos se encargan de refrigerarlos para evitar que se sobrecalienten y exploten. Tienen que estar libres de escudo porque de lo contrario, dicha barrera impediría que el calor salga y por tanto explotarían por el exceso de calor.

Red Fire: Bien...dos mas y...

Red Fire dejó de hablar y activando un sable de fuego detuvo una bala que iba a por ella. Red Fire y Camaleón vieron un gran contingente de soldados celestes que iba a por ellos.

Red: Parece que saben lo que planeamos. Camaleón, ocúpate de los módulos, yo me ocupo de estos tipos.

Camaleón: Entendido.

Camelón se fue volando, un celeste lo apuntó para dispararlo pero un rayo de calor proveniente de Red Fire impactó en el arma y provocando una reacción en cadena, lo hizo explotar en los cascos del soldado.

Red: Bien...¿Quien quiere bailar conmigo?

Bromeó la alicornio. Los soldados comenzaron a disparar contra ella. Esta activó sus llamas por todo su cuerpo y fue velozmente hacia ellos esquivando los disparos. Antes de que los soldados se dieran cuenta, Red Fire se había desplazado casi al instante entre ellos y comenzó a darles puñetazos y patadas a todos ellos al cual los mandaban volando a todos. Una vez desecho de ellos, la yegua se atusó su llameante crin.

Red: Puro ejercicio...

Camaleón llegó hasta otro modulo de refrigeración.

Camaléon: Hora de dar el golpe.

Camaleón se disfrazó de Sir Daniel del juego Medievil y armado con una enorme martillo, destrozó la barrera revelando otro modulo de refrigeración.

Camaleón: Otro golpe más.

Camaleón volvió a golpear con el martillo el modulo de refrigeración destruyéndolo al instante.

Camaleón: Genial. Unas más y andador frito.

La viuda negra empezaba a sufrir los efectos de la falta de módulos de refrigeración. El cuerpo y las patas comenzaban a echar humo mientras sonidos intensos de alarmas empezaban a sonar por toda la nave.

Varios celestes trataron de detenerlos sin éxito alguno, finalmente los dos llegan hasta el tercer módulo.

Red: Bien. Una más y...

Pero antes de que pudiese atacar, un disparó pasó cerca de ellos.

Starcream: No tan rápido.

Dijo el celeste apuntando al duo con su arma de doble cañón acoplado a su brazo derecho.

Ambos: Starcream.

Dijeron los dos a la vez. Este se río.

Starcream: Y vuestro verdugo.

El celeste comenzó a disparar con sus dos armas contra el dúo al cual tuvieron que esquivar.

Camaleón trababa de esquivar los disparos pero uno le da en un ala haciéndolo caer sobre una parte plana de la viuda negra. Estando este en el suelo Starcream se puso encima de este y lo apuntó con su arma.

Starcream: Jejejeje..date por muerto robot...

Camaleón: Espera...tienes alas de luz...eso significa que eres bueno ¿No?...no deberías hacer esto...

Comentaba Camaleón tratando de ganar tiempo. En respuesta Starcream se río perversamente.

Starcream: No tomes tan en serio nuestras alas.

El celeste estuvo a punto de disparar pero un rayo de fuego pasó a su lado obligándole a apartarse de Camaleón.

Red: Aléjate de él engendro.

Gritó enfadada la alicornio completamente prendida en llamas.

Starcream: Ja...¿Y que piensas hacer contra mi?

En respuesta, Red Fire intensificó sus llamas y creó un enorme dragón de fuego al cual lo lanzó contra Starcream. Este no podía esquivarlo.

Starcream: ¿Que?

El Starcream creó una barrera con su magia tratando de retener el ataque. El impactó fue tan fuerte que lo mandó volando hacia atrás pero recuperó el equilibrio enseguida.

Starcream: Malditos. Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para detenerme.

Camaleón: ¿Que tal esto?

Camaleón apareció detrás de Starcream con un disfraz de boxeador y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara que lo manda hacia atrás. Este se puso furioso.

Starcream: Malditos...esto lo pagareis...

El celeste concentró magia en sus cascos y lanzaba infinidad de esferas mágicas contra el dúo. Estos lo esquivaron pero por desgracia, las esferas los seguían allá donde fueran.

Red Fire creó una espada de fuego y bloqueó todos los ataques, pero Starcream aprovechó la distracción para aparecer detrás de ella y golpearla fuertemente por la espalda. Acto seguido disparó sus armas contra ella recibiendo esta todos los impactos.

Camaleón: Red Fire...

Gritó Camaleón preocupado por su compañera pero se distrajo y las esferas le dieron de lleno a él.

Camaleón: Ahhhh...

Gritó de dolor Camaleón cayendo sobre la viuda negra. Starcream se rió por ello.

Starcream: Jajajaja...no tenéis lo que hace falta para derrotarme. Al gran Starcream. Uno de los generales supremos del Imperio Celeste.

Red: ¿Entonces que te parece esto?

Gritó Red Fire apareciendo de golpe armada con una espada de fuego y con su armadura de fuego puesta. La alicornio trató de golpear al celeste con su arma de fuego al cual Starcream se protegió con su propia espada.

Starcream: jejejeje...tendréis que hacer lo mejor...

Red: Pues veamos que te parece esto. Explosión de fuego.

Starcream: ¿Que?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar. La espada de Red Fire comenzó a brillar y una explosión de fuego surgió de ella cubriendo a ambos de llamas. Red Fire salio del fuego ilesa ya que el fuego no la afectaba, cosa que no se puede decir lo mismo de Starcream. El celeste salio del fuego bastante chamuscado y completamente furioso.

Starcream: Malditos...pagareis por esto.

Camaleón aparecío de golpe enfrente de él y le contesto.

Camaleón: Ni mucho menos...Carga de Victoria...Rey De los Disfraces.

**Insertar música de Finisher.**

Alrededor de Starcream se volvió completamente oscuro sin poder ver nada.

Starcream: ¿Que...que pasa aquí?...¿Por que no puedo ver nada?

Camaleón: Pasajeros al tren...

El celeste se dio cuenta que estaba en unas vías del tren y Camaleón con un disfraz de maquinista, iba a toda velocidad contra él chocando brutalmente contra él y mandándolo lejos.

Mientras Starcream iba cayendo, Camaleón con un disfraz de jugador de Baseball con un gran bate, golpea fuertemente al celeste mandándolo otra vez al aire.

Ahora Camaleón disfrazado de cohete, choca contra Starcream provocando una enorme explosión que lo manda hacia el cielo. Cuando dejó de ascender, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un especie de universo. Ahí vio a Camaleón o al menos su parte superior llevando su disfraz máximo...EL DE UNIVERSO...

Camaleón extendió sus brazos y unos hilos surgieron de ellos. Los infinitos hilos iban cogiendo planetas, meteoros, satélites y de toso y tiró de ellos contra Starcream haciéndolos chocar todo a la vez contra él y provocando una enorme explosión.

Starcream: AHHHHH...

Starcream cayó sobre la superficie de la viuda negra. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban miró a ambos adversarios.

Starcream: Malditos...nadie humilla al general Starcream sin sufrir las consecuencias...

Y el celeste se tele transportó lejos de allí.

Red: Ha huido.

Camaleón: Mucha palabrería y poca acción.

Red: Olvidémonos de él. Ahora centrémonos en el módulo.

Camaleón: Es hora de hacer ejercicio.

Camaleón disfrazado de Rambo con metralleta, comenzó a disparar centenares de balas contra la barrera del módulo exponiéndolo por completo. Red Fire creó una espada de fuego y la clavó contra le núcleo de refrigeración destruyéndolo por completo.

Red: El último...hora de largarse.

Y los dos salieron volando de allí. La viuda negra empezaba a echar más humo todavía por el exceso de calor. Dentro del caminante, sonaban alarmas por todas partes como luces rojas.

Tripulante: Capitán...hemos perdido tres módulos de refrigeración...Tenemos que abandonar la nave.

Gritó alarmado el pony.

Capitán: Maldita sea. Todo el mundo a las naves de evacuación.

La orden no se hizo esperar. Todos los tripulantes de la viuda negra se subían a las naves de evacuación y acto seguido abandonaban al enorme caminante.

Red Fire y Camaleón veían como dichas naves abandonaban la viuda negra mientras esta, soltaba humo por el sobrecalentamiento y saltaban las alarmas. Acto seguido se oyeron varias explosiones internas y en el exterior de la viuda negra. El enorme caminante cayó al suelo completamente destrozado.

Camaleón: Lo conseguimos.

Red: Un puntazo para nosotros.

Celebraban los dos chocando los cascos. Las tropas terrestres, ahora que conocían los puntos débiles de las viudas. Concentraban los disparos de las armas contra los módulos de refrigeración de dichos caminantes y lograr detenerlos. La era de las viudas negras invencibles ha terminado.

Black y Vulcan volaban por el cielo entre las naves enemigas. Vulcan en su modo vuelo. Aprovechaba para disparar sus ametralladoras y misiles contra los cruceros enemigos que se encontraban para destruirlos.

Vulcan: Jajajaja...esto es genial...

Comentaba el robot destrozando más cruceros de batalla celestes.

Black Wing: Concéntrate Vulcan. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Le llamó la atención la bat pony.

Vulcan: Ey...¿Que hay de malo en divertirse un poco?

Los dos llegaban hacia una nave hidra justo a tiempo para ver como unos cruceros equestrues trataban de detenerlo con sus disparos pero por desgracia no lograban atravesar sus escudos. La hidra contraatacó con un enorme rayo que surgía entre los tres falanges y destruir un crucero. Uno de los falanges disparó desde su boca dentada otro rayo y destruyó otro crucero.

Black: Bien...Según los datos del doctor...los cuatro módulos que hay que destruir...

Los dos fueron en la parte superior de la nave y encontraron otra barrera de que contenía dicho módulo.

Black: Aquí esta.

Vulcan: Deja esto a mí.

Vulcan sacó de su espalda un enorme martillo de mango largo. La cabeza del martillo estaba rodeado de energía.

Vulcan: Hora de dar el golpe.

El robot alzó su martillo y lanzó un brutal golpe contra la barrera destruyéndola al instante, mostrando así el módulo de refrigeración. Black Wing activó sus garras eléctricas.

Black: Ahora mi turno.

La bat pony clavo sus garras en dicho modulo de refrigeración destruyéndola al instante. Una sección de la nave hidra comenzó a echar humo.

Black: Listo. Dos mas y derribaremos dicha nave.

Vulcan: Jajaja...Ya tengo yo ganas.

Los volaron hacia la parte inferior de la nave para encontrar los dos módulos inferiores. Como las veces anterior, destruyeron la barrera que protegía una de ellas y destruyeron dicho modulo de refrigeración. La nave estaba sobrecalentado por momentos. Iba a por el último modulo, pero más soldado imperiales aparecieron para tratar de detenerlos. Black Wing con su enorme velocidad aumentada, golpeaba a todos ellos con una interminable lluvia de golpes. Varios soldados con lanzacohetes dispararon sus cohetes contra Vulcan. Este esperó confiado.

Vulcan: Ja...lo parare sin problemas. Modo defensa.

La armadura cambio de verde a azul y formó su enorme escudo parando así los ataques.

Vulcan: ¿Que os ha...?

No pudo continuar hablando porque el robot comenzó a caer al vacío.

Black: IDIOTA...NO PUEDES VOLAR SI NO ES EN MODO VUELO...

Gritó la bat pony a Vulcan mientras este caía.

Vulcan: Ay madre...ay madre...ay madre...Modo vuelo...

Vulcan activo su modo vuelo y recobró el control en el aire.

Vulcan: Ay madre...por poco me la pego.

Mas celestes iban a por Vulcan. Este se preparó.

Vulcan: Hora de hacer limpieza.

Vulcan alzó sus patas y de sus brazos y hombros como de caderas, surgieron varios micro misiles impactando todos ellos en los celestes.

Black: Bien Vulcan. Ya que te ha divertido ¿Te importaría abrir la última barrera?

Vulcan: Por supuesto preciosa.

Vulcan creó un gran sable de energía de su brazo convertible y partió en dos dicha barrera, exponiendo así el núcleo.

Vulcan: Jejejeje...un golpe más.

El robot atravesó con su espada dicho núcleo destruyéndolo por completo. La nave comenzó a sobrecalentarse por completo y varias naves de evacuación surgían de ella. Acto seguido la nave hidra explotó en pedazos. Vulcan y Black Wing desde una distancia segura, miraban como era destruida la nave.

Vulcan: Jajajaja...Toma ya...Me encanta los fuegos artificiales...

Comentaba el robot alzando sus brazos armados con ametralladores y disparando al aire. Kai desde la nave insignia lo veía todo.

Kai: La patrulla a hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora nos toca a nosotros. A todas las tropas. Disparad en los puntos débiles de las colosales naves.

Todas las unidades aéreas disparaban en los puntos débiles de las naves hidras, con la diferencia de que esta vez les hacían daño y lograban destruirlas.

Mientras. En la nave Infinity. El resto del grupo iba al Imperio de Cristal para que Mike pudiese iniciar su plan.

Pinkie: Pronto llegaremos al imperio.

Twilight: Si...espero que mi hermano Shining y Cadence esten bien.

Medic: Tranquila Twilight. Ya veras como estarán bien.

Spike: Si. No te desmorones.

Twilight sonrío ante la confianza del grupo. Cerca de la cabina donde Blue Sky pilotaba, Mike y Darkwing junto con sus fénix, estaban hablando.

Dark: Mike ¿Estas seguro de que este plan tuyo de reactivar a Mega Base funcionará?

Mike no dijo nada inmediatamente pero la contesto seriamente.

Mike: Tiene que funcionar...todo Equestria depende de ello.

Mientras, en Canterlot. La guardia real estaba en guardia junto con algunos robots por si llegara el enemigo. Algunos guardias estaban comentando.

Guardia: No se que hacemos aquí...

Comentó frustrado el guardia. Su compañero le preguntó.

Guardia2: ¿De que estas hablando?

Este le respondió.

Guardia: Desde que los robots se unieron a la guardia real. La mayoría de las misiones lo hacen los robots y nosotros apenas hacemos nada. A veces creo que no pintamos nada aquí.

Comentaba completamente frustrado el guardia. Su compañero comprendía lo que decía pero aun así le contestó.

Guardia2: No seas así. Los robots simplemente se ocupan de las misiones más peligrosas donde no se quieran arriesgar vidas ponis. La guardia sigue siendo importante. Sobre todo para asegurarnos de que nadie venga aquí con intenciones de atacar.

Guardia (molesto): Por favor...¿Quien llegaría hasta aquí ahora con intenciones de atacar?

En ese momento una llama abrasadora surgió de en medio de la plaza sorprendiendo a ambos guardias. Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, apareció el emperador Absalon.

Absalon: Ya estoy aquí.

Dijo el emperador con una sonrisa perversa moviendo sus alas de murciélago y provocando una enorme ventolera que mandó volando a todos los guardias que estaban. El emperador miró el castillo de las princesas.

Absalon: Y aquí será mi primera conquista después de 50.000 años.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	11. Cap 10 Comienzo la Guerra 2º Parte

**CAPITULO 10**

**COMIENZA LA GUERRA 2º PARTE**

Absalon estaba en medio de la plaza de Canterlot bajo las atentas miradas de la guardia real y los robots que estaban allí. El emperador miraba por todas partes con sumo interés.

Absalon: Bonito lugar...Lastima que pronto será todo destruido.

Comentaba el enorme alicornio con una sonrisa diabólica. En ese momento aparecieron varios guardias y robots.

Guardia: Alto...no se mueva.

Gritó un guardia apuntando con su lanza al igual que los otros. El emperador simplemente se burlo.

Absalon: ¿Y si no me apetece?...¿Que haréis...?...Jejejeje...

Los guardias se lanzaron a por él. El emperador simplemente iluminó sus ojos y desintegró a todos los guardias que iban a atacarle. Unos robots de asalto comenzaron a dispararle con sus armas pero el emperador los esquivaba con enorme velocidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, destrozó a todos los robots que le atacaban. Un bruto trató de aplastarlo pero este lo detuvo con un solo casco para acto seguido elevarlo como si no pesara nada y lo lanzó lejos contra una montaña.

Absalon: Que fácil...

Un meca dragón lanzó un láser contra él pero el emperador lo detuvo con suma facilidad con una barrera. Al no funcionar el ataque, el meca dragón trató de golpearle con su brazo tratando de aplastarlo. Absalon lo esquivó sin dificultad y con sus cascos le agarró del brazo arrancándolo de golpe y golpeándolo con el en la cabeza. El meca dragón trató de contraatacar con su cola pero el emperador de un golpe de casco lo parte en dos. Acto seguido el alicornio se lanzó hacia el meca dragón y lo atravesó por medio destruyéndolo por completo.

Absalon: Jajaja...Si esta es toda la fuerza que tiene Equestria...Conquistarla será muy sencillo.

La guardia real que salieron vivos, no se podían creer que aquel alicornio demoniaco lograba destruir a la guardia y a los robots con suma facilidad. El alicornio se disponía a ir al castillo hasta que oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

Celestia: Alto ahí Absalon.

Gritó de forma autoritaria la princesa Celestia que descendía del cielo siendo acompañador por sus hermanos Luna y Eclipse. Junto a ellos estaba también Discord. Los cuatro aterrizaron al suelo enfrente del emperador.

Celestia: Tu debes ser Absalon.

Comentó la princesa sin quitar la vista encima del oscuro alicornio. Este con una sonrisa perversa la contesta.

Absalon: Así es...Veo que mi nombre me precede.

Comentaba el emperador casi en burla.

Luna: No toleraremos que sigas con tus propósitos.

Eclipse: Así que márchate o atente a las consecuencias.

Discord: Normalmente me gusta el caos pero no por eso voy a permitir que destruyas Equestria.

El emperador miraba al grupo en busca de Mike.

Absalon: ¿Donde esta Star Hope? ¿No me digáis que tiene miedo y a huido como un cobarde?

Comentaba en burla el emperador. Luna le gritó furiosa por la insinuación del emperador.

Luna: No te atrevas llamar cobarde a Mike. El vendrá para ayudarnos a detenerte... maldito loco...

Eclipse: Mientras tanto. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ti.

Absalon se echó a reír y les contestó.

Absalon: Dudo mucho que unas criaturas inferiores como vosotros, puedan detenerme.

Eclipse: No nos subestimes.

Los cuatro se tele transportaron cada uno a un lado rodeando al emperador.

Discord: Aquí te detendremos.

Los cuatro lanzaron poderosos rayos mágicos contra Absalon creando una enorme explosión mágica. Cuando la explosión terminó, no había nada.

Luna: ¿Lo derrotamos?

Discord: Valla...que fácil...Esperaba algo más.

En ese momento se oyó la risa del emperador. Todos miraron al origen de dicha risa y ahí lo vieron, subido al tejado de un casa y sin ningún rasguño.

Absalon: ¿En serio creíais que con esos ataques tan endebles me afectarían?

Los cuatro se sorprendieron al verlo sin ningún tipo de daño.

Eclipse: ¿Como es posible?

Celestia: No os distraigáis. Debemos detenerlo.

Los cuatro se lanzaron a la vez contra Absalon al cual este los esperaba con suma tranquilidad. Eclipse por delante, convocó su tridente y trató de atravesarlo pero Absalon lo detuvo con la magia de su cuerno con suma facilidad. Mientras Eclipse lo retenía, las princesas trataron de atacarlo cada una por su lado. El emperador simplemente alzó sus dos cascos delanteros y de ellos surgieron dos rayos que apartaron abruptamente a las dos contra varios edificios. Discord trató de atacarle por detrás pero el emperador erizó los pelos de su crin y lanzó varios dardos contra él haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Discord: Aught...Esto va a doler mañana.

El emperador se reía y con un simple gesto, mandó despedido a Eclipse contra un edificio. Absalon se levantó y gritó.

Absalon: Star Hope...Deja de esconderte y enfréntate a mi...¿O acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mi?

Gritó el emperador a los cuatro vientos. Celestia y Luna se tele transportaron en la plaza y acto seguido aparecieron Eclipse y Discord.

Eclipse: Me temo...que no será un oponente fácil.

Luna: Aun así...Debemos detenerlos.

Celestia: No tenemos que vencerlo...Solo tenemos que aguantar hasta que venga Mike con los refuerzos...

Discord: Puede que lo tengamos un poco difícil...

Comentaba el señor del caos mientras se quitaba las agujas con una pinzas.

Mientras. El Infinity estaba por llegar al Imperio de Cristal.

Bit: Amo Mike...Pronto llegaremos al Imperio de Cristal.

Mike: Bien. Cuanto antes mejor.

Twilight: Espero que no sea muy tarde.

La nave finalmente llegó pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. El Imperio de Cristal estaba siendo atacada por las fuerzas del imperio.

Sky: Chicos...Las fuerzas del imperio están atacando el Imperio de Cristal.

Fluttershy: Oh no...

Applejack: Pero...¿Han llegado hasta aquí?

Varias tropas celestes compuestas por soldados de todas las clases junto con tanques y titanes de las tres clases, estaba disparando contra el Imperio de Cristal. Por fortuna, la barrera protegía el reino de cualquier ataque.

Spike: De momento parece que la barrera los protege de los ataques.

Fox: Si...aunque si siguen así...Puede que la barrera no aguante.

Mike: Razón de más para ayudarlos.

La nave puso rumbo al imperio. La nave pudo atravesar la barrera sin problemas y dirigirse al castillo. Tacticus desde un especie de plataforma flotante, lo observaba todo.

Tacticus: Ya veo que Star Hope y sus amiguitos han llegado al imperio.

El general miró la barrera tratando de analizar cualquier punto débil en ella. Podía observar que las tropas desde tierra o estando subidos desde la inactiva Mega Base, disparaban en todos los ángulos tratando de derribar dicha barrera.

Tacticus: Veamos...La barrera protege todo el imperio desde toda la superficie...pero...¿Y por debajo...?

El Infinity había aterrizado cerca del palacio. Cuando salieron, fueron recibidos por Shining Armor.

Armor: Twilight.

Twilight: Shining.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

Twilight: Hermano ¿Donde está Cadence?

Preguntó Twilight preocupada por Cadence. Shining la tranquilizó.

Armor: Ella está bien. Está junto con los gemelos y los ciudadanos del imperio en un lugar seguro. Cuando vimos que las tropas celestes se dirigían hacia aquí, decidimos activar la barrera y poner a salvo a la gente.

Medic: Habéis hecho bien.

Armor: Si...pero me temo que si los ataques continúan, la barrera no tardará en caer y no tendremos protección para detenerlos.

Comentó el príncipe con tono preocupado.

Pinkie: No hay que preocuparse. Mike tiene un plan.

Comentó alegremente la pony rosa. Aquello captó la atención del príncipe.

Armor: ¿Así? ¿Y cual es?

Mike: Vamos a reactivar a Mega Base.

Contestó Mike. El príncipe se sorprendió al oír eso.

Armor: ¿Que...? ¿Reactivar a Mega Base?...¿Es posible eso?

Mike: Si...Siempre que mi plan funcione.

Applejack: La Mega Base está fuera de la barrera y el enemigo lo rodea ¿Como pretendes llegar allí sin que os detengan?

Mike: Los generales Arvak y Amaltea nos acompañaran a Darkwing y a mi. Sobre como sortearlos...

Mike miró al príncipe.

Mike: Podemos usar los robo animales de Proto.

Fluttershy: ¿Los robo animales de Proto?

Twilight: Mike tiene razón. Cuando Proto fue derrotado definitivamente, sus robo animales fueron almacenados en el Imperio de Cristal. Sin Proto que los controle, podremos usarlo en nuestro propio beneficio...Brillante.

Armor: ¿Como piensas activarlos Mike?

Flash: Desde la caida de Proto, no han vuelto a funcionar.

Mike: Fácil. Solo tengo que reprogramarlos y los tendremos listos.

Respondió Mike con una sonrisa confiaba mientras pulsaba unos comandos en su brazalete y se metía en los sistemas de los robots a distancia.

Mike: Perfecto...ya esta...los robo animales están bajo nuestras ordenes.

Rainbow: Genial. Hora de patear traseros celestes.

En ese instante la tierra comenzó a temblar. El grupo se alarmó por ello.

Ghost: ¿Que...que pasa?

Fluttershy: Ahhhh..

Temblaba de miedo la pegaso aferrandose a Rainbow Dash.

Ocelot: Un terremoto...

Armor: Esto nunca había pasado en el Imperio de Cristal.

La tierra seguía temblando y de repente surgieron de la tierra unas perforadoras gigantes que atravesaban la tierra para sorpresa de todos. Eran vehículos del tamaño algo más grande que un tanque Escorpio. De metal rojo alrededor de él y unas orugas a ambos lados del vehículo. El grupo miraba sorprendido las enormes máquinas*.

* **Tuneladoras:** Vehículos de transporte del Imperio Celeste. Diseñado para llevar tropas bajo tierra y transportar infantería. Capaces de atravesar la tierra con gran velocidad. Sus taladrós están diseñados para atravesar magia que no sea muy poderosa o en puntos vulnerables.

Fox: ¿Que son esas cosas?

Preguntó la arquera preparando su arco. Arvak la contestó.

Arvak: Tuneladoras. Vehículos de transporte del Imperio Celeste para transportar tropas. Las habrán usado para entrar.

Applejack: Pero ¿Como? ¿No se supone que la barrera deberían haberlo impedido?

Red: Me temo que aunque la barrera cubra incluso debajo, la parte inferior es mucho más débil que por arriba.

Mike: Chicos...nos va ha tocar pelear.

La guardia cristalina se había puesto en guardia enfrente de las tuneladoras. Estas se abrieron y centenares de soldados imperiales salieron disparando sus armas contra la guardia.

Mike: Ni un paso.

Mike y Holy lanzaron un rayo conjunto que se llevó por delante a varios soldados. El rayo continuaba hasta que fue detenida por una espada enfundada por un misterioso pony que salía de una tuneladora.

Tacticus: Sin duda hay fuerza en ese ataque.

Comentaba el general mientras salía de la tuneladora bajo las atentas miradas del grupo.

Armor: ¿Quien es ese tipo?

Comentaba el príncipe observando al misterioso pony. El general le contestó

Tacticus: Soy Tacticus, Uno de los grandes generales del Imperio Celeste a las ordenes del emperador.

Mike: Ya veo...Así que estas a las ordenes del emperador.

El general miró al potro y le contestó.

Tacticus: Jejeje...Así es. Vine aquí por ordenes del emperador para conquistar el lugar. Seguro que estará muy satisfecho si de paso me ocupo de ti Star Hope.

Rainbow: Que te crees tu eso.

Contestó Rainbow yendo a toda velocidad contra el general.

Medic: Rainbow...

Rarity: No seas loca...

Trataron de detenerla sus amigos. Pero Rainbow fue directa hacia el general dispuesto a golpearlo. Este se mantuvo en el sitio sin inmutarse.

Rainbow: Toma esto lata de sardinas.

Gritó la pegaso tratando de darle un puñetazo en la cara del general, pero este lo esquivó sin apenas dificultad hacia que el casco de Rainbow pasara de largo. Antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el general de dio un puñetazo en el estomago que la hizo lanzar hacia arriba. Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, el general se tele transportó encima de la pegaso y la volvió a golpear tirandola al suelo. Sus amigos fueron hacia ella.

Twilight: Rainbow...

Spike: Rainbow...

Fluttershy: Oh cielos.

Rarity: ¿Estas bien?

Armor: Cuidado.

Gritó Shining interponiéndose entre ellas y el general tratando de atacarlas.

Tacticus: Ya sois mías.

Armor: Ni se te ocurra.

Shining creó una barrera para detenerlo. El general empuñó su espada enfundada dispuesto a golpear la barrera. Shining esperó que su barrera resistiera, para su sorpresa, la espada destruyó la barrera como si nada y golpear al unicornio mandandolo lejos. Flash Sentry voló rapidamente hacia él para rescatarlo.

Twilight: Hermano.

Gritó la alicornio a su hermano y luego miró furiosa al general.

Twilight: ¿Como te atreves? ¿Toma esto?

La alicornio lanzó un rayo contra el general. Este detuvo el ataque con suma facilidad con su espada como si nada.

Twilight: ¿Que?

Twilight se sorprendió con la facilidad con que detuvieron el ataque. El general se río.

Tacticus: Jajajaja...Nunca podréis superar la Espada del Olvido.

Seguía riéndose el general dispuesto a golpear de nuevo ahora a Twilight, pero Mike con su armadura Fénix, detuvo el ataque con su Golden Tail.

Mike: Ni un paso. No te permitiré que les hagas daño a mis amigos.

Gritó el potro en forma desafiante, manteniendo su espada con la de su enemigo.

Tacitus: Lo admito...eres fuerte para tu edad.

El resto de la patrulla vino en su ayuda.

Ocelot: Mike. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de este tipo.

Ghost: Tu ve a reactivar a Mega Base.

Mike: ¿Estáis seguros chicos?

Blue Sky: Completamente Mike.

Mike: De acuerdo pues.

Mike, Darkwing junto con Arvak y Amaltea. Fueron hacia la Mega Base mientras la patrulla se ocupaba de Tacticus.

Tacticus: No se que pretendéis con que se marche él. Pero sea lo que sea, estáis perdidos.

La patrulla no se dejó intimidar por el general y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Ocelot: Eso está por ver.

Medic: Adelante patrulla.

Sky: Juntos.

Tacticus: Preferiría enfrentarme a Star Hope para ver lo fuerte que es en realidad. Pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con vosotros.

Toda la patrulla fue a por el general al cual se puso en posición de combate. Ocelot golpeaba con su espada contra la de Tacticus. Medic trató de acertarle con su katana por detrás pero el general lo esquivó echándose a un lado para luego volar. Blue Sky saltó y golpeó su espada contra la de Tacticus lanzando interminables tajo que para sorpresa del paladín, este los detenía todos. El general esquivó su espada y golpeó con la suya al paladín tirandolo contra un edificio. Jack con su martillo de guerra lanzaba varios golpes sin parar contra el general tratando de golpearle, pero el general bloqueaba los ataques con su espada. Pese a ello los golpes lograban hacer retroceder al general.

Ghost avanzando mediante una plataforma de hielo que ella creaba con su magia (Al estilo del hombre de hielo de X-Men), avanzó hacia el general y le lanzó una gran rayo de hielo que lo congelaba todo. El general se cubrió con su espada formando un torbellino. Eye Fox disparaba centenares de flechas contra el general con intención de darle pero este con su espada enfundada, golpeaba todas las flechas para protegerse. El general avanzó directamente hacia Eye Fox y trató de golpearla con su espada, pero esta lo esquivó echándose hacia un lado para luego disparar una flecha explosiva recibiendo este todo el ataque.

Fox: ¿Lo detuvimos?

En respuesta. El general salio de la densa nube de humo y la golpeó con su espada haciéndola salir por los aires. Ocelot saltó hacia él general tratando de golpearle con su espada pero este se giró para recibirle.

Tacticus: Cañón Tactito.

De su espalda surgieron dos cañones y lanzados dos disparos de energía que impactaron al espadachín tirandolo al suelo. Ocelot se levantó con algo de dificultad.

Ocelot: Maldita sea ¿Como puede causarnos tantos problemas con la espada enfundada?

En respuesta, el general se rió.

Tacticus: Tenéis suerte. Si la Espada del Olvido fuera sacada de su funda, ahora si que conocerías la desesperación.

Ocelot se puso de pie empuñando la espada con decisión.

Ocelot: Eso está por ver.

Mientras. El enemigo que estaba sobre la inactiva Mega Base. Seguían disparando contra la barrera con intención de destruirla. Seguían con los ataques hasta que un soldado celeste notó algo.

Soldado: Eh...¿Que es eso?

Varios soldados incluyendo los titanes miraron hacia donde apuntaba el soldado. En ese instante lo vieron.

Soldado2: ¿Que es eso?

Soldado3: No lo se.

Piloto de titan: Parecen...animales robots.

Y no se equivocaba. Varios robo animales surgieron del a barrera dispuesto a atacar a los celestes.

Piloto de titan2: Nos atacan...fuego...fuego...

Las tropas celestes disparaba a los robo animales. Unos soldados que estaban en una posición elevada, disparaba sus armas y lanzacohetes contra los robo animales. Un soldado de lanzacohetes disparó su arma contra un grupo de robo lobos destruyéndolos a la mayoría. El soldado de lanza cohetes celebraba su disparo sin darse cuenta que un robo pájaro apareció detrás de él, le cogío de los hombros y se lo llevó volando para su sorpresa que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror.

Un titán Striker disparaba su arma lanzacohetes (tipo misil cuádruple) contra varios robo gorilas. Un robo tiranosaurio le dio un brutal cabezazo que lo tiró al suelo y los robo gorilas aprovecharon para golpearlo sin piedad. El piloto tubo que eyectarse al mismo tiempo que provocaba una explosión nuclear que destruyó a los robo gorilas.

Unas armas de artillería aerodeslizadoras y un gran cañón disparaba contra el imperio*.

* **Artillería de Tormenta**: Máquinas con tamaño casi igual de grande que un tanque Apocalipsis celeste. Se fijan en el lugar y extendiendo su largo cañón, realiza potentes disparos de artillería destruyendo al enemigo o estructuras a una enorme distancia.

Las artillería seguían bombardeando hasta que de repente surgieron varios robo pájaros atacando la artillería. Los titanes disparaban sus armas para ahuyentarlos pero en tierra también atacaban varios robo elefantes que mediante una enorme estampida, derribaban titanes y artillería por igual.

En una plataforma en la Mega Base. Varios soldados celestes seguían disparando a toda máquina que se movía hasta que un rayo dorado los apartó. Acto seguido aparece Mike y sus compañeros.

Mike: Vía libre.

Dark: Vamos.

Los cuatro entraron por un compuerta de la Mega Base y entraron por ella corriendo por los pasillos de dicha nave. Por fortuna el enemigo no había entrado y todo iba tranquilo dentro. Tuvieron que bajar por las escaleras debido a que la falta de energía no funcionaban los ascensores. Después de caminar mucho encuentran su destino. La fuente de alimentación de Mega Base. El enorme núcleo estaba prácticamente sin energía, vacía sin nada en ella.

Amaltea: ¿Es aquí Mike?

Preguntó la generala. Mike la respondió.

Mike: Así es.

Arvak: ¿Que pretendes hacer aquí exactamente?

Mike no dijo nada. El junto con Darkwing y sus fénix se acercaron a dicho núcleo.

Mike: ¿Estas preparada Darkwing?

Preguntó el potro a su compañera. Esta le respondió.

Dark: Mas o menos pero...¿Eres consciente de que este plan es una locura?

Mike: Lo se. Comparándolo con esto, mis demás planes parecen calculados al milímetro. Pero es la única forma.

Dark: Esta bien...Como quieras...Vamos allá.

Mike: Holy.

Dark: Dark Cloud.

Ambos fénix fueron hacia los potros.

Mike y Darkwing: Bankai.

Y ambos formaron sus armaduras de nivel dos. Mike generó una intensa luz que opacaría toda la sala si no interpusiera la luz oscura generada por la armadura de Darkwing. Una vez hecho eso, ambos potros se acercaron al núcleo.

Mike: ¿Lista?

Dark: Lista.

Los dos potros se cogieron de sus cascos y las otras dos libres la apoyaron en dicho núcleo. En ese instante, los dos comenzaron a intensificar sus energías y transferirlas al núcleo de energía de Mega Base.

Mike: Vamos Darkwing...Podemos conseguirlo...

Dark: Hago lo que puedo...

Los dos potros seguían inyectando energía al núcleo.

Fuera. La patrulla seguía combatiendo contra Tacticus. El general mantenía su lucha contra ellos al cual se unieron las demás mane y Shining Armor a la lucha.

Tacticus: Malditos seres inferiores...jamás podréis derrotarme.

Gritó el general golpeando con su espada y formando un gran surco de energía contra el grupo. Shining generó un escudo para protegerse del ataque y Blue Sky saltó por encima de la barrera para atacarlo desde arriba al general.

Sky: Honda Paladin.

Lanzó un tajo hacia adelante y un haz de energía fue directo hacia el general. Este saltó para esquivarlo pero Rainbow y Flash, aparecieron detrás de él y le dieron una patada conjunta que lo tiro al suelo. Medic saltó encima de él para clavarle sus katanas pero este se echó a un lado para esquivar dicho ataque.

Ocelot: Súper sable.

La Espada de Ocelot se hizo más grande y pese a su tamaño el espadachín podía moverla como si no pesara nada. Alzo sobre su cabeza y se disponía a golpear al general con ella.

Tacticus: Si crees que tu ataque me alcanzará esta muy...

Comentaba el general a punto de parar el ataque con su espada pero un lazo le ató donde tenía sujeta su arma.

Tacticus: ¿Quien me sujeta el brazo?

Applejack: Yo...

Respondió la pony vaquera sujetando fuertemente el brazo del general con su lazo para impedir que pueda usar su arma como escudo.

Ocelot: Ya eres mío.

Tacticus: Maldición.

El general recibió un potente tajo al cual habría acabado con él si no fuera por su dura armadura. El general retrocedió con algunos daños menores.

Tacticus: Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para acabar conmigo.

Comentó el general cortando con una hoja mágica proveniente de su casco, la cuerda con la que la ataba Applejack liberándose así.

Twilight: Entonces te lanzaremos más.

Twilight y Sunset concentraron su magia y lanzaron una poderoso rayo conjunto contra el general. El general concentró también su magia y lanzó otro rayo desde su espada contra las de sus atacantes haciendo que ambos rayos chocaran entre si.

Twilight: Vamos Sunset...no te rindas...

Trató de animar Twilight a Sunset mientras mantenía su rayo con esfuerzo. Sunset igual la contestó.

Sunset: Hago lo que puedo.

Las dos trataban de mantenerse pero el rayo del general era más poderoso y ganaba más y más terreno. Sus compañeros se unieron a ellas para darlas fuerzas pero solo lograban frenarlo momentáneamente.

Tacticus: Jajajaja...no podréis hacer nada contra mi.

Mientras. En la Mega Base. Mike y Darkwing seguían suministrando energía al núcleo. Los dos potros hacían lo que podían.

Mike: Vamos Darkwing...

Dark: Si...

Los dos potros seguían como podían pero poco a poco les iban fallando sus fuerzas.

Mike: Vamos Mega Base amigo...Tienes que alzarte...Equestria y el mundo entero te necesitan más que nunca.

Después de varios minutos, los dos potros dejaron de echar energía y cayeron los dos exhaustos y sin fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que sus fénix se separaban de ellos y cayeron al suelo también agotados. Pese a sus esfuerzos, el núcleo seguía igual.

Dark: Mike...¿Acaso... fallamos...?

Mike no dijo nada. En vez de eso golpeó el suelo y chillo.

Mike: Nooo...Tiene que funcionar...tiene que funcionar...

Mike se acercó al panel de control y empezó a pulsar botones.

Mike: Vamos Mega Base viejo amigo...Te prometí que te reactivaría y pienso cumplirla...

Comentaba Mike pulsando botones sin parar. Pese a ello, nada pasaba.

Mike: Maldita sea...(golpea el panel)...Tienes que reactivarte Mega Base...Todo el mundo te necesita ahora...

Gritaba Mike a más no poder. Cuando dejó de gritar, todo era silencio. Cuando todo parecía perdido, en ese instante el núcleo empezó a brillar. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el potro y el resto del grupo.

Arvak: Mike...

Amaltea: Eso es...

Mike finalmente sonríe y dijo.

Mike: Funciona...Funciona...

Gritaba lleno de alegría cuando la luz azul perlado cubría la sala entera.

Fuera. La patrulla y las mane 7 seguían combatiendo contra el general manteniendo el rayo del general, estaba a punto de llegar hacia el grupo.

Tacticus: jajajaja...Preparaos para ir al olvido...

Se jactaba el general de su victoria pero en ese preciso instante, la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Tacticus: ¿Pero que?

Aquello lo desconcentró dándole la oportunidad al grupo.

Twilight: Adelante...

Sunset: Con todas nuestra fuerzas.

El rayo combinado de Twilight y Sunset ganó fuerza golpeando finalmente al general y haciendo que salga por los aires hasta caer al suelo. Este con algunos daños en la armadura se levantó furioso.

Tacticus: Malditos...No se que ha pasado pero...

El general no pudo terminar la frase porque vio algo que llamó poderosamente la atención.

Las tropas celestes que estaban sobre la Mega Base seguían disparando hasta que notaron un temblor en dicha nave.

Soldado celeste: ¿Que ocurre?

Soldado celeste2: La tierra tiembla.

Inesperadamente para ellos, ocurrió algo que no se esperaban que ocurriera. La Mega Base estaba transformándose. Algunas partes se abrían o se separaban y varios solados salieron volando por ellos mismo o se caían por los huecos de la nave. La Mega Base iba adoptando su modo robot mientras algunos celestes a pie salían volando y los titanes que estaba allí perdían el equilibrio y se caían a gran altura. Finalmente Mega Base había adoptado su forma robot y de un pisotón destruyó un tanque Apocalipsis como si nada bajo su enorme pie.

MB: Mega Base atiende a la llamada de Equestria.

Bramó su poderosa voz por todo el Imperio de Cristal. Las mane 7 y la patrulla se alegraron de volver a su colosal amigo de nuevo de pie.

Twilight: Mirad...es Mega Base.

Pinkie: Esta vivo...Esta vivo...

Chillaba como una loca Pinkie Pie. Todos los ponis de cristal se llenaron de alegría y esperanza al ver a Mega Base alzándose de nuevo. Los celeste en cambio, veían horrorizados al colosal gigante. Tacticus miraba enormemente sorprendido ante lo que veía.

Tacticus: ¿Que es esa cosa?

Preguntó alarmado el general. Rainbow le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Rainbow: Ese es nuestro amigo Mega Base...y os va a patear el trasero a ti a tu ejercito.

Tacticus: Que te crees tu eso...a todas las tropas...Disparad todo lo que tengáis contra esa cosa.

Las tropas celestes obedecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra la Mega Base. Centenares de disparos de grandes armas como los tanques o la artillería impactaban en él. Para su desgracia, para la Mega Base eran como picaduras de mosquito. Dentro Mike y Darkwing junto con los generales miraban todo desde el puente.

Mike: Mega Base. No te contengas y machaca a esos tipos.

MB: Como ordene.

La Mega Base comenzó disparar sus armas contra el ejercito celeste y los bombardeó de inmediato. Las tropas celestes eran destruidas por las armas láser y cañones de mortero del enorme coloso al cual los destruía con suma facilidad. Los cruceros de batalla celestes trataban de derribarlo sin éxito alguno y Mega Base contratacó golpeando con su enorme mano una nave haciendo que golpease contra un grupo de otras naves destruyendolas en el proceso.

Tacticus: Esto no puede estar pasando...centenares de tropas siendo destruidas por esa cosa.

Ocelot: Y eso no es lo único.

Comentó Ocelot. El general miró furioso al grupo.

Tacticus: Malditos...Esto no quedará así.

Ocelot: En eso tienes razón...Carga de Victoria...Corte Galáctico...

**Insertar música Finisher.**

Ocelot alzó su espada y de ella surgió una enorme hoja de energía que llegó hasta el espacio.

Tacticus: ¿Que...?...¿Como es posible...? Un pony de tierra no puede hacer eso...

Comentaba sorprendido el general. Ocelot le respondió.

Ocelot: No soy un pony de tierra corriente...y mi espada tampoco...ahora verás.

Ocelot lanzo su tajo contra Tacticus mientras este inútilmente trató de protegerse pero la enorme hoja llegó igual hacia él.

Tacticus: AHHHHH...

Gritó el general al mismo tiempo que se formaba una enorme explosión. Cuando la luz se disipó, el general estaba de rodillas herido y con la armadura destrozada.

Tacticus: Malditos...esto no quedará así...Volveremos a vernos.

Un portal se formó detrás de él y escapó por el.

Medic: Se nos ha escapado ese tipo.

Applejack: No importa. Lo importante es que el Imperio de Cristal está a salvo.

La Mega Base seguía destruyendo al enemigo con sus armas o mediante pisotones o puñetazos. El general Tacticus había ordenado la retirada para evitar más perdidas. Mike y Darkwing lo celebraron junto con sus fénix.

Mike: Victoria...

Dark: Lo conseguimos...

Los generales miraban todavía sorprendidos por el increíble poder de la Mega Base.

Arvak: Asombroso...

Amaltea: Jamás vi nada igual.

Mike se comunicó con Mega Base.

Mike: Mega Base. Equestria entera está en peligro. Necesito que crees robots de combate y vehículos a todo trapo para repelerlos. Te pondré al día mientras tanto.

MB: Como ordene.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**A partir de aquí volveré a dos capítulos por semana.**


	12. Cap 11 Comienzo la Guerra 3º Parte

**CAPITULO 11**

**COMIENZA LA GUERRA 3º PARTE**

Las cosas no iban bien para Equestria. Debido al bajo número de tropas robots para protegerla, las tropas celestes iban avanzando y ocupando las principales ciudades del reino. En Canterlot. Los Wonderbolts junto con los ShadowBolts se ocupaban de los aéreos.

Spitfire iba golpeando a varios celestes que volaban en el aire junto con Soarin y Fleetfoot. Los soldados celestes trataban de acertarles con sus armas pero estos eran muy rápidos y lograban esquivarlos, dando tiempo a Nightshade y su equipo para atacarlos.

Soarin: Pero...¿Cuantos son? Esto no se acaba nunca.

Comentó el pegaso dando un puñetazo a un soldados celeste que trataba de disparar.

Spitfire: No han escatimado en fuerzas. Vienen de todas partes.

Cerca de ellos pasaba un caza equestrue siendo pilotada por un pony. Un caza venon que iba detrás de él lo disparó y lo derribo.

Piloto equestrue: Capitán Charlie...Nooo...

Varios cazas equestrues pilotados por robots y ponis, combatían contra los cazas celestes, pero su bajo número les causaba serias dificultades. En ese preciso comento aparecieron dos vehículos celestes extraños. Unos de ellos era un caza de color marrón, el otro parecía un especie de helicóptero de combate de color gris. El caza celeste disparaba a los equestrues mientras el helicóptero hacia lo propio con los que estaban en tierra.

Charger: ¿Que es eso?

Preguntó el Shadowbolt esquivando un disparo de aquella cosa.

Starry Skies: No lo se...pero tiran a matar...

Contestó la otra Shadowbolt esquivando los misiles del helicóptero. Cuando todo ya bastante extraño, ambos grupos vieron a ambos vehículos transformarse en grandes robots del tamaño de un titán. El caza marrón se convirtió en un robot marrón bípedo de gran envergadura con las alas de su forma vehículo en la espalda y los reactores en sus pies de color negro, cabeza marrón oscura y ojos rojos. El helicóptero se convirtió en otro robot de tono gris algo más delgado que el otro, piernas verdes y manos verdes, cabeza gris. Tenía la hélice en su espalda y otros reactores en sus pies. Ambos robots flotaban en el aire.

Spitfire: ¿Que ha pasado?

Soarin: ¿Esas cosas se han convertido en robots?

Para sorpresa de ellos los dos robots comenzaron a hablar.

Caza: Soy Skystorm...Miembro del grupo de choque los Cincos Destructores...

Se presentó el gran robot con una voz intimidante.

Helicóptero: Y yo Cyclonus. También miembro de los Cincos Destructores...

Se presentó el otro robot y ambos dijeron.

Ambos: Y venimos a conquistar esta tierra en nombre del emperador.

Pese a que ambos robots eran grandes e intimidante, los Wonderbolts y Shadowbolts no se dejaron intimidar y les presentaron cara.

Spitfire: Si creéis que vamos a permitirlo estáis muy equivocados.

Nightshade: Esta es nuestra tierra y no vamos a permitir que os salgáis con la vuestra.

Ambos robots escucharon y se echaron a reír.

Skystorm: Jajajaja...no sois nada para nosotros.

El robot alzó su brazo y de él salio fuego que obliga al grupo a dispersarse.

Cyclonus: Os haremos pedazos.

El otro robot disparó varios misiles provenientes de sus brazos que perseguían a los pegasos. Estos hacían lo que podían para evitarlos. Al final se les ocurrieron una idea. Todos fueron a un mismo punto siendo seguidos por los misiles y una vez allí, ascendieron hacia arriba haciendo que los misiles chocaran entre si y se destruyeran.

Soarin: Nos libramos.

Stratus: Si...pero esos tipos no serán fácil de vencer.

Varios cazas equestrues trataron de derribar a ambos robots voladores, pero estos esquivaban los ataques y contraatacaron con sus armas derribando varias naves en el proceso.

En la batalla. Red Fire y los otros iban destruyendo a varias tropas celestes.

Red: Vamos chicos...Tenemos que detenerlos...

Camaleón: Va a ser difícil pero no paran de venir.

Comentaba Camaleón disfrazado de caballero con rompecabezas y golpeando a varios celestes. En ese momento una explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Camaleón: ¿Que es eso?

Parecía un tanque Apocalipsis pero con un tamaño medio. Estaba pintado completamente de verde. El otro era un vehículo terrestres color marrón claro con un cañón encima y tracción a cuatro ruedas al cual estaba disparando al grupo. Acto seguidos los dos vehículos se transformaron y se convirtieron en dos grandes robots.

Tanque: Soy Demolisher. Miembro del grupo de choque...Los Cincos Destructores.

Se presentó el enorme robot verde con los dos cañones en la espalda, cabeza gris y manos grises.

Vehículo terrestre: Y yo Fire Road. También miembro de los Cinco Destructores.

Se presentó el otro robot de color marrón con el cañón acoplado en su brazo izquierdo, cabeza negra y manos y piernas negras.

Demolisher: En nombre del imperio...seréis destruidos...

Dijo el robot alzando sus cañones por encima de sus hombros y disparando al grupo.

Vulcan: Que te crees tu eso...Modo defensa.

Vulcan adoptó su modo defensa y creo un enorme escudo metálico que protegió al grupo del potente impacto. Red Fire alzó el vuelo.

Red: Dragón de fuego.

Red Fire se encendió en llamas y formó un gran dragón de fuego y lo lanzó contra ambos robots. Estos lo esquivaron echándose a un lado que pese a su tamaño, ambos tenían mucha agilidad. Fire Road disparó sus armas que consistían en unos minicañones de repetición en sus brazos contra Black Wing al cual esta lo esquivó gracias a su alta velocidad y avanzó a toda velocidad contra el robot, logrando darle un fuerte patada en su cara haciéndole retroceder aunque debifo a su gran tamaño, no le hizo mucho. Vulcan adoptó su modo potencia cargando sus grandes brazos martillo.

Vulcan: Puño de protones...

Vulcan golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al robot tirandolo al suelo. Vulcan iba a golpear de nuevo pero fue alcanzado por un impacto del doble cañón de Demolisher que lo mandó volando.

Vulcan: QUE ME LA PEGO...

Gritaba el robot mientras salía volando y se estrelló contra los restos de un tanque apocalipsis. Camaleón fue hacia él con un disfraz de mecánico.

Camaleón: ¿Estas bien Vulcan? ¿Necesitas un ajuste?

Vulcan: Ay...no...pero el que no estará bien será esa maldita cosa.

Red Fire seguían lanzando llamaradas contra Demolisher impactándole completamente. El robot cubriéndose con sus brazos retrocedía y Black Wing aprovechó para golpear en uno de sus pies y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Fire: Toma ya...

Black: Continuemos hasta vencerlos.

Desde una nave hidra. Shockdown observaba la batalla de los cuatro robots. Detrás de él había otro robot mucho más grande que los cuatro. Tenía acoplado en su espalda unos cañones gemelos. Era de color negro con los brazos y piernas verdes como cabeza marrón.

Robot: ¿Seguro que no quieres que me ocupe de ellos Shockdown?

Preguntó el gran robot. Shockdown con su típica voz carente de emociones le contesta.

Shockdown: Solo si es necesario...unidad Seraz...

En Canterlot. Los alicornios y Discord seguían combatiendo a Absalon. El emperador les estaba dando muchos problemas para derrotarlo.

Absalon: Jajajaja...¿Cuando os daréis cuenta de que no tenéis nada que hacer contra mi?

Se burlaba el emperador. Eclipse gritó furioso.

Eclipse: Callate.

Eclipse lanzó un enorme rayo negro contra Absalon, este lo detuvo con un rayo proveniente de su casco superando al de Eclipse y recibiendo este todo el ataque y lanzandolo contra una pared. Discord creo unas hachas desde sus brazos y trató de golpearlos con ellos. El emperador simplemente convocó unos sables de magia, deteniendo con suma facilidad los ataques.

Discord: ¿Como?

Absalon: Patético.

El emperador con su magia, impulsó a Discord por los aires. El emperador se tele transporto por el otro lado para recibir a Discord y darle un brutal codazo en su espalda haciendo gritar de dolor a Discord y mandarlo de otro golpe contra el suelo.

Discord: Que barbaridad... Este tipo pega bien duro.

Discord iba a levantarse hasta que recibió un brutal golpe del emperador con sus cuatro patas en su espalda, provocando que se oyera un especie de crujido en la espalda de Discord y este gritara de dolor.

Absalon: Jajajaja...¿Dios del caos?...Que patético.

Celestia: Aléjate de él.

Celestia lanzó un rayo contra Absalon, este esquivó el ataque con suma facilidad yendo hacia el aire. Ambas princesas se tele transportaron cada una a un lado.

Ambas: Toma esto.

Ambas princesas lanzaron sus respectivos rayos contra el emperador. Este simplemente creó una barrera que detuvo ambos rayos sin esfuerzo. Absason se tele transportó al lado de Luna y tecleó su cuerpo mandándola contra un edificio. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con Celestia mandándola contra el mismo edificio donde estaba Luna. Ambas estaban en las ruinas de dicho edificio con serias heridas.

Luna: Ce...Celestia...

Comentó Luna tratando de levantarse. Celestia la contestó como pudo.

Celestia: Si...si Luna...

Luna: Este tipo es bastante poderoso...mucho más que...cualquier enemigo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes...a su lado...el poder de Sombra parece insignificante...

Celestia: Cierto Luna...lo que no entiendo es como puede ser tan poderoso aquí...Digo...Mike es poderoso en lugares donde haya armonía...Y se debilita enormemente en falta de ella...no entiendo como un alicornio celeste demoniaco como Absalon...pueda ser tan poderoso...si el se alimenta de emociones negativas...En Equestria que apenas hay esas cosas...debería debilitarse...

Nada más decirlo, la risa de Absalon se hizo presente alertando a las dos princesas. Ahí vieron a Absalon riéndose.

Absalon: No andas mal encaminada pequeña alicornio inferior...Pero debéis saber que cuando un alicornio celeste se entrena lo suficiente, puede suprimir esa debilidad...permanentemente

Aquello sorprendió a ambas princesas que no se esperaban saber esa información.

Luna: ¿Como...?

Absalon: Cierto que un alicornio como yo, es mas fuerte en zonas con emociones negativas y débil con lo opuesto. Pero yo llevo años entrenándome hasta suprimir por completo esa debilidad. Aunque soy más poderoso en mi reino, aquí mantengo mi poder base sin debilitarme en absoluto.

Las princesas se horrorizaron al oír eso. Si el emperador era tan poderoso ¿Como podrían detenerlo? Sin que pudieran evitarlo. Absalon las cogío a las dos del cuello con su magia y las suspendió en el aire.

Absalon: Ha sido divertido machacar unas formas de vida inferior como vosotras, pero ha llegado la hora de exterminaros.

Se reía Absalon mientras sacaba dos picas de energía dispuesto a atravesar a ambas princesas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, dos rayos mágicos impactaron en él haciéndole retroceder levemente pero sin daños alguno.

Eclipse: Alejate de ellas.

Gritó Eclipse apareciendo de golpe delante de él mientras Discord cogía a ambas princesas.

Absalon: Valla...valla..valla...Veo que aun tenéis fuerza para continuar.

Comentaba el emperador en tono burlón. Eclipse en posición de batalla le gritó.

Eclipse: Cállate maldito...mientras nos quede un soplo de aire. No permitiremos que destruyas esta tierra.

Nada más decirlo, el emperador puso una sonrisa perversa.

Eclipse: En tal caso...habrá que acabar con ese aire.

El emperador se tele transportó al cielo de Canterlot. Las princesas, Eclipse y Discord no entendía que pretendía el emperador.

Absalon: Hora de acabar con esto.

El emperador alzó su casco hacia el cielo. De ella surgió una pequeña bola de energía oscura que rápidamente iban aumentando hasta alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco. Celestia y los otros miraban horrorizados ante lo que veían.

Luna: ¿Que está haciendo?

Eclipse: Me temo que con eso pretende destruir todo Canterlot.

Celestia: Debemos pararlo...

Absalon miró al reino con una sonrisa perversa y gritó.

Absalon: Adios Canterlot...Jajajajaja...

El emperador lanzó la bola de energía oscura contra Canterlot. Celestia y los otros, no podían hacer otra cosa que ver como la gran bola de energía avanzaba hacia el reino.

Luna: ¿Que hacemos? Eso puede destruir el reino entero de un solo golpe.

Luna no se equivocaba. Mientras la enorme bola de energía oscura avanzaba, las partes superiores de los edificios más altos iban siendo destruidas.

Eclipse: Debemos detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Luna: ¿Y como? Nada parece poder detener esa cosa.

Discord miró la gran bola durante unos instantes. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Discord: Solo hay una forma de detenerlo.

Celestia y sus hermanos miraron sorprendidos al dios del caos.

Celestia: ¿Como Discord?

Discord miro a Celestia y les dijo.

Discord: Por favor...Decidle a Fluttershy que ha sido una estupenda amiga y que me alegro de haberla conocido.

Eclipse: ¿Que?

Luna: ¿De que estas hablando Discord?

Discord no dijo nada. Simplemente se tele transportó hasta estar cerca de la esfera. Al aproximarse a dicha esfera, Su pelo se iba quemando poco a poco. Soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Discord: Bien. Vamos allá...Por fin compensaré por lo de Tirek...

Discord abrió su boca y empezó a aspirar. Para sorpresa de todos, Discord iba absorbiendo la energía de la bola.

Absalon: ¿Que...? ¿Que estás haciendo a mi ataque?

Comentó molesto el alicornio. Discord iba absorbiendo más y más energía mientras su estomago se iba hinchando. Después de unos instante, Discord había por fin terminado de absorber dicha bola. El dios del caos estaba hinchado como un pelota en el aire y ascendió en el aire hasta alejarse de Canterlot.

Discord: Bueno...esto ya está...

El dios soltó un eructo y en ese preciosa instante, su cuerpo estalló en un millón de pedazos en una enorme explosión que se podía ver por casi toda Equestria. Sus amigos no se podían creer lo que le había pasado.

Celestia: NOOOO...

Luna: DISCOOORD.

Eclipse: No puede ser...

Discord se había sacrificado para salvar Canterlot. Su firma mágica había desaparecido confirmando así que él estaba muerto. Luna comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Celestia mientras Eclipse maldecía no haberle podido salvar.

Eclipse: Maldita sea.

Celestia: Discord...se ha...se ha sacrificado por todos nosotros...

Los tres hermanos miraron el cielo donde Discord dio su vida para salvarles. Todos ellos maldiciendo su suerte por no haberle podido salvar. Absalon apareció enfrente de ellos.

Absalon: Valla inútil. Echar a perder su patetica vida para nada.

Celestia miró con rabia al emperador y le gritó.

Celestia: NI TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLE MONSTRUO.

Llenó de ira, lanzó un poderoso rayo contra el emperador, pero este lo desvió con un movimiento de su casco como si no fuera nada. Acto seguido el emperador lanzó tres rayos, uno con su cuerno y los otros dos con sus dos cascos que golpeó a los tres hermanos tirandolos al suelo. Celestia trató de levantarse pero el emperador la sujetó al suelo con su magia y sacó una espada de su armadura que él llevaba.

Absalon: Jajajaja...Ya que Star Hope es tan cobarde para venir aquí. Tendré que conformarme con matarte a ti preciosa. Es una lastima porque sin duda eres toda una preciosidad.

El emperador alzó su espada dispuesta a atravesar a Celestia, pero en ese momento oyó un grito.

Mike: ALEJATE DE ELLA.

Gritó Mike aparecieron de golpe y con su armadura fénix, golpeando al emperador con todas sus fuerzas y mandándolo al aire. Mike se dirigió a las princesas.

Mike: Princesas ¿Estáis bien?

Celestia con una sonrisa le contesta.

Celestia: Si Mike...Ahora que estas aquí...

Mike miró por todas partes buscando a Discord. Como no le veía le preguntó a la princesa.

Mike: Princesa...¿Donde está Discord?

En ese preciso momento, la sonrisa de Celestia se borró. Luna le contestó.

Luna: El...el está muerto...

Mike se quedó de un aire. No se esperaba en absoluto que el dios del caos muriese.

Eclipse: Absalon era demasiado poderoso e iba a exterminarnos. El se sacrificó para salvarnos.

Continuo Eclipse completamente molesto por no haberle podido salvar. Mike se quedó en silencio hasta que contestó.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Su muerte será vengada.

Eclipse: Asegúrate de que ese desgraciado pague.

Mike: Dalo por hecho.

Mike lazó el vuelo dispuesto a enfrentarse al emperador. Acto seguido apareció Darkwing con su armadura fénix.

Dark: Princesa Luna.

Luna: Darkwing.

Las dos se abrazaron llenas de felicidad.

Dark: ¿Donde está Mike?

Eclipse: Mike ha ido a enfrentarse solo a Absalon.

Darkwing abrió los ojos en par en par por la sorpresa y respondió.

Dark: ¿Solo? No...El no puede luchar...apenas se ha recuperado.

Celestia: ¿Que quieres decir con que no se ha recuperado?

Darkwing les explicó a los tres que para reactivar a Mega Base, los dos tuvieron que dar su energía combinada con los fénix para reactivarlos y la acción los dejó exhaustos. Los rostros de los hermanos se mostró preocupación.

Luna: Oh no...

Celestia: Mike...

Mientras en la batalla aerea. Los Wonderbolts y los Shadowbolts seguían teniendo problemas con los robots Skystorm y Cyclonus. Los robots seguían disparando sus armas hasta que unas flechas aparecieron de la nada impactando en ellos y creando varias explosiones.

Soarin: ¿Que ha pasado?

Fox: Yo he sido lo que ha pasado.

El grupo de pegasos vio a Eye Fox subida en una especie de moto voladora.

Fox: Espero no llegar tarde.

Los WB (abreviatura de Wondebolts) y SB (Abreviatura de Shadowbolts) sonrieron pero enseguida se pusieron serios.

Nightshade: Se agradece la ayuda cielo. Pero dudo mucho que una sola baste para cambiar la balanza.

La arquera sonrío y la respondió.

Fox: Por eso me aseguré de tener ayuda.

Los grupos de pegasos notaron algo en el cielo y vieron algo sorprendente para ellos. La Mega Base descendía desde las nubes y nada más llegar, comenzó a disparar con toda su artillería contra las naves celestes causando una enorme destrucción.

Soarin: ¿Mega Base?

Stratus: ¿Activo?

Fox (sonrieron): Por supuesto.

Desde la Mega Base. Shining Armor junto con los generales estaban en el puente.

Armor: A todas las unidades robots. atacad a las unidades celestes en donde estén y recuperad las ciudades ocupadas.

Ordenó Shining Armor a todas las tropas robots.

Robots: Orden confirmada.

Centenares de capsulas de desembarco surgieron con miles y miles de robots dispuestos a atacar al enemigo. Tropas de asalto, cuervos infernales, brutos, crio legionarios, paladines y muchos robots más surgieron parar atacar a las sorprendidas tropas celestes que no se esperaban aquel contraataque en absoluto.

Armor: Desplegad los nuevos cazas estela y los cruceros de batalla martillo.

De la sala de despegue. Surgieron un nuevo modelo de caza denominado caza estela. Su apariencia era la de un caza espacial pintado de blanco con rojo por los laterales, grandes alas azules aerodinámicas y con dos cañones láser en dichas alas*. Los cazas salían velozmente de la Mega Base y enseguida comenzaron a atacar los cazas venon del imperio. Aquel rápido ataque los pilló completamente por sorpresa, sufriendo grandes bajas.

De la Mega Base también salían los nuevos modelos de cruceros de batalla. Eran enormes fortalezas volantes de metal azul con detalles amarillos. La parte frontal recordaba a un martillo (Como los cruceros de batalla de Starcraft II)*. Nada más llegar, comenzaron a atacar con sus baterías de cañones a toco caza enemigo que se encontraban mientras su cañón principal disparaba a los cruceros enemigos causando enormes daños. Algunos de ellos sobrecargaba el cañón principal disparando un potente faz de luz capaz de destruir los cruceros enemigos con facilidad.

***Cazas Estela**: Nuevo modelo de caza que sustituyen a los antiguos cazas que creaba la Mega Base. Estos nuevos modelos son mucho más veloces y fácil de maniobrar. Portan cañones gemelos en sus alas y varios misiles guiados.

***Cruceros de batalla martillo**: Nuevo modelo que sustituyendo a los antiguos cruceros de batalla que creaba antiguamente la Mega Base. Portando un enorme arsenal y un potente blindaje. Estas enormes naves acorazadas armados con muchas baterías más un gran cañón frontal capaz de ocuparse de casi cualquier amenaza. Pueden sobrecargar el cañón principal para realizar un potente disparo causando enormes daños al enemigo.

Varios portales surgieron en varias de las ciudades que estaban atacando los celestes y centenares de tropas y naves robots surgieron para atacarlos. Los celestes no se esperaban semejantes contraataque y antes de que pudieran reaccionar a tiempo, sufrieron enormes perdidas por los inesperados disparos. Skystorm y Cyclonus se sorprendieron con que rapidez estaban sufriendo perdidas.

Cyclonus: Oye Skystorm...esto me parece que va para mal.

Skystorm: Eso parece.

Los dos robots voladores tuvieron que apartarse para esquivar un disparo de un crucero martillo que iba hacia ellos.

Skystorm: Mejor nos largamos.

Cyclonus: Buenas idea.

Y los dos adoptaron su forma de vehículo y se marcharon volando de allí. En tierra no iba mejor. Los nuevos refuerzos que recibieron Equestria les dio la oportunidad de repeler a las fuerzas celestes que atacaban. Varios tanques de asedio mejorados* Atacaban a los tanques enemigos haciéndolos pedazos mientras los que estaban en modo asedio, disparaban desde lejos y destrozando a los tanques Apocalipsis. Los gigantes y meca dragones que también fueron mejorados hacían estragos en las tropas enemigas*. Los titanes celestes disparaban contra los meca dragones pero no lograban detener a la enorme trompa de meca dragones que se aproximaban velozmente hacia ellos. Uno mordió el brazo de un titán atlas y le arrancó el brazo y acto seguido lo incineró con su lanzallamas, obligando al piloto a abandonar dicho titán con el asiento eyectable. Otro meca dragón atravesó con su cola a titán Stryder haciéndolo explotar en pedazos. Un gigante agarró a dos titanes con sus enormes manos hasta aplastarlos por completo.

***Tanques de asedio (mejorados):** Los nuevos tanques tienen mejor blindaje y mayor potencia de fuego. En su modo tanque pueden atacar a unidades terrestres cercanos. En su modo asedio, sacrifican su movilidad para obtener mayor alcance y potencia de tiro, ofreciendo una excelente defensa para detener a los enemigos que se aproximen demasiado a su área de tiro.

* **Meca dragones (mejorados):** Los nuevos meca dragones tienen mayor blindaje y potencia de fuego. Sus mandíbulas han sido reforzadas para poder triturar casi cualquier cosa. Equipados por un poderoso láser que pueden disparar desde sus bocas. Equipados por potentes lanzallamas en sus brazos y una cola tipo tridente para atravesar hasta el mas duro metal.

* **Gigantes (mejorados):** Los nuevos gigantes apenas sufrieron cambios en su diseño original. Los únicos cambios apreciables es en un mayor blindaje y fuerza. Estos enormes gigantes con tamaño comparable a un dragón adulto, pueden aplastar literalmente a cualquier enemigo que se les cruce por delante de ellos.

Red Fire y los otros veían como los refuerzos aliados destrozaban al ejercito enemigo.

Red: Genial.

Camaleón: Estamos ganando.

Vulcan: Jajajaja...Esto ya me gusta más...

Black: Por fin logramos triunfar.

Fire Road y Demolisher veían asombrados como las tropas de Equestria estaban destrozando a sus unidades.

Fire Road: Esto pinta mal.

Demolisher: Muy mal.

Vulcan: Y no es lo único que ira mal feones.

Fire Road y Demolisherd miraron al grupo.

Fire Road: ¿Que quieres decir?

Vulcan: Esto...Carga de Victoria...Súper Artillería...

**Musica Finisher.**

Vulcan creó sus interminables armas de ametralladoras, cañones de energía, lanzamisiles y comenzó a disparar todo eso a la vez contra ambos robots.

Vulcan: Tomad píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, pedazos de chatarra...

Gritó Vulcan disparando sin cesar. Ambos robots recibían los impactos.

Fire Road: Ahhhh...

Demolisher: Esto duele maldita sea...

Finalmente Vulcan dejó de disparar y formó su giga cañón de energía disparando a toda potencia y recibiendo estos todo el impacto. Tras la explosión, los dos robots tenían serios daños en sus sistemas.

Demolisher: Malditos...esto no ha acabado...

Fire Road: Volveréis a tener noticias nuestras y del imperio muy pronto.

Los dos robots adoptaron su modo vehículo y se marcharon deprisa de allí. El grupo lo celebró.

Camaleón: Ganamos...

Black: Si...Aun quedan tropas celestes atacando. Pero veo pronto la victoria...

En el aire. Mike buscaba a Absalon por todas partes.

Mike: ¿Donde se ha metido Absalon?

Absalon: Aquí mocoso...

Gritó apareciendo de repente Absalon dispuesto a atravesarle por la espalda con su espada. Mike logró esquivarla y contraatacar con la Golden Tail, pero el emperador lo detuvo con su espada.

Absalon: Por fin aparecer Star Hope. Pensé que habías huido como un cobarde.

Se burló el emperador. Mike le clavó la mirada al emperador y le contestó.

Mike: Maldito mal nacido...vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Discord.

Le gritó Mike lleno de furia al emperador. Este simplemente se río.

Absalon: Jajajaja...¿Te refieres a ese accidente de animales andante? Solo es un criatura inferior cuyo único destino era la muerte.

Aquel comentario molesto enormemente a Mike y se tele transportó detrás de él. Acto seguido le lanzó un rayo en la espalda haciéndolo salir por los aires. Mike voló directo hacia él dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo pero el emperador contraatacó y le golpeó en la cara de un puñetazo que lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Absalon aterrizo en el suelo cerca de donde estaba Mike todavía tendido en el suelo.

Absalon: Podrías haberte unido a mi Star Hope. Juntos podríamos haber gobernado a estas razas inferiores. El mundo sería nuestro.

Mike que se levantaba miró al emperador.

Absalon: Pero en vez de eso, preferiste unirte a estas especies inferiores. Seres que no pertenecen en absoluto a nuestra raza. Tu vida pertenece al Imperio Celeste, no a estos ponis inferiores. Tu...

Mike: CALLATE...

Gritó Mike al emperador.

Mike: No se como serían las cosas en la época del Imperio Celeste. Pero aquí las cosas son distintas. Yo crecí y me educaron aquí. Dos padres estupendos que me quieren y me dieron todo su amor. Buenos amigos que están aquí en cuanto los necesito.

Absalon seguía escuchando las palabras de Mike. Este continuo.

Mike: Mi vida no comenzó en el Imperio Celeste. Comenzó en Equestria. Y si crees que me voy a unir a ti para que los exclavices...Estas muy equivocado.

Dijo esto último Mike moviéndose a gran velocidad y golpeando al emperador mandándolo a gran altura. Mike se tele transportó justo encima de él y le lanzó un rayo que lo estrella contra un crucero de batalla equestrue. Mike bajó cerca del emperador y vio que cerca había una nave venon estrellada ahí. El emperador se levantó furioso.

Absalon: Maldito mocoso...voy a terminar el trabajo que tenía que haber hecho hacer 50.000 años.

Gritó el emperador furioso sacando su espada. Mike se puso en guardia.

Mike: Adelante.

Y los dos se enzarzaron en un duro combate de espadas donde los dos chocaban sus armas sin parar. Mike seguía débil pero aguantaba como podía. Mike golpeó con su espada con la de Absalon pero este lo apartó y le dio una patada que lo tiró contra el suelo.

Absalon: Me has causado muchos problemas...pero muy pronto eso acabará.

Decía el emperador se acercó a la nave venon y le arranco su cañón de energía.

Absalon: Despídete de este mundo...Star Hope.

Gritó el alicornio con una sonrisa perversa a punto de disparar a Mike. El potro no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo. Pero justo cuando iba a dispararle, Twilight aparecío de repente y saltó interceptando el disparo mientras creaban un escudo lo más potente posible para proteger a Mike. Por desgracia el disparó era demasiado poderoso y acabó superando el disparo recibiendo esta casi todo el ataque.

Mike: TWILIIIIIGHT.

Gritó el potro al ver a su amiga recibiendo de lleno el disparo y chocando contra él.

Mike estaba sujetando en sus brazos a Twilight. La alicornio tenía serias heridas al cual Mike curaba con su magia.

Mike: Twilight...tranquila...todo saldrá bien.

Decía Mike tratando de tranquilizara a Twilight. Esta sonrío.

Twilight: Tra...tranquilo Mike...se que tu puedes...todos confiamos en ti...

Comentaba la alicornio al mismo tiempo que perdía el conocimiento. Absalon miraba la escena con desprecio.

Absalon: Patético...desperdiciar su vida así para que al final el resultado sea el mismo.

Comentaba Absalon acercando a los dos preparando su espada. Al final Mike sin mirarle le dijo.

Mike: Ahora comprendo la verdad en tus palabras Absalon...

Absalon: ¿A que te refieres?

Preguntó el emperador a punto de golpearle con su espada, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo Mike lo detiene con su casco para sorpresa del emperador. Mike ahora lo miró a los ojos con furia.

Mike: Que por muy grande que sea este mundo...Nunca será lo suficiente para que los dos podamos coexistir...

Contestó Mike alzando su casco libre y dando un potente puñetazo que manda volando al emperador hasta llegar a otra sección del crucero de batalla. Mike dejo a Twilight en un lugar seguro y siguió al emperador. Llegó hasta un amplio lugar donde estaba el emperador esperándole.

Absalon: Ya que quieres tanto morir...Te concederé lo que deseas Star Hope.

Comentó el emperador alzando su espada. Mike preparando su Golden Tail le contestó.

Mike: Es la ultima vez que haces daño Absalon. Y para asegurarme pienso eliminarte de una vez por todas...BANKAI...

Gritó Mike creando su armadura de nivel dos. Absalon se tubo que tapar los ojos debido a la intensa luz que formó el potro.

Absalon: Ya veo...Así que dominas el Bankai...muy interesante...Pero necesitarás algo mejor que eso para derrotarme...

Los dos se observaban mutuamente empuñando sus respectivas armas. Una explosión se formó cerca de ellos. Los dos se lanzaron contra el otro chocando sus armas y provocando una enorme honda expansiva. Mike intensificó su fuerzas con la espada e hizo retroceder al emperador. Antes de que este tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Mike avanzó hacia él y le dio un fuerte tajo en el pecho que hizo gritar de dolor al emperador. Este furioso, creo unas bolas de fuego y las lanzó contra el potro. Mike gracias al Bankai, lograba esquivarlas todas y avanzar hacia el emperador y golpearle la cara haciéndole estrellarse contra un pared y caer enfrente de lo que parecía un tubo. Mike voló velozmente encima de él, le cogío de la cabeza al emperador y comenzó a golpearle varias veces su cara contra el tubo. El emperador trató de golpearle con el brazo pero este saltó para esquivarlo. Absalon furioso, cargó de energía mágica su espada y lanzó un tajo tremendo contra el potro al cual este lo bloqueó con su espada, el ataque fue tan fuerte que le hizo arrastrar por el suelo hacia atrás. Finalmente logró resistir el ataque pero Absalon apareció de repente y poniendo su casco en su pecho, descargó en el un enorme rayo que lo manda lejos atravesando varias paredes del crucero. Absalon se tele transportó al otro lado para recibir a Mike cargando sus cascos de magia y en el momento que lo tubo al alcance, tecleó el cuerpo del potro con sus dos cascos contra el suelo provocando un gran socavón en el crucero. Absalon alzó sus cascos dispuesto a golpear de nuevo a Mike, pero este fue más rápido y empuñando su Golden Tail realizó un enorme tajode nuevo en el pecho herido del alicornio haciéndole gritar de nuevo de dolor y que este retrocediera.

Mike: Ahora verás...

Mike se lanzó hacia el emperador y placó contra él contra un muró. Ahi Mike dejo su Golden Tail a un lado y se subió a altura del pecho del emperador, ahí comenzó a darle un interminable lluvia de puñetazos en el rostro del emperador. Mike lo golpeaba prácticamente sin piedad hasta que el emperador, lo apartó de un puñetazo. Mike en el aire recobró el equilibrio mediante una voltereta y recuperó la Golden Tail. Absalon estaba verdaderamente furioso.

Absalon: Maldito mocoso...Tifón Salvaje...

El emperador fue envuelto en un enorme tifón oscuro que avanzaba hacia el potro. Antes de que el potro pudiese reaccionar, surgió del tifón una enorme garra en forma de hueso que aprisionó al potro y lo introdujo dentro del tifon oscuro. Dentro, Mike recibía una interminable lluvia de cortes afilados como cuchillas por todo el cuerpo del potro haciéndole gritar de dolor. Finalmente cayó al suelo tras finalizar el tifón. Absalon trató de clavarle su espada en su cabeza pero Mike pese a sus heridas, logró esquivarlo y levantarse.

Mike: Filo de Flash...

Su Golden Tail brilló y se lanzó hacia el emperador provocándole una enorme herida al cruel emperador en su pecho por tercera vez haciéndole gritar.

Mike: Bien Absalon...Hora de terminar con esto.

Dijo Mike empuñando su Golden Tail. El emperador al cual su pecho ya sangraba por las múltiples heridas en su pecho lo miró con furia.

Absalon: Estupido...Necesitarás algo más para detener al futuro soberano del mundo.

Mike: Eso puedes darlo por seguro...

Mike empezó a cargar magia en su cuerno, cuerpo, alas y su espada para sorpresa del emperador.

Absalon: Imposible...No puedes haber aprendido a canalizar magia por todo tu cuerpo y objetos...Se necesitan años de practica...

Mike: Me entrenado mucho Absalon para este día...y ahora prepárate...Vas a pagar por Discord y por todos aquellos que han muerto por tu culpa...

Y Mike gritó con todas sus fuerzas su ataque definitivo...

**Música Finisher**

Mike: Carga de Victoria...MAZAZO DE LA VICTORIA...X3...

Mike cargó su ataque especial que consistía en combinar los ataques Atomic Blast y la Gran Espada de la Victoria. Acto seguido lanzó su poderoso ataque de V de fuego con la esfera en medio de ella contra Absalon...

Absalon: Maldito...no me detendrás...

Absalon trató de detenerlos con sus cascos pero el ataque era demasiado poderoso y no pudo detenerlo.

Absalon: NOOOOO...

Gritó el emperador recibiendo este todo el ataque y una enorme explosión se formó alrededor. Cuando la explosión se terminó, Absalon estaba yaciendo en el suelo con enormes heridas. El emperador vio a acercarse a Mike con Su Golden Tail.

Mike: Hora de terminar con esto..

Dijo seriamente el potro alzando su espada apuntándola hacia abajo al pecho del alicornio oscuro. El emperador gritó.

Absalon: NOOOO...

Mike finalmente atravesó su espada en el pecho del emperador haciéndole gritar dolor. Acto seguido, el crucero de batalla sufrió otra explosión que hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Los dos se sujetaron donde podía para evitar ser arrastrados. Absalon aun herido en el pecho, trató de golpear a Mike con una patada pero el potro se cubrió con su brazo y le dio un puñetazo, los dos cayeron del crucero, Mike vio a Twilight caer y la recogio mientra Absalon caía al vacío. Mike cargando con Twilight, lo llevó a lo alto de un edificio que todavía no había sido derruido y la dejó en el suelo.

Mike: Twilight...Twilight...

Twilight abrió los ojos y vio a Mike. Ahí le sonrío.

Twilight: Hola Mike...¿Como estas?

Mike sonrío al ver que Twilight estaba bien y la contestó.

Mike: Estupendamente...Y me alegro de que estés bien...

Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa y le contesto.

Twilight: Si Mike...Gracias por curarme las heridas antes.

Mike: Para esto están los amigos...

Cuando todo parecía estar en calma, se oyó la voz del emperador que los puso a ambos en alerta.

Absalon: Maldito mocoso...¿En serio creías que acabarías conmigo tan fácilmente?

Mike y Twilight se sorprendieron de ver al emperador de pie pese a las heridas de su pecho junto con Starcream medio recuperado y Shockdown siendo este último reconocido por Mike ahora que conocía la identidad de la sombra misteriosa de hace tiempo y un gran contingente de tropas celestes. Mike puso a Twilight detrás de él para que no la tocaran.

Mike: Veo que sigues vivo...

Comentó el potro empuñando su espada para volver a enfrentarse al emperador.

Absalon: Soy el emperador. Soy inmortal. Nada puede detenerme...

Sin que el emperador y sus tropas se dieran cuenta. Detrás de ellos se alzaba Mega Base modo robot alzando su gran puño. Mike y Twilight notaron la presencia de Mega Base.

Absalon: Mi destino es gobernar este mundo primitivo como amo y señor. Y nada me impedirá...

Mike: Me temo que si algo te lo impedirá Absalon...MEGA BASE...AHORA...

Absalon: ¿Que?

Shockdown: Emperador...cuidado...

Antes de que el emperador tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Mega Base lo golpeó con su enorme puño aplastándolo por completo. Cuando Mega Base levantó su puño, el emperador que estaba en medio de un enorme hueco en el suelo formado por el puño de Mega Base, se levantó malamente y pese a su estado, disparaba rayos mágicos contra el colosal gigante. Mega Base volvió a golpearle con su puño y cuando lo volvió a levantarlo para ver que esta vez el emperador no se movía. Mega Base volvió a golpear una vez más y volvió a alzar su mano para esta vez, golpearle con todas sus fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Absalon. Su golpe fue tan atronador, que todas las tropas de ambos bandos se detuvieron por unos instantes.

Mega Base alzó su mano y Shosckdown junto con Starcream y demás tropas, se acercaron al cuerpo muerto del emperador. Mike se acercó a ellos y seriamente les dijo.

Mike: Marchaos...Ahora...

Dijo esto de forma autoritaria. Stascream miró primero al cuerpo muerto del emperador y luego al colosal robot que tenía el puño levantado, listo para volver a golpear si era preciso. Al final el general se comunicó con el resto de tropas y dijo.

Starcream: A todas las tropas celestes. Absalon ha caído traicionado por su estupido orgullo.

Comentaba Starcream a todas las tropas celestes. Estos le escuchaban mientras este seguía hablando.

Starcream: Ahora yo Starcream. Soy vuestro nuevo lider.

Starcream miró a Mike al cual este lo miraba con seriedad. Al final Starcream dio la siguiente orden.

Stacream: Tropas celestes...retiraos...

El celeste alzó sus alas y salio volando. Shockdown cogío el cuerpo muerto del emperador y se lo llevó consigo a trabes del portal.

Más tarde. Las tropas celeste iban abandonando Canterlot y los demás pueblos y ciudades. Desde lo alto de la Mega Base. Estaban Mike junto con sus amigos encima del hombro derecho del colosal robot.

Armor: Valla. Esto es algo que necesitaba ver.

Kai: Disfrutarlo...podría habernos costado el futuro.

Twilight: Si...el futuro...

Pinkie: Twilight ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó preocupada la pony rosa.

Rarity: Cierto querida. Por lo que nos había contado Mike. Recibiste un impacto muy fuerte.

Medic: Si quieres te puedo echar un vistazo para ver si tienes algo mal.

Twilight sonrío para tranquilizar a sus amigas y la respondió.

Twilight: No os preocupéis. Mike me curo las heridas y me defendió valientemente de Absalon.

Comentó la alicornio rodeando con su brazo el hombro de Mike y dedicándole un sonrisa. Mike se la devolvió.

Rainbow: Whoa Mike...Que machote...tu solo derrotaste a Absalon.

Mike: Bueno...Holy me echó un ala ¿No Holy?

La fénix asintió. Darkwing junto con su fénix Dark Cloud comentó.

Dark: ¿Creéis que este será el fin de la guerra?

Sky: Me temo que no...Presiento que volverán y con mejores armas.

Luna: Desgraciadamente Blue Sky tiene razón. Starcream parece tan ambicioso como Absalon. Seguramente volverán a lanzar otro ataque contra Equestria.

Red: O en otro lugares.

Fluttershy que estuvo callada todo el tiempo, no pudo evitar preguntar.

Fluttershy: Perdonad por interrumpir pero...¿Donde está Discord?

Nada más decirlo, un gran silencio se formó. Eclipse respondió.

Eclipse: Niña...siento decirlo...Pero Discord está muerto.

Todos los que no sabían eso se sorprendieron enormemente al saber eso. Ninguno se imaginó que el antiguo dios del caos, estuviera muerto. Fluttershy lloró al saberlo ya que el era buen amigo suyo.

Fluttershy: Discord...no...

Lloró desconsoladamente la pegaso siendo consolada por Applejack.

Black: No me puedo creer...

Camaleón: Discord muerto...

Cuando la mayoría de los celestes abandonaron Equestria, se empezó a reconstruir Equestria. Se sufrió muchas perdidas entre la población y la mayoría de las ciudades sufrieron graves daños. Los habitantes con ayuda de los robots de construcción tuvieron que reconstruir la ciudad sin apenas detenerse. También se celebró un entierro digno para Discord donde la mayoría de sus amigos, lloraron su muerte.

¿EL FIN?

En el Imperio Celeste. Starcream estaba en el trono hablando con toda la población a trabes de pantallas de televisión. El antiguo general portaba una corona de oro y una capa.

Starcream: Queridos conciudadanos del Imperio Celeste. Yo Starcream, a partir de ahora seré vuestro nuevo emperador ya que Absalon murió y por tanto, me corresponde a mi gobernaros a todos. Absalon se dejó llevar por el orgullo y eso le costó caro. Pero yo os juro, que llevaré este imperio por lo mas alto.

En un lugar oscuro parecido a un laboratorio, siendo iluminado únicamente por la pantalla de televisión donde salía Starcream hablando al público. Shockdown estaba tecleando unos botones y moviendo palancas. Luego alzó su vista hacia lo que parecía una enorme capsula donde se podía ver a Absalon suspendido en lo que parecía un líquido regenerador y con una mascarilla en el rostro para que pudiera respirar. En unas pantallas mostraba su estado de salud y pulsaciones cardíacas.

Shockdown: Muy pronto...

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	13. Cap 12 Destructores, Combinaos

**CAPITULO 12**

**DESTRUCTORES, COMBINAOS**

**Hechos ocurridos antes de que las tropas Celestes abandonara Equestria y que Starcream fuese autoproclamado emperador.**

Después de que el emperador Absalon muriese aplastado por el enorme puñetazo de Mega Base. Starcream autoproclamado nuevo líder del Imperio Celeste. Ordenó la retirada total de las tropas celestes. Para asegurarse de que se marchaban, el Mastodonte y varias tropas robots los seguían para verificar que realmente se marchaban. Starcream que iba en un crucero de batalla observaba la escena junto con Shockdown y los Cinco destructores al completo.

Starcream: Bien...Ahora que ese inútil de Absalon no está. Podremos hacer lo que debíamos haber hecho hace tiempo.

Seraz: ¿Que planeas Starcream?

Preguntó el gran robot. Este sonrío.

Starcream: Aprovecharemos que nos siguen para atacarlos por sorpresa sin que ellos se lo esperen. Sin duda será un gran golpe.

Aquello sorprendió a los Cinco Destructores. Shockdown se mantuvo impasible.

Seraz: ¿Estas bromeando? Nuestras tropas están muy tocadas. No podemos lanzar otro ataque.

Trató de razonar Seraz pero Starcream no parecía querer cambiar de idea.

Starcream: Tenemos varios cruceros y tropas. Podemos lanzar una ofensiva antes de que ellos se den cuenta.

Cyclonus: Espera un momento. Esos tipos poseen muchos antiaéreos. Lanzar nuestras naves solo harán que los hagan pedazos.

Shockdown: Estrategia de Starcream ineficaz...Enormes perdidas.

Starcream: Silencio. Daré la orden de inmediato.

Desde el puente, Starcream se comunicó con las tropas y les dio la orden.

Starcream: A todas las tropas. Atacad con todo a las tropas enemigas que nos siguen inmediatamente.

Las tropas celestes obedecieron y si dieron la vuelta para atacar al Mastodonte y las tropas robots. Estos por supuesto contraatacaron provocando grandes perdidas en las tropas celestes.

Starcream: Ahora yo comandaré el ataque.

Y este se tele transportó lejos del puente. Seraz gruñó furioso.

Seraz: Ese idiota. Lo va fastidiar todo. Vamos Destructores. Tenemos que arreglar el estropicio que ha montado Starcream.

Y los Cinco Destructores salieron para arreglar el estropicio que montó Starcream. Fuera, el Mastodonte iba destruyendo tropas y vehículos celestes mientras los tirachinas hacían lo propio con las unidades voladoras donde ninguno se salvaba. Los Cinco Destructores tenían que actuar rápido.

Seraz: Bien. Este es el plan. Demolisher y Fire Road trataran de entrar en la cosa andante esa y tratar de eliminar su sistema de armas. Los demás os cubriremos.

Todos: Entendido.

Seraz se subió a una elevación y se transformó en un vehículo de artillería fija. Ahí comenzó a disparar contras las tropas robots mientras Clyclonus y Skystorm disparaba sus armas. Estos dos últimos no podrían volar hasta que las unidades antiaéreas fuesen eliminadas. En tierra, Demolisher y Fire Road en su forma vehículo avanzaban velozmente destruyendo a todo robot que encontraban hasta llegar al mastodonte. Ahí adoptaron su forma robot.

Fire Road: Bien. Ahí podremos subir.

Comentó el robot señalando un saliente con una compuerta del mastodonte.

Demolisher: Pues vamos para allá.

Ambos alzaron sus brazos y dispararon un gancho láser que los ascendió hasta dicha plataforma. Demolisher destrozó la puerta de un puñetazo y entre los dos abrieron la compuerta para poder entrar. Los dos entraron en el interior del Mastodonte.

Demolisher: Estamos dentro.

Los dos robots avanzaron por los pasillos del mastodonte. Unos robots de asalto se les cruzaron por el camino tratando de detenerlos. Demolisher y Fire Road aprovechando su gran tamaño, pasaron de ellos pisoteándolos con sus enormes pies. Finalmente llegaron a una enorme sala con municiones y demás.

Fire Road: Esto parece la sala de municiones.

Unos disparos surgieron de la nada y vieron a varios robots de asalto. Los dos Destructores se cubrieron y sacaron sus armas. Unos cañones dobles en los brazos de Fire Road y un gran cañón para Demolisher. Ahí comenzaron a disparar destruyendo a los robots de asalto. Acto seguido apareció un Meca dragón. El meca dragón disparó su láser por donde estaba ellos.

Demolisher: Con que esas tenemos. Ahora verás engendro de metal.

Demolisher adoptó su modo tanque y empezó a disparar contra el meca dragón destruyendo un brazo y luego la cabeza.

Fire Road: Venga...La fuente de alimentación de las armas debe estar cerca.

Fuera. Seraz junto con el resto. Disparaban a los robots y guardias reales que aparecían. En ese momento Seraz recibió un comunicado de Starcream. De dicho comunicador surgió la imagen tridimensional y transparente como diminuta de Starcream.

Starcream: Cambio de planes...retirada total inmediatamente. Eso os incluye a vosotros.

Seraz estaba realmente molesto porque ahora Starcream ordenase la retirada pese a que él ya le había advertido de que no atacara a las tropas robot. Al final molesto le contesta.

Seraz: ¿Ahora ordenas la retirada? Habértelo pensado antes pedazo de idiota.

Starcream: Cuidado con lo que dices Seraz...O te garantizo que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Seraz cortó la comunicación.

Seraz: Cretino.

Demolisher y Fire Road fueron por el vehículo buscando el interior del Mastodonte. Finalmente llegan hasta donde sería la gran fuente de alimentación de las armas de la nave.

Demolisher: Ahi está.

Varios meca dragones junto con la guardia real trataron de detenerlos. Pero Demolisher y Fire Road los hicieron pedazos rápido. Acto seguido destruyeron la fuente de alimentación de las armas del mastodonte. En ese preciso instante, las armas dejaron de funcionar.

Fire Road: Sistema de armas anulado.

Demolisher: Esperemos al resto del equipo arriba.

Los dos robots salieron fuera hasta llegar a la parte trasera superior del Mastodonte y vieron una nave de transporte celeste. De ella surgieron Skystorm y Clyclonus en su forma vehículo. De la compuerta delantera de la nave salió Seraz y gritó a su equipo.

Seraz: Destructores...Combinaos en Devasteitor.

Seraz saltó de la nave a gran altura y se transformó en lo que sería el cuerpo de un gran robot. Demolisher se transformó en una gran pierna derecha al igual que Fire Road se transformó en una izquierdo y el cuerpo se conectó con ambas piernas. Skystorm voló velozmente hacia él cuerpo y se acopló a él en forma de brazo derecho y Cyclonus voló hacia el adoptando ahora forma de brazo izquierdo. Ahora los cincos combinados dando forma de un enorme robot con dos enormes cañones de Seraz en la espalda, la hélice de Cyclonus en el brazo izquierdo y un cañón láser en el derecho donde antes eran los reactores de Skystorm y una cabeza robot mas grande con la parte del rostro tapado dejando solo ver los ojos rojos. El enorme monstruo de metal soltó un rugido aterrador que hizo retroceder a los guardias reales que miraban aterrados al enorme monstruo de metal.

Devasteitor: Hora de aplastar y destruir...

Rugío el enorme engendró de metal mientras avanzaba con sus enormes pies. Los robots de asalto comenzaron a disparar sin hacerle el más mínimo efecto en el gigante de metal. Este se río.

Devasteitor: Jajajaja...insignificantes...Devasteitor os enseñará lo que es un arma de fuego de verdad.

El enorme robot alzó su brazo derecho y lo que serían los reactores de Skystorm surgió un enorme láser constante que destrozaba a los robots. Varios guardias horrorizados por el gigante trataron de escapar.

Devasteitor: Jajajajaja...Pequeño ponis no poder escapar de Devasteitor.

Disparó su láser contra ellos desintegrándolos en el acto y siguió caminando. Algunas armas del Mastodonte seguían funcionando pese a la falta de energía y comenzaron a disparar contra Devasteitor, pero este alzó su brazo izquierdo y usando las hélices girando a toda velocidad como escudo para protegerse de los impactos.

Devasteitor: Devasteitor destruye con ataque rampante...

Devasteitor alzó su puño derecho y lanzó un brutal puñetazo contra el suelo creando un gran honda de choque directo hacia una de las armas y destruirlas en pedazos. Con el escudo todavía arriba para detener los disparos, se acercó a la otra arma y de un puñetazo lo destrozó.

Devasteitor: Jajajajaja...esto es muy fácil...

Devasteitor siguió avanzando por la parte superior del mastodonte. Varios meca dragones y robots trataron de detenerlo, pero todos ellos eran destruidos por la enorme fuerza y potencia de fuego de Devasteitor. Finalmente llegan a donde sería la cabeza del mastodonte y de un puñetazo revienta la parte superior.

Dentro, los robots trataron de contraatacar a los intrusos pero los cinco destructores ya separados, entraron a saco y comenzaron a destrozarlos incluyendo a los que pilotaban el mastodonte. A partir de ahí las cosas salieron de control.

Cylconus: ¿Que ocurre?

Seraz: Me temo que la cosa esta va a caer...Agarraos a lo que podáis.

Y efectivamente, el mastodonte cayo al suelo provocando un enorme estruendo. Los cincos destructores salieron por la cabeza del Mastodonte donde le esperaban un molesto Starcream junto con varias tropas celestes.

Starcream: Idiotas...Habéis desobedecido ordenes y lo habéis estropeado todo. Debisteis haber obedecido la orden de retirada en cuanto os lo ordene.

Gritó enfadado el general haciendo que los Cinco Destructores se molestasen por ello. Seraz molesto le gritó.

Seraz: ¿Estas mal de la cabeza o que? Acabamos de salvar una operación que tu pifiaste desde el principio.

A Starcream no le gustó la respuesta y le contestó.

Starcream: Ya es suficiente. Estáis lo cinco arrestados.

Seraz: Vete a la porra imbecil...

Después de la estupida y vergonzosa hazaña de Starcream, los Cincos Destructores fueron arrestados y llevados al Imperio Celeste pese a que todo fue por culpa de la incompetencia de Starcream.

Pasaron varios días en que los habitantes de Equestria tuvieron que reconstruir sus ciudades con ayuda de los robots de construcción cedidos por Mike. Pese a la victoria de Equestria, se perdieron muchas vidas tanto de soldados como de civiles. La gente estaba con el animo bajo y temían que el Imperio Celeste volviera a atacar. En el castillo de Canterlot, en el salón del trono estaban reunidos las princesas. Mike, la patrulla y las mane 7. Eclipse, Shining Armor, Cadence, Arvak y Amaltea junto con el doctor Age Sun, Kai y Blitzstar. El creti...digo el principe Blueblood junto con varios nobles y el padre Marvin*

*** Nota personal: Cuando el padre Marvin salio por primera vez en el fanfic de Eyedragon "The Rainbow Son" le cogí un asco tremendo por su forma de actuar y comportarse como si fuera alguien superior y los demás fueran idiotas. En este fanfic pienso desquitarme pero bien con perdón de Eyedragon.**

Celestia: Señores. Estamos todos reunidos aquí para informarnos de los últimos acontecimientos.

Luna: Actualmente estamos en guerra con el Imperio Celeste. Un Imperio que no se detendrá hasta conquistar el mundo entero.

Mike se adelantó y continuo hablando.

Mike: Absalon. Antiguo emperador del Imperio y actualmente fallecido, era un ser malvado y sin escrúpulos dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de esclavizarnos.

Age Sun: Y mucho me temo que el nuevo líder el imperio Starcream, aunque no sea tan brillante y poderoso como lo fue Absalon, estará dispuesto a continuar con su legado de maldad una vez que el Imperio Celeste esté completamente operativo de nuevo.

Armor: Y por desgracia el Imperio sigue siendo una gran amenaza para nosotros y el mundo entero.

Un gran silencio de formó en la sala. Silencio que fue roto por el padre Marvin que gritó.

Marvin: MAJESTAD. ESTO ESTA MAL. LOS CELESTES NOS QUIEREN DESTRUIR PORQUE ES VOLUNTAD DE LOS DIOSES PARA CASTIGAR NUESTROS PECADOS. Y ESTE DEMONIO LLAMADO MIKE BLUER ES EL MENSAJERO DEL DIABLO QUE QUIERE QUE OLVIDEMOS A NUESTROS DIOSES PARA ASÍ PODER CONTROLAR NUESTRAS VIDAS. TENEMOS QUE REZAR, ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE NOS DEJEN EN PAZ.

A los amigos de Mike no les gusto como el padre Marvin llamaba demonio a Mike y le acusara de ser el causante de todo. Shining salio en defensa de Mike.

Armor: No diga tonterías padre Marvin. Mike no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Marvin: NO BLASFEMES. CONFIA EN LOS DIOSES.

Mike: Un servidor prefiere confiar en la razón.

Marvin: TU CALLATE DEMONIO. TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA. TU TRAJISTES LA SEMILLA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN A NUESTRO REINO. TU Y TUS MÁQUINAS SOIS LAS CAUSANTES DE TODO LOS MALES QUE PASA EN NUESTRO REINO.

Aquello molestó en gran manera a Mike y a su patrulla y estos comenzaron a hablar.

Red: Oiga...¿Como se atreve a culpar a Mike y a nosotros de esto?

Marvin: TU NO HABLES ENGENDRO MECÁNICO. VOSOTROS QUE PRETENDEIS ACTUAR COMO SI FUERAIS PONIS, NO SOIS MAS QUE MAQUINAS CREADAS POR ESTE DEMONIO. PRINCESA, DEBEMOS ECHAR A ESTE DEMONIO Y A LOS DE SU RAZA QUE ESTÁN EN EQUESTRIA JUNTO CON SUS CREACIONES, YA QUE UN DEMONIO SOLO PUEDE CREAR COSAS IMPÍAS.

Los amigos de Mike estaban ya bastante molestos y salieron en defensa de Mike.

Twilight: Ya es suficiente.

Pinkie: Mike y su patrulla son buena gente.

Rarity: No tiene ningún derecho a tratarlos como si fueran seres malvados.

Rainbow: ¿Tenemos que recordarle que fue gracias a Mike y su patrulla por lo que ahora sigamos vivos?

Sunset: No tiene derecho a tratarle como parias.

Marvin: SILENCIO. TODOS LOS QUE AYUDEN A ESTE DIABLO SON PECADORES Y LOS SEÑORES BLUER SON LOS MAYORES PECADORES QUE EXISTEN YA QUE CRIARON A ESTE DEMONIO.

Aquello último molestó enormemente a Mike y le gritó furioso.

Mike: ¿Como se atreve? No lo consiento que hable así de mis padres.

Marvin: SILENCIO DEMONIO. TU SOLA PRESENCIA MANCILLA EL...

No pudo continuar hablando porque en ese momento Mike se tele transportó delante de él y con su magia, le cogío del cuello y lo elevó del suelo. El padre Marvin sintió la dura mirada de Mike en sus ojos y le dijo en forma amenazante.

Mike: Escúcheme bien reverendo de pacotilla. Diga de mi lo que quiera. Llámeme demonio, brujo, pecador o lo que le salga de las narices...Pero no ose insultar a mis padres. Ellos son buenas personas que me criaron y me cuidaron como si fuera su propio hijo. Si se atreve a insultarles de nuevo...

Mike se acercó al rostro del padre Marvin y le dijo.

Mike: O le garantizo que lo lamentara.

Dijo esto último de forma amenazante. Celestia le llamó la atención.

Celestia: Mike por favor...Suéltale.

Mike miró a Celestia y luego soltó al padre Marvin y se alejó de él.

Marvin: Maldito demonio. Tu y los de su clase pretendéis que olvidemos a nuestros dioses para que nos sometamos a la desesperación.

Mike (sin girarse a verle): Diga lo que quiera. Para mi usted no es más que un charlatán.

Dijo tajante Mike. Ante todo eso, Arvak comentó.

Arvak: Valla sarta de tonterías se llegan a sacar algunos.

Amaltea: Desde luego Arvak. Nunca entenderé a esa clase de gente.

Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Cadence: ¿A que os referís?

Preguntó la princesa del amor. Los generales contestaron.

Arvak: Esa obsesión de las demás razas a rezar a los dioses. Valla un tontería.

Amaltea: Si. Los celestes nunca hemos entendido esa obsesión de las demás razas a rezar seres irreales como dioses. No son más que invenciones de fanáticos locos.

Aquel comentario captó aun más la atención de los presentes y preguntaron.

Pinkie: ¿Acaso los celestes no creéis en dioses?

Preguntó inocentemente la pony rosa. Los generales respondieron casi molestos.

Arvak: Por favor...por supuesto que no.

Amaltea: Los celestes somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que los dioses no existen y que arrodillarse y rezar no sirve para nada.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el comentario del general. Los generales daban a entender que la cultura celeste no creen practicamente en dioses. El padre Marvin se molestó enormemente por lo que dijeron los generales y le gritó.

Marvin: MALDITOS DEMONIOS ¿COMO OS ATREVEÍS A DIFAMAR A NUESTROA DIOSES? NO SOIS MAS QUE ENVIADOS DEL DIABLO PARA QUE RENUNCIEMOS A NUESTROS DIOSES Y DEJAR PASO AL CAOS.

Celestia: Padre Marvin cálmese. Ellos tienen todo el derecho del mundo en creer o no en dioses y no podemos obligarles a creer en ellos en contra de su voluntad.

Marvin: LA PRESENCIA DE ESTOS DEMONIOS MANCILLA NUESTRA FE. DEBEMOS QUEMARLOS EN LA HOGUERA PARA DESHACERNOS DE SU IMPIA PRESENCIA. COMENZANDO CON MIKE BLUER. EL MAYOR DEMONIO DE TODOS.

Arvak: Valla sarta de tonterías.

Amalteas: Conozco a los de su clase. Se empeñan en fingir que saben lo que dicen sus presuntos dioses cuando en el fondo, solo lo hacen ellos en su propio beneficio.

Arvak: Todos aquellos que creen en dioses no son más que unos necios.

Marvin: ¿COMO OS ATREVEIS DEMONIOS A HABLAR DE ESA FORMA?

Blueblood: Desde luego. No son más que unos pecadores.

La discusión parecía subir de tono más y más. Darkwing le comentó a Mike.

Dark: Mike...¿No deberíamos parar a tus generales? Sus comentarios parecen empeorar todo.

Mike que estuvo en silencio respondió.

Mike: ¿Por que? Hasta ahora Arvak y Amaltea están diciendo la verdad. Rezar es inútil y creer en dioses es solo para estupidos.

Respondió Mike en cierto modo con desprecio. Todo el mundo conocía la opinión que tenía Mike hacia la religión. El potro incluso mostraba desprecio por ella al cual ni se molestaba en ocultarlo cara al público, cosa que molestaba enormemente a las figuras religiosas más fanaticas en especial al padre Marvin al cual se la tenía jurada al potro.

Twilight: Mike. Comprendo que no te guste la religión pero...

No pudo continuar hablando porque Mike ya molesto la interrumpió.

Mike: Mira Twilight. Hubo un tiempo en que yo era fiel creyente de la religión de Artemisa. Rezaba todos los días, me entregaba a ella completamente para que mi vida mejorase ¿Y sabéis que ocurría al final? Sufrí el ataque de Chrysalis haciéndose pasar por Celestia al cual casi me cuesta la vida. Rece para que Artemisa me salvase pero nada ocurrió. Aquel día me di cuenta que si quieres conseguir algo, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo y así fue. Me escapé del hospital. Me construí un corazón nuevo y sobreviví. Vencí a la muerte y todo eso porque no me he rendido y lo hice por mi mismo y no perdieron el tiempo en estupidos rezos como hacen esos idiotas religiosos. Aquel día me di cuenta que creer en dioses y rezarles para que resuelvan nuestros problemas...Es solo para estupidos.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a todo el mundo ya que no conocían esa ideología de Mike, mientras el padre Marvin se molestó enormemente por como el potro insultaba la religión de Artemisa. Arvak preguntó al príncipe.

Arvak: Perdona prin...Mike...¿Dijiste Artemisa?

Mike: Así es.

Arvak y Amaltea se miraron entre ellos y la yegua preguntó.

Amaltea: ¿Por un casual esa presunta diosa Artemisa...tiene el pelaje dorado y crines plateadas y Ojos azul cielo?

Aquello llamó la atención del potro y les contestó.

Mike: Esto...si...¿Pero como lo sabéis?

Los generales se miraron entre si de nuevo y comentaron entre ellos.

Arvak: No hay duda. Coincide con ella.

Amaltea: Con la antigua emperatriz Artemisa.

Twilight: Espera ¿Tuvisteis una emperatriz llamada Artemisa como la diosa de los ponis de Equestria?

Pregunto curiosa la alicornio. El general la respondió.

Arvak: Artemisa fue una gobernante de hace muchos milenios hasta que se retiró después de adiestrar al nuevo gobernante del Imperio Celeste.

Amaltea: Según la información de nuestra antigua biblioteca, después de retirarse se marchó a asentarse a estas tierras y adiestrar a los ponis primitivos que habitaban en ella.

Arvak: Se decía que enseñaba a los ponis de aquella época a edificar y construir y la adoraban como una diosa, aunque ella no quería ser tratada como tal.

Rainbow: Un momento...si eso es cierto...

Eclipse: Eso significa...

Rarity: Que la diosa Artemisa...

Medic: Era en realidad una alicornio celeste...

Luna: Y lo que somos ahora se lo debemos a ella.

Twilight: Es increíble. Como una alicornio celeste influyó en nuestra civilización.

Mike se quedó pensativo en un momento.

Vulcan: ¿En que piensa jefe?

Mike recordaba un hecho pasado de hace tiempo.

Flashback.

En la catedral. Estaba el padre Marvin esperando una visita importante. En ese momento llegó Mike Bluer entrando por la puerta principal junto con varios guardias reales. El potro estaba ahi por petición de la princesa.

Mike: Buenos días.

Saludo Mike con un tono seco casi como de fastidio. El padre Marvin le saludo con una reverencia.

Marvin: Sea bienvenido a mi humilde catedral príncipe Mike Bluer.

Mike: (Si...ya veo que humilde. Muebles de madera de calidad suprema. Cetro del padre hecho de oro puro. Estatuas hechas por los mejores y más caros escultores ¿Donde está la austeridad en todo esto? Las figuras religiosas no son más que unos charlatanes que se aprovechan de las supersticiones religiosas de la gente).

Pensaba Mike bastante molesto.

Mike: Estoy aquí para supervisar la catedral.

Marvin: Me alegro de que tome la molestia de revisar la catedral para tan importante evento.

Mike: Si si si..lo que usted diga...Hagamos esto rápido que tengo cosas que hacer.

Respondió Mike en un tono molesto. El clérigo le comentó.

Marvin: Que lastima que los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no se centren en la religión como antaño.

Mike: Supongo que porque tienen mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo en tonterías religiosas.

Marvin: ¿Perdone príncipe Mike?

Mike: No estoy aquí por gusto. Estoy aquí porque la princesa Celestia me ha pedido porque ella y Luna están liadas en una cosas, La princesa Cadence tiene que gobernar el Imperio de Cristal y no tiene tiempo y Twilight está en una misión diplomática y Blueblood por favor...

Comentaba molesto Mike.

Marvin: ¿Que trata de decir príncipe Mike Bluer?

Mike era conocido entonces por en cierto modo despreciar la religión de Artemisa hasta el punto que ni se molestaba en ocultarlo y mostrando su desprecio sin más, ganándose más de un enemigo entre las figuras religiosas. Al final le contestó.

Mike: Que perder el tiempo rezando a dioses para que hagan algo ellos, cuando es mucho mejor hacerlo por uno mismo. A las malas me di cuenta que rezar y entregarse a la religión es una perdida total de tiempo.

El padre Marvin estaba ya bastante molesto y le replica por ello.

Marvin: ¿Como se atreve a mancillar el buen nombre de la religión de Artemisa? Usted debería...

Pero Mike no le prestaba atención. El potro había quedando mirando un mural donde aparecía Artemisa. La diosa de los ponis. Una alicornio de pelaje pelaje dorado y crines plateadas. Ojos azul cielo. También se fijo que tenía unas alas que parecían hechas de luz. Mike miró sus alas observando el parecido.

Mike: Que curioso...

Fin del Flashback.

Mike: Claro...eso es...Artemisa era en realidad una alicornio celeste que enseñó a los antiguos ponis de Equestria lo que son ahora.

Comentó el potro y luego se hecho a reír a carcajadas.

Red: Mike...¿Que te pasa?

Spike: ¿Por que te ríes de esa manera?

No era el único. Pinkie Pie tambien se puso a reir.

Medic: ¿De que te ríes tu ahora Pinkie?

Pinkie: Jajajaja...No lo se...Jajajaja...Le vi reírse a Mike y ahora me entran ganas de reírme a mi...Jajajaja.

Entre risas Mike trató de contestar a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

Mike: Jajajaja...La mayoría de los equestrues...rezando a la diosa Artemisa...creyendo que era una figura divina...Jajajaja...y en realidad...era solo una alicornio celeste y no una diosa...Jajajaja...eso explicaría sus alas de luz que tanto se parecen a las mías...jajajaja... La cara que pondrán todos...Jajajaja especialmente las figuras religiosas cuando...cuando se den cuenta que su presunta diosa..Jajajaja...no tenía nada de divina...Sino que era una alicornio más...Jajajaja.

Se reía sin parar el potro. Todos se sorprendieron por el comentario de Mike. Incluso se percataron de que en parte tenían razón.

Spike: Whoa...quien lo diría...

Ghost: Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Camaleón: Divino o no divino...e aquí la cuestión...

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz del dios Zeus. Amaltea continuo hablando.

Amalte: No solo Artemisa se fue del imperio para ver a las otras razas primitivas. Anteriores gobernantes fueron a otros lugares como en la tierra de los grifos, cebras, minotauros, dragones..etc...Donde les gustaron el lugar y se dedicaron a ayudarles a progresar como raza.

Comento la generala sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Armor: Increíble.

Eclipse: Admito que no tengo palabras.

Red: En cierto modo...El Imperio Celeste influyo en cierta manera en las demás razas...

Luna: Y que las razas que están actualmente...No serían lo que son si no fueran por los celestes.

Celestia: Y en cierto modo...aquellos celestes se convirtieron en dioses para ellos.

Comentaba todo el mundo sorprendido ante el enorme descubrimiento que habían hecho. El padre Marvin completamente furioso le gritó.

Marvin: Blasfemia... NO ESCUCHEIS A ESTOS DEMONIOS...QUIEREN QUE DUDEMOS DE NUESTRA DIOSA HACIENDONOS CREER QUE ERA UNA DE ESTOS DEMONIOS. QUEMENLOS PRINCESA...QUEMEN EN LA HOGERA A ESTOS DEMONIOS Y AL RESTO DE CELESTES QUE CONTAMINAN NUESTRA TIERRA CON SUS HEREJÍAS...SOLO ASÍ NOS GANAREMOS EL PERDON DE LA DIOSA.

Mike: Suficiente padre Marvin. Guárdese sus tonterías religiosas para quienes les importen...

Dijo tajante Mike. El padre Marvin le gritó completamente furioso.

Marvin: TU NO HABLES MALDITO DEMO...

No pudo continuar hablando porque Vulcan estando detrás de él, le dejo K.O. de un martillazo de energía en toda la cabeza y haciéndole caer al suelo inconsciente.

Mike: Gracias Vulcan. Su palabrería me estaba ya calentando la cabeza.

Comentó Mike poniéndose hielo en la cabeza para bajar el calor. Vulcan le respondió.

Vulcan: De nada jefe.

Celestia: Aunque no apruebo esto...puede que haya sido lo mejor. Admito que el padre Marvin puede ser algo fanático...

Luna: Incluso molesto.

Blueblood miró la escena. Iba a decir algo pero al final se cayó, no quería recibir otro mazazo como el que recibió el padre Marvin.

Celestia: Bien...por lo que sabemos...El Imperio Celeste supone una seria amenaza.

Luna: Una amenaza que debemos detenerla como sea.

Kai: Tendremos que planear como defendernos de ellos si vuelven a atacar.

Mike se adelantó y comentó.

Mike: Princesa. Si me permite. Tengo armas avanzadas en la Mega Base que pueden ser usadas por los ponis.

Armor: ¿En serio creaste armas avanzadas para ser usadas por los ponis Mike?

Mike asintió y contestó.

Mike: Así es. Las tenía preparadas por si alguna vez surgía una enorme amenaza en que fuera necesario en que no solo robots sino también ponis tuvieran que luchar. Pero son demasiado avanzadas. Esperaba que Equestria evolucionara lo suficiente para poder usarlas. Pero la situación lo requiere.

Luna: ¿Que quieres decir con que Equestria evolucionara lo suficiente?

Pregunta la princesa Luna. Mike contesto.

Mike: Porque princesa Luna. Son armas muy avanzadas. La guardia tendría que entrenar mucho para aprender a usarlas. Hasta entonces, tendremos que confiar en los robots para la defensa de Equestria.

Rainbow: Genial. Y ahora que tenemos al grandullón de nuevo con nosotros. Nada nos tiene que preocupar.

Comentó la pegaso completamente confiada y haciendo piruetas. Mike la bajó de la nube.

Mike: Siento desilusionarte Rainbow pero no solo ganaremos usando a los robots, incluso con las tropas equestrues usando mis armas avanzadas.

Age Sun: Me temo que Star Hope tiene razón. El Imperio tienes armas mucho más poderosas que las que hemos visto durante el ataque a Equestria.

Arvak: Armas capaz de destruir ciudades enteras de un plumazo. Por no decir que tienen la materia negra cristalizada de su lado, un mineral que puede usarse para crear poderosas armas y explosivos.

Blueblood molesto al final le dijo a Mike.

Blueblood: ¿Entonces que quieres hacer Mike?...¿Unir al mundo entero contra el Imperio celeste?

Eclipse: Blueblood...Cállate o...

Eclipse estuvo a punto de darle un coscorrón hasta que Mike le interrumpió.

Mike: Es exactamente lo que Blueblood ha dicho.

Todos se sorprendieron enormemente de lo que había dicho Mike.

Applejack: ¿Hablas en serio azucarillo?

Rarity: ¿En serio pretendes que unamos al mundo entero contra el Imperio Celeste?

Dark: Whoa...Menuda hazaña...

Mike con un tono calmado respondió.

Mike: Así es. La mayoría de los reinos vecinos y lejanos son aliados y entablamos buenas amistades con ellos. Si unimos fuerzas, lograremos vencer al imperio.

Noble: Estas loco...

Noble2: Una cosa así es imposible...

Blueblood: Es cierto. Es una locura siquiera intentarlo.

Comentaron molestos los nobles y el príncipe. Mike con total tranquilidad le respondió a este último.

Mike: Tiene gracia que digas eso Blueblood. Precisamente fuiste tu quien lo sugirió.

Blueblood se quedó sin habla y sin defensa tras el comentario de Mike.

Celestia: Me parece una excelente idea. Merece la pena intentarlo.

Luna: El antiguo emperador había declarado la guerra a todo el mundo, por lo que todos tenemos un enemigo común.

Celestia: Shining Armor. Mi hermana y yo te nombramos nuevo comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas de equestrues.

Todos se quedaron atónitos de lo que dijo la princesa, incluido Shining Armor. Blueblood protesto.

Blueblood: Tía Celestia. No estoy de acuerdo con...

No pudo continuar porque Mike volvió a interrumpir.

Mike: Yo creo que es una buena elección. Shining es un excelente estratega, y con apoyo de los generales Alvar y Amaltea para consejos tácticos serán excelente.

Blueblood: ¿Que? ¿Es una broma? No puede...

No pudo continuar hablando porque Eclipse le dio otro coscorrón y le dijo molesto.

Eclipse: A callar.

Shining Armor estaba algo sorprendido pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y aceptó su nuevo cargo.

Armor: Está bien, acepto. Pero para reclutar aliados es mejor encargarse a Mike Bluer.

Otra vez se sorprendieron todos incluyendo a Mike.

Mike: ¿Yo?

Dark: ¿Tú?

Blueblood: ¿El?

Pinkie: Nosotros...vosotros...ellos...

Dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie con su típica sonrisa. Shining asintió y con una sonrisa confiada comentó.

Armor: La mayoría de los gobernantes conocen a Mike y se ganaron su simpatía y lealtad. No se me ocurre a nadie mejor que él para buscar aliados que nos ayuden contra el nuevo emperador y su ejercito.

Celestia y Luna estaban enormemente sorprendidas al principio, pero enseguida sonrieron y contestaron.

Celestia: Si Shining Armor. Tienes razón.

Luna: Nadie mejor que él para hacerlo.

Cadence: Bueno Mike ¿Aceptas tu nueva tarea?

Mike estaba algo dudoso y no sabía como responder.

Mike: La verdad...no lo se...

Vulcan: ¿Que pasa jefe? Normalmente no duda en este tipo de cosas.

Mike: Lo se Vulcan. Normalmente no dudo cuando las princesas me encomiendan alguna misión pero...No se si soy capaz de semejante tarea.

Holy: ¿Que pasa Mike? ¿No irás a decir que ahora te rajas?

La preguntó la fénix que estaba sobre su hombro.

Mike: No me rajo Holy...es que simplemente no me esperaba hacer una cosa así...

Había respondido Mike a su fénix. El potro tardó unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y gritó.

Mike: ¿Holy...?...¿Tu...hablas...?

Preguntó el potro enormemente sorprendido porque Holy hablase. Esta contestó.

Holy: Así es Mike. Y también se hacer otras cosas más.

Dark Cloud: Y yo también preciosa.

Dark: ¿Dark Cloud...?...¿Tú también?

Todos estaban enormemente sorprendidos porque los fénix empezaran a hablar. Age Sun comenzó a reír.

Age Sun: Jajajaja...Se nota que no os lo esperabais en absoluto. Jajajaja...

Se reía el tío de Mike al igual que los generales. Mike algo molesto le preguntó a su tío.

Mike: Tío ¿Tu sabias de esto?

El doctor dejó de reírse y le contestó.

Age Sun: Así es. Cuando el vinculó de un fénix celeste y su compañero pony avanzan, estos desarrollan habilidades como el habla.

Fluttershy sonrío enormemente y se acercó a ambos fénix.

Fluttershy: Oh...esto es fantástico. Holy y Dark Cloud hablan.

La pegaso se acercó a Dark Cloud invadiendo bastante su espacio personal y mirándole a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

Fluttershy: Dime Dark Cloud...¿En que estas pensando?

Preguntó la pegaso con una sonrisa soñadora. El fénix tardó un poco en responder y la dijo.

Dark Cloud: Esto...tengo hambre...

Holy: Oh Dark Cloud...solo piensas en comer. Ya te pareces a Jack.

Le criticó Holy. Este se defendió.

Dark Cloud: ¿Ey? ¿Que tiene de malo darle gusto al estomago?

Holy: Que de tanto comer se te hincha la barriga y pareces una pelota.

Dark Cloud: Mentira...

Holy: Verdad...

Dark Cloud: Mentira...

Holy: Verdad...

Dark Cloud: Que no.

Holy: Que si...

Discutían los dos fénix hasta que Mike y Darkwing los hicieron callar.

Mike: Parad ya...

Dark: Dejad de discutir los dos.

Les reprendieron ambos potros. Los dos fénix se disculparon.

Ambos: Lo sentimos.

Twilight: De todos modos. Esto es asombroso. Que los dos fénix celestes adquieran el don del habla.

Holy: Jejejeje...¿Y quieres ver algo más sorprendente?

Twilight llena de curiosidad la responde.

Twilight: Si..por favor...

Dark Cloud: Jejejeje...Pues prepárate...Porque esto te hará alucinar en colores.

Los dos fénix alzaron el vuelo y volaron hasta el centro. Ahí los dos comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca en el caso de Holy y negra para Dark Cloud. Cuando la luz se extinguió, en el lugar de los fénix ahora habían dos potros alicornios. La primera era un potra de la edad de Mike con el pelaje blanco como la luz y crin dorada. Sus ojos eran de tono dorado como las de Mike y su cutie Mark era igual a la de él, es decir un engranaje dorado envuelto en una aura mágica. El otro era un potro alicornio de pelaje negro y crin roja. Ojos iguales a los de Darkwing incluyendo la misma cutie mark que ella. Todos los presentes salvo los celestes, se sorprendieron de ello.

Spike: Whoa...mola...

Fox: ¿Se...se han convertido en potros alicornios?

Eclipse: Asombroso.

Twilight: Increíble...

Mike: Carai...siento como si estuviera viviendo la novela de Eyedragon Hermanos de Sangre.

Comentó el potro enormemente sorprendido al igual que Darkwing de que sus fénix se convirtieron en potros de su edad como ellos. Estos se giraron hacia ellos.

Holy: ¿Que os parece?

Dark Cloud: A que estoy cañón ¿Eh Darkwing? Mira que músculos tengo.

Comentó el potro fénix haciendo posturas exhibiendo sus músculos.

Holy: Dime Mike ¿Crees que soy una potra muy hermosa?

Comentó de forma coqueta la potra fénix sonriendo dulcemente.

Mike: Increíble...¿Desde cuando podéis hacer eso?

Holy: Pse...Desde hacer varias semanas, incluso antes de meternos en todo este lío con el Imperio Celeste.

Dark: ¿En serio? ¿Y por que no dijisteis nada hasta ahora?

Dark Cloud: Nunca nos lo preguntasteis.

Todo el mundo cayó al suelo estilo anime al oír la respuesta de Dark Cloud.

Vulcan: Valla...el jefe ahora tiene a otra potra en el equipo.

Comentaba el robot mirando muy de cerca a la potra. Este molesta de que el robot se acercase tanto a ella le dijo.

Holy: Aparta tarugo.

Le dijo la potra molesta golpeándole con el casco con tanta fuerza, que lo estampa contra la pared. Todos se sorprendieron de la enorme fuerza de la potra que era comparable a la de Mike.

Camaleón: Carai. Que golpe...

Medic: Valla...Parece que incluso tiene casi la misma fuerza que Mike.

Spike: ¿Como es posible? Es decir...Mike no hay más que uno.

Age Sun: Eso se debe a que cuando un pony crea un enlace con un fénix celeste, este suele obtener algunas cualidades de su compañero pony.

Rainbow: En otras palabras. Si Mike es un potro súper fuerte. Holy tiene que ser igual de fuerte que él.

Age Sun: Exactamente.

Rainbow: Eso es...genial...

Mike: Valla. Si que es toda una sorpresa.

Comentó el potro mirando a su compañera convertida en potra. Esta sonrío.

Holy: Si. Jijijiji. Mola ¿Verdad?

Mike dudo un poco pero al final sonrío y contestó.

Mike: Si. La verdad impresiona.

Luna: Esto sin duda es sorprendente.

Armor: Jamás vi nada igual.

Twilight: Esto sin duda será un excelente investigación.

Completó la alicornio con un gran brillo en los ojos. Holy miró a Mike y le preguntó.

Holy: Bien Mike dime ¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Buscar aliados para luchar contra el Imperio Celeste?

Mike dudaba un poco en responder.

Mike: La verdad...es que no lo se...

Holy: Mike mira...siempre te has enfrentado a grandes retos sin dudar. Luchando hasta el final sin rendirte. Te conozco y se que no eres de los que se echan para atrás. Te conozco muy bien, al fin y al cabo me he fusionado mucho contigo y se como piensas.

Comentó la potra con convicción. Al final Mike sonrío y la contestó.

Mike: Tienes razón. Pensé que esto me vendría grande pero, si no lo hago yo ¿Quien lo hará?

Mike miró a la princesa Celestia y la dijo con total convicción.

Mike: Cuente conmigo princesa.

Celestia sonrío antes la respuesta de Mike.

Celestia: Me alegro oír eso. Te confío a ti y a tu patrulla la importante misión de buscar aliados.

Luna: Tened en cuenta todos. Puede que esta sea la misión más importante que Equestria y posiblemente el mundo entero haya presenciado jamás en la historia.

Twilight: Lo comprendemos princesas.

Age Sun: Una cosa más princesas.

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre doctor?

Age Sun: El imperio se especializa también en el espionaje y no sería raro que colaran equipos de escuchas y cámaras espías por el reino. Habrá que estar atentos.

Celestia: Lo comprendemos doctor.

Luna: En tal caso. Cualquier cosa rara que encontremos aquí, tiradla por la ventana.

Acto seguido, fuera del castillo Blueblood y el padre Marvin junto con algunos nobles salen por una ventana y cayendo al vació mientras estos gritaban. Dentro se oye gritar a Celestia.

Celestia: Pero...Vulcan...Camaleón...¿Que habéis hecho?

Vulcan: Lo que ha ordenado la princesa Luna.

Camaleón: Cualquier cosa rara que encontremos por ahí lo tiramos por la ventana...

Fuera, había un enorme boquete en el suelo y de él salieron Blueblood, el padre Marvin y los nobles con una pinta que daba pena verlos. Todos ellos estaban realmente molestos...

Marvin: Mal...malditos...He...herejes...

Blueblood: Como...como odio a ese maldito potro...y a su equipo...

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar...


	14. Cap 13 La Colera de Absalon

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA COLERA DE ABSALON**

En un lugar que parecía un laboratorio se abría un compuerta. En ella aparecía Shockdown en su forma bípeda. El enorme robot portaba una caja en su mano izquierda. Dejo dicha caja en una mesa y la abrió mostrando unos frascos con unos líquidos oscuros en ellos. El robot cogío uno de los frascos y lo llevó a un panel de control donde detrás de él había un enorme recipiente lleno de un extraño líquido. En dicho recipiente había la sombra de algo grande en él. Shockdown metió el frasco en una ranura e introdujo todo el líquido en ella. Las luces se encendieron mostrando que quien estaba en el recipiente era nada más y nada menos que Absalon, el emperador supuestamente muerto. Varios brazos con jeringuillas surgieron de la parte superior del recipiente y sin ningún miramiento se clavaron todas por todo el cuerpo del alicornio e introduciendo dicho líquido dentro de el.

Shockdown: Iniciando proceso de restauración...

Comentaba el robot mirando a unas pantallas mostrando los constantes vitales del emperador. A medida que el extraño líquido oscuro de dichas jeringuillas se iban introduciendo en el cuerpo de Absalon, el cuerpo iba poco a poco obteniendo movilidad. Shockdown lo notó.

Shockdown: Compensando sistemas auditivos.

Dijo esto el robot pulsando unos botones.

Shockdown: Sistemas ópticos...activos...

En ese preciso instante. Los ojos del emperador se abrieron en par en par. Ahí el líquido regenerador iba abandonando poco a poco dicho recipiente donde el estaba hasta dejar libre de momento la parte superior de su cuerpo.

**Nota Autor: Imaginaos que estáis viendo la acción en primera persona a trabes de los ojos de Absalon.**

Absalon: ¿Donde...estoy?

Preguntaba el emperador moviendo sus brazos delante de su cara a medida que iba recobrando la visión.

Shockdown: En mi laboratorio...al lado de la arena de batalla...

Respondió el robot. Absalon una vez que recobró la visión por completo volvió a preguntar.

Absalon: ¿Donde está Starcream, Tacticus y Lilith?

Preguntó el emperador por sus generales. Shockdown se giró y Absalon miró en la misma dirección que él. Encima de la puerta por donde entró Shockdown había una pantalla mostrando a Starcream. El general llevaba una corona de oro y estaba hablando.

Starcream: Empieza una nueva era mis fieles servidores celestes. Atrás quedan los fracasos de Absalon.

Nada más ver a Starcream hablando autoproclamandose emperador, Absalon chocó los cascos furiosamente mientras una intensa ira crecía en su interior.

Absalon: (grito de furia)...Disfruta de tu breve interludio como líder. No dudará.

Completamente lleno de ira, golpeo con su casco en cristal que lo retenía haciéndolo pedazos y tirando los cristales por todas partes al mismo tiempo que el líquido que faltaba por vaciarse se iba para afuera.

**Fin de la visión de primera persona**.

El emperador dominado completamente por la ira, se alza sobre sus patas traseras y soltó una enorme grito de ira que llenarían de terror a todo aquel que lo oyera. Acto seguido bajó de la plataforma de donde estaba.

Absalon: Alegraos Imperio Celeste. La victoria es casi nuestra.

El emperador puso un casco en su costado y de ella sacó una enorme espada de hueso enormemente afilada.

Absalon: Shockdown. Reúne a Tacticus, Lilith y a quienes me sean leales. Tengo un discurso que pronunciar.

Shockdown: Como ordene...Lord Absalon...

El emperador cargó de energía su espada y destrozó la puerta de entrada permitiéndole salir del laboratorio pasando donde era una especie de prisión. En ella habían encerrados varios ponis celestes incluyendo a varios prisioneros equestrues hechos durante el ataque a Equestria. Los equestrues reconocieron a Absalon.

Pony tierra: Es...es Absalon...

Pegaso: Ha vuelto...¿Como ha podido volver?

Pegaso2: Hay que avisar a las princesas.

Celeste prisionero: No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Starcream ahora mismo.

Comentaban temerosos los prisioneros al ver al furioso Absalon dirigirse a la arena. Shockdown se comunicaba con el emperador.

Shockdown: Lord Absalon...Me he tomado la libertad de mejorar su cuerpo y poderes.

Comentaba el robot a su amo.

Absalon: La perfección nunca se mejora. Shockdown.

Respondió el emperador con aire de superioridad.

Shockdown: Lord Absalon. He contactado con Tacticus y Lilith. Los demás y ellos se reuniran con usted en la arena.

Comentaba el robot mientra el emperador que corría por los pasillos le satisfació dicha respuesta.

Absalon: Excelente...

Durante el camino se encontró con varios estatuas de gran tamaño de Starcream. Aquello puso furioso al emperador y de un movimiento de su espada, provocó una hoz mágica que partía por la mitad las estatuas. Finalmente llegó hasta una plataforma elevadora que lo llevaría a la arena y se subió en ella. Mientras la plataforma se elevaba, Absalon podía oír la voz de Starcream que estaba hablando por la arena y los altavoces.

Starcream: Se ha expresado la preocupación desde que Equestria lograra rechazar nuestra invasión inicial a su reino. Aquello ocurrió por culpa de la incompetencia de Absalon que no podía ver más allá de su inútil orgullo.

Las palabras de Starcream hacía que en Absalon ardieran una enorme ira en su interior mientras una energía oscura lo rodeaba. En la arena. Starcream estaba sobre lo que parecía un especie de trono en lo que parecía un coliseo de batalla. Starcream hablaba con tropas celestes en medio de la arena enfrente del general. Detrás de Starcream estaban los Cinco Destructores atados con aros de energía que les impedía moverse.

Starcream: Os aseguro que aquello leales a mi no tendrán que sufrir otra derrota humillante por esas especies inferiores. Vuestra lealtad a mi os...

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando se oyó el sonido de la plataforma elevadora. Aquello molestó a Starcream.

Starcream: ¿Quien osa interrumpir mi coronación?

Absalon: ¿Coronación, Starcream? No me hagas reír.

Comentó el emperador en tono de burla apareciendo de repente sobre la plataforma elevadora ante la atónitas miradas de Starcream y los celestes.

Starcream: ¿Absalon?

Starcream miraba sin poder creérselo pero enseguida recobró el sentido y gritó a las tropas celestes.

Starcream: Tropas celestes. Ahora soy vuestro autentico emperador y os ordeno atacar a Absalon, ya.

Sin perder tiempo. Absalon extendió sus alas y se elevó a gran altura bajo las atentas miradas de las tropas celestes.

Soldado: Es Absalon...

Soldado2: Se supone que lo habían aplastado.

Mientras estos comentaba. Absalon cargó su cuerpo de energía oscura y sus ojos se tornaron en un blanco brillante que con la oscuridad rodeándolo, le daban un aspecto aterrador. El emperador se lanzó en picado en medio de las tropas celestes y en el momento en que estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, lanzó su puño hacia delante. Provocando que su puño al entrar en contacto con el suelo provocara una enorme explosión oscura que mató o lastimó a varios celestes de golpe. Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Starcream que no se esperaba una resurrección de esa forma pero enseguida se recuperó de la sorpresa y desde su trono le habló de forma presuntuosa y con aires de superioridad.

Starcream: Tu improbable resurrección llega demasiado tarde Absalon. Las tropas celestes me son ahora leales. Ha comenzado el reinado de Starcream.

Nada más decir eso un campo de fuerza se formó alrededor de Starcream que le protegería de los ataques de Absalon. Este no se dejó intimidar en absoluto. Alrededor de él se elevaron varias columnas que harían en cierto modo de obstáculos.

Absalon: Y ahora se acabara.

Dijo Absalon dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que se le cruzase por delante.

Starcream: Destruidlo.

Ordeno el general. Varias compuertas alrededor del coliseo se abrieron y de ella surgieron centenares de tropas celestes. Absalon miraba con desprecio a las tropas que se habían puesto al servició del traidor Starcream.

Absalon: Eso va a ser una carnicería.

Varios soldados celestes comenzaron a disparar al alicornio. Este se limitó a detener las balas con su espada hueso sin esfuerzo alguno a enorme velocidad. Un soldado celeste sacó una granada y lo lanzó a lo lejos hasta caer a los pies del emperador. La granada explotó debajo de dicho emperador formando una gran cortina de humo.

Soldado: Antiguo emperador abatido.

Soldado2: Salve emperador Starcream.

Celebraba los soldados aunque no duro mucho. Del humo salió furioso el emperador que iba volando contra las tropas celestes. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo a reaccionar, el emperador atravesó con su espada la cabeza de un solado, luego decapitó a otro y al tercero lo partió por la mitad. Los soldados restantes trataban de abatir con sus armas al emperador pero este esquivaba todos los disparos sin apenas dificultad. El emperador se movía a enorme velocidad masacrando a tantos soldados que encontraba. Como una bestia salvaje, Absalon blandía su espada cortando extremidades a los soldados que se le enfrentaban como si fueran de papel. Algunos eran partidos por la mitad desde la cintura y otros de forma vertical. Varios soldados con escudo iban atacando al emperador desde una distancia segura. Este alzó el vuelo mientras los soldados seguían disparando. Absalon rodeado por un aura de enorme oscuridad, se lanzó hacia las tropas de escudo. Estos confiados esperaban que sus escudos resistieran el impacto pero por desgracia no fue así. El choque provoco una enorme honda que mandó volando a los soldados de escudo hacia el aire.

Absalon: Hora de demostrar lo que les pasa a quienes me traicionan.

El emperador cargó la magia de su cuerno y del suelo surgieron varias lanzas afiladas, provocando que los celestes que caían del cielo fuesen atravesados por ellas. La cosa no acabó así. El emperador cargó la magia en sus cascos y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo provocando un gran seísmo en el suelo bajo los pies de los soldados celestes y estos fueran tragados por la grieta para acto seguido volverse a cerrar.

Absalon: No sois dignos de llamaros celestes.

Dijo el emperador con desprecio a los soldados caidos.

Soldado: Por Starcream.

Gritó un soldado saliendo de las puertas de la arena junto con varios soldados más.

Absalon: Envíame a todos los imbéciles que quieras Starcream. Aun estoy entrando en calor.

Comentó el emperador en forma de burla. Starcream molesto de que sus tropas no acabaran con Absalon gritó.

Starcream: Atacad...Atacad...

Soldado de escudo: Vamos...Ya habéis oído a Starcream.

Iba los soldados hacia Absalon.

Absalon: Si eso. Venid aquí. No hay mayor honor que caer a cascos de un emperador.

Se burlaba el emperador con una sonrisa cruel mientras lanzaba bolas de energía oscura desde sus cascos contra las tropas, haciéndoles salir por los aires. Varios soldados de lanzacohetes que estaban volando por el aire, disparaban sus misiles contra Absalon. El alicornio vio esto y voló velozmente hacia ellos esquivando los misiles mientras al último que quedaba lo partió en dos con su espada y explotó detrás de él.

Soldado de lanzacohetes: Aquí viene...

Soldado de lanzacochetes2: Preparad otro misil.

Pero antes de que pudiese preparar otro misil, el emperador desapareció de su vista para sorpresa de estos. Los soldados de lanzacohetes miraban por todas partes tratando de localizar al emperador cuando de repente, uno de ellos es atravesado por detrás por la espada hueso del emperador asustando al resto. El soldado gemía de dolor mientras un casco le cogío de la nuca y acto seguido era partido en dos tirando ambas partes por lados separados. Los soldados con lanzacohetes se asustaron por ello y llenos de miedo trataron de dispararle de nuevo pero el emperador se tele transportó detrás de ello y con un movimiento de su espada los partió por la mitad y sus restos caían por hacia el suelo de la arena. El resto lograron disparar sus misiles contra el emperador causando una gran explosión. Los soldados estaban pendientes por si habían logrado impactar al emperador. Para su desgracia y temor, el emperador tenía envuelto una barrera oscura que lo protegió del ataque. Absalon cargó magia desde su cuerno y lanzó una enorme rayo oscuro que desintegró a todos los soldados de lanzacohetes que estaban en el aire. Absalon aterrizó en el suelo preparado para el siguiente desafío.

Piloto de titan: Veamos si eres tan fuerte como tus palabras Absalon.

Varios titanes de los tres modelos salieron de las puertas dispuestos a acabar con el antiguo emperador. Absalon se rio por ello.

Absalon: Titanes...jejejeje...a ver si estos duran más...

Un titan Stryder avanzó a toda velocidad contra en el emperador y trató de dispararle con un arma de misil cuádruplo. El emperador esquivó los tres primeros misiles pero el cuarto lo cogio empleado la magia en su casco para cogerlo y lanzarlo de vuelta contra el titan y haciéndole explotar en él. Antes de que el titan se recuperase, Absalon se tele transportó delate de él y de un puñetazo, atravesó el casco del titan y sacó al piloto que estaba aterrado. Acto seguido el emperador lanzó al pilotó lejos de allí. Un titan Ogre trató de golpearle con un puñetazo izquierdo pero el emperador detiene el ataque con su espada hueso sin esfuerzo para sorpresa de este. El emperador se apartó haciendo que el titan avanzara casi sin querer y de un tajo partió el brazo sin esfuerzo con un corte limpio. El titan desprovisto de brazo trató de dispararle con su arma y centenares de balas iban hacia él. El emperador fue envuelto en una barrera oscura deteniendo todas las balas sin esfuerzo y acto seguido voló hacia él. El emperador como una bola de fuego oscura atravesó al titan por le pecho llevándose por delante al pilotó que era desintegrado sin remedio.

Varios titanes más comenzaron a disparar contra Absalon. Este ser río.

Absalon: Jajajajaja...Necios...os enseñaré lo que es poder de verdad.

El emperador fue cubierto por una inmensa oscuridad al cual parecía hacerse mas grande. Los titanes seguían disparando hasta que una enorme sobra monstruosa los cubrió.

Piloto de titan: ¿Que es eso?

Piloto de titan2: Es aterrador...

Los pilotos estaba aterrados ante lo monstruosidad que estaban viendo **(N.A: todavía no diré que aspecto tiene. Eso se verá mas adelante ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa)**. Acto seguido se oyó la voz burlona del emperador.

Absalon: Contemplad mi verdadero poder.

Una enorme ráfaga de oscuridad total fue directa hacia los titanes. Estos se oxidaban y caían a pedazos mientras los pilotos, sus trajes de deshacían mientra su carne se descomponía hasta quedar solamente los huesos. La sombra monstruosa desapareció quedando solamente el emperador en frente de titanes derruidos y huesos desechos y carcomidos. Starcream no se podía creer lo que veía mientras el coliseo estaba cubierto de cadaveres y armas destrozadas y manchas de sangre y óxido por todo el coliseo.

Starcream: Imposible. No puedes haber acabado con ellos con tanta facilidad.

El emperador miró al traidor con desprecio y le dijo.

Absalon: Olvidas Starcream que fue en esta arena de gladiadores donde demostré que merezco ser el emperador del Imperio Celeste.

Y razón no le faltaba. La arena de batalla tenía una oscura historia que ni siquiera los anteriores gobernantes del Imperio Celeste sabían salvo Absalon y un grupo de criminales celestes que preparaban combates de gladiadores ilegales donde todos los combates eran a muerte y donde se apostaba al ganador. Absalon cuando tenía apenas 13 años, venía a dicha arena para combatir a quienes aparecían en al arena para demostrar su poder ante todos.

**Flashback.**

Hace más de 50.000 años. Antes de que Absalon fuera emperador.

Lejos de la antiguo y pacifico Imperio Celeste, escondido en un lugar secreto conocido por unos pocos elegidos había un lugar prohibido. En la arena de batalla había miles de espectadores celestes en la gradas gritando sin parar por las emocionantes batallas a muerte de dicha arena. Los jefes criminales tenían dicho lugar oculto de la autoridad celeste ya que era ilegal dichos combates ya que hacían combatir a muerte a diversas especies inferiores que eran en aquella época primitivas. Grifos, cerbas, minotauros, dragones...Incluso ponis de otra razas que para entonces todavía apenas habían llegado a la edad del bronce. El director de la arena. Un celeste de pelaje gris y de crin marrón. Alas de murciélago, con traje de etiqueta y sombrero hablaba desde un micrófono.

Director: Bienvenidos a otra lucha sin igual entre razas. Sin duda todos estáis teniendo un gran espectáculo.

Comentaba el director mientras unos celestes cargaban con un minotauro muerto hasta fuera de la arena para tirarlo contra un fosa común.

Director: Hoy tendremos un combate a muerte que será muy interesante para todos. Uno entre uno de nuestros gladiadores mas temibles que se ha conocido el Imperio. Boulaf el sanguinario...

Una puerta de la arena se abrió mostrando a un enorme minotauro rojo como la sangre. Dicho minotauro tenía una armadura de metal al estilo de los gladiadores romanos. En su brazo portaba una enorme hacha cubierta de sangre de combate anteriores. El minotauro tenía un aspecto primitivo pero feroz.

Director: Contra nada más y nada menos que contra...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso instante, un grifo muerto cayó violentamente contra el suelo de la arena sorprendiendo a todo el mundo hasta el director.

Director: Ese...ese era el adversario de Boulaf pero...¿Que ha pasado?

¿?: Jajajajaja...yo se que ha pasado...lo mate yo...

Todo el mundo miró en dirección de donde provenía la voz y vieron a un joven alicornio negro. Todo el mundo lo reconoció.

Director: ¿Pri..príncipe Absalon?

Comentaba el director completamente sorprendido ante la aparición del joven Absalon que para entonces tenía unos 13 años. Todo el público estaba enormemente sorprendido por la aparición del príncipe del imperio en dicho lugar secreto solo conocido por la banda criminal y espectadores que recibían invitaciones secretas para evitar a la guardia. El joven potro portaba una armadura roja como la sangre y una espada de hueso.

Director: ¿Que hace...aquí príncipe Absalon?...¿No me diga que ha traído a la guardia del imperio aquí para arrestarnos?

Preguntó con temor el director. Nada más decir eso el joven alicornio echó una enorme carcajada.

Absalon: Jajajajaja...Por supuesto que no estupido. Ni siquiera mi tutor el actual emperador sabe que estoy aquí ahora.

Director: ¿Entonces esta usted solo? ¿Por que ha venido aquí?

El joven principie miró al director con una sonrisa malvada y le dijo.

Absalon: Oí que aquí se celebraban combates contra enormes adversarios y he venido aquí para ponerme a prueba con ellos.

Aquello sorprendió a todo el mundo en especial al director.

Director: Increíble. El mismísimo príncipe Absalon ha venido para retar a nuestro gladiador. Pues veamos como le va contra Boulaf.

Comentó el director con una sonrisa perversa. Absalon bajó hasta ponerse enfrente del minotauro.

Absalon: Bien criatura inferior. Diviérteme.

El enorme minotauro soltó un rugido y cargó su hacha contra el joven y confiado Absalon.

Absalon: Eso...veamos si vales la pena...

Comentaba el joven Absalon con una sonrisa perversa. El minotauro cargó su hacha contra él pero este lo esquivó con gran velocidad haciendo que fallara su ataque y golpeara el suelo.

Absalon: Jajajaja...Fallastes estupido...

El alicornio lanzó su ataque con su espada causando un corte en la cara del minotauro al cual este retrocedió adolorido por el corte. El príncipe comenzó a reírse de forma burlona.

Absalon: Jajajaja...apenas un corte de nada y ya gritas de dolor...que penoso...

El minotauro furioso volvió a cargar su hacha contra Absalon pero este bloqueó el ataque con su espada provocando una honda de choque alrededor. El furioso minotauro trataba de aplastar al joven alicornio pero este lograba mantenerse en el sitio. Acto seguido Absalon empujó al minotauro hacia atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Absalon avanzó velozmente hacia él y le lanzo varios tajos por todo el cuerpo al minotauro haciéndole rugir de dolor. No contentó con eso, atravesó con su espada el brazo izquierdo del minotauro y luego la pata derecha. El minotauro cayó de rodillas sobre su piernas sana mientras el suelo estaba manchado de sangre. El minotauro trató de levantarse pero Absalon con su magia le cogío del cuello y lo elevó del suelo.

Absalon: Penoso.

Lo dejo caer de rodillas y el emperador preparó su espada y le atravesó el estomago al minotauro. De un rápido movimiento realizó un corte en vertical hacia arriba partiendo a la mitad la parte superior del minotauro. Dicho gladiador cayo muerto al suelo cubierto de sangre.

Absalon: Jejejeje...muy fácil...

Un intenso silencio había en la arena para luego ser sustituido por gritos y vítores por el joven príncipe.

Director: Increíble. El joven príncipe ha derrotado a una de las criaturas mas temibles de nuestra arena de batalla. Un gran aplauso para este joven guerrero.

A Absalon le encantaba eso. Recibir la ovación de la gente. En cierto modo, le satisfacía.

Aquello no fue la última vez que apareció Absalon. El joven alicornio venía siempre que podía a la arena para enfrentarse a los más peligrosos y sanguinarios gladiadores que tenían en la arena. Cada victoria de Absalon aumentaba la ovación del público y eso le gustaba al futuro nuevo emperador, tener a la gente a sus pies. Su mayor hazaña hasta entonces, fue cuando derroto a un colosal y feroz dragón, en aquella época los dragones eran todavía más grandes y feroces que sus actuales descendientes. Pero aquellos ancestrales dragones eran muy primitivos y carecían de capacidad de razonamiento por lo que eran salvajismo puro. Todo el mundo aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas cuando el emperador alzaba la cabeza decapitada del colosal dragón al cual pese a que la cabeza era casi diez veces el tamaño del alicornio, el emperador lo alzaba con su magia sin esfuerzo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Starcream: Ese día quedó muy atrás, Absalon.

Absalon: Ese día se recordará por siempre.

Respondió Absalon mientras avanzaba hacia el traído ahora que la barrera había caído. Starcream llamaba a sus tropas.

Starcream: Cobardes ¿Es que no queda nadie dispuesto a plantar cara a este pretendiente al trono?

Gritó a los cuatro vientos el general a la espera de tropas pero nadie acudió a su llamada.

Absalon: Libra tus propias batallas Starcream ¿O acaso eres un cobarde?

Le reprochó el emperador al general que no hacía otra cosa que dar ordenes en la batalla y no formar parte de ella por si mismo. El emperador cargó magia en su cuerno listo para lanzar un potente disparó mágico.

Absalon: Starcream. Tu parodia de reinado se acabo.

Finalmente lanzó un rayo contra Starcream al cual trató de detenerlo con una barrera, pero el ataque era tan poderoso que lo atravesó si dificultad e impactó en el pecho del general al cual salió volando y chocando contra un pared. Starcream con algunos daños en el pecho se levantó y miró al emperador.

Starcream: Esto no ha acabado. Volveré y me pagarás por esto.

El celeste salió volando lejos del emperador. Acto seguido los Cinco Destructores fueron liberados.

Seraz: Por fin libres...

Demolisher: Y furiosos...

Cyclonus: Es hora de darle a Starcream lo que se merece.

Starcream volaba hasta llegar a una plataforma con una nave de trasporte. El celeste se metió adentro a toda prisa.

Starcream: Agh...Maldita sea Absalon. Juro que me pagara por esto.

El general se dirigió hacia la cabina y ordenó al pilotó que saliera volando.

Starcream: Vamos...deprisa...

Piloto: Si señor...

La nave iba ascendiendo cuando de repente se paró violentamente.

Starcream: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no nos elevamos?

Piloto: No lo se general...

Devasteitor: ¿A donde crees que vas Starcream?

Sonó la voz del enorme robot combinado de los Cinco Destructores asomando su enorme cabeza en la cabina de piloto. El enorme robot sujetaba la nave con sus brazos y acto seguido lo tiró hacia el suelo haciendo que perdiera el control y se estrellara. Devasteitor se acercó a dicha nave y con sus enormes brazos arrancó la cabina donde estaba Starcream.

Starcream: Aléjate de mi monstruo.

Gritó furioso el general disparando sus cañones de brazo contra el robot sin resultado alguno. El enorme robot alzó su brazo cogiendo al general con su gran mano y lo sacó de la nave. Este le gritó furioso.

Starcream: Suéltame monstruo...

Devasteitor: Como quieras.

Sin ninguna dilación dejó caer al general al suelo. Starcream se levantó para horror, descubrir la presencia de Absalon enfrente de Starcream.

Starcream: Absalon...

Miraba el general con horror al emperador que lo miraba con una mirada llena de furia.

Absalon: Starcream...

El general retrocedía arrastrándose por el suelo mientras balbuceaba.

Starcream: Por favor emperador perdóneme...no era mi intención arrebatarle el poder...

Trataba de excusarse el asustado general y continuo hablando.

Starcream: Ellos necesitaban un líder que los liderase...por eso yo me ofrecí a tomar su lugar mi emperador...no ha sido culpa mía...

Absalon en cambio no dijo nada. En su lugar le dio un puñetazo que lo estampa contra un contenedor de metal. Starcream trató de levantarse hasta que una espada de hueso se clavo en dicho contenedor haciéndole un ligero corte en su rostro. Entonces Starcream pudo ver la mirada furiosa del emperador justo enfrente de él. Este aterrado comenzó a hablar.

Starcream: No por favor emperador...no me mate...

Absalon: SILENCIO...

Gritó furioso el emperador dando un puñetazo pasando al lado de la cabeza de Starcream y mandando a volar muy lejos el contenedor hasta perderse en la lejanía. El emperador siguió gritándole.

Absalon: Eres una rata cobarde y traidora. No supones amenaza para mi por lo que no te voy a matarte.

Dijo esto último alejándose de Starcream. Este de rodillas se lo agradeció al emperador.

Starcream: Muchas gracias mi emperador por perdonarme la vida.

Absalon: Silencio. Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer. Has hecho perder mucho tiempo al imperio por culpa de tu ego. Ahora vamos. Hay mucho que hacer. Pero que no te mate no significa que no sufras por ello. Demolisher.

El robot que se separó del gigante se presentó.

Demolisher: ¿Si amo?

Absalon: Lleva a este imbecil al circulo del dolor en el palacio.

Demolisher: Si mi emperador. jejeje..

El gran robot cogío al general con su gran mano mientras este gritaba.

Starcream: No mi emperador. Al circulo del dolor no. Cualquiera cosa menos esa tortura.

Mientras. Las tropas celestes iban derribando las estatuas hechas a Starcream.

Fire Road: Cuidado ahí abajo.

Gritó el robot apoyándose en una pared mientras empujaba con ambas piernas la estatua de Starcream siendo tirada por cuerdas por dos celeste. Acto seguido la estatua cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Una nave de transporte estaba esperando al emperador junto con Tacticus, Lilith y Shockdown.

Tacticus: Bienvenido emperador.

Saludo el general haciendo una reverencia al general. Lilith miró a Starcream y le dijo.

Lilith: Dime Starcream ¿Has disfrutado de tu muy corto reinado? Jojojo.

Se burlaba la yegua del general siendo llevado por Demolisher y este le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Todo el mundo se subió a dicha nave.

Absalon: Vamos. Tenemos un mundo que conquistar. Y esta vez Star Hope no me detendrá.

Acto seguido la nave despegó rumbo al Imperio Celeste. En Canterlot Mike sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

Mike: ¿Por que presiento que algo malo va a suceder?

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

Mejore un poco la parte de Starcream porque que se valla de rositas al final no resultó demasiado convincente, por lo que puse que recibía un gran castigo por su traición.


	15. Cap 14 Buscando Aliados

**CAPITULO 14**

**BUSCANDO ALIADOS**

Era un día Aciago en Canterlot. Se estaba celebrando el entierro de Discord que murió defendiendo valientemente Canterlot del cruel Absalon sacrificando su propia vida. En el entierro estaban todos. Las mane 7 y Spike donde Fluttershy era la que mas lloraba por la muerte de su amigo y Rainbow la abrazaba para consolarla y Spike pasaba su garra en su hombro. La patrulla al cual lamentaban su muerte. Mike junto con sus tres hermanas y sus padres. Las princesas al cual también las afecto la muerte de Discord al igual que a su hermano mayor Eclipse y la joven Darkwing. Los potros amigos de Mike al cual lloraban también. Shining Armor y Cadence junto con Jack y Flash Sentry. Los generales Alvar y Amaltea junto con Agen Sun y sus hijos y varios refugiados celestes del imperio. El reverendo estaba soltando un discurso de despedida para el difunto dios del caso que había abandonado definitivamente el mundo.

Mike miraba la foto de Discord. Como su cuerpo fue destruido, simplemente se construyó un altar en su honor donde estaba su foto. Mike se sentía enormemente culpable. Sentía que si hubiera venido antes, quizás habría podido salvarle. Sus padres comprendían por lo que este pasaban y su padre le pasó el casco encima de su hombro para animarlo pero no funcionó demasiado. Mike se sentía demasiado culpable. Su fénix Holy tampoco estaba impasible, ella también se sentía mal por la muerte de Discord.

Mike: Si...si hubiera llegado antes...quizás...

Sr.B: Quizás si...quizás no...lo siento hijo pero...a veces hay cosas que no se pueden evitar aunque se quiera.

Sra.B: No siempre puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

Pink Love: No estés triste hermanito.

Nyx: Si...por favor...

Light Sun: No nos gusta verte así hermano mayor...

Comentaba sus tres hermanas adoptivas. Mike trató de sonreír para no desanimarlas. Apple Bloom se acercó a su novio y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada pero se dieron un ligero beso.

A la mañana siguiente. Mike y su patrulla se estaban preparando para su partida a los reinos vecinos para pedir ayuda mientras la Mega Base se quedaría en Canterlot para producir tropas y preparar armas para las tropas equestrues. Debido a la complejidad de las armas, las tropas equestrues tendrían que entrenarse durante un tiempo para poder manejarlas. Mientras Mike y su patrulla se preparaban para su importante misión. El grupo cargaban cajas en la nave para viajar dentro de unos días para ir a buscar aliados.

Twilight: ¿Pensáis viajar lejos tu y tu patrulla?

Preguntó Twilight a Mike que con su brazalete iba pulsando botones.

Mike: Si. Si queremos vencer al Imperio Celeste, tendremos que buscar aliados que nos ayuden.

Spike: Pero Mike ¿En serio crees que nos prestaran ayuda?

Mike: Cuando Absalon estaba vivo, declaró la guerra a todos los reinos que el consideraba inferiores. Todos tenemos un enemigo común.

Applejack: Azucarillo. Con Absalon muerto ¿No hay posibilidad de que la guerra haya acabado?

Holy que se posó en la grupa de Mike respondió a la pregunta.

Holy: Mucho me temo que no. Con Starcream al mando, es muy posible que continúen por donde lo dejaron.

Mike: Arvak ¿Que nos podéis decir sobre Starcream?

Preguntó el potro al general y este le respondió.

Arvak: Starcream siempre ha sido un ser hambriento de poder por lo que mas anhela es estar al mando del Imperio Celeste. Es experto en fingir sumisión pero su objetivo a sido siempre el poder.

Sunset: Ya veo.

Spike: Parece alguien muy avaricioso.

Amaltea: Si. Pero no es tan hábil estratega, como mucho se le da bien el combate con armas de energía y ataques a traición.

Mike: Me lo imagino.

Red Fire que escuchó la conversación se acercó al grupo.

Red: Entonces podremos derrotarlo si empleamos bien la estrategia.

Amaltea: Es mejor no confiarse. Starcream a veces cuando está acorralado puede hacer cosas completamente inesperadas.

Pinkie: ¿En serio?

Comentó la pony rosa llena de curiosidad.

Mike: Con vuestro permiso Holy y yo vamos un momento por las calles de Canterlot.

Dark: Espera Mike. Dark Cloud y yo vamos contigo.

Spike: Y yo...

Twilight: Muy bien. Pero tened cuidado.

Los cinco: Lo tendremos.

Los cinco fueron por las calles de Canterlot dando un paseo.

Dark: Buf...tuviste una buena idea para salir. Estar casi todo el día en la nave me hacía sentir estar muy cerrada.

Dark Cloud: Si. Y a mi me estaba entrando hambre.

Comentó el fénix frotándose la panza. Holy le respondió.

Holy: Tu siempre tienes hambre.

Dark Cloud: Oh vamos Holy...déjame disfrutar un poco de la buena comida.

Holy: Si claro ¿Antes o despues de tener una enorme panzón que te impida volar?

Comentó esto último Holy con una risa haciendo reír al resto. En ese momento Mike se detuvo.

Dark: Mike ¿Que pasa?

Mike: Mirad.

Señaló el potro hacia un restaurante. El resto miraron y Darkwing y Spike reconocieron a una pegadrake que ellos conocían bien.

Darkwing y Spike: ¿Aira?

Los tres reconocieron a la jefa de Omega del reino de Ekalaif. La pegadrake estaba en una mesa tomándose tranquilamente una copa de vino. Ninguno se explicaba que hacía ella precisamente en Canterlot.

Spike: ¿Esa no es Aira?

Dark: Si ¿Que hará ella precisamente aquí?

Holy: ¿Quien es ella?

Dark Cloud: No me suena de nada.

Mike: Es verdad. Vosotros no la conocéis. Ella es Aira. La máxima jefa de Omega. Un lugar de la basta ciudad de Ekalaif. En cierto modo es también la jefa absoluta de varios gremios mercenarios en dicho lugar.

Holy: Ya veo.

Spike: ¿No resulta raro que ella esté aquí?

Mike: A mi también me llama la atención. Vamos a verla.

Los cinco se acercaron hacia la pegadrake. Esta notó la presencia de los jóvenes y soltó una pequeña sonrisa enigmática.

Aira: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que Mike Bluer el Guerrero Resplandeciente y a su amiguita Darkwing la sombría.

Saludo alegremente la pegadrake.

Spike: Ejem...

Carraspeó el dragón tratando de llamar la atención de la pegadrake. Esta con una sonrisa le dice.

Aira: Oh claro. Y Spike. El pequeño dragón escupe fuego jejejeje.

Comentó al pegadrake con una sonrisa burlona.

Mike: Hola Aira ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Preguntó el potro a Aira. Esta respondió.

Aira: Poca cosa. Simplemente disfrutando de las maravillas de Canterlot. Nada más.

La respuesta no pareció convencer al potro.

Mike: Aira. No vendrías hasta aquí a Canterlot por nada. Debes tener una poderosa razón para venir aquí.

Aira: Me has pillado. La verdad de la que he venido aquí es para recuperar el control de varios grupos mercenarios que están ahora aquí. Eclipse, Banda Sangrienta y los Garras de Acero.

Aquello capto la atención del grupo.

Spike: ¿Acaso ya no tienes el control de todos ellos?

Preguntó el dragón. Esta algo molesta la respondió.

Aira: La verdad es que ya no los controlo. Hubo un incidente en Omega y ahora los tres grupos mercenarios ya no me obedecen. Se que los principales lideres de dichos grupos están aquí ahora. Estoy tratando de convencerlos de que vuelvan a mi.

Dark: Ya veo.

Aira miró a Mike y tubo una idea.

Aira: Dime Mike ¿Querrías ayudarme?

Aquello pregunta pilló por sorpresa al grupo.

Mike: ¿Quieres que yo te ayude a recuperar el control de esos tipos?

Aira: Por supuesto Mike. Posiblemente con tu don de gentes logres convencerlos para que vuelvan a trabajar para mi.

Mike no estaba convencido de la propuesta de Aira. La idea de poner a aquellos peligrosos mercenarios bajo sus ordenes no parecía algo muy sugerente. Los Garra de Acero eran de confianza, pero los otros grupos eran muy peligrosos. Al final se negó.

Mike: Lo siento Aira. Pero no me seduce la idea de tratar con esos mercenarios. Sería como darles un arma y que te disparen con ella por la espalda.

Aira: Comprendo tu punto de vista. Solo que ellos están ya armados y yo sería las que les indicaría donde disparar. Además, esos mercenarios pueden serte de ayuda.

Spike: No se en que pueden ayudar unos mercenarios locos y peligrosos a Mike. Los Garras de Acero vale porque son de fiar, pero los otros dos...

Comentó el dragón en porte autoritaria. La pegadrake se río.

Aira: Se que tenis problemas con el Imperio Celeste y necesitáis ayuda. Pensadlo. Mis mercenarios son perfectos para ayudaros. Todos ellos son grupos competentes y pueden causar estragos en las filas enemigas. Teniéndolos bajo mis ordenes pueden ser muy efectivos.

Mike se quedo pensando en el argumento de Aira. En una parte tenía razón. Vencer al imperio no sería fácil y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

Dark: Mike ¿No lo estarás pensando en serio?

Mike: Me hace poca gracia como a ti, pero los argumentos de Aira son bastante validos. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Aira: Entonces estamos de acuerdo.

Mike: Simplemente quiero ver si esos grupos son de fiar.

Aira: Todos los jefes están en Canterlot. Los tres grupos están en el puerto de zeppelines de Canterlot. Los Garras de Acero los encontrarás fácilmente. Los de Eclipse andan con cuidado con la guardia debido a sus negocios de contrabando y la Banda Sangrienta están muy bien escondidos debido a que se les tiene prohibida su entrada en Equetria.

Mike: ¿Algo más que puedas contarnos sobre los grupos de Mercenarios?

Aira: El primero, los Garras de Acero los comanda un viejo conocido tuyo...Tirito.

Dark: Tirito. Así. Ese grifo amigo de Ocelot y que es tan pervertido como Vulcan.

Mike: Con el podemos tratar sin problemas.

Comentó el potro con tono de confianza.

Aira: El y el resto de mercenarios están comprando cosas en el mercado por lo que no tendrás problemas para localizarle.

Spike: Eso espero.

Aira: El otro Eclipse. No tienen razón real para estar aquí.

Dark: ¿Y eso por que?

Aira: La razón es que la guardia arrestó a su líder Cunai por crímenes diversos y ahora está en la cárcel. Una minotaura con una enorme ansia de destrucción. Puedes encontrara su segundo Slay en el puerto si quieres hablar con él.

Mike: Bien.

Aira: El último puede que tengas algunos problemas. Por lo visto la Banda Sangrienta esta molesta contigo porque mataste a Slayer* hace bastante tiempo.

*** Ver "Cap 19 Viejos Enemigos" de "Misión Corazón de Cristal".**

Mike: Ey...no fui yo...fue esa cosa robótica de Shockdown.

Trató de excusarse el potro. Aira continuo hablando

Aira: Hay alguien que podría ayudarte. Uno de mis muchachos de confianza esta tratando de negociar con su lider. Su nombre es Ston, un lobo. Te puede ayudar en ello.

Mike: Bien entonces.

Los cinco se marcharon de allí tomando dirección al puerto.

Dark Cloud: ¿En serio crees que es buena idea Mike?

Holy: En cierto modo. Esa yegua da un poco de miedo.

Mike: Puede que sea mala idea. Pero si queremos que nuestra campaña tenga éxito, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Además, Aira podría ser una gran aliada en este conflicto.

Spike: Solo espero que no nos arrepintamos luego. De los Garras de Acero bueno porque son de confianza, pero los otros dos.

Comentó el dragón nervioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Finalmente llegaron al puerto de zepelines de Canterlot.

Dark Cloud: Bueno ¿Por donde empezamos?

Mike: Por los Garras de Acero.

Dark: Me parece razonable.

Los cinco fueron hacia un zeppelín de los Garras de Acero que estaba parado por ahí. Unos mercenarios de dicho grupo estaban enfrente del barco vigilando. Uno de ellos era un pony pegaso y el otro era un lobo de tono gris. Cuando vieron al grupo acercarse estos los detuvieron.

Pegaso: Lo siento. No se puede pasar.

Lobo: Ordenes del jefe.

Comentaron ambos guardias con tono amable. Mike empezó a hablarles.

Mike: Sentimos molestarles pero quisiéramos hablar con vuestro líder Tirito.

Les habló educadamente el potro. Ambos guardias se miraron por un momento.

Lobo: ¿De que conocéis a Tirito?

Dark: Es un viejo amigo nuestro.

Pegaso: Lo siento chicos pero aun así no os podemos dejar pasar.

Spike: Oh vamos. Tampoco vamos a molestar mucho.

Los guardias mantenían la paciencia pese a la insistencia de los potros y dragón. En ese momento oyeron una voz conocida.

Tirito: ¿Que pasa ahí?

Llamó la atención el grifo mercenario desde el zeppelín. Los guardias le respondieron.

Lobo: No es nada señor. Solo unos potros y un dragón preguntando por usted.

Tirito miró a los potros y enseguida los reconoció.

Tirito: ¿Mike? ¿Darkwing? ¿Spike?

Mike: Hola Tirito.

Dark: Cuanto tiempo.

Tirito sonrío al verlos y ordeno a los guardias que los dejaran pasar y los invitó a su camarote a los tres junto a los fénix. Una vez dentro, Tirito les sirvió un zumo a los potros y unas semillas a los fénix. Ahí se dispusieron a hablar.

Tirito: Me alegro de veros mocosos. Ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez.

Comentaba el viejo grifo con una sonrisa.

Spike: Si. En Omega más o menos.

Tirito: ¿Que os trae por aquí?

Comentó el grifo mientras se tomaba una vaso de cidra.

Mike: Venimos a pedirte que unas fuerzas con Aira.

Nada más decir eso el potro el grifo escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

Tirito: ¿Unir fuerzas con Aira? De eso nada.

Respondió molesto el grifo.

Spike: ¿Cual es el problema?

Tirito: El problema es que los Garras de Acero no queremos tener nada que ves con esa loca desquiciada.

Dark: ¿Y eso por que?

Tirito: Hace tiempo ella trató de convencernos que matáramos a un grupo de comerciantes corruptos. Nosotros no matamos porque si, detenerlos vale pero matarlos para nada. Eso no son los principios de los Garras de Acero. Tuvimos una discusión que acabó con una enorme broca y la dejamos.

Mike: Ya veo.

Tirito: Por eso no queremos volver a tener tratos con ella.

Mike: ¿Y si no fuera para matar comerciantes corruptos sino para proteger el mundo de una enorme amenaza?

Tirito escuchó lo que dijo el potro y le pregunto.

Tirito: Te refieres a la amenaza celeste ¿Verdad?

Mike: Así es.

Tirito: Mike. Sin duda lucharía a tu lado contra ellos. Pero unir fuerzas con Aira no me convence.

Holy: No tienes porque seguir las malas artes de Aira. Ella me aseguro que solo usaría a los mercenarios para combatir a los celestes, nada más.

Tirito: Ya... claro.

Respondió el grifo con sarcasmo, tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta de que la fénix hablo. Aquello lo pillo completamente por sorpresa.

Tirito: ¿Esa fénix...hablo?

Pregunto realmente sorprendido el grifo. Mike con una leve risa le contestó.

Mike: Jejejeje...es una larga historia. De todos modos, mientras no sea de matar a inocentes podrías unirte a Aira en la lucha contra los celestes.

Tirito se lo pensó por un momento y contestó.

Tirito: Esta bien. Solo porque sois amigos míos. Decidle a Aira que mientras no sea matar a inocentes o algún tema ilegal, nos uniremos a ellas.

Dark: Perfecto.

Spike: Le informaré a Aira de ello.

Spike escribió una nota y la envío a Aira con su fuego mágico. El grupo se despidió de Tirito y fueron a por el siguiente grupo.

Spike: Bueno ¿Con quien intentamos ahora?

Mike: Con Eclipse. Están cerca de allí.

El grupo llego a otra parte del puerto donde estaban el grupo de Eclipse. Estos estaban organizando cajas para su transporte. Ahí preguntaron por Slay y estos le indicaron donde estaban. Ahí pudieron ver que era un minotauro con la típica armadura de Eclipse. Estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre una caja hasta que los potros se acercaron a él.

Mike: Hola.

El eludido miro a los potros y les devolvió el saludo con algo de desgana.

Slay: Hola...

Spike: ¿Algún problema amigo?

Slay soltó un suspiró y les contestó.

Slay: No creo que sea nada que le pueda interesar a unos potros.

Mike: ¿Ni siquiera a un príncipe?

Slay miró mejor al potro y se dio cuenta de quien era.

Slay: ¿Príncipe Mike Bluer?

Pregunto enormemente sorprendido el minotauro al tener ante él a un príncipe de Equestria.

Slay: ¿Que...que le trae aquí alteza?

Dark: Veníamos a preguntarte por tu líder Cunai.

Slay: ¿Cunai? Nuestra líder fue arrestada por la guardia real por unos asuntos de contrabando. Ahora mismo está en la mazmorra del puerto siendo interrogada, aunque eso puede ser malo.

Spike: ¿Y eso por que?

Slay: Porque nuestra líder tiene un sin fin de actos delictivos y es muy probable que la condenen a la perpetua. Y sin ella no podemos seguir.

Mike: Ya veo. Bien. Iremos a ver a tu jefa a ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Slay: Si podéis sacarla de ahí os lo estaríamos agradecidos.

Dark: ¿Incluso para uniros a Aira?

Preguntó la potra. El minotauro algo inseguro respondió.

Slay: ¿Unirnos a Aira? Bueno. No veo porque no. Si es que podéis sacar a nuestra jefa.

Mike: Entonces no se hable más.

El grupo fue hacia la guardia real portuaria para tratar de hablar con Cunai.

Spike: Oye Mike ¿Tu crees que es buena idea? Si es tan peligrosa no creo que nos convenga que tratemos con ella.

Mike: Ya veremos que se puede hacer.

Finalmente llegan a la guardia portuaria. Una vez dentro un guardia escoltó al grupo hacia la mazmorra donde estaba Cunai. Era una minotauro no demasiado musculosa, pero su expresión reflejaba una risa diabólica y una mirada que helaba la sangra.

Cunai: Jejejeje...¿A quien tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que a Mike Bluer y a su amiguita la sombría ¿Que os trae por aquí?

Decía la minotauro con una voz de psicótica que en cierto modo intimidó enormemente a Spike. Mike que matenía la calma la dijo.

Mike: Venimos a preguntarte si uniría fuerzas con Aira.

Cunai: ¿Con ella? Jejejeje...creo que no ...

El guardia que los acompañó trató de prevenirlas de ella.

Guardia: Cuidado con ella alteza. No conviene que salga de aquí. Tiene una larga historia de crímenes sin fin. Ella no es más que una desquiciada ansiosa de muerte y destrucción. Liberarla no sería una buena idea.

Mike escuchó las palabras del guardia y contestó.

Mike: Si. Me temía algo como eso.

Cunai le lanzó una mirada que helaba la sangre y puso una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Cunai: Te advierto que si no me sacas de aquí, te matare potrejo ¿Me has oído? Te mataré a ti a todos tus seres queridos de forma lenta y dolorosa. Oh si. Sin duda lo voy a disfrutar con ello.

Comentaba la minotaura con una expresión de demencia total y con una sonrisa siniestra. Spike se escondió detrás de Mike debido a lo asustado que estaba.

Spike: No creo que sea buena idea sacarla de ahí.

Mike: Estoy de acuerdo. Vayámonos de aquí.

Los cinco se marcharon de allí mientras Cunai lanzaba gritos y amenazas contra el potro por no haberla liberado. Mas tarde volvieron con Slay.

Slay: ¿Habéis conseguido que la liberasen?

Pregunto con esperanza el minotauro, Mike negó con la cabeza y le contestó.

Mike: No.

Los ánimos de Slay se hundieron a los mas profundo de su pesar.

Slay: Oh cielos ¿Y ahora que haré?

Dark: Tu eres el segundo al mando ¿No? Simplemente ocupa su lugar como líder.

Respondió la potra sorprendiendo en gran manera al minotauro.

Slay: ¿Yo? Pero...pero...yo no puedo ocupa su lugar yo...

Trató de responder el minotauro de forma insegura

Mike: Oh vamos ¿Que problema hay? Deja que esa tipeja se pudra en la cárcel y ocupa su lugar. Esta es tu oportunidad de que alguien de verdad ocupe el mando de jefe.

Spike: Cierto. Oportunidades así solo se aprovechan una vez en al vida.

Slay se lo pensó por un momento y finalmente contestó.

Slay: No es mala idea. Muy bien. Ocuparé el mando.

Dark: Jejejeje. Eso si que es hablar.

Slay: Decidle a Aira que mis chicos estarán a sus ordenes.

Dijo el minotauro lleno de confianza al poder ocupar el lugar de Cunai en el grupo de Eclipse. Cosa que para el grupo fueron buenas noticias. Spike escribió otra carta para Aira y lo envío con su fuego mágico.

Mike: Perfecto. Ahora a por el siguiente.

El grupo buscaba por el puerto al contacto de Aira, Ston. Finalmente lo encuentran en una cantina. Un lobo de pelaje negro con un traje rojo.

Mike: Hola. Tu debes ser Ston ¿No?

El lobo miró al potro y le respondió.

Ston: Así es. Y tu debes ser Mike Bluer. Aira me habló de ti.

Mike: Por supuesto.

Mike y Ston estaban conversando mientras el resto del grupo estaba fuera.

Spike: ¿De que hablaran?

Dark: Ni idea.

Dark Cloud: Espero que no tarden. La espera me está matando...Y empiezo a tener hambre.

Finalmente Mike salió de la cantina y se reunió con el grupo.

Mike: Bien. Tenemos que ir a un almacén abandonado que aquí.

Dark: Bien.

Mike: Spike. Tu quédate por aquí por tu seguridad.

Spike: Espera ¿Vais a hacer algo peligroso?

Mike: Eso me temo.

Spike: Por favor. Tened cuidado.

Dijo el dragón preocupado por sus amigos. Darkwing le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al dragón y le contestó de forma tranquilizadora.

Dark: No te preocupes. Tendremos cuidado.

Mike y Darkwing junto con sus fénix, siguieron a Ston hasta un almacén aparentemente vacío. Todo estaba enormemente silencioso.

Dark Cloud: Que mala espina me da esto.

Holy: A mi también.

Ston fue hacia una puerta y antes de pasar por ella gritó.

Ston: Aquí están los que buscabais.

Gritó el lobo y para sorpresa de todos ellos, salieron varios mercenarios de la Banda Sangrienta rodeando a los potros.

Dark: Una trampa.

Mike: Ya me temía algo así.

El líder de la banda, un minotauro enorme de pelaje negro, un cuerno roto sustituido por una de oro y portando una enorme espada de dos manos se puso enfrente de los potros junto con su segundo al mando. Otro minotauro de estatura similar de pelaje marrón. El lider de la banda se rió.

Jefe: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que a quien mató a nuestro general Slayer hace tiempo.

Mike: Técnicamente no fui yo quien lo mato.

Comentó el potro en posición de combate.

Jefe: Silencio. Me haré realmente famoso cuanto tenga tu cabeza y tus alas. Mercenarios atacad.

Mike: Holy...Dark Cloud...ahora es un buen momento para adoptar vuestra forma alicornio.

Fénixs: Si.

Ambos fénix brillaron y se adoptaron su forma alicornio para sorpresa de los mercenarios. Estos se recuperaron ya de la sorpresa y fueron a atacarles.

Mike bloqueó con su Golden Tail el ataque de garrote de un dragón, Holy saltó a los hombros de Mike y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en al cara del dragón que lo manda volando. Dark Cloud adoptó forma de neblina para esquivar el ataque de un lobo con espada haciendo que lo atravesara sin hacerle daño, una vez en su espalda le disparó un rayo que lo mandó volando.

Darkwing creó varios puñales de sombra y los lanzó contra los mercenarios obligando a cubrirse. Mike utilizando lo que había aprendido sobre la magia celeste, creó energía desde su casco adoptando forma de esfera de luz y lo lanzó contra ellos haciéndolos saltar por los aires. El grupo había logrado derrotar a toda la banda excepto al jefe a su segundo.

Jefe: Malditos...os haré pedazos con mis propias manos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una flecha le atraviesa la cabeza para sorpresa de los potros. Todos se dan cuenta de que había sido Ston con un ballesta quien lo hizo. Mike centró en el segundo al mando de la banda. Darkwing iba atacarlo hasta que Ston la detuvo.

Ston: Quieta. No lo hagas. El es el segundo al mando después del jefe. Hizo un pacto con Aira.

La potra parecía confundida.

Dark: Espero ¿Quieres decir que hemos sido cómplices de asesinato?

Mike: No exactamente. Simplemente hemos ayudado a promover a este minotauro.

Dijo el potro para tranquilizarla. Mike miró al minotauro y le dijo.

Mike: Un consejo. No traiciones a Aira.

Minotauro: Soy avaricioso...pero no estoy loco.

Respondió el minotauro.

Una vez terminado con la Banda Sangrienta, se reunieron con Spike y este le mandó el mensaje a Aira. Finalmente se reúnen con ella al cual sonreía complacida.

Aira: Veo que lograsteis hacer lo que os pedí.

Mike: Si.

Respondió el potro con un tono serio.

Mike: Supongo que cumplirás con lo prometido.

La pegadrake sonrío y le respondió.

Aira: Por supuesto. Cuando llegue la hora de combatir, los mercenarios a mis ordenes estarán allí para luchar.

Dark: Requerir a los servicios de mercenarios. Que bajeza.

Comentó molesta la potra. Dark Cloud que ya estaba en su forma fénix la respondió.

Dark Cloud: Ha veces toda hacer cosas que aunque no nos guste, no tenemos más remedio que hacerlas.

Mike: De todos modos Aira, me gusta saber lo que tengo a casco a si que ¿Que me puedes contar de cada uno de ellos?

Aira: Bien. Te lo diré. Primero los Garras de Acero. Como ya sabrás, está compuesto por varias razas ya que dicho mercenarios son muy tolerantes con las demás razas. Incluso hace poco acaban de agregar changelings en sus filas. Son un grupo noble y leal que luchan por causas justas y nunca realizaran crímenes eso te lo aseguro. Mi error fue tratar de forzar a que lo hicieran. Sus miembros están muy entregados a la causa del bien.

Spike: Eso es bueno.

Aria: El siguiente son Eclipse. En sus filas se componen por grifos, minotauros y grandes grupos de lobos. Ese grupo realizan cualquier trabajo y aparte de eso se dedican al contrabando y secuestros. Tienen buen armamento y suelen utilizar hechiceros lobos para convocar golens para la batalla.

Dark: Hasta ahí bien.

Aira: Y por último la Banda sangrienta. Esos chicos tienen preferentemente lobos, minotauros y dragones, todos ellos muy sanguinarios. No tiene reparos en utilizar la fuerza y destrozar todo lo que encuentren hasta cumplir con su trabajo, por eso en Equestria se les tiene prohibido la entrada y suelen hacerlo mediante sobornos. Esos últimos sin duda te serán de utilidad para machacar a los celestes.

Mike: Bien. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias Aira.

Aira: De nada cielo.

Mike: Pero te agradecería que tuvieras a la Banda Sangrienta y Eclipse fuera de Equestria a los límites más o menos. No quiero que los habitantes de Equestria se incomoden con su presencia.

Comentaba el potro sabiendo que a la gente de Equestria no les haría gracia tener a Eclipse y la Banda Sangrienta en Equestria. A los Garras de Acero no había problema ya que su presencia era tolerada. Aira sonrió y le respondió.

Aira: No hay problema.

El grupo se despidió de Aira pero no antes de pedirle a Spike que enviara una carta la princesa informándola del trato hecho con Aira a la causa de Equestria.

Spike: Oye Mike ¿Tu crees que es buena idea? Los Garra de Acero vale...pero ¿Los otros?

Preguntó el dragón preocupado por el trato que habían hecho con Aira. Mike en un tono serio le contestó.

Mike: Me gusta tan poco como a ti Spike. Pero si queremos ganar esta guerra, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Dark: Aunque no sea muy agradable que digamos.

Continuo la potra sin poder ocultar su preocupación por lo que habían acabado de hacer.

Poco a tiempo, Spike soltó una carta de la princesa dirigida a Mike al cual solo ponía una sola cosa

Carta de Celestia:

"Mike...Tenemos que hablar".

Ponía en la carta de Celestia. Mike tragó saliva al temerse lo peor. Más tarde, el potro estaba en el salón del trono. Afuera desde las puertas del trono, los guardias podían oír la fuerte voz de Celestia. Estos comentaron.

Guardia: Menuda le ha caído al príncipe Mike.

Guardia2: Si. Se juego su puesto como príncipe a este paso.

Dentro. Mike estaba enfrente de Celestia y Luna. Celestia hablaba realmente molesta ante el potro, al cual este simplemente escuchaba las fuertes palabras de reproche por parte de la princesa.

Celestia: ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando en reclutar mercenarios Mike? Ya sabes que esa clase de gente no son bien vistos en Equestria.

Comentó molesta la princesa. Luna la dijo.

Luna: Excepto los Garras de Acero.

Celestia: Cállate Luna. No te metas.

La calló su hermana y luego volvió a mirar a Mike.

Celestia: ¿Se puede saber por que lo hiciste Mike?

Mike que estaba un poco cortado por lo enfadada que estaba la princesa la respondió.

Mike: Bueno...La verdad es que al principio no estaba de acuerdo con Aira...pero luego pensé que podrían irnos bien contar con sus mercenarios.

Trató de excusarse el potro. Celestia todavía molesta le gritó.

Celestia: ¿Venirnos bien Mike? ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Eres consciente que esos tipos son como cajas de dinamita a punto de estallar? ¿Has pensado lo que podría pensar los habitantes de Equestria si se enteran que hemos recurrido a mercenarios sanguinarios?

Luna: Salvo los Garras de Acero.

Celestia: No digas nada Luna.

Mike: Princesa. Comprendo su enfado pero...Le pedí a Aira que mantuviera al menos a Eclipse y a la Banda Sangrienta lejos de Equestria. Además. Nos guste o no. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para poder enfrentarnos al Imperio Celeste...aunque no nos guste. Además, Aira no nos cobrará nada ya que la hice el favor de reunir a dichos mercenarios por lo que nos debe su lealtad.

Respondía Mike tratando de razonar con la princesa. Esta seguía mirando molesta con el potro, pero luego se calmo y tras un leve suspiro le dijo.

Celestia: Bueno. Supongo que en parte tienes razón. El imperio no será un enemigo fácil y realmente necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. No se como has logrado para poner a Aire de nuestra parte. Pero confiaré en tu criterio.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa tranquilizando al potro. Este se lo agradeció.

Mike: Gracias princesa.

Celestia: Puedes marcharte y suerte.

Mike hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Cuando estuvieron solas Luna le dijo a su hermana.

Luna: Valla Celestia. No pensé que ibas a dejar que Mike recurriera a mercenarios.

Celestia: Al igual que Mike. A mi tampoco me gusta recurrir a mercenarios. Pero el potro tiene razón. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para enfrentarnos al imperio.

Luna: Si... Toda la ayuda posible...

Comentaron ambas princesas siendo conscientes de los medios que han tenido que recurrir para asegurar la seguridad de Equestria.

En el Infinity, el grupo se paró a tomar un descanso. En el área de juegos de la nave donde había una mesa de billar, un mini bar, varios sofás y televisor, Vulcan estaba sentado en un sofá viendo su programa favorito, Lucha Libre Equina Femenina (sobran las palabras). El robot no perdía detalle en una pelea entre dos yeguas musculosas donde una estando encima de la otra la hacía una llave inmovilizadora a su rival.

Vulcan: Así nenas...pelead como gatas...con esos sexys trajes de baños...completamente sudadas por el esfuerzo...

Comentaba Vulcan mirando el programa como perro en celo y aullando sin parar. Rainbow y Camaleón estaban con él también sentados en el sofá.

Rainbow: Tío...eres pervertido hasta para en esto.

Comento la pegaso de forma acusadora al robot. Este la respondió.

Vulcan: ¿Que tiene de malo ver algo se sano deporte entre féminas?

Camaleón: Si...sano...

Comento Camaleón mientras en la tele vio que la yegua que estaba siendo inmovilizada se libera de la presa y coge su rival de la cabeza con sus dos cascos y dándole un enorme rodillazo en ella que la tira al suelo. Luego salta encima de ella golpeando con su codo en el estomago de su rival.

Rainbow: Madre mía...esas si que son de cuidado.

Camaleón: Si. Sin duda dan golpes como martillazos.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de luchador de lucha libre con mascara. Golpe con todas sus fuerzas a un saco de boxeo, pero no calculó bien su fuerza y el saco salió volando hacia Rainbow que estaba pendiente de la televisión.

Rainbow: Desde luego...no se si después de un golpe así...me volvería a levantar.

Y justo la golpea por detrás el saco de boxeó hasta estamparla contra la pared.

Camaleón: Ups...perdona Rainbow.

Rainbow se levantó furiosa y le gritó.

Rainbow: CAMALEÓN.

Y la pegaso comenzó a perseguir a Camaleón llevando este un disfraz de avión de papel. Después de un rato de persecución, volvieron con Vulcan.

Vulcan: Atención. Que comienza el siguiente combate.

Rainbow y Camaleón se sentaron en el sofá. En la televisión salía el presentador. Un pony pegaso con traje negro y gafas de sol.

Presentador: Bien queridos espectadores. Nuestro siguiente combate de lucha será entre dos grandes luchadoras. A mi derecha a una poderosa guerrera amazona, Raza la Terrible.

En una esquina estaba una enorme y musculosa yegua de tierra amazona de pelaje gris y crin rubia portando un traje de luchadora de dos piezas amarillo. La amazona tenía apariencia de ser enormemente fuerte no solo por su enorme tamaño. La amazona rugió con tanta fuerza que asustó a algunos espectadores.

Camaleón: Mi madre...esa es enorme...

Rainbow: Siento por la yegua que tenga que enfrentarse a esa mole.

Comentaron ambos sintiendo lastima por la pobre yegua que se enfrentaría a esa mole. El presentador siguió hablando.

Presentador: Contra nada más y nada menos que...

En otra esquina estaba la rival de Raza la Terrible. La yegua en cuestión estaba tapada por una gran bata violeta que la cubría hasta la cabeza haciendo imposible identificar su aspecto. Acto seguido la misteriosa yegua se quitó la bata revelando su aspecto.

Presentador: Contra Ms. Harshwhinny la Patrocinadora del dolor.

Nada más decir el nombre y que esta revelara realmente quien era, Rainbow quedó completamente alucinada con la boca abierta.

Rainbow: ¿Ms. Harshwhinny?

Gritó la pegaso al reconocer a la patrocinadora de los juegos de Equestria. No comprendía que hacia ella en la lucha libre equina. La yegua en cuestión llevaba un traje de luchadora completa de color violeta y unas rodilleras y coderas. La yegua tenía su típica expresión seria que siempre tiene.

Rainbow: Pero...¿Que hace ella allí?

Preguntó enormemente sorprendida la pegaso. Vulcan la respondió.

Vulcan: ¿No lo sabías? Aparte de ser patrocinadora de juegos...También se dedica a la lucha libre equina.

Camaleón: Algún trabajo tenía que tener cuando no está patrocinando los juegos.

Rainbow: Nunca me lo habría imaginado esto de ella.

Comentó enormemente sorprendida la pegaso ya que ella nunca se habría imaginado en sueños que alguien como ella se dedicara a la lucha libre equina.

Presentador: Bien. Que comience el combate.

Ambas contendientes se pusieron frente a frente. La amazona sonreía de forma confiada ante lo que sería un combate fácil y se crujía los cascos. Harshwhinny en cambio, miró con indiferencia con su típica expresión. Acto seguido sonó la campana de inicio de combate.

Nada más oírse la campana, Raza cargó contra su rival dispuesta aplastarla con sus dos cascos, pero esta se echó a un lado y la hizo la zancadilla haciéndola caer al suelo. Esta furiosa se levantó y agarró a Harshwhinny cosa que esta hizo lo propio con la amazona. Raza trató de tirar a su rival pero contra todo pronostico, Harshwhinny logró librarse del agarrare, cogerla de la cintura y lanzarse al suelo con ella. Con la amazona boca abajo en el suelo, Harshwhinny se subió encima de su espalda y sentada en ella, la cogío de sus dos piernas traseras y la hizo una llave inmovilizadora haciendo que su rival gritara de dolor.

Harshwhinny: Con profesionalidad señorita Raza...con profesionalidad...

Decía Harshwhinny con su típica expresión seria. Rainbow que no despegaba la vista del combate, quedó completamente alucinada de lo que veía.

Rainbow: Madre mía...quien diría de Ms. Harshwhinny.

Ahora. Harshwhinny la coge de la cintura a su rival y la hace un suplex provocando en Raza se diera un tremendo cabezazo. La amazona se levantó media atontada de suelo y Harshwhinny corrió hacia las cuerdas cogiendo impulso y corriendo de vuelta hacia ella golpeándola del cuello con su brazo y tirandola de nuevo fuertemente al suelo.

Camaleón: Carai...eso si que debe doler...

Raza estaba colgada entre las cuerdas media atontada. Harshwhinny volvió a correr al lado opuesto hacia las cuerdas para volver a coger impulso y al otro lado coger entre las cuerdas y girar para dar una brutal doble patada en la cara de su rival tirandola boca arriba en el suelo

Vulcan: Jajajajaja...eso si que es golpear duro...

Con su rival en el suelo. Harshwhinny se subió a una esquina del ring y realizó un salto del tigre encima de su rival golpeándola fuertemente encima de ella. Ahí Harshwhinny inmovilizó a su rival agarrandola de sus patas traseras y el arbitro comenzó a contar. Cuando la cuenta llegó a tres, sonó la campana dando la victoria a Harshwhinny.

Presentador: Y la ganadora es Ms Harshwhinny la Patrocinadora del Dolor.

Comentaba el presentador mientras el arbitro levantaba el brazo de la ganadora en señal de victoria. La yegua con su típica expresión seria dijo.

Harshwhinny: Con profesionalidad...con profesionalidad...

Rainbow seguía viendo la televisión todavía sin creerse lo que veía.

Rainbow: Madre mía. Debo acordarme de no hacerla nunca enfadar.

Comentaba la pegaso preocupada de hacer enfadar de verdad al alguien que era capaz de romperla la espalda como si nada.

Quedaba poco para que mañana el grupo tuvieran que partir. Mike volvió a su casa para poder despedirse de sus padres al cual estos estaban realmente preocupados por la campaña que emprendería su hijo. Toda su familia incluyendo a Pink Love estaban reunidos en el cuarto de estar. Holy estaba subida a una lampara.

Sr.B: Mike ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Preguntó su padre sin poder oculta su preocupación. Mike seriamente respondió.

Mike: Debo hacerlo papa. El futuro de Equestria y del mundo libre depende de ello.

Su madre sin poder ocultar su miedo a perder a su hijo le gritó.

Sra.B: Pero Mike ¿Eres consciente de lo que vas a hacer? No es una misión simple. Estamos hablando de un guerra en que podrías perder la vida.

Gritaba su madre. Mike siendo consciente de la preocupación de su madre la abraza.

Mike: Te entiendo mama. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Si no vamos nosotros ¿Quien lo hará? Como príncipe y líder de la Patrulla Harmony, es mi deber luchar por un futuro mejor donde todos podamos ser libres y felices.

Comentaba Mike en tono conciliador mientras acariciaba al crin de su madre. Esta no pudo aguantar más y abrazo su hijo echándose a llorar.

Pink: Hermanito ¿En serio te tienes que ir?

Pregunto la potra preocupada por que su hermano mayor se tuviera que ir. Este sonrío para tranquilizarla.

Mike: Si. Pero no te preocupes. Antes de que te des cuenta todo esta se habrá terminado y volveremos a jugar juntos.

Pink: ¿Me lo prometes hermano?

Mike: Por supuesto hermanita.

Pink Love sonrío y abrazó a su hermano. Holy empezó a hablar.

Holy: No os preocupéis. Yo cuidaré de él.

Sr.B: Lo sabemos. Se que lo harás.

Respondió su padre con una sonrisa. Hace tiempo que Mike les contó las habilidades de Holy y Dark Cloud, al principio no se lo creían creyendo que era una broma, pero cuando vieron a ambos fénix transformarse, se dieron cuenta de que decían la verdad. Mike se fue a ver a sus amigos para despedirse de ellos ya que estaría un tiempo fuera, especialmente de su novia Apple Bloom al cual le rogaba que no se fuera.

Apple Bloom: Por favor Mike. No te vallas...

Rogaba la potra a su novio abrazandolo para no dejarle ir. Mike trató de consolarla.

Mike: Apple Bloom...Tengo que ir...No es algo que lo pueda dejar sin mas.

Apple Bloom: Pero...pero...¿Y si te pasa algo...? ¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver...?

Preguntaba la potra con temor en su voz y al borde del llanto. Mike puso un casco en la barbilla de la potra y mirandola a los ojos con una sonrisa la dijo.

Mike: No te preocupes mi manzanita. Volveré y cuando esto acabe, volveremos a estar juntos.

Las palabras parecían tranquilizar a la potra.

Apple Bloom: ¿Me lo prometes?

Mike no respondió. Simplemente le dio un beso a la potra siendo correspondida por esta.

Mike: Tienes mi palabra.

Apple Bloom Finalmente sonrió. Luego miró a Holy al cual ya conocía su naturaleza de que era capaz de convertirse en potra alicornio.

Apple Bloom: Por favor...Cuida de mi Luciernaga.

La fénix tratando de contener la risa por como le llamaba Apple Bloom a su novio la respondió.

Holy: Tienes mi palabra.

Apple Bloom: Bien.

La potra sonrió, pero luego la puso una mirada seria y la dijo.

Apple Bloom: Pero te lo advierto Holy. Si haces algo raro a mi novio, te patearé como un saco de boxeo.

Amenazó la potra a la fenix. Esta no pudo evitar contenerse las ganas de reírse.

Holy: Jajajaja...Vale...No le haré nada...Al menos lo estrictamente necesario...Jajajaja...

Se burlaba la fénix. Cosa que molestó a la potra y la dijo.

Apple Bloom: Estas advertida.

Cayendo ya la noche, Mike se fue a la cama para descansar.

Mike: Mañana es el gran día.

Holy: Si Mike. Lo es.

Mike: Oye Holy ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Holy: Adelante.

Mike: Dijiste que Dark Cloud y tu podías hablar y transformaros ¿Verdad?

Holy: Así es.

Mike: Entonces...

Mike tubo un ligero rubor en la cara y la preguntó.

Mike: ¿Y entonces eras consciente de ciertas cosas?

Preguntó tímidamente el potro. Holy enseguida intuyó a lo que se refería y se rio.

Holy: ¿Quieres decir cuando Apple Bloom y tu os escondías en el granero para besaros apasionadamente? Oh si. Los dos estabais tan tiernos...

Mike se sonrojó al oír aquel comentario de la fénix. Esta siguió hablando.

Holy: Oh cuando había noches de tormenta, tu hermanita Pink Love iba a tu cuarto porque tenía miedo a los truenos y dormíais juntos los dos muy abrazados. Desde luego Mike. Quizás no tengáis lazos de sangre, pero se nota que teníais un profundo amor fraternal entre los dos.

Mike no podía sentirse un poco avergonzado por lo que decía la fénix. Ahí continuo.

Holy: Oh si ¿Y cuanto Pip y tu junto con Button, Rumble, Spike y el resto de los chicos incluyendo a Flink y Wind cuando estaban de visita, os escondíais en aquel lugar secreto de tu laboratorio solo para chicos para...?

Mike: Vale, vale, vale...ya esta bien..no hace falta que cuentes tantos detalles.

Contestó Mike ya rojo de vergüenza mientras la fénix se partía de risa. Finalmente se echan a dormir ya que mañana les espera un día largo y duro.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**En mi web en deviantart subi las imagenes de Holy y Dark Cloud en su forma pony para los que les interese verlos. Tambíen subí sus formas fénix.  
><strong>

**No es que a Mike le agrade recurrir a mercenarios para sus batallas. Pero teniendo en cuanta lo que está en juego. No queda más remedio que recurrir a hacer cosas que aunque no te guste, no quedan más remedio que hacerlas. A veces tienes que tragarte el orgullo y emplear lo que se tiene mas a mano aunque no te agrade la idea.  
><strong>


	16. Cap 15 Al Rescate del Reino Grifo

**CAPITULO 15**

**AL RESCATE DEL REINO GRIFO**

El grupo se disponía para partir en el Infinity que estaba parada en Canterlot.

Mike: Bien chicos ¿Preparados para partir?

Todos: Si.

Mane 7: Nosotras también.

Mike: ¿Chicas?

Mike miró a las siete amigas y al dragón que acababan de aparecer.

Ocelot: No nos digáis que venís vosotras también.

Applejack: Por supuesto vaquero.

Rainbow: ¿No creías que os dejaríamos ir solos en esto?

Twilight: Mike. Hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos. No vamos a dejar que hagáis todo el trabajo solos.

Red: Chicas. Os comprendo. Pero esta vez estamos hablando de posiblemente la misión más peligrosa que hemos hecho nunca. No creo que sea buena idea que vengáis.

Comentó Red Fire que al igual que Mike y la patrulla, estaba preocupada por el bien estar de las chicas.

Pinkie: No os preocupes. Sabemos cuidarnos solas.

Fluttershy: Esto...a mi no me importaría quedarme aquí...ya que creo que podéis hacerlo sin mi...

Comentó temerosa la pegaso amarilla.

Twilight: Mike. Iremos contigo.

Rainbow: Por supuesto tanto si te gusta como si no.

Completó la pegaso de forma desafiante. Darkwing que estaba con Mike le dijo.

Dark: Vamos Mike. Deja que vengan con nosotros.

Mike: No se Darkwing...si algo las pasa...

Rarity: Querido. Comprendemos tu preocupación pero no te alarmes. No entraremos en batalla abierta. Nos podemos quedar en la nave sirviendo de apoyo.

Comentó la unicornio de forma tranquilizadora.

Fluttershy: Yo...yo me puedo quedar en la sala médica de la nave.

Mike al final acepto malamente.

Mike: Esta bien. Pero ni se os ocurra salir de la nave en la batalla al menos que sea en una zona segura.

Rainbow: ¿Que? ¿Ni siquiera podemos salir para patear a algunos celestes?

Pregunto frustrada la pegaso ante la idea de que no podría patear traseros celestes. Acto seguido aparecieron las princesas. Todos hicieron una reverencia hacia ella.

Mike: Princesa Celestia...princesa Luna...

Celestia: Hola Mike. Supongo que tu patrulla y tu estaréis preparados para partir.

Comentó la princesa con un tono tranquilo. Mike asintió.

Mike: Así es princesa. Tenemos que ganar aliados si queremos ganar esta guerra.

Luna: Confiamos que lo haréis.

Respondió la princesa con una sonrisa de confianza.

Ocelot: Por supuesto alteza. Puede confiar en nosotros.

Rainbow: Ya verá. Traeremos tanta gente que prácticamente no cabrá en Canterlot.

Pinkie: Y una vez que todo acabe, montaremos una enorme fiesta.

Respondió la pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa. Celestia miró a Mike.

Celestia: Mike. Hay alguien más que quiere verte también.

Mike: ¿Quien?

Preguntó curioso el potro. Acto seguido oyó una voz.

Spitfire: Por supuesto yo. Mi adorable sobrino.

Saludo alegremente la capitana de los Wonderbolts haciendo que Mike se alegrara de verla.

Mike: Tía Spitfire...

Gritó Mike abrazando a su tía con todas sus fuerzas y esta la devolvió el abrazo.

Mike: ¿Has venido a despedirte tía?

Comentó alegremente el potro. Su tía le contestó.

Spitfire: Por supuesto. tenía que venir a despedirme y desearte suerte a ti y a tu patrulla.

Mike: Gracias tía.

Spitfire: De nada. Y demuestra a esos prepotentes celestes como las gastas. Que se note que eres mis sobrino.

Comentó la pegaso acariciando la cabeza del potro mientras este se reía del comentario hecho por su tía.

Mike: Jejejeje...Así lo haré.

El grupo finalmente sube a la nave. Una vez arriba todo el mundo se puso en posición para irse. Mike se comunicó con Bit.

Mike: Bit...¿Como le va las actualizaciones de Centinela?

Pregunto el potro por su gran robot guardián.

Bit: Muy pronto estará operativo.

Mike: Perfecto.

Finalmente el Infinity despegó rumbo al reino grifo mientras las princesas y la wonderbolt se despedían de ellos y deseándoles suerte.

En la nave el grupo comentaba sobre la misión.

Twilight: Bueno Mike. ¿Que has pensado hacer?

Preguntaba la alicornio. Mike la contestó.

Mike: El rey grifo nos conoce y tenemos buenas relaciones con su reino. No creo que tengamos demasiado problemas en que nos ayude.

Fox: Otra cosa Mike. Tu tío el Doctor Age Sun acaba de instalar en Bit la información referente al Imperio Celeste y sus tropas como gente importante.

Mike: Excelente Eye Fox.

Spike: ¿A que se refiere Mike?

Mike: Os lo explico. Cuando encontremos un elemento nuevo celeste, la base de datos que pose Bit sobre los celestes nos informará todo lo referente a ellos. Así saber como actuar en el caso.

Rarity: Valla. Que previsor.

Holy: Mejor estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Twilight: Cierto. No conviene llevarnos sorpresas desagradables.

Mike: Black Wing. Pon rumbo al Reino grifo.

Black: Entendido.

Mike: Bit. Portal al Reino Grifo.

Bit: Como ordene amo Mike.

Un portal se abrió delante del Infinity y la nave se introdujo en ella para llegar velozmente a su destino.

Ghost: Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Camaleón: Se me ha hecho corto el viaje. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ver una película.

Comentó Camaleón portando un bol con palomitas y un sombrero de doble refresco en ella.

Rainbow: Genial. Cuando más antes lleguemos mejor.

Pero cuando la nave terminó de salir del portal, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

Mike: ¿Pero que?

Twilight: No puede ser...

Sky: Esto si que no lo esperaba.

El grupo podía ver desde las cámaras como el ejercito grifo se enfrentaba a las tropas celestes que estaban atacándolos. Los grifos luchaban con fiereza contra las tropas celestes pero muy poco podían hacer porque ¿Que podían hacer unos soldados grifos armados con espadas y lanzas contra soldados bien entrenados que usaban armas de última generación en la época del Imperio celeste? ¿O como podrían combatir unos zepelines contra cazas venon y cruceros de batallas celestes que eran demasiado poderosos para ellos? En la batalla era una autentica masacre y las tropas celestes mataban sin apenas oposición a las tropas grifos.

Varios guerreros grifos iban a enfrentarse a los celestes armados con espadas y escudos. Los soldados celestes estaban en fila apuntándolos con sus fusiles de energía a los grifos. Cuando estuvieron a tiro, el líder del pelotón dio la orden de disparar y las tropas abrieron fuego contra ellos. Los grifos eran abatidos sin remedio siendo atravesados por los disparos de energía de dichas armas y caían heridos o muertos.

En el aire no iban mejor. Los grifos trataban de atacar a los celestes que volaban en el aire. Un grifo trató de atravesar con su espada a un celeste pero este lo bloqueó con su arma den forma de escudo. Manteniendo la posición, el celeste apuntó con su casco a la cara del grifo y de ella surgió un potente disparo de energía que calcinó su cara (no olvidéis que los ponis celestes pueden hacer magia sin necesidad de tener cuerno). Los zeppelines grifos eran destruidos fácilmente por los cazas venon que con su gran velocidad los destruían si que estos tuvieran oportunidad de contraatacar mientra el resto eran arrasados por los cruceros de batalla celestes.

En tierra. Un comandante grifo miraba como se acercaban un extraño grupo de ponis celestes con armaduras negras de aspecto intimidante y con un mochila lanzallamas en la espalda*. Aquellos extraños ponis daban un aspecto muy amenazador.

**Base de Datos de Bit**

* **Siervos de ala negra**: Soldados de élite armados con poderosos lanzallamas de gran potencia y portando una enormes armaduras negras de extrema dureza. Estos ponis son duramente entrenados para obtener una fuerza y resistencia sobrenatural. Son unidades difíciles de derrotar. Sus lanzallamas son capaces de incinerar grupos enteros de infantería.

El grifo al verlos ordenó a un grupo de arqueros que estaban escondidos en una trincheras que disparasen sus flechas. Nada más recibir la orden, los arqueros comenzaron a disparar sus flechas y el cielo se cubrió de centenares de flechas que impactaron de lleno en los siervos de ala negra. Por desgracia sus flechas apenas hacía mella en sus duras armaduras y aquellas que lograban atravesarlas, solo hacían daños menores en aquellos duros ponis prácticamente insensibles al dolor. Los grifos miraron con horror como las flechas apenas habían logrado hacer daño en ellos. Los siervos de ala negra usaron su magia para tele transportarse justo detrás de ellos y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, estos dispararon sus lanzallamas. Los grifos gritaron de dolor al ser quemados vivos hasta morir completamente calcinados.

Varios soldados grifos huían de los ataques de titanes celestes que eran atravesados por las balas de los titanes o simplemente aplastados por ellos. Otro grupo era carbonizados vivos por un gran robot parecido a un titan. El robot en cuestión era negro y con detalles rojos como los ojos. De forma bípeda con dos grandes brazos y una carga de lanzallamas en la espalda*.

**Base de Datos de Bit**

* **Purificadores**: Robots de combate pilotado por ponis celestes. Estos robots bípedos portan un láser en su brazo izquierdo y un poderoso lanzallamas en su hombro derecho. Estos robos son extremadamente letales contra la infantería con su lanzallamas y contra unidades blindadas con su láser.

El purificador disparaba su lanzallamas contra los grifos que huían siendo estos carbonizados sin remedio.

En el Infinity el grupo miraba como los grifos eran masacrados por los celestes.

Flutershy: Oh no...es horrible...

Medic: Los están haciendo pedazos.

Mike: Tenemos que intervenir. Bit preparar un transporte.

Bit: Confirmado amo Mike.

Mike: También envía a Centinela.

Bit: Confirmado amo Mike.

Applejack: ¿A Centinela? ¿Estas seguro?

Rainbow: No es por nada Mike. Pero ese robot es extremadamente lento. Dudo mucho que pueda seguir nuestro ritmo.

Mike sonrío y las contestó.

Mike: No os preocupéis. Le he hecho algunas mejoras a Centinela.

En tierra. Los grifos hacían lo que podían para frenar a los celestes sin resultado alguno.

Soldado: Jejejeje.. Eso...huid...huid...que más fácil será dispararos en la espalda.

Se reía perversamente el celeste disparando contra los grifos al igual que sus compañeros mientras veían como varios soldados grifos caían al ser atravesados por los disparos de los celestes. Cuando parecía que podían seguir matando a mas, una enorme barrera de fuego les cortó el paso a los celestes.

Soldado: ¿Que?

Mike: Vuestra hora de hacer maldades ha terminado.

Los celeste miraron hacia el cielo y vieron a Mike Bluer y su patrulla que bajaban mediante un trasporte.

Soldado2: ¿El príncipe Star Hope?

Soldado3: El príncipe renegado.

Soldado4: Si acabamos con él, el emperador nos recompensará.

Comentaba los soldados apuntando con sus armas a Mike y su patrulla en dicha lanzadera y abrieron fuego. Estos tuvieron que salir de la nave saltando.

Vulcan: Ya tenía yo ganas...Modo fuerza...

Vulcan quedó envuelto en su enorme armadura roja y cargó de energía sus grandes puños.

Vulcan: Puño de protones...

Vulcan golpeó el suelo provocando una enorme ataque de energía que avanzó hacia los celestes y estos salieron volando.

Varios soldados celestes trataron de disparar a Medic, pero la pony ninja se movía con enorme agilidad moviéndose casi al instante de un lado a otro. Después de un rato saltó por encima de ellos esquivando los disparos y se quedó en medio de ellos.

Medic: Tecnica ninja...Explosión de hojas...

Medic golpeó el suelo con su casco y un enorme vendaval de hojas se formó alrededor de ella llevándose a los celestes por delante.

Medic: Facil.

Sonrío la pony médico. Varios soldados con escudo se escondían detrás de sus escudos mientras disparaban a Mike y su patrulla.

Dark: Tomad esto.

Darkwing lanzó un gran rayo sombrío contra ellos pero los escudos resistieron el ataque.

Dark: Bien. Si el ataque directo no funciona...

Mike: Habrá que atacarles indirectamente...

Mike y Darkwing miraron a sus fénix y estos asintieron y salieron volando. Mike y Darkwing seguían lanzando magia al cual estaba siendo bloqueada por los escudos de los celestes. Los potros tuvieron que retroceder poco a poco esquivando los disparos de los celestes hasta pasar de largo por una trinchera, cuando los celestes pasaron por ella salieron de Golpe Holy y Dark Cloud en su forma pony por detrás de ellos. Holy lanzó un ataque de Atomic Blast y Dark Cloud lanzó varias cuchillas sombrías (los fénix celestes comparten poderes con sus compañeros ponis) acabando con la mayoría de ellos.

Mike: Buen trabajo chicos.

Dark: Lo habéis hecho estupendamente.

Felicitaron ambos potros.

Holy: De nada.

Dark Cloud: Para eso estamos.

Red Fire: Tornado de fuego...

Red Fire había convocado un enorme tornado de fuego y lo lanzó contra los tanques escorpio incinerando todos ellos y provocando que por el exceso de calor saltaran por los aires.

Red Fire: Fácil.

Varios titanes disparaban tratando de acertar a Ocelot pero este lograba esquivar todos los disparos.

Ocelot: No os será tan fácil darme.

El espadachín se movían de un lado a otro en zig zag esquivando los disparos. Ocelot saltó hacia un titan Atlas y lo atravesó con su espada partiéndolo en dos y que este saltara por los aires.

Varios soldados de lanza cohetes estaban en tierra disparando a varios soldados grifos que volaban por el cielo. En ese momento notaron que la tierra temblaba...

Soldado: ¿Que pasa?

Soldado2: ¿Que es ese temblor...?

Mientras se preguntaba de donde veían el temblor, en ese preciosa instante una pared se derribada por Camaleón con un disfraz de mamut.

Camaleón: Paso..que voy...

Gritó camaleón corriendo con el disfraz y hacerlos salir por los aires a los celestes o golpeándolos con su trompa o colmillos al mismo tiempo que derribaba cajas de municiones y explosivos causando explosiones.

Vulcan se enfrentaba a un purificador donde dicha máquina trataba de calcinarlo con su lanzallamas pero Vulcan tenía su modo velocidad activa y se movía a gran velocidad. El purificador trataba de acertarle con su láser y lanzallamas al robot mientras este corría a su alrededor pero sin resultado alguno. Vulcan aprovechando su modo velocidad, saltó por encima del robot al deposito de combustible del lanzallamas, sacó un disco explosivo de su armadura y lo puso en dicho depósito y acto seguido salió corriendo. El purificador trató de disparar con su láser a Vulcan mientras huía pero el disco explotó provocando una enorme explosión de fuego.

Vulcan: Jejejeje...monstruo lanzallamas eliminado.

Mientras Mike y su patrulla se ocupaban de los celestes, la nave Infinity aterrizó en un punto avanzado de los grifos. Cuando la compuerta se abrió, Twilight y los demás salieron de dicha nave siendo escoltadas por varios robots paladines. Ahí Twilight se anuncio.

Twilight: Soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle de Equestria ¿Quien está al mando aquí?

Habló con autoridad ante los soldados grifos que estaban organizando el puesto avanzado. Ahí se presentó un grifo de alto rango de comandante.

Comandante: Yo estoy al mando aquí princesa Twilight. Ahora mismo estamos algo liados aquí por lo que no tenemos tiempo de atenderos.

Contestó el comandante con un tono serio.

Twilight: Por eso estamos aquí. Vinimos a ayudar.

El comandante grifo no parecía convencerse de ello.

Comandante: Agradeceríamos cualquier ayuda pero me temo que muy poco podéis hace aquí...

En ese instante una explosión surgió de una parte del puesto avanzado poniendo en alerta todo el mundo.

Comándate: ¿Que ha pasado? Soldado informe.

Ordeno el comandante hacia uno de los soldados que vigilaban. Este le respondió.

Soldado grifo: Vienen más de esos celestes hasta aquí y se traen uno de esos enormes carros de metal.

Rarity: ¿Carros de metal?

Rainbow alzó el vuelo y ahí es cuando lo vio. Un tanque Apocalipsis junto con varios soldados celestes y con escudo.

Rainbow: Chicas. Tenemos compañía.

Los grifos apostados disparaban flechas contra los celestes aunque muy poco podían hacer contra sus sólidas armaduras. Los celestes comenzaron a dispararles hiriendo o matando a varios grifos y obligando al resto a ponerse a cubierto, pero de muy poco servía ya que el doble disparó del tanque destrozaba dichos escondites.

Fluttershy: Ahhhh...

Gritó la pegaso enormemente asustada.

Spike: Esto pinta muy mal.

Comandante: A todas las tropas. Repeled el ataque.

Twilight: Muy difícilmente lograran frenarlos comandante.

Comandante: ¿Acaso tiene una idea mejor?

Preguntó molesto el comandante. Ante eso Rainbow respondió.

Rainbow: La verdad...es que nos hemos traído una pequeña ayudita.

Los celestes junto con el tanque iban avanzando hacia el puesto avanzado dispuestos a matar a todos los grifos que encontraban. Justo cuando iban a llegar, el tanque recibió un impacto de algo que lo hizo saltar en pedazos para sorpresa de los celestes.

Cuando los soldados celestes trataban de averiguar de donde provino el disparo, varios disparos surgieron del cielo matando a varios celestes en el proceso. En ese momento vieron lo que era.

En el cielo iba volando un robot algo más pequeño que un titán. El robot en cuestión tenía forma humanoide con la parte del cuerpo y los brazos muy grandes pero las piernas algo mas pequeña pero fuertes. Su armadura era de metal blanco con detalles azules en el pecho del cuerpo y los brazos como el visor de la cabeza parecido a la de un casco. En su espalda había unos retro cohetes con cual le permitía volar velozmente por el cielo.

Tantos los celestes como grifos miraban al extraño ser volador sorprendidos. Cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa, los celestes trataron de derribarlo con sus disparos. El robot lograba esquivar todos los disparos y alzó sus dos brazos donde en ellos habían unos láser encima de los brazos. El robot comenzó a disparar centenares disparos de energía azul contra los celestes al cual recibían los disparos. Encima de los hombros del robot surgieron unas mini lanzaderas de micro misiles al cual en el momento que pasó velozmente por encima de ellos, comenzó a dispararles los misiles haciéndoles saltar por los aires.

Los grifos miraban asombrados como aquella máquina lograba derrotar con suma facilidad al ejercito enemigo. Una vez terminado el trabajo, el gran robot voló hacia el puesto avanzado donde estaban los grifos y aterrizó en medio del campamento. Los grifos se pusieron en posición de combate preparados para enfrentarse al enorme engendro de metal. Twilight con total tranquilidad se acercó a él y el gran robot lo miró.

Robot: Objetitos eliminados...

Twilight sonrío y le contestó.

Twilight: Buen trabajo...Centinela...

Felicitó Twilight al gran robot que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que el robot Centinela. El enorme robot había tenido unas enormes actualizaciones haciéndolo mas fuerte y veloz como una gran mejora de blindaje. El resto del grupo se acercó al gran robot.

Rarity: Bien hecho Centinela.

Rainbow: Chico. No volveré a decir que eres lento. Ha sido una pasada.

Pinkie: Mega fantástico.

La felicitaban el grupo al enorme robot. Acto seguido apareció Mike junto con la patrulla.

Mike: Chicas...

Dark: ¿Estáis bien?

El grupo sonrío y les contestaron.

Fluttershy: Si Mike...

Rarity: Todo gracias a Centinela.

Applejack: Hay que reconocerlo Mike. Sin duda has sabido mejorar al máximo al Centinela.

Le felicitaba el grupo. Mike sonrío y felicitó a Centinela.

Mike: Buen trabajo Centinela.

Holy: Desde luego grandullón...estuviste de lo más genial.

Le secundó el ave en su forma original.

Centinela: Gracias

El comandante se acercó al grupo para darle las gracias.

Comandante: Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Esos celestes nos estaban machacando.

Mike: De nada comandante.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido en su brazalete.

Mike: ¿Que ocurre Black Wing?

Se comunicó el potro con Black Wing que estaba en la nave. Esta desde la cabina le contestó.

Black: Algo le pasa al Infinity. Las luces se encienden y se apagan sin parar. Está como poseída.

Comentó la bat pony en el comunicador. Mike analizó las palabras de Black Wing.

Mike: Esto es muy raro. Eye Fox...mira a ver que ocurre en ella.

Fox: Lo haré.

Eye Fox se subió a la nave para averiguar lo que pasaba. Mike se dirigió al comandante.

Mike: Veo que tenéis problemas por aquí.

Comentó el potro. El comandante contestó.

Comandante: Así es. Pese al aviso inicial que nos mandaron hace tiempo, aparecieron de golpe sin que tuviéramos tiempo de reaccionar. Pese a que hicimos todo lo que estaban en nuestra mano para detenerlos, solo lográbamos frenarlos temporalmente. Al principio venían unos pocos de esos celestes con sus carros de metal y pensamos que podríamos con ellos, por desgracia sus armas eran demasiado poderosas y eran capaces de eliminar a nuestras tropas incluso antes de tener contacto con ellos.

Ghost: Eso es malo.

El comandante se asustó por la inmediata presencia del pony fantasma.

Comandante: Ahhh...¿Y tu de donde sales...?

Ghost: Estaba aquí a su lado todo el tiempo.

Contestó la pony fantasma algo deprimida porque no notasen su presencia.

Comandante: ¿En serio...? Discúlpeme señorita.

Red: Pasando a otro tema ¿Tienes más tropas?

El comandante que ya se había recuperado del susto respondió.

Comandante: Si...tenemos más tropas más adelante pero es muy poco probable de que sobrevivan debido a que el lugar está infestado de enemigos. El grupo más cercano es el destacamento de la teniente Gilda.

El grupo reconocía el nombre de la antigua amiga de Rainbow.

Rainbow: Espere...¿A dicho Gilda?

Comandante: Así es. Ella logró avanzar con un destacamento pero es poco probable que salgan de esta.

Mike: No se hable más. Iremos para allá.

Comandante: Olvide decir que el príncipe Wind estaba también allí combatiendo al enemigo.

Dark: ¿Wind?

Mike: ¿Wind esta allí?

Preguntaron ambos potros preocupados por su viejo amigo el príncipe grifo. Mike sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Mike: Tenemos que rescatar a Gilda y a Wind cuanto antes.

Rainbow: Mike. Yo voy contigo.

Pinkie: Nosotras también.

Mike: No. Vosotras os quedáis aquí.

Applejack: ¿Que dices Mike? No podemos dejarte ir solo.

Holy: No irá solo. Iremos con él.

Dark Cloud: Y la patrulla por supuesto vendrán con nosotros.

Fluttershy: Pero chicos...es peligroso...

Spike: Podría pasaros algo.

Comentaron la pegaso y el dragón preocupados por sus amigos. Estos les contestaron con una sonrisa de confianza.

Medic: No os preocupéis.

Vulcan: Podemos con lo que sea.

Rarity: ¿Y nosotras que hacemos?

Holy: Podéis ayudar a los heridos.

Twilight: Me parece razonable.

Spike: Y más seguro.

Rainbow: Esta bien...pero tened cuidado...y salvad a los dos...

Comentó Rainbow tratando de disimular sin demasiado éxito su preocupación por su vieja amiga Gilda. Mike sonrío.

Mike: No habrá problema.

Camaleón: Volveremos...

Completó Camaleón con un disfraz de Terminator. Acto seguido la patrulla se fue bajo las atentas miradas de las mane 7.

Sunset: Espero que puedan lograrlo.

Twilight: Debemos confiar en ellos. Si hay quienes puedan hacerlo son ellos.

Más lejos. Esta Wind en su forma transformada enfrentándose a las tropas celestes.

Wind: Atrás demonios...mientras yo esté aquí no avanzareis ni un paso.

Wind concentró poder en sus garras y lanzó un poderoso tornado contra las tropas celestes que le disparaban y quedaron atrapados en ellos. Varios cazas venon trataron de derribarlo pero Wind fue más rápido y logró esquivar los disparos. El grifo voló velozmente hacia ellos y le arrancó el ala de uno de los cazas haciendo que perdiera el control y chocara contra otro caza que estaba a su lado y hacerles estrellar a los dos. En tierra varios titanes disparaban al grifo. Wind a enorme velocidad, se sitúo enfrente de uno de ellos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder, acto seguido Wind lanzó un ataque de viento que lo hizo estrellarse contra el resto de titanes.

Wind: Esto está siendo fácil.

Sonreía confiado el grifo, en ese momento el cielo se oscureció y surgieron varios truenos y relámpagos.

Wind: ¿Que pasa? Se supone que no debería haber tormenta hoy.

En medio de la tormenta se oyó una risa desquiciada al mismo tiempo que bajaba una figura. A medida que bajaba, Wind podía distinguir que era un alicornio.

Wind: ¿Un alicornio?

La misteriosa figura se río aun más y respondió.

Absalon: No un alicornio cualquiera. Sino un emperador...

Wind: ¿Absalon...?

Mike que estaba aun lejos reconoció la esencia mágica del emperador...

Mike: ¿Absalon?

Pregunto incrédulo el potro al reconocer la firma mágica de Absalon. Volviendo con Wind, este estaba en guardia enfrente del enorme alicornio.

Wind: ¿Tu eres Absalon? Se supone que estabas muerto.

Absalon: Jejejeje...Si...las noticias de mi muerte fueron muy exageradas. Pero como puedes ver estoy vivo y dispuesto a conquistar esta tierra.

Wind: Nunca te permitiré eso.

Contestó el grifo en posición de en guardia. Absalon se río.

Absalon: Jajajaja...¿Y Crees que puedes detenerme insecto?

Wind: Ahora lo verás.

El grifo voló velozmente hacia el emperador dispuesto a iniciar el combate contra tan poderoso enemigo.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	17. Cap 16 El Regreso del Emperador

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL REGRESO DEL EMPERADOR**

En una montaña cercana, un objeto impacto violentamente en ella. De los trozos de roca caídos emergía Wind.

Wind: Madre mía...ese tipo si que pega duro...

Comentaba el grifo sobandose la cabeza.

Absalon: Muere insecto...

Gritó el emperador volando velozmente hacia él dispuesto a aplastarlo con su casco. Wind tubo que moverse rápido para esquivar el ataque, logrando que el emperador golpease la montaña. El alicornio golpeó con tanta fuerza que provocó una enorme grieta en la montaña.

Wind: Mi madre...ese tipo pega bien duro...

Comentaba el grifo al ver la enorme grieta que había en la montaña cuya longitud llegaba desde arriba y abajo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Absalon apareció a enorme velocidad detrás de él y le golpeó con sus dos cascos haciéndolo caer.

Absalon: Sufre insecto...

Absalon concentró la magia de su cuerno y sus cascos y lanzó centenares de esferas de energía mágica impactando todos ellos en el grifo creando grandes explosiones. Tras las explosiones el grifo cayó al suelo con varias moratones.

Wind: Este tipo sin duda es fuerte.

Wind salió volando hasta ponerse a altura del alicornio.

Wind: Toma esto...

El grifo comenzó a lanzar balas de aire que iban velozmente hacia el alicornio. Este simplemente se río y con movimientos rápidos de sus dos cascos, desviaba todos los disparos del grifo dejando a este muy sorprendido.

Wind: ¿Que?

Absalon fue a enorme velocidad hacia el grifo arreándole un potente puñetazo en el estomago, provocando un enorme dolor a Wind en dicho lugar. Acto seguido, el emperador puso su casco en su espalda y de un enorme láser mágico hizo que el grifo se estrellara contra el suelo.

Wind estaba tendido en el suelo en medio de un enorme agujero, antes de que pudiese levantar, el emperador con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de desprecio bajó de golpe dando un brutal pisotón con su casco izquierdo en el estomago del grifo provocándole un enorme dolor.

Absalon: Insecto...si esto es lo mejor que tiene este reino...Será muy fácil conquistarlo.

Se burlaba el emperador mientras presionaba con su pie en el estomago del grifo provocándole gran dolor. Absalon puso su casco en su hombro y de ella emergió el mango de una espada de hueso y acto seguido sacarlo.

Absalon: Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez.

El emperador alzó su espada dispuesto a atravesar al grifo con ella pero en ese momento oyó un grito.

Mike: ABSALOOOON...

El eludido se giro para acto seguido recibir del potro con su armadura Bankai puesta un potente puñetazo en toda la cara y salir este volando muy lejos haciéndole estrellar contra una montaña cercana. Mike fue a socorrer a Wind.

Mike: Wind amigo...¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el potro preocupado por el estado de su amigo mientras le curaba sus heridas con su magia.

Wind: Si...más o menos...

Respondió el grifo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida. Una vez curada sus heridas Mike le ayudó a levantarse.

Mike: Tienes suerte que llegase. Ese Absalon es tremendamente duro.

Wind: Dímelo a mi...me duelen en sitios que ni sabía que tenía.

Contestó el grifo sobandose varias partes del cuerpo. Acto seguido apareció Darkwing portando también su armadura bankai.

Dark: ¿Estas bien Wind?

Preguntó preocupada por el estado de su amigo. Este le respondió.

Wind: Si. Estoy bien...por cierto...bonitas armaduras...

Comentó el grifo observando las armaduras fénix nivel dos que portaban los alicornios. Mike y Darkwing sonrieron al ver que su amigo estaba bien pese a los brutales golpes dados por el emperador.

Mike: Gracias. Son nuestras armaduras de nivel dos. Como ves brillan lo suyo.

Wind: Ya lo creo.

Contestó el grifo al ver como la armadura de Mike brillaba con intensidad mientras la de Darkwing surgía una luz oscura. En ese momento se oyó un aterrador rugido.

Absalon: STARRR HOOOOPE.

La montaña donde había estrellado el emperador se formó una gran explosión al cual casi se llevo una montaña entera y apareció enfrente de los tres.

Dark: Esta claro que hace falta algo más para derrotarlo.

Comentó la potra en posición de combate.

Mike: Eso me temo.

Contestó Mike poneindose en igual postura. El emperador miró con ira a los tres.

Absalon: Esta vez os voy a eliminar de una vez por todas.

Amenazó el emperador con una mirada llena de ira.

Dark: Te machacamos una vez. Podemos volver a hacerlo.

Absalon: Jejejeje...La otra vez tuvisteis suerte...pero esta vez no pienso contenerme...

Mike: Eso lo veremos...

Contestó Mike sin dejarse intimidar por el alicornio oscuro. Mike posó su casco en Wind y dijo.

Mike: Armadura de batalla.

El grifo fue envuelto en una armadura color marrón brillante. Wind se sentía más fuerte que antes.

Wind: Genial.

Mike: Venga chicos. Entre los tres podremos con él.

Darkwing y Wind: Si...

Absalon: Preparaos para sufrir mi renovada ira.

Absalon se lanzó hacia los potros y grifo mientras estos se lanzaron también contra el emperador.

En otro lugar. Red Fire y los otros iban avanzando por el campo de batalla enfrentándose contra varias tropas celestes. Se topaban con varios tanques escorpio y algunos apocalisis como titanes de combate.

Vulcan: Entrega especial...

Gritó Vulcan en modo fuerza cargando un enorme tanque Escorpio, lanzándolo contra un titan ogre y provocando una enorme explosión.

Medic: Vulcan...

Gritó la pony médico. Vulcan alzó uno de sus brazos permitiendo a Medic subirse en él y este la diera impulsó para estar en el aire. Desde ahí realizó un hechizo ninja lanzando infinidad de kunais eléctricos que electrocutaban a los soldados celestes.

En el aire. Red Fire lanzaba bolas de fuego contra los cazas venon que iban por el aire.

Red: Tomad esto...

Gritó la alicornio prendiendo su crin y cola como alas con enorme fuego y lanzándolo hechizos de calor que consistían en lanzar pequeña bolas de fuego en medio de formaciones enemigas voladoras y luego hacerlas estallar. Red Fire celebraba su victoria hasta que de repente, tuvo que esquivar una enorme guadaña que iba justo detrás de ella. Dicha guadaña se clavó en una roca.

Red: ¿Quien ha lanzado eso?

¿?: Yo...

Respondió apareciendo de golpe al lado de la guadaña clavada en la roca una yegua celeste. Era una yegua celeste de pelaje grisáceo y crin y cola negra como azul pardo. Cutie mark de una cruz y una guadaña. Alas de luz. Portaba un traje negro que la cubría el cuerpo. La yegua arrancó la guadaña de la roca como si nada. Red Fire la miró con atención.

Red Fire: ¿Quien se supone que eres tú?

Pregunto la alicornio en postura de batalla. La misteriosa celeste con guadaña la respondió.

¿?: Me llamo...Dimitry Feryan*...Y soy asesina imperial...

***Personaje creado por Herow and CrimsonWhite, modificada para mi fanfic.**

Contestó la yegua misteriosa sin apenas emociones.

Red: ¿Dimitry Feryan...? Bit...base datos de esa individua...

**Base de Datos de Bit.**

**Dimitry Feryan: Entrenada para ser asesina imperial con duros entrenamientos continuados con apenas descanso. Posee grandes habilidades mágicas como el fuego y la tierra. También maneja la peligrosa magia de sangre. Su arma predilecta es una guadaña láser que provoca enormes daños a sus victimas.**

Red: Espera...Dijiste magia de sangre...¿Que es eso?

**Magia de Sangre: Magia antigua existente en la época del Imperio Celeste y actualmente desconocida en nuestra era. Una magia prohibida que consiste en hechizos de control e invocaciones oscuras o de ataque que requieren sangre propia del portador o de otros. Se ilegalizo su huso debido a lo peligrosa que era y porque podía invocarse a demonios extremadamente poderosos y peligrosos. Pero cuando Absalon ascendió al poder, volvió a permitir su practica siempre que estuviera bajo el servicio del imperio.**

Red: Ya veo. Así que magia peligrosa.

Dimitry: Y eso no es lo único peligroso que te encontrarás.

Contestó la celeste sacando su guadaña láser. Se hizo un leve corte con él en su brazo izquierdo y realizó un hechizo de sangre. El hechizo consistía en lanzar balas de sangre disparadas contra Red Fire. La alicornio la esquivó haciendo que impactara contra una roca. Ahí vio que ahí donde golpeó la sangre, comenzó a carcomer a la roca a enorme velocidad.

Red: Me parece que no lo voy a tener fácil.

Ocelot: Aguanta Red Fire. Voy en tu ayuda.

Ocelot fue corriendo para ayudar a su compañera pero en ese preciso instante, dos disparos en el suelo enfrente de él lo hicieron parar.

Ocelot: ¿Pero que?

Ocelot miró hacia donde provenía los disparos y vio a un extraño pony subido a una roca portando dos escopetas de doble cañón en cada casco. El extraño pony en cuestión tenían una armadura negra cubriéndole el cuerpo con la parte de las patas grises. Una mascara en forma de calavera que le tapaba la cara y una chaqueta larga con capucha que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo y sus brazos siendo sus alas de murciélago lo único visible de él.

¿?: Jejejejeje...morid...

Dijo el extraño pony con vos siniestra convirtiéndose en sombras y a enorme velocidad ponerse justo enfrente de Ocelot apuntándolo con sus dos escopetas y dispararle. Ocelot logró esquivar de milagro ambos disparos.

¿?: Jajajaja...morid...nada tenéis que hacen antes Reaper Skull...

Decía el pony celeste disparando sin parar contra Ocelot que saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los disparos.

Ocelot: Bit...información sobre ese tipo.

**Base de datos de Bit**

**Reaper Skull:** **Mercenario extremadamente irascible, un asesino cruel y sin escrúpulos. Nadie conoce su verdadero aspecto. Se cree que es el resultado de un experimento fallido. Se desplaza en el campo de batalla convertido en sombras y atacar de forma inesperada a sus presas con sus escopetas de doble cañón y otras armas.**

Reaper skull seguía disparando sus escopetas en ambos cascos contra Ocelot, mientras este esquivaba los disparos o bloqueaba los ataques con su espada.

Ocelot: Ya está bien.

Ocelot fue corriendo hacia su enemigo para darle un fuerte corte, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, este se tornó en sombras y se desplazó lejos de él para dispararle con un lanza granadas. Ocelot tubo que pegar un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar la explosión.

Ocelot: Me temo que este tipo no será facil.

Mientras Ocelot bloqueaba los disparos de escopeta de su rival, alguien lo estaba apuntando con una mirilla de francotirador. En lo alto de una gran roca estaba una yegua de pelaje azul pálido y crin grisáceo. Alas de luz. Portaba un traje violeta que la rodeaba todo el cuerpo salvo la cabeza. Tenía un casco con visor de cinco ojos rojos y portaba un fusil de francotirador de fuego continuado o de precisión. Estaba a punto de disparar contra Ocelot hasta que tubo que apartarse para esquivar un kunai que iba hacia ella.

Medic: Ni se te pase por la cabeza disparar a mi compañero.

Dijo de forma autoritaria la pony ninja armado con sus katanas. La yegua francotiradora extendió un brazo y de él surgió un gancho al cual se clavó en lo alto de otra gran roca y salio volando de allí siendo llevada por su gancho y con su otro brazo libre comenzó a disparar contra Medic al cual esta se movía a gran velocidad para esquivar los ataques.

Medic: Bit. Información sobre esa individua.

**Base de datos de Bit.**

**Black Beauty: Asesina profesional del Imperio Celeste. Especializada en disparos de precisión con su rifle automático. Sometida a experimentos para reducir sus pulsaciones cardiacas para hacerla más letal, por eso tiene la piel tan pálida. Posee unos lanza garfios en sus brazos que la permiten desplazarse rápidamente de un lado a otro sin estorbarla para disparar con su arma. Esta asesina carente de emociones es sin duda letal y carente de cualquier sentimiento pony.**

Medic: Sin duda necesita ayuda psiquiatrita esa tipa.

Comentaba la pony médico mientras esquivaba con ágiles saltos los ataques de la asesina que no paraba de disparar con su arma en modo de repetición. Medic no se quedó atrás y lanzaba centenares de shuriken contra ella, Ocelot disparaba con sus pistolas contra Reaper Skull mientras este hacía lo propio con sus armas.

Vulcan: Aquí voy...

Gritó Vulcan saltando hacia donde estaba Reaper Skull tratando de golpearle con un gran mazo de energía. Pero el asesino se deshizo en sombras esquivando el gran golpe y haciendo que Vulcan golpease el suelo. Acto seguido Reaper Skull reapareció detrás de él apuntándolo con un lanzagranadas.

Ocelot: Vulcan...cuidado..

Reaper Skull: Jajajajaja...ha llegado la hora de la siega...

El asesino disparó una granada pero Vulcan activo rápidamente su modo defensa y activando su gran escudo de brazo deteniendo el ataque explosivo de la granada.

Ocelot: Vulcan.

Gritó Ocelot llamando la atención de Vulcan. Vulcan extendió uno de sus brazos permitiendo a Ocelot subir sobre él. Vulcan le dio impulso en el aire y desde ahí comenzó a dispararle con sus pistolas contra Reaper Skull al cual este contraatacó de igual manera.

Medic saltaba de una roca a otra esquivando los ataques de Black Beauty al cual seguía disparando. Sin que se diera cuenta, piso un charco helado haciéndole caer al suelo.

Ghost: Ya eres mía.

Salio de golpe Ghost desactivando su camuflaje y lista para golpearla con su palo de combate donde en ella surgió una guadaña de puro hielo. La asesina lanzó un garfio contra un roca para esquivar dicho ataque.

Red: Cuidado ahí abajo.

Gritó Red Fire haciendo que Ghost esquivara una guadaña láser que iba hacia ella. Red Fire seguía combatiendo contra Dimitry.

Dimitry: Llegó vuestra hora...

Dimitry cargó su magia celeste y de ella surgieron varias bolas de piedra y fango lanzado todas ellas contra el trío. Ghost creó un muro de hielo para protegerse del ataque mientras medic realizó una técnica ninja para para crear un muro de tierra. Red Fire simplemente se tele transportó para esquivar los ataques. Black Beauty disparó contra Red Fire cuando esta estaba a tiro. La alicornio creó una barrera de fuego que detuvo el ataque. Medic se lanzó con sus katanas contra Black Beauty para golpearla con ellas. La asesina saltó disparando su arma centenares de balas contra la pony médico al cual las detenía todas con sus katanas. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Ghost se tele transportó detrás de ella y la golpeó por la espalda con su palo de combate haciéndola caer, pero antes de que la asesina tocara el suelo, Ghost lanzó su propio gancho enganchándola en un casco y tiró de ella. Realizó una parábola con ella y la golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo.

Dimitry disparaba varias bolas de fuego contra el grupo, Red Fire no se molestaba en esquivarlas ya que el fuego no la afectaba en absoluto.

Red: ¿Te crees que sabes lo que es el fuego? Yo te enseñaré como es el fuego de verdad.

Red Fire cargó sus llamas por todo su cuerpo.

Red Fire: Dragón de fuego.

De las llamas que ella creaba, surgió un gran dragón de fuego y lo lanzó contra Dimitry. Esta no tubo tiempo de esquivarla y la dio de lleno provocando una gran explosión. La asesina se estrelló contra una pared y cayó acto seguido al suelo. Red Fire se puso encima de ella.

Red Fire: Bien. Una menos.

Sonreía triunfante la yegua. En ese momento notó que detrás del cuello de su enemiga tenía algo. Era un especie de aparato que emitía una especie de luz roja parpadeante. Aquello la llamó la atención.

Red: ¿Que es eso?

La alicornio trataba de cogerlo, pero la asesina reaccionó con rapidez dándole una patada en la cara que la hizo retroceder. Acto seguido se tele transportó al lado de la inconsciente Black Beauty y volvió a tele transportarse desapareciendo de allí.

Medic: Se han largado.

Ghost: Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después. Ahora nuestros amigos nos necesitan.

Ocelot y Vulcan seguían combatiendo contra Reaper Skull. El asesino seguía disparando sus armas asta que de repente, dejó de disparar y tiró ambas armas. Aquello dejó confuso a Ocelot y Vulcan.

Ocelot: ¿Que hace? ¿Por que dejó de disparar?

Vulcan: Quizás se quedó sin munición.

Comentó el robot bajando su barrera. En ese momento Reaper Skull comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra mientras las sombras le rodeaban en forma de torbellino.

En ese instante, a una enorme velocidad casi imperceptible comenzó a disparar con otras escopetas y centenares de balas iban en todas direcciones. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Ocelot y Vulcan al cual les habían alcanzado varias balas.

Ocelot: Cuidado.

Ocelot sacó su espada y en modo de escudo para protegerse de los impactos de las balas mientras retrocedía hasta una roca y ponerse a cubierto. Vulcan en su modo defensa retrocedía de igual manera.

Vulcan: Ocelot ¿Estas bien?

Ocelot tenía algunos impactos de bala pero estaba bien.

Ocelot: Si...mas o menos...¿Y tú?

Vulcan: Como estaba en mi modo defensa las balas no me hicieron gran cosa.

Ocelot y Vulcan se asomaron para ver como iba la cosa, pero tuvieron que volver a esconderse ya que la lluvia de balas seguía.

Vulcan: Ese tipo es una máquina...

Ocelot: Habrá que detenerlo como sea.

Vulcan: ¿Cual es el plan?

Ocelot: Va a ser difícil acercarse a él sin que nos cosa a balazos. Pero tengo una idea.

Reaper Skull seguía disparando sin cesar. Ocelot y Vulcan se preparaban para iniciar el plan.

Ocelot: ¿Listo Vulcan?

Vulcan: Si.

Ocelot: Ahora.

Vulcan con su modo defensa puesto salió corriendo con su barrera puesta deteniendo así las balas. Ocelot corría detrás de él preparando sus pistolas. Reaper Skull seguía disparando sin cesar mientras Vulcan y Ocelot seguían corriendo sin parar hacia él.

Vulcan: Tu turno Ocelot.

Ocelot: Si...

Cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia, Ocelot saltó sobre Vulcan y luego otro gran salto esquivando la nube de balas de Reaper Skull.

Ocelot: Hora de terminar con esto...

Ocelot sacó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparara logrando quitar las armas de Reaper Skull desarmándolo por completo.

Reaper Skull: ¿Pero que...?

Ocelot aterrizó al suelo apuntando con sus armas al asesino.

Ocelot: Bien. Amigo. Hora de terminar con esto.

Sonreía el espadachín mientras se preparaba para rematar la faena.

**Insertar música Finisher**

Ocelot: Carga de victoria...Tiro Supremo...

Ocelot sacó sus dos pistolas y estas comenzaron a brillar y fusionarse en una enorme pistola. Ocelot apunto con dicha arma a Reaper Skull.

Reaper Skull: No puede haber llegado mi hora a mí...al segador de almas...

En la punta de la pistola comenzó a brillar y a cargarse de energía. Una enorme bola de energía surgió de ella hasta hacerse más grande.

Ocelot: Hora de terminar con esto.

Y de la luz surgió un poderoso disparó dirigido hacia Reaper Skull. El impacto provocó una enorme explosión. Cuando la explosión terminó, Reaper Skull yacía en el suelo con enormes daños en su armadura y su máscara resquebrajada.

Reaper Skull: Ugh...

Ocelot guardó sus armas y sonreía satisfecho.

Ocelot: Misión cumplida.

Vulcan: Bien hecho colega.

Felicitó Vulcan a su compañero pasando su casco en su hombro.

Ocelot: Gracias. Ahora ocupémonos de ese tipo.

Pero en ese instante, apareció tele transportando Dimitry portando a Black Beauty. Cogío a Reaper Skull y acto seguido se tele transportó de nuevo desapareciendo de la vista de ambos ponis de la patrulla.

Vulcan: ¿Será posible? Se han largado.

Comentó molesto el robot.

Ocelot: Bueno. No nos preocupemos de eso. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás.

Mientras. Mike y sus amigos seguían combatiendo contra Absalon en el aire. Mike trató de golpear a Absalon con su Golden Tail pero el emperador se cubrió con la pesada armadura de su brazo y con el otro cargó de energía golpeando fuertemente al potro y hacerlo estrellar contra un montaña.

Darkwing: Gancho oscuro...

Darkwing se lanzó por la espalda del emperador y le clavó en la espalda con un gancho de sombras haciendo primero gritar de dolor al emperador y luego girar por la mitad, cosa que Wind aprovechó para golpearle en el estomago con su garra y concentrar una explosión de viento en él. Darkwing y Wind se alejaron de él para evitar la explosión.

Wind: ¿Crees que hemos acabado con él?

Dark: Me gustaría estar segura...pero ese tipo es bastante duro.

Absalon: AQUI TENEIS LA RESPUESTA.

Gritó furioso Absalon lanzándoles hacia los dos y congiendo a ambos con unas garras de energía roja proveniente de sus cascos.

Absalon: Ahora veréis mocosos.

Absalon bajó a toda velocidad hacia el suelo y estrelló a ambos contra el suelo provocando un enorme socavón dejando a ambos en el suelo y el emperador ascendiendo al cielo.

Absalon: Preparaos para ser desintegrados...

Gritó el emperador preparando su ataque de energía, pero una enorme roca le golpeó llevandose por delante y mandándolo lejos. Darkwing y Wind vieron eso y oyeron una voz.

Mike: No tocarás a mis amigos mientras yo esté aquí.

Gritó Mike volando en el cielo y cargando en su casco derecho una enorme roca mucho más grande que él.

Wind: Uf...Solo alguien con la fuerza de Mike podría cargar un pedrusco de ese tamaño.

Comentó el grifo observando como su amigo cargaba con la roca como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Una explosión de formó delante de ellos.

Mike: Cuidados chicos...Absalon viene para acá y parece bastante furioso...

Comentó el potro seriamente. Acto seguido apareció el emperador donde en su rostro figuraba ira.

Absalon: Sufrid mi ira mocosos...Abismo del mal...

Gritó el emperador haciéndose un corte en su brazo izquierdo y dejar caer algunas gotas de sangre al suelo (magia de sangre). Donde cayeron las gotas surgió un abismo con una gran luz roja dentro de ella. Del abismo surgieron varios espíritus demoniacos que se dirigían al grupo.

Dark: Cuidado...aquí viene...

Mike con su Golden Tail partía en dos a los espíritus que se aproximaban. Wind golpeaba con sus puños a todos los que tenían a su alcance y Darkwing lanzaba puñales de sombra. Absalon entonces, descendió en el suelo a enorme velocidad.

Absalon: Emputación mortal...

En el momento que Absalon golpeó el suelo, infinidad de clavos negros surgieron del suelo yendo en dirección al grupo al cual tuvieron que elevarse al suelo para evitarlo. Absalon apareció de golpe enfrente de Mike y trató de golpearlo pero este logró bloquear el potente puñetazo con su espada. Darkwing saltó hacia el emperador y le golpeó en la cara pero este contraatacó golpeando a la potra con su cola, Mike aprovechó la distracción para golpearle de lleno con un Atomic Blast. El emperador volvió a estrellarse con el suelo pero acto seguido se levantó de nuevo y se disponía a atacarles de nuevo hasta que oyó un comunicado de Shockdown.

Shockdown: Lord emperador...

Absalon: ¿Que ocurre Shockdown?

Preguntó molesto el emperador porque le molestasen en pleno combate.

Shockdown: El comandante Vega a encontrado indicios de artefactos ancestrales.

Nada más decir eso, el emperador sonrío perversamente.

Absalon: Perfecto.

El emperador miró al trío y les dijo.

Absalon: Os habéis librado por esta vez mocosos. Pero la próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte.

El emperador se tele transportó dejando solos al trío.

Dark: Ese tipo se ha largado.

Wind: Esta claro. No podía con nosotros.

Presumía el grifo pero Mike estaba serio.

Mike: No creo que haya sido por nosotros. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mientras. En el puesto avanzado. Twilight y las demás estaban atendiendo a los heridos.

Fluttershy: No se preocupe. Muy pronto se recuperara.

Decía la pegaso mientras vendaba la pierna a un soldado grifo. Este se lo agradeció.

Soldado: Gracias señorita. Es usted muy amable.

Fluttershy sonrío con un pequeño rubor en la cara.

Fluttershy: Oh no enserio...no es nada.

Spike: Ey Eye Fox...Black Wing….¿Aun no sabéis que le pasa al Infinity?

Gritó el dragón fuera desde la entrada de atranque. Acto seguido las luces volvieron a apagarse y encenderse.

Spike: Parece que no.

Eye Fox se acercó a la entrada.

Fox: Tratamos de averiguar que pasa. No se que es pero es muy extraño.

Sunset: Sea lo que sea, espero que no sea un problema.

Comentó la unicornio esperando que no fuera nada. Un soldado grifo estaba supervisando el perímetro en caso de ataque hasta que notó algo.

Soldado grifo: ¿Que hay ahí?

Se asomó por un barricada con su lanza en garra para ver que era. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un robot espectro* saltó hacia el pillándolo por completo por sorpresa y tirándolo al suelo.

*** Los que hayáis jugado a Titanfall reconoceréis a los robots espectros.**

Soldados grifo: AHHHHh...

Gritaba aterrando el soldado siendo levantado por una mano por el espectro alertando a sus compañeros.

Soldado grifo2: Nos atacan.

Los soldados fueron a socorrer a su compañero pero ya era tarde. El espectro lo mato rompiéndole el cuello antes de que los soldados lo atravesaran con sus lanzas destruyéndolos. El comandante junto con las mane six vinieron a ver que pasaba.

Comandante: ¿Que ocurre?

Soldado: Esta extraña cosa de metal apareció de repente y mató a un soldado.

Las mane 7 reconocieron al robot que había atacado.

Spike: Ey ¿No es esa cosa que Mike y los otros encontraron en aquella nave hundida?

Rainbow: Si. Es esa misma cosa.

Rarity: ¿Como habrá llegado aquí?

El comandante escuchó lo que decían las ponis y el dragón y las pregunto.

Comandante: ¿Sabéis que es esta cosa?

Twilight: Por desgracia si.

Comandante: Entonces ¿Que es esta cosa exactamente princesa?

Preguntó el comandante solicitando respuesta. Twilight le contestó.

Twilight: Encontramos a estas cosas por primera vez en una nave hundida. Por lo que sabemos se llaman "espectros". Son robots bípedos muy fuertes capaces de saltar grandes distancias y con sus brazos pueden cargar diversas armas. Son muy peligrosos y están programados para matar a cualquier enemigo que se acerque.

Comándate: ya veo ¿Alguna forma efectiva de matarlos?

Twilight: Técnicamente no están vivos. Son máquinas que no tienen debilidades como los seres vivos y no se les puede matar, como mucho destruir sus fuentes de alimentación o atravesándole su receptor óptico.

Comándate: Ya veo.

Soldado: Señor...vienen más de esas cosas.

Acto seguido aparecieron cientos de espectros que comenzaron a atacar a los soldados. Los espectros armados disparaban sus armas contra todo lo que se movían. Los grifos contraatacaron logrando destrozar a algunos de ellos, pero los espectros tenían armas muy poderosas y mataban a varios grifos.

Applejack: Tenían que aparecer estas cosas aquí.

Comentaba la vaquera pateando a varios espectros que trataban de dispararla. Rainbow Dash que pisoteó fuertemente a uno que estaba en el suelo destrozando su cabeza la respondió.

Rainbow: Algo de acción no viene mal. Me estaba cansando de tanto esperar.

Un espectro la iba a disparar por detrás con su arma, pero Centinela se puso enfrente de él quitándole el arma destrozándola y cogiendole de la cabeza lo aplastó con su enorme mano.

Rainbow: Gracias Centinela.

Centinela: De nada.

Centinela activo varios proyectiles provenientes de su armadura y destruyó a un grupo de espectros. Acto seguido activó sus reactores y voló hacia un grupo de espectros armados con ametralladoras. Estos comenzaron a dispararle pero sus balas rebotaban en su gruesa armadura. El robot sacó un sable y los atravesó a todos de un solo movimiento partiéndolos por la mitad.

Unos espectros se acercaban a una temblorosa Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Por favor...no me hagáis daño.

Spike: Eso. Ni os atreváis a hacer daño a mi amiga.

Gritó valientemente Spike poniéndose enfrente de la pegaso. Los espectros estuvieron a punto de dispararles hasta que unas flechas surgieron de la nada atravesando sus receptores ópticos y caer inutilizados al suelo.

Fox: ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntó Eye Fox portando su arco mientras se acercaba al dúo. Estos sonrieron.

Spike: Si. Estamos bien gracias a ti.

Fluttershy: Muchas gracias Eye Fox.

Agradecieron los dos. Eye Fox sonrío. Black Wing salío a toda velocidad de la nave.

Black: Ya nos preocuparemos de la nave después. Ahora nos ocuparemos de los intrusos.

Black Wing voló velozmente esquivando los disparos de los espectros y atravesando a varios de ellos con sus garras eléctricas haciéndolos explotar.

Black Wing: Una intenta arreglar una nave y tienen que venir a molestar en el peor momento estos pelmazos.

Decía molesta la bat pony mientras volaba de un lado a otro destrozando a espectros con sus garras eléctricas.

Pinkie: Tomad esto robots malos...

Gritaba la pony rosa disparando pastel con su cañón de fiesta a los espectros. Ella parecía tener el control hasta que un potente disparo destrozó su cañón.

Pinkie: Mi cañón de fiesta...NOOOOOO...

Gritó la pony rosa de forma dramática por la perdida de su cañón. Acto seguido apareció un E209* siendo el responsable del disparo.

**Base de datos de Bit.**

**E209: **Unidades robóticas pesadas. Robots bípedos de casi cuatro metros de alto armados con enormes ametralladoras pesadas capaces de destrozar cualquier cosa con ellas.

Rainbow: Ay no...también se han traído a esas cosas enormes.

Applejack: Pinkie...Cuidado...

Gritó la vaquera corriendo hacia Pinkie tratando de apartarla de aquella cosa. El enorme robot la apuntó con sus armas mientras su visión robótica localizaba el blanco. Applejack se interpuso para proteger a su amiga, pero justo cuando el robot iba a disparar, este explota en pedazos.

Applejack: ¿Que...que ha pasado?

¿?: ¿Estas bien Applejack?

Applejack reconoció aquella voz al instante.

Applejack: ¿Wind Fuu?

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar...


	18. Cap 17 Rescatando al Escuadron

**CAPITULO 17**

**RESCATANDO AL ESCUADRON**

Applejack no se podía creer que su amado Wind Fuu estuviera enfrente de ella.

Applejack: Wind Fuu ¿Eres tu de verdad?

Preguntó completamente incrédula la vaquera. Este la respondió con una sonrisa.

Fuu: Je...¿Acaso ves a otro que haya podido destrozar a esa cosa metálica con patas?

Presumió el pegaso. Pinkie Pie lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pinkie: Wind Fuu amigo...como me alegro de verte...

Gritaba la pony rosa abrazando al pegaso por la cintura tan fuerte, que empezaba a dolerle.

Fuu: Pinkie...para...que me destrozas la espalda...

Pinkie se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y los soltó con una sonrisa boba.

Pinkie: Uy...jijiji...lo siento.

Applejack: Wind Fuu...

Dijo la pony vaquera poniéndose enfrente del pegaso. Este con una sonrisa la dice.

Fuu: Hola amor ¿Como estas?

Dijo el pegaso con una amplia sonrisa. En respuesta, la vaquera le dio una sonora bofetada que lo tumbó al suelo.

Fuu: Au...¿A que ha venido eso?

Preguntó el pegaso adolorido por la bofetada. Esta molesta le contesta.

Applejack: ¿Y Como quieres que no me enfade? Después de la misión del Corazón de Cristal te fuiste a tu poblado y ni siquiera me escribiste en el tiempo que estuvistes fuera.

El pegaso se levantó y se disculpó con su amada.

Fuu: Lo siento Applejack. Cuando supe que una gran amenaza se cernía sobre el mundo, me fui a mi poblado de origen para entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades. Realmente no quería preocu...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Applejack le cogío de la cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente. El pegaso no tardó en corresponder al beso. Finalmente rompieron el beso y la vaquera le dice dulcemente.

Applejack: Te perdono...pero no me vuelvas a preocupar.

Fuu: Si eso significa recibir más besos tuyos ...De acuerdo...

Ambos se miraban a los ojos como tontos enamorados hasta que Rainbow les captó la atención.

Rainbow: Ey tortolitos...Por si no lo recordáis. Estamos en medio de una batalla.

Rarity: Y no paran de venir más.

La secundó Rarity lanzado un rayo a un espectro.

Fuu: No os preocupes. Me he traído ayuda.

Spike: ¿En serio? ¿Y Quienes?

Un grupo de espectros iba a disparar al grupo pero unos rápidos movimientos aparecieron de la nada partiendo en dos a los robots. Todo el mundo pudo ver a un semental terrestre de pelaje blanco, con un traje azul con blanco y la cabeza vendada.

Otro grupo de espectros es destrozado con esferas de luz provenientes de una yegua terrestre de pelaje blanco y crin morado pálido, con una cazadora de color negro con brazaletes dorados con una gema blanca en sus piernas y unas muñequeras negras en los cascos de enfrente y botas negras en los cascos traseros. Su cutie mark era unas ocho esferas elementales siendo el de luz el centro de todas ellas.

Aquellos misteriosos personajes hacían pedazos a los espectros. El que parecía un ninja se movía a gran velocidad destrozando espectros y echar restos de estos por todas partes. La yegua terrestre inexplicablemente lograba crear esferas de luz y lanzarlos contra los espectros destrozándolos.

Twilight: ¿Quienes son eso?

Fuu: Son de mi aldea. Sheaker* y Light Pures*.

*** OCs de DarkSheik del fanfic "El resurgir del conquistador elemental" al cual me los dejó para mi fanfic, cosa que le agradezco.**

Spike: Mola.

Dijo el dragón impresionado por la habilidad de ambos guerreros.

Fuu: Mi turno.

El pegaso voló hacia otro E209 que estaba preparado para disparar a un grupo de soldados grifos.

Fuu: No tan rápido chatarra.

El pegaso concentró su energía interior en sus dos cascos y creó una esfera de energía pura.

Fuu: Ráfaga vital...

Gritó el pegaso lanzando su esfera contra el robot causándole grandes daños. El pegaso aprovechó que estaba aturdido para volar justo debajo de él y desde ahí, lanzar un potente puñetazo ascendente en la parte baja del robot haciéndole salir por los aires.

Fuu: Esto ya está.

Comentó le pegaso con una sonrisa. Rainbow le susurró a Applejack con una sonrisa.

Rarity: Valla Applejack...Tu chico se ha hecho más fuerte que antes.

Applejack: Si. Mi semental se ha hecho bastante fuerte.

Contestó la yegua sin poder sonreír ante el buen trabajo del pegaso.

Con los nuevos refuerzos, el grupo logró acabar con los espectros que atacaban el puesto avanzado.

Comandante: Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Twilight: No ha sido nada.

Rarity se acercó a Sheaker y le comento.

Rarity: Muchas gracias caballero. Sin duda fuiste de mucha ayuda.

Le habló la unicornio con ojos de soñadora viendo a Sheaker.

Sheaker: Perdone señorita Rarity. Pero no soy semental. Soy una yegua.

Rarity: ¿QUEEE?

Gritó la unicornio al descubrir que el semental era en realidad una yegua. Cosa que esta pudo confirmar cuando Sheaker se quitó los vendajes de la cabeza revelando su melena amarrada con una liga como Applejack.

Rainbow: Jejejeje...Menudo chasco ¿No Rarity?

Se burlaba la pegaso. Rarity le clavo una mirada furiosa a la pegaso. Twilight se dirigío hacia Light Pures.

Twilight: Perdona Light Pures.

Light: ¿Si?

Twilight: ¿Como hiciste eso de hacer magia? Se supone que los ponis de tierra no pueden hacer magia.

La yegua sonrío y la contestó.

Light: Bueno. Nosotros venimos de una aldea donde los ponis aprendieron a usar las fuerzas de la naturaleza y gracias a ello, podemos usar los elementos del agua, la tierra, las hojas, el hielo, el rayo, el fuego, el viento, la luz y la oscuridad al cual cada uno ayuda con su respectivo poder*. Convirtiéndonos así en ponis elementales.

***En el fanfic de** **DarkSheik se explica mejor las cualidades de los ponis elementales.**

Twilight: Grandioso...Quiero saberlo todo sobre los ponis elementales.

Rainbow: Oh oh..cuidado...cerebrito en acción.

Comentó la pegaso en forma de burla haciendo reir a todo el mundo.

En otro lugar, un grupo de grifos estaba resistiendo como podían al ejercito invasor pero sin demasiado éxito. Entre ellos estaba Gilda, la antigua amiga de Rainbow. La grifo portaba una armadura amarilla con detalles marrones y una lanza.

Gilda: Mantened la posición. Debemos detenerlos como sea.

Ordenaba la grifo a los soldados que resistieran, unos de ellos la dijo.

Soldado: Pero teniente Gilda...no podremos contenerlos por mucho tiempo...Como mucho...

No pudo continuar hablando porque una disparo le atravesó la cabeza matándolo al instante. Gilda se puso a cubierto al igual que las tropas a sus ordenes. Gilda se asomó un poco para ver quien había disparado pero tubo que esconderse rápidamente cuando una bala impactó en los sacos terreros en donde estaba. Solo fue unos instantes, pero estaba seguro de haber visto con sus ojos de águila a unos ponis cubiertos por completo por unos trajes negros en la parte superior donde los brazos y blanco en la parte inferior donde las piernas. Su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara de latex y tenían unas extrañas gafas negras con cinco ojos rojos brillantes en ellas. Portaban un potente rifle de francotirador al cual estaban apoyados a una enorme distancia en una gran roca y siendo cubiertos por varios soldados celestes para ofrecerle cobertura*.

* **Hunters**: Francotiradores del Imperio Celeste. Soldados equipados con lo último en rifles de francotirador. Capaces de dar en su objetivo a una enorme distancia y precisión. Muy pocos logran evitar a estos letales cazadores al cual una vez que te tienen en la mira, estas acabado. Portan gafas especiales para poder ver en cualquier situación en la oscuridad, niebla, ventiscas...ect...

Los grifos estaban cercados por los hunters. Si alguna trataba de salir corriendo o volando era rápidamente abatido por estos. Gilda no sabía que hacer.

Gilda: Maldita sea. Debo sacar a este grupo como sea.

Poco a poco las tropas celestes siendo cubiertas por los hunters. Estaba a punto de llegar hacia donde estaban los grifos, hasta que surgió una gran bola de fuego que impactó en los celestes haciéndolos salir en pedazos.

Gilda: ¿Pero que?

Red: Aquí llega la ayuda.

Red Fire junto con el resto de la Patrulla Harmony se acercaron hacia donde estaban Gilda y sus tropas. Gilda los reconoció al verlos.

Gilda: Valla...la patrulla Harmony al completo.

Comentó la grifo. Blue Sky convocó a varios paladines y saltaron delante del campamento levantando sus escudos y formando una barrera que detenían los disparos de los francotiradores.

Sky: Nosotros nos ocuparemos de bloquear sus ataques.

Medic: Podéis sacar a los heridos de aquí.

Gilda: Bien...Gracias...

Gilda dio ordenes a los soldados de que sacaran a los heridos del lugar mientras los paladines mantenían el escudo.

Camaleón: Bueno ¿Y ahora que?

Preguntó Camaleón con un disfraz de soldado de las fuerzas especiales norteamericanas.

Red: Simplemente a ocuparnos de esos tipos que nos atacan.

Vulcan: Jajajaja...Ese me parece una buena idea.

Red: Comprendido pues. Vulcan...prepara algunas torretas en el campamento para asegurar esta zona.

Vulcan: Jejejeje...Comprendido...

Vulcan se movía alrededor del campamento y sacaba de su armadura unas extrañas cajas metálica.

Vulcan: Una más.

Cuando terminó de poner la última, todas estas se abrieron y de ellas surgieron una torretas pesadas de ametralladoras. Una armas capaces de cubrir toda la zona de posibles ataques.

Vulcan: Ya está.

Ghost: Pues vamos allá.

Ghost activo su camuflaje para pasar inadvertida. El resto de la patrulla fue a combatir contra los celestes, excepto Blue Sky que junto con los paladines, mantenían la barrera para proteger a los grifos que sacaban a los heridos.

Los celeste vieron eso y comenzaron a dispararles. Vulcan en su modo vuelo detenía los disparos con un escudo generado por su armadura. Red Fire hacia lo propio con una barrera. Ocelot corría hacia la posición de los celestes usando su espada para detener las balas. El espadachín saltó por encima de un grupo de soldados y sacó rápidamente sus pistolas y disparó acabando con todos ellos. Los hunters disparaban sus rifles contra Red Fire y Vulcan que seguían volando.

Ghost: Golpe de hielo...

Gritó Ghost apareciendo al lado de los hunters y lanzando un aire helado que los congeló en el acto. Medic apareció al lado de las estatuas de hielo y con rápidos movimientos, los partía por la mitad con sus katanas.

Medic: Un grupo menos.

Varios titanes, dos de ellos Ogres, un Atlas y un Stryder comenzaron a atacar a la patrulla.

El Ogre trató de aplastar a Ocelot con su puño pero este lo bloqueó con su espada.

Ocelot: Cuando quieras Vulcan.

Vulcan voló hacia el ogre y en el momento que fue a golpearle, adoptó su modo fuerza y cargó un poderoso puño de protones contra el titan haciéndole caer al suelo. El titan se levantó y disparó su arma contra el dúo. Ocelot cargó energía a su espada para repeler los disparos manteniéndose en el sitio. Mientras el titan se entretenía con Ocelot, Vulcan todavía en su modo fuerza saltó detrás de él y abrió el compartimento del núcleo de energía. Ahí cargó su cañón de energía y disparó varias ráfagas hasta que finalmente el titan acaba en estado perdido. Vulcan y Ocelot se alejaron de él mientras el titan explotaban y el piloto salió eyectado de allí.

Un Stryder disparaba con su arma lanzamisiles contra Medic y Ghost. Medic saltaba ágilmente de una lado a otro esquivando los disparos mientras Ghost activaba su camuflaje para despistarlo. El titan seguía disparando a la pony médico sin darse cuenta que Ghost con su camuflaje puesto, helaba el suelo por donde iba a pisar el titan. Nada más poner el pie en él resbaló y se cayó al suelo.

Medic: Bien. Terminemos con esto.

Mientras el titan trataba de levantarse, Medic realizaba otro hechizo ninja. Ahí convocó a una enorme rana al cual Medic estaba subida encima de este, la rana hinchó su panza y lanzó una llamarada contra el titan carbonizándolo por completo. Medic saltó hacia él con sus katanas preparadas y con ágiles y rápidos movimientos, comenzó a cortarles los brazos y luego las piernas haciendo que el titan cayera al suelo completamente privado de sus extremidades.

Medic: Eso si que es un corte limpio.

Decía la pony médico riéndose del chiste que había hecho.

Camaleón estaba enfrentándose a otro titan ogre.

Camaleón: Ni un paso. Ni creas que me asustas.

El ogre comenzó a disparar misiles contra Camaleón.

Camaleón: Vale...Si me asustas...

Gritaba camaleón mientras huía con un disfraz de conejo. El titan lo perseguía disparando su arma contra el changeling, pero este se movía muy veloz esquivando los ataques. Camaleón se metió detrás de una roca y el titan lo siguió. El piloto se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella no estaba el changeling y lo miró por todos lados dando la espalda a la roca. Sin que este se diera cuenta, de la roca apareció Camaleón disfrazado de parte de la roca, abrió el núcleo de refrigeración de dicho titan y puso un potente explosivo en él. Acto seguido se alejó de él y unos segundos después, el titan saltó por los aires.

Camaleón: Jejejeje...uno menos...

Red Fire se ocupaba del titan atlas. La alicornio lanzaba bolas de fuego impactando todas ellas en el gran robot. Este contraatacó con su arma disparando centenares de balas contra ella. La alicornio se tele transportó enfrente del gran robot.

Red: Toma esto...Carga flamígera...

De su casco se prendió una gran bola de fuego y golpeó al titan con tanta fuerza, que atravesó su coraza externa hasta llegar al interior de la cabina. El piloto al ver que no había salida, salio eyectando su silla y yendo lejos de allí. La alicornio cargó la bola de fuego de dentro e hizo estallar al titan en pedazos.

Red: Esto ya esta.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa mientras se atusaba su pelo llameante.

En el campamento, Gilda y sus soldados habían terminado de evacuar a los heridos. Todos ellos fueron cubiertos por Blue Sky y los paladines como las torretas que disparaban a los intrusos.

Sky: ¿Como va?

Preguntó el paladín manteniendo el escudo al igual que el resto de paladines. Gilda respondió.

Gilda: Ya hemos terminado de evacuar a todo el mundo.

Sky: Perfecto.

Gilda agradeció la ayuda, pero algo capto su atención en el cielo y la alertó.

Gilda: ¿QUE ES ESO?

En el cielo descendía una enorme viuda negra hasta llegar al suelo. Los grifos se quedaron aterrados al ver a la colosal máquina enfrente de ellos. Ellos ya oyeron los rumores por las enormes máquinas en forma de arañas al cual se enfrentaron los atlantes y el reino guerrero y sobre su poder de destrucción, pero una cosa era oírlas y otra verla con sus propios ojos.

Gilda: ¿Que...que es esa cosa?...Es enorme...

Preguntaba la grifo asustada por la enorme máquina que apareció enfrente de ellos. Blue Sky contestó.

Blue Sky: Son viudas negra. Maquinas de guerra con un poder aterrador. Desde la cabeza pueden disparar un enorme láser capaz de arrasar formaciones enteras.

Gilda: Había oído rumores en tierras lejanas...pero esto...

La enorme viuda negra comenzó a disparar su láser contra las formaciones de grifos arrasándolas por completo. Los grifos se quedaron aterrados como con un único ataque, borró del mapa a grupos enteros de grifos.

Un grupo de grifos que tenían varias filas de catapultas, comenzaron a lanzar pedruscos enormes contra ella. Pero, si ni siquiera las poderosas armas con la de los Atlantes pudieron siquiera destruir su escudo sin ayuda ¿Como podrían unos simples pedruscos atravesar el poderoso escudo de dicha maquina? Las piedras prácticamente rebotaban en los escudos de dicha máquina sin hacerle el más mínimo efecto.

Los grifos que portaban las catapultas, tuvieron que salir corriendo cuando la viuda negra se dirigía hacia ellos. Con un simple pisotón de su enorme pie, se bastó para aplastar decenas de catapultas y varios grifos en el proceso.

Sky: Me parece que vamos a tener problemas con eso.

La viuda negra se centró en el escudo creado por los paladines y comenzó a disparar contra ellos. El escudo recibió el poderoso impacto de dicho láser siendo golpeado con violencia. Blue Sky y los paladines aguantaron como podían.

Sky: Maldita sea...es muy poderoso...no se cuanto aguantaré...

Blue Sky y los paladines aguantaron como podían el poderoso ataque de la viuda negra, pero era tan poderoso el láser que prácticamente sobrepasaba la resistencia de los robo paladines. Algunos de ellos comenzaba a soltar humo y a varios minutos se sobrecargaban hasta caer completamente sobrecalentados.

Sky: Esto pinta mal.

Finalmente el escudo cede y el rayo acaba destruyendo a varios paladines y torretas en el proceso.

Sky: Oh no...

El rayo estaba a punto de alcanzarlo hasta que Gilda lo empujó bruscamente.

Sky: Gilda...

Gilda: Por favor...dile a Rainbow que siento lo que pasó entre nosotras...

Gritó Gilda desapareciendo tras el enorme haz láser.

Sky: Oh no...Gilda...

La viuda negra volvió a disparar contra la zona donde estaba Blue Sky y las fuerzas grifos.

Sky: Este es el fin...

Pero justo cuando el láser estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, apareció Mike enfrente del paladín.

Sky: ¿Mike?

Mike: Escudo absorbente...

Mike con su casco derecho creó un engranaje dorado que absorvía el ataque de la viuda negra. En circunstancias normales a Mike le habría costado más que la última vez que lo usó con una viuda negra, pero ahora que llevaba la armadura fénix de nivel 2. El potro podía absorberla sin demasiados problemas. Acto seguido alzó su casco izquierdo apuntando a la viuda negra y de ella surgieron varios símbolos mágicos.

Mike: Te lo devuelvo...

Y de su casco izquierdo salió toda la potencia acumulada de la viuda negra devuelta a esta recibiendo todo el impacto y provocando una enorme explosión que ni los escudos pudieron resistir. Al final la viuda negra sufrió una enorme sobrecarga y cayó completamente inoperativo. Los grifos lo celebraron y felicitaron al potro por haberlos salvado. Mike se acercó al paladín con una sonrisa.

Mike: ¿Estas bien Blue Sky?

El paladín sonrío y le dijo.

Sky: Ahora si. Gracias por la ayuda.

Mike: De nada socio.

Respondió el potro ayudando a levantar al robot con su casco. Finalmente libre de enemigos aunque de forma temporal, volvieron al puesto avanzado donde estaban las mane 7 junto con la Patrulla.

Red: ¿Habéis tenido problemas aquí?

Rarity: Si querida. Varias de esas horribles cosas surgieron de la nada y nos atacaron.

Fluttershy: Centinela, Eye Fox y Black Wing nos protegieron.

Applejack: Si. También Wind Fuu y sus amigas.

Completó la vaquera con una sonrisa y abrazando a su amado pegaso. Vulcan reaccionó al oír aquellas palabras.

Vulcan: ¿Amigas?

Fuu: Si. Mis amigas del pueblo donde vivo Sheaker y Light Pures.

Ambas: Hola.

Saludaron alegremente ambas yeguas. Mike y su patrulla devolvieron el saludo.

Mike: Hola a las dos.

Dark: Un placer conoceros.

Sheaker: El honor es nuestro.

Light Pures: Por poder conocer al famoso Guerrero Resplandeciente y a su grandiosa Patrulla Harmony.

Red: Igualmente.

Vulcan: Lo mismo digo.

Comentó el robot acercándose a ambas yeguas mientras el grupo hablaba.

Twilight: Bueno chicos ¿Que tenemos?

Ocelot: De momento pudimos ocuparnos de los que están en tierra.

Dark: Incluyendo a una enorme viuda negra.

Rainbow: Si. La vimos desde aquí. Desde luego Mike, menuda pasada. Has logrado destruir a esa viuda negra prácticamente sin ayuda,

Comentó la pegaso alabando la hazaña del potro. El comandante grifo asintió.

Comandante: Puedo asegurar que lo es. Derrotar a unas esas cosas no parece cosa fácil.

Acto seguido se oyeron una bofetada y un golpe. El grupo miró hacia donde provenía el sonido y vieron a Vulcan en el suelo con la huella de un casco en la cara cerca de dos furiosas yeguas.

Black: Pero ¿Que ha pasado?

Sheaker y Light Pures molestas respondieron.

Sheaker: Este maldito pervertido se paso de la raya.

Light Pures: Nos paso con el casco en nuestros flancos.

Fox: Vulcan...no tienes remedio...

Gritó la arquera al robot. Este adolorido contestó.

Vulcan: Solo fue un pase de nada...

Rainbow miraba al grupo buscando a Gilda y al no verla preguntó.

Rainbow: Ey chicos ¿No habéis visto a Gilda?

Un silencio se formó en el grupo haciendo que la pegaso se temiera lo peor.

Sky: Me temo ...que no ha salido de esta.

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Gritó la pegaso sorprendida por lo que dijo el paladín y esta chilló.

Rainbow: ¿No me digas que ella...?

Sky con un tono serio la dijo.

Sky: Fue alcanzada por el láser de una de esas cosas. Me temo que no ha salido con vida.

Rainbow se sentó en el suelo sin ser capaz de aceptar la muerte de su vieja amiga.

Sky: Me dijo...que te dijera...que lamentó lo que pasó entre vosotras...

Dijo esto último el paladín. Un gran silencio se formó en el grupo hasta que se oyó una voz conocida.

Gilda: Creo que es pronto para celebrar mi funeral...

Todos el mundo se sorprendió al oír la voz de Gilda y de verla volando hacia ellos, lentamente pero sin pausa y sujetándose su brazo izquierdo. Todos se alegaron de verla.

Rainbow: Gilda...Estas bien...

La grifo aterrizó cerca de ellos.

Gilda: Si...mas o menos...

Sky: Y vienes de una pieza.

Nada más oír eso del paladín se puso seria y respondió.

Gilda: Bueno...No de un pieza exactamente.

La grifo se giró mostrando su brazo izquierdo. Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado ante lo que vieron. A la grifo la faltaba parte del brazo izquierdo desde el codo para abajo. Nada más verlo Fluttershy se desmayo y acto seguido Vulcan también se desmayó cayéndose al suelo provocando una gran ruido con su armadura al caer y Spike no fue menos, primero estuvo a punto de vomitar y luego se desmayó también.

Más tarde, Medic estaba trabajando en la sala medica y Spike la estaba ayudando mientras el resto del grupo esperaba fuera y lo veían todo desde el cristal del pasillo a la sala médica.

Medic: La fibra neuronal.

Spike: Aquí tienes...

Medic: Bien. El regenerador de células.

Spike: Aquí tienes también...

Medic: Algo de hilo y sutura...y unos cables...

Spike: Volando...

Medic: Y ya esta.

Dijo la pony médico mostrando a Gilda que ahora tenía un brazo robótico artificial en donde antes tenía su extremidad perdida.

Medic: ¿Que te parece?

Preguntó la pony médico a la grifo. Esta la respondió.

Gilda: Bueno. No esta mal. Podría acostumbrarme.

Respondió la grifo admirando su nuevo brazo robot que tenía ahora implantada en su parte perdida. El nuevo brazo emulaba a una pata de grifo de color verde con la parte de la garra blanca. Todo iba bien hasta que de repente el brazo robot comenzó a darla puñetazos en la cara.

Gilda: Ay..ay..ayyyyy...

De quejaba la grifo mientras era golpeada por el brazo robot que al final, Medic y Spike entre los dos, tuvieron que sujetarla en brazo robot.

Medic: Valla...puede que tu nuevo brazo...Tarde un tiempo en adaptarse a las ordenes de tu cerebro...

Comentó la pony medico para tranquilizar a la grifo. Esta sobandose la cara la respondió.

Gilda: Si...Solo que espero que sea cuanto antes...

Fuera, el grupo que observaban todo desde las ventanas de la sala médica, se alegraba de que Gilda estuviera bien.

Black: Bueno. Parece que Gilda esta fuera de peligro.

Dark: Si...menos mal...

Light Pures: Hay fuerza en ella...Podrá continuar adelante.

Rainbow: Eso espero.

Acto seguido las luces volvieron a apagarse y encenderse.

Ocelot: Otra vez...

Applejack: ¿Pero que le pasa a la luz?

Fox: Mike. He logrado localizar el problema. Esta en la IA de Bit.

Vulcan: ¿En la IA de la nave? ¿No fue ahí donde dejamos a aquella maquina asesina con forma de grifo?

Mike: Así es. Esto pinta mal.

El potro fue corriendo hasta la zona contigua y entró en la sala donde estaba la IA de Bit. Un montó de humo había en dicha sala que impedía la visión.

Twilight: Mike..¿Que ocurre?

Pregunto la alicornio entrando igual que el potro. Pero este no le contestó, estaba pendiente de los sonidos de unos pasos metálico que parecían ir hacia ellos. En ese preciso instante lo vieron, vieron al grifo robot saliendo del humo.

Twilight: ¿Esta cosa esta activa?

Mike: No por mucho tiempo...

Respondió el potro preparándose para atacar pero en ese preciso instante el robot hablo.

¿?: Tranquilo amo Mike...Todo está bajo control...

Tanto Mike como Twilight se sorprendieron al reconocer la voz emergente del robot.

Mike: ¿Bit...?

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**El fanfic "El resurgir del conquistador elemental" de DarkSheik en mi opinión es un buen fanfic al cual os recomendaría que lo leyerais y dejéis vuestros comentarios en el. El autor tiene problemas para continuar tan buen fanfic, así que tal vez los que podías ayudar, podéis darles ideas para continuar su fanfic.**


	19. Cap 18 Plan de Acción

**CAPITULO 18**

**PLAN DE ACCIÓN**

Mike y Twilight se habían quedado pasmados ante lo que veían sus ojos. El robot asesino que una vez había atacado Canterlot, estaba siendo manejado por la inteligencia artificial de la nave Bit.

Mike: ¿Bit...?...¿De verdad eres tú?

Preguntó el potro sin poder creerse de lo que veía. Bit desde el robot grifo le contestó.

Bit: Así es amo Mike.

El resto del grupo había ido hacia donde estaban ellos.

Dark: ¿Que pasa?

Holy: ¿Que es este alboroto?

Pinkie: ¿Hay una fiesta sorpresa aquí?

Rainbow: Mike...Twilight...¿Se puede saber que esta ...?

No pudo continuar hablando porque en ese instante vio al robot grifo y acto seguido gritó enfadada.

Rainbow: ¿Esa cosa asesina se ha activado? Ahora mismo lo desactivaré a palos...

Gritó la pegaso volando directo al robot dispuesto a destrozarlo pero Mike la detiene con su magia.

Mike: Quieta Rainbow...Es Bit...de algún modo está controlando al robot.

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Preguntó incrédula que al igual que el resto del grupo, estaba sorprendida por la revelación del potro.

Fuu: ¿Esa cosa es Bit?

Dark Cloud: Menuda sorpresa.

Rarity: Pero...¿Que hace Bit en esa cosa asesina?

Mike: Bit..Explícate si haces el favor.

Desde el robo grifo, Bit se dispuso a responder.

Bit: Por supuesto amo Mike. En el tiempo que estuvo el robot en la nave, estuve investigando al robot y tratar de entrar en sus sistemas y buscarle alguna utilidad.

Medic: Entonces, lo que le pasaban a las luces eran cosa tuya ¿No?

Bit: Así es. Al intentar entrar en el sistema, los cortafuegos de la unidad robótica trataron de echarme y me llevó más tiempo de lo calculado.

Light Pures: Valla...si que es raro...

Sheaker: No se si lo estoy entendiendo bien.

Fox: Pero Bit ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste en su momento?

Bit: Porque posiblemente habríais tratado de interferir y así dificultar mis intentos de entrar en los sistemas del robot.

Vulcan: Bit...socio...¿Es seguro que estés manejando esa cosa? Podría tener alguna sorpresa escondida.

Bit: No hay que preocuparse señor Vulcan. He analizado todo el sistema y eliminado cualquier programa peligroso en esta unidad.

Sunset: Entonces...¿Estas dentro del robot? ¿Ya no estas en la nave?

Bit: No exactamente señorita Sunset Shimmer. Simplemente estoy controlando por control remoto a esta unidad. Aun sigo conectada a la nave y puedo controlar a esta unidad siempre que no se aleje demasiado del Infinity.

Mike: Valla. Admito que esto no me lo esperaba.

Twilight: Verdaderamente sorprendente.

Pinkie: Genial. Bit tiene patas. Ahora puede ir a cualquier sitio. Sin duda extra genial.

Decía alegremente la pony rosa sumamente contenta de que Bit pueda moverse con libertad.

Más tarde, Mike puso al corriente al grupo sobre el regreso de Absalon cosa que los sorprendío enormemente. Ninguno se esperaba que el emperador volviese despues de los "toques" por parte de Meba Base. Tambien informaron a la princesa Celestia y su sospresa no fue menor que el grupo al descubrir que el emperador aun vive. La nave Infinity despegó poniendo rumbo a la capital de los grifos. Black Wing pilotaba la nave mientras Bit con el cuerpo robot iba de copiloto. En el puente Rainbow parecía algo nerviosa.

Rainbow: Oye Mike ¿Tu crees que es buena idea dejarlo suelto por ahí?

Preguntó algo intranquila la pegaso mirando de vez en cuando de que Bit siguiera en la cabina de copiloto y no la pudiera oírla.

Mike: ¿A que te refieres Rainbow?

Rainbow: Bueno...quiero decir...antes esa cosa quiso mataros y ahora que Bit está dentro de él ¿Como sabemos que no le esta pasando algo y se le cruzan los cables?

Gilda: Algo he oído en el reino grifo. Que el consejero Richard fue asesinado y fue sustituido por una copia robot de él.

Spike: La verdad...a mi me parece que Bit realmente lo controla sin problemas.

Rainbow: Pero ¿Como sabemos que es realmente Bit y no la cosa esa que se está haciendo pasar por él?

Mike: Comprendo tu preocupación Rainbow. Lo revisé a fondo y no tiene nada. Bit tiene control total del robot.

Rainbow: Aun así no me siento tranquilo que Bit valla caminado por ahí con ese cuerpo robot.

Hablaba intranquila la pegaso en tono bajo para que no la oyeran. En ese momento Bit dijo.

Bit: Señorita Dash. Aunque el cuerpo robot esté aquí, sigo conectado a la nave y soy consciente de todo lo que pasa en ella.

Rainbow puso cara de WTF al darse cuenta de que Bit había escuchado todo pese a la distancia y los demás se rieron por ello.

Rainbow: Ups...

Dark Cloud: Jajajaja...pillada...jajajaja...

Se reía el fénix apoyado sobre una barandilla junto con Holy.

Pinkie: Dime Bit ¿Que se siente tener patas y poder caminar por un lado a otro?

Preguntó la pony rosa al robot. Este le respondió.

Bit: No hay muchas diferencias como cuando utilizó las cámaras aéreas y similares. Aunque con esta unidad puedo interactuar con mayor eficacia por todo mi entorno.

Pinkie: Guay.

Más tarde. La nave había llegado al castillo del reino grifo. Cuando la nave aterrizó, fueron recibidos por el Rey Arandus.

Arandus: Bienvenidos seáis amigos.

Wind: Hola papa.

Arandus: Hola hijo.

El rey abrazaba a su hijo. En ese momento centró su vista en Bit con el cuerpo robot, aquello lo alertó y se puso en guardia.

Arandus: ¿Que hace esa cosa asesina aquí?

Gritó furioso el rey grifo sacando su espada al igual que los guardias. El grupo trató de tranquilizarlo.

Twilight: Cálmese majestad.

Red: No le hará absolutamente nada.

Pese a las palabras del grupo, el grifo no parecía convencerse de ello.

Arandus: Esa cosa se hizo pasar por el difunto Richard para robar secretos a Equestria y luego trató de matar a gente inocente ¿Como se que no es peligroso?

Wind: Porque no es la misma cosa que atacó en Equestria. Bit está dentro del robot o algo así.

Confirmó el joven grifo ante su padre al cual lo miró con dudas.

Arandus: ¿Estas seguro hijo?

Wind: Perfectamente seguro padre.

Bit: Esta unidad no hará daño alguna a nadie mientras yo lo controle rey Arandus.

Comentó el robot al rey. Este lo miraba todavía con algo de desconfianza pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

Arandus: Esta bien. Pero más os vale tener esa cosa controlada o si no, lo pienso hacer pedazos.

Dijo el rey en tono serio y amenazante sin dejar de mirar al robot con desconfianza.

Mike: Tranquilo majestad. No pasará nada.

El grupo fue hacia la sala del trono. Nada más llegar el rey se sentó en dicho trono y se dispuso a hablar.

Arandus: Antes que nada os quiero dar las gracias por haber ayudado a mis soldados a salir de la complicada situación en que estaban.

Comentó el rey agradecido por la ayuda prestada. El grupo sonrío por el agradecimiento.

Mike: No es nada majestad.

Ocelot: Pura rutina.

Arandus: Se para que habéis venido. Celestia me lo confirmó. Queréis que una mis fuerzas para luchar contra el Imperio Celeste.

Twilight: Así es majestad.

Mike: Si luchamos todos juntos, podremos vencer al malvado emperador.

Dijo con decisión el potro. El rey se puso serio y le respondió.

Arandus: En serio. Me gustaría ayudaros pero como ya sabréis, las fronteras están siendo atacadas por el Imperio y mientras sigan atacando, de muy poco os podré servir. El reino necesita a todas las tropas disponibles para detener al enemigo.

Mike: Lo comprendemos majestad. Por eso os vamos a ayudar a echar a los celestes del reino grifo.

Dijo el potro con tono lleno de confianza. El rey agradeció el gesto.

Arandus: Os agradecería la ayuda. Si lográis asegurar mi reino, estaré dispuesto a unirme a Equestria para luchar contra el imperio.

Rainbow: Genial. A patear traseros celestes.

Camaleón: Les meteremos mas goles que en el football.

Comentó Camaleón con un disfraz de futbolista haciendo botar una pelota con sus patas traseras. Luego chutó, el balón botó sobre un estatua y rebotó en ella, luego en una columna, en la lámpara del techo y finalmente le da en la cara de Rainbow haciéndola caer al suelo.

Camaleón: Ups...lo siento Rainbow...

La pegaso molesta se levantó y gritó.

Rainbow: CAMALEOOOON...

La pegaso se puso a perseguir a camaleón al cual este huía con un disfraz de abejorro. El grupo ignoró eso y continuaron hablando.

Mike: Bien. Antes que nada tenemos que traer a nuestras fuerzas.

Fuu: ¿Vendrán las tropas de Equestria aquí?

Red: Ahora mismo las tropas equestrues están entrenando con las nuevas armas.

Mike: Por lo que de momento traeremos las fuerzas mecánicas.

Mike se dirigió hacia el rey y le preguntó.

Mike: ¿Le importa si traemos a algunas personas aquí?

Arandus: Por supuesto que no príncipe Mike.

Mike: Bien. Bit...portal a Equestria ahora.

Bit: A la orden amo Mike.

El robot grifo creo un portal a Equestria. En ella aparecieron las princesas Celestia y Luna. Luego Shining Armor junto con Flash Sentry, Eclipse, los generales Arvak y Amaltea. Los ponis hicieron una reverencia a las princesas.

Twilight: Bienvenidas princesas.

Celestia sonrio y las dijo.

Celestia: No es necesario que hagáis eso.

Las princesas miraron al rey grifo y le saludaron.

Celestia: Un placer volverle a ver rey grifo.

El rey se levantó y se digirió hacia las princesas con una sonrisa.

Arandus: El placer es todo mío princesas.

Twilight fue hacia su hermano y lo abrazó.

Twiligh: Me alegro de verte hermano.

Armor: Y yo hermana.

Se abrazaban ambos hermanos contentos de volver a verse. Flash bromeó con su novia.

Flash: ¿Y yo que? ¿Acaso no me echabas de menos Twilight?

Bromeó el pegaso. Twilight sonrío y le abrazó a él también.

Twilight: Por supuesto que si amor.

Spike hizo un gesto de asco ante la pareja y Darkwing que estaba a su lado se rió levemente.

Mike: Bueno. Ahora que estamos aquí, mejor centrarse en lo que importa.

Dark: Si. Ahora tenemos que contraatacar y recuperar terreno ante el enemigo.

Ante eso Wind respondió.

Wind: Bueno. Por lo que sabemos, hay una base enemiga cercana de allí al cual proporciona armas y municiones a las tropas que nos atacan.

Arandus: Así es. Por lo que nuestros espías lograron extraer de allí. Lo dirige un pony celeste llamada Vega.

Ante eso Arvak puso un gesto de repulsión y contestó.

Arvak: Vega...como no...

Spike: ¿Le conocéis general?

Pregunto el pequeño dragón. Ahí Amaltea le contestó algo molesta.

Amaltea: Por desgracia si. Antes era un traficante (y lo sigue siendo) de la conocida "droga ocular".

Medic: ¿Droga ocular? No me gusta como suena eso.

Gilda: Parece algún tipo de droga para tomar pero...¿Ocular?

Eclipse: ¿Que es la droga ocular?

Fluttershy: Suena...como algo muy malo.

Arvak: Es una droga que se introduce en el ojo y sus efectos son...bueno...mejor no os lo cuento...Es bastante desagradable comentarlo.

Amaltea: Lo que si podemos decir es que es muy adictiva. Muchas vidas se han arruinado por culpa de ese mal hombre. Aun no se como el emperador lo recluto. Sin duda Vega es su propio mejor cliente de esa maldita droga.

Comentaron ambos generales con asco a Vega.

Sheaker: Por lo que contáis. Es un pájaro de cuidado.

Comentó la pony ninja.

Arvak: Ni te lo imaginas.

Luna: Antes de adentrarnos en terreno peligroso. Es mejor que nos aseguremos primero de las fuerzas que tienen.

Mike: Me parece razonable. Puedo usar el antiguo Diezmador para espiar sus fuerzas y devaluar el terreno.

Armor: Eso me parece una estrategia razonable.

Mas tarde. El grupo se reunió en la cámara de guerra junto con el rey grifo y su hijo. Todos estaban en ella.

Celestia: Bien Shining Armor ¿Que tenemos?

Armor: Gracias al satélite tenemos datos claros de la base enemiga que acosa al reino grifo.

Una imagen tridimensional producido por una aparato proyector (por cortesía de Mike) mostraba una mapa del lugar. Una enorme base fortificada llena de cañones y antiaéreos, con un pequeño ejercito de tropas y vehículos en ella. En medio de la base había una especie de pirámide de metal gris con la punta roja (la base de operaciones de Vega).

Armor: Como podéis observar, la base de Vega esta fuertemente fortificada. No será fácil atravesara sus defensas.

Arvak: La base posee poderosos cañones de punto capaces de destruir blindados.

Se mostró la imagen tridimensional de una enorme cañón fijo giratorio. La defensa fija disparaba un potente disparo desde su cañón.

Arvak: Y como añadido poseen obeliscos de luz.

Ahora se mostró la imagen de un enorme obelisco de enorme altura.

Light Pures: ¿Obeliscos de luz?

Amaltea: Armas defensivas muy poderosas. Cuando se carga, dispara un poderoso láser capaz de arrasar infantería y destruir cualquier blindado terrestre casi de un único disparo. Su gran altura le permite disparar a enormes distancia.

La imagen mostraba el enorme obelisco disparando un enorme láser de gran potencia.

Applejack: Por lo que acercarse a ella sería muy peligroso.

Eclipse: ¿Algún punto débil?

Amaltea: Pese a su enorme potencia de fuego, los obeliscos solo pueden atacar a unidades terrestres. No está diseñado para defender por aire.

Rainbow: Genial. Podemos atacar a esa cosa desde el aire.

Flash: El problema serían los antiaéreos.

Arvak: Exactamente. Armados con poderosas plataformas lanzamisiles capaces de destruir con sus misiles guiados por láser a cualquier unidad aérea que pase por encima de ellos.

Se mostró la imagen de una planta plana metálica. En ella se abrió por la mitad y de ella surgió una enorme lanzadera de misiles al cual disparó varios cohetes.

Sheaker: Ni siquiera yo con mi velocidad podría atravesar esas defensas sin sufrir un rasguño.

Black: Alguna forma habrá de atravesarlo.

Vulcan: Podríamos enviar a las tropas mecánicas para destruir la base.

Comentó Vulcan con una sonrisa y sacando sus armas listo para pelear. Shining le respondió.

Armor: La base esta fuertemente fortificada. Un asalto directo nos llevaría mucho tiempo y sufriríamos muchas bajas.

Rainbow: Pero algo se puede hacer ¿No? No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando a que el enemigo ataque.

Comentó molesta la pegaso por el hecho de no poder hacer nada. Bit la respondió.

Bit: Las investigaciones previas confirman, que la base de Vega obtiene energía de una presa cercana a su base.

Twilight: ¿Una presa?

Arandus: Si. Se cual es. La construyeron los celestes cuando llegaron cortándonos el agua a unos poblados cercanos. Tratamos de echarlos, pero sus fuerzas era demasiados poderosas y nos obligaron a retroceder.

Ghost: Por tanto la base de Vega obtiene la energía de esa presa.

Wind: Entonces solo tendríamos que ir allí y destruirla.

Completo el joven grifo.

Flash: Me temo que no será tan fácil. Para asegurar su protección, tienen patrullas vigilando el lugar y la presa es muy resistente. Un asalto directo no lo destruiría así como así.

Sky: Pero hemos descubierto que tienen una zona de control de la presa aquí.

Señaló con el casco el paladín a una especie de caseta.

Sky: Si logramos llegar allí, solo tendríamos que sobrecargarlo y la presa volará en pedazos.

Bit: Sin energía, la base de Vega estará temporalmente inoperativa pudiendo contar solamente con sus tropas para defenderse.

Luna: Y entonces podríamos enviar las tropas allí para destruir la base.

Twilight: Perfectamente. Genial.

Comentó alegremente la alicornio. Shining comentó.

Armor: Para esto se requerirá que un pequeño grupo de acción se infiltre en la presa y la destruya.

Mike: Ghost, Eye Fox y yo podríamos colarnos a hurtadillas por las zonas rocosas y colarnos allí.

Light Pures: Si nos permitís, mi hermana Sheaker y yo acompañaremos al equipo de infiltración para volar dicho puente.

Twilight: Me parece razonable...(dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho Light Pures) espera...¿Dijiste hermana?

Preguntó sorprendida por la revelación. Sheaker la respondió.

Sheaker: Así es. Light Pures y yo somos hermanas.

La mayoría se sorprendieron de ese dato excepto Wind Fuu que las conocía de hace bastante tiempo.

Spike: Valla. No lo sabía.

Armor: Princesa Celestia. Si me permite la sugerencia. Ahora sería una oportunidad perfecta de probar a la nueva unidad de combate "El comando".

Sugirió Shining Armor a la princesa. Esta le respondió de forma afirmativa.

Celestia: Me parece razonable comandante Armor.

El grupo se preguntaba que era el comando. Twilight preguntó.

Twilight: ¿Que es el comando del que habláis?

Shining se dispuso a responder.

Armor: Hace tiempo. Se aprobó un nuevo programa de entrenamiento para entrenar a tropas especiales para misiones tanto de combate como de infiltración y demolición de objetivos.

Celestia: Un programa diseñado por Mike.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al potro al cual estaba tranquilo.

Applejack: ¿Tu diseñaste el programa? ¿En serio?

Preguntó incrédula la pony vaquera. Este la respondió tranquilamente.

Mike: Así es Applejack.

Dark: ¿En que consiste ese programa?

Celestia: Como mencionó ya Armor. El entrenamiento esta diseñado para formar un cuerpo de elite de soldados de Equestria.

Rainbow: ¿Por que no me llamasteis para ello? Seguro que yo lo lograría llegar hasta el final.

Dijo de forma presumida la pegaso. Shining siguió por Celestia y dijo.

Armor: 500 voluntarios se ofrecieron para dicho programa. Pero los entrenamientos son tan duros y brutales que muy pocos logran llegar hasta al final. El índice de abandono ronda aproximadamente por el 87% por no decir los riesgos de mortandad del 17%. Como mucho solo lo lograron completar 5 de todos ellos.

Rainbow se quedó pasmada al oír la respuesta al igual que el resto.

Rainbow: Valla...puede que no sea buena idea formar parte de ello.

Comentó la pegaso algo acobardada por la respuesta de Shining. Este continuo hablando.

Armor: De todos los que si lograron completar el programa, uno de ellos resalto sobre los demás.

Celestia: Un fiel soldado de Equestria que logró superara los entrenamientos con honores.

Luna: Demostrando que se gano su sitio como soldado de élite entre los mejores.

Comentaron los tres con orgullo. Mike no pudo evitar admirar por ello.

Mike: Whoa. Si es tan bueno, nos vendría bien ¿Creen que podríais hacerlo venir?

Celestia: Por supuesto Mike. Haré que lo llamen.

Varios minutos después. Un portal surgió en la cámara de guerra. Todo el mundo estaba esperando al comando que estaban esperando.

Pinkie: El portal se ha abierto. El portal se ha abierto.

Comentaba la pony rosa con su típica sonrisa y dando saltos.

Fluttershy: ¿Como...como será?

Pregunto tímidamente la pegaso. Rarity con aire soñadora respondió?

Rarity: Alguien tan fuerte, tiene que ser un semental súper musculoso. Larga crin rubia, ojos azules y una sonrisa radiante. Un porte varonil que hace desmayar a todas las yeguas con su radiante imagen.

Comentaba la unicornio de forma soñadora. Rainbow comentó emocionada.

Rainbow: ¿A quien le importa eso? Por lo que dicen, ese pony es super duro. Sin duda será la caña tenerlo con nosotros.

Spike: Mirad. Alguien sale del portal.

En ese momento, surgió una figura dentro del portal. Parecía un pony con una gran armadura marrón claro que le tapaba por completo el cuerpo. Con un visor verde en el casco donde podía ver y en la espalda portaba una especie de fusil electromagnético de última generación. Celestia sonrió al verlo.

Celestia: Aquí tenemos al comando*.

**Base da datos de Bit.**

* **El Comando**: Unidades de elite que fueron sometidos a intensos y brutales entrenamientos donde el índice de abandono es enormemente alto. Estos fuertes y duros soldados que lograron atravesar el brutal programa de entrenamiento, poseen habilidades físicas y mentales muy superiores a la de cualquier soldado común del ejercito de Equestria. Armados con fusiles electromagnéticos haciendo que no tengan rival contra la infantería enemiga. Sus explosivos pueden derribar edificios o incluso grandes andadores como los titanes. Poseen reactores portátiles para llegar a plataformas elevadas. En otras palabras, todo un ejercito de un solo pony.

Luna: Bienvenido sea soldado.

El comando hizo una reverencia y contesto.

Comando: Un placer altezas ¿Cuando empieza la fiesta? Tengo ganas de dar camorra por ahí.

Mike reaccionó de golpe al oír la voz del comando. El potro conocía aquella voz haciendo que se asustara al oírlo.

Mike: Esa voz...no...no puede ser...

Decía con temor el potro. Holy que estaba sobre su grupa al notar el nerviosismo de Mike le pregunto.

Holy: ¿Que te pasa Mike?

Fluttershy: ¿Por que de repente estas tan nervioso Mike?

El comando miró a Mike y con un tono alegre de gritó.

Comando: HOLA MIKE...CUANTO TIEMPO...

Gritó el comando sorprendieron a la mayoría de que el soldado conociera al potro. Mike algo alterado gritó.

Mike: TIO GARRY...

Gritó alarmado el potro a los cuatro vientos.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar...


	20. Cap 19 Asalto a la Base de Vega

**CAPITULO 19**

**ASALTO A LA BASE DE VEGA**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando oyeron a Mike llamar tío al comando. El potro estaba como casi en shock.

Mike: Ti...tío Garry...¿Que haces tú aquí?

Preguntó nervioso el potro ante el soldado. El solado se río divertido.

Comando: Hola Mike...¿Como está mi sobrino favorito?

Preguntaba el soldado de forma divertida mientras se quitaba el casco revelando a un pony de tierra de casi mediana edad, pelaje marrón claro y crin marrón oscuro. Ojos marrones.

Spike: Mike...¿De verdad este hombre es tu tío?

Preguntó el dragón a Mike pero este no respondió. El potro tenía cara como si deseara que el semental que estaba delante de él no fuera de verdad. El potro alarmado miró a Shining Armor y le pregunto.

Mike: Shining...por favor...di que es una broma tuya para vengarte de todas las bromas pesadas que te he hecho hasta ahora...y que este no es quien creo.

Shining no respondió inmediatamente. Simplemente puso una sonrisa perversa y dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

Armor: No Mike...no es broma...es tu querido tío Garry...al cual estará contigo para toda la eternidad...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Y se puso a reír como un loco Shining Armor con una risa maniática y perversa mientras llamas infernales iluminaba su rostro dándole una forma terrorífica mientras se reía.

Vuelta a la realidad. Shining Armor no entendía bien la pregunta de Mike y este le respondió.

Armor: No que yo sepa. Garry Bluer es uno de nuestros soldados mas veteranos del ejercito de Equestria...Y mi antiguo instructor de la academia ¿Por que?

Preguntó Shining que al igual que el resto del grupo salvo la patrulla, no comprendían la actitud del potro. Mike al final contestó de forma alarmada.

Mike: ¿Que por que? Porque este individuo es por desgracia mi loco y pervertido tío Garry. Un autentico loco al cual está mal de la cabeza.

Comentó verdaderamente molesto el potro. Su tío simplemente se rió.

Garry: Jajajaja...no has cambiado Mikecito. Sigues chillando como una niña asustada.

Se reía el terrestre. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Mike a la velocidad del rayo fue hacía él y le arreó un brutal puñetazo en toda la cara que lo estampa contra la pared. El potro verdaderamente enojado le grito.

Mike: No vuelvas llamarme así idiota. Tú eres el menos indicado para decir lo que soy y lo que no.

Gritó verdaderamente molesto el potro. Su tío que estaba empotrado contra la pared le respondió.

Garry: Va...vale...como quieras...

Y finalmente cayó al suelo. Todo el mundo se sorprendió de la acción del potro.

Twilight: Pero Mike...

Rarity: ¿A que ha venido eso Mike?

Pinkie: ¿No es acaso tu tío?

Sunset: Si...¿Por que le arreaste ese puñetazo?

Mike molestó miro a las mane y les dijo enfadado.

Mike: Porque el idiota de mi tío se lo merece...Por todas las perrerías que ha hecho pasar desde que era muy pequeño.

El tío de Mike que había logrado levantarse, no parecía molesto por como le había golpeado su sobrino. Mas bien parecía encantado por como le había atizado.

Garry: Jajajaja...Así me gusta...veo que ya no eres una nenaza como hace años..Jajajaja...

Luego se dirigió hacia Vulcan.

Garry: Vulcan tío...¿Como estas?

Vulcan: Jajajaja...Estupendamente...

Los dos que parecían amigos se saludaron de siete formas distintas chocando sus cascos.

Fuu: ¿Le conocéis?

Pregunto curioso el pegaso. Ghost molesta le respondió.

Ghost: Por desgracia si.

Red: Si...No me puedo creer que de todos...sea precisamente él...

Luna: Valla. No esperaba ese recibimiento hacia nuestro soldado.

Red: De todos modos ¿Que hace él aquí?

Ocelot: ¿En serio él es el comando de que nos hablasteis?

Preguntaron incrédulos la patrulla. Celestia respondió.

Celestia: Así es. Garry Bluer superó todas las pruebas y entrenamientos y llegar hasta el final con honores ya que al fin y al cabo, es un soldado veterano de mayor rango que hay ¿Por que?

Mike: Princesa...con el debido respeto...No creo que él sea el adecuado para ocupar tan importante puesto sin importar los méritos que tenga ¿Tiene idea de lo que me ha hecho pasar este desgraciado?

Comentaba verdaderamente molesto el potro. Acto seguido se oyó un grito. Era el de Rainbow Dash al cual parecía molesta con el tío Garry.

Rainbow: Maldito desgraciado...¿Como te atreves a pegarme en el flanco?

Garry: Jajajaja...es culpa tuya por tener tan buen cu...

No pudo terminar la frase porque tubo que esquivar un puñetazo que intentó darle la pegaso pero fallo. Mike le llamó la atención por ello.

Mike: Tío...No toques a mis amigas...

Garry: Jajajaja...perdona Mike pero no pude resistirme...Jejejeje...se nota que eres todo un conquistador...tienes un montón de hermosas yeguas con hermosos flancos. No me importaría estar toqueteándolas durante todo el día.

Las chicas parecían molestas por el comentario del soldado. Mike molesto le dijo.

Mike: Es precisamente por esa maldita actitud tuya por la que Vulcan es como es. Por tu culpa Vulcan es tan pervertido como tú. Si no hubieras estado hurgando con mis ordenadores aquel día*.

*** Ver "Cap 29 EN LA MENTE DE MIKE 2º PARTE" de Camino a la Redención"**

Garry: Jejejeje...Vamos sobrino...ya que tienes un potente ordenador que te permitía ver cualquier pagina web del multiuniverso ¿Por que no usarlo para ver hermosas hembras en diversas paginas eróticas?

Vulcan: Eso digo yo..Jejejejeje...

Y ambos se pusieron a reír por el comentario.

Applejack: Eso explica un montón de cosas sobre Vulcan

Rarity: Cielos. Como no. Solo un autentico pervertido puede pervertir a un robot.

Comentó molesta la unicornio y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el tío de Mike le da un azote en el flanco. Esta molesta le gritó.

Rarity: ¿Como te atreves rufián...?

Gritó furiosa la unicornio. Este simplemente se puso a reír.

Garry: Jajajaja.. Es culpa tuya por tener tan hermosos flancos. Jajajaja...

Y otro puñetazo de Mike lo manda de nuevo contra la pared. Luna pregunto curiosa.

Luna: ¿Siempre es así?

Shining Armor suspiro y la contestó.

Armor: En ocasiones es peor. Momentos así me cuesta creer que precisamente fuera él mi instructor cuando yo era apenas un cadete.

Arandus: Curioso personaje.

Comentó curioso el rey. Wind tenía sus dudas si realmente el comando era tío de Mike debido a que los dos no se parecen absolutamente en nada.

Sunset: Al menos no te ha vuelto tan pervertido como él.

Armor: Si...una suerte...

Comentaba Shining Armor dando un suspiro y recordando una cosa que le ocurrió hace años cuando era un cadete.

**Flashback.**

Vemos a un joven Shining Armor haciendo flexiones enfrente de su instructor Garry Bluer, el tío de Mike. El instructor tenía un uniforme negro de instructor con varios galones de guerra. Su cutie mark era precisamente un galón militar.

Garry: Vamos cadete...más brío...quiero que hagas flexiones hasta que no sientas los brazos.

Gritaba el instructor a Shining Armor al cual este, ya estaba sudando sin parar.

Armor: Si...si señor...

Garry: Así me gusta...No hay nada como hacer duros entrenamientos para volver a los débiles en fuertes. Es como la primera vez que haces el amor con una yegua. Nunca lo olvidas.

Comentó divertido el instructor hasta que al final le pregunto a Shining.

Garry: Y dime novato...¿Ya has mojado con alguna yegua?

Bromeó el general con el cadete. Este sin dejar de hacer flexiones le preguntó confundido.

Armor: ¿A que se refiere señor?

Garry: Quiero decir que si has metido gol con alguna yegua.

Shining seguía sin entender lo que le decía su instructor.

Armor: Me temo que no entiendo lo que quiere decir señor.

Garry: QUE SI HAS TENIDO SEXO CON ALGUNA YEGUA EN LA CAMA.

Gritó molesto Garry por la ignorancia de del cadete. Shining al cual al fin lo había entendido le respondió.

Armor: Ehh...no señor...

Shining no lo sabía. Pero aquel día se iba a arrepentir de haberle dicho eso a su instructor, porque aquel entonces, este se rió y le dijo.

Garry: Jejejeje. Pues estas de suerte porque estas con el maestro.

Armor: ¿Que?

Mas tarde. Los dos estaban enfrente de un burdel de las calles de Canterlot. Shining parecía muy nervioso por el lugar donde estaban.

Armor: Señor...No puede estar hablando en serio.

Dijo nervioso Shining Armor. Su instructor se río y le dijo.

Garry: En absoluto. En este local será donde te convertirás en un autentico semental.

Y Garry empujó a un nervioso Shining Armor hacia el local al cual este no quería en absoluto pero al final entraron los dos.

Aquel día no fue la última vez que el tío de Mike le hacía eso al pobre Shining Armor. El unicornio no tubo ningún lío con ninguna yegua en los días que estaba con su instructor, como mucho se sentaba en una silla mirando, pero eso no le impidió ver como su instructor se la montaba con varias yeguas, cosa que le hacían sonrojar enormemente. La única parte buena de todo eso, es que Shining aprendió muchas cosas donde actualmente aplica lo aprendido con su esposa en la cama.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Shining no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar esas cosas.

Dark: De todos Mike. No creo que por el hecho de que tu tío sea un pervertido, sea motivo de que lo sacudas de esa manera.

Comentaba la potra a su amigo. Este molesto la respondió.

Mike: ¿Que no? Ni tienes idea de las perrerías que me ha hecho pasar este idiota.

Spike: Oh vamos. No habrá sido para tanto.

Mike: ¿Que no? Una vez, mi tío me dejó abandonado en un bosque lleno de animales peligrosos...cuando apenas tenía seis años...

Las chicas se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Applejack: ¿En serio Mike?

Rarity: ¿Pe...pero como se le puede hacer eso a un potro?

Mike: Y por desgracia no fue la última vez que me hacía algo así. Una vez me dejo encerrado en una cueva sin agua ni comida y no salí en varios días.

Pinkie: ¿Que me dices?

Fluttershy: Pero...pero ¿Como puede hacer esas barbaries a un pobre potro pequeño?

Las chicas parecían muy molestas por las cosas que le había hecho el tío de Mike a su propio sobrino. Este simplemente se rió.

Garry: Jajajaja...aquello era para que mi sobrino no fuera tan nenaza...y se convirtiera en todo un semental.

Sunset: Pero...¿Será animal?

Twilight: Mike apenas tenía seis años ¿Como se le ocurre hacer eso?

Preguntó molesta la alicornio al saber eso. Este la respondió.

Garry: Eh...Cuando más antes aprendan a ser un hombre.. mejor...

Después de varias discusiones más. Se decidió enviar a Mike, Darkwing, Ghost, Eye Fox, Sheaker, Light Pures y al comando Garry pese a las protestas de Mike por añadir a este último. Mientras ellos se encargaban de la presa. Shining Armor junto con Eclipse y Flash Sentry y el resto de la patrulla, tendrían a las tropas mecánicas preparadas para asaltar la base de Vega una vez que estuviera privado de energía.

Mas tarde. Mike y el grupo de infiltración, se acercaban al lugar donde tenían que ir. Estaban desplazándose a baja altura mediante una lanzadera siendo acompañados por las mane 7. Finalmente la lanzadera se paró cerca de una elevación rocosa y el grupo se disponía a bajar.

Mike: Bien equipo. Preparaos para iniciar la misión.

Todos: Si.

Antes de que alguien dijera nada. Garry había azotado el flanco de Applejack antes de bajar. Esta molesta le gritó desde la nave.

Applejack: Pero...¿Como te atreves miserable?

El eludido simplemente se rió y dijo.

Garry: Jejejeje...se nota que trabajas en una granja. Tienes unos flancos bien marcados y firmes...como a mi me gustan en las vaqueritas que trabajan en el campo...

Mike: Vámonos y acabemos de una vez.

Dijo molesto el potro por la actitud de su tío y se fueron dejando a las mane 7 en la lanzadera. Estas comentaron.

Applejack: Menudo idiota.

Sunset: Ya lo creo.

Rarity: En serio cuesta creer que sea tío de Mike.

Rainbow: Al menos Mike no ha salido tan pervertido como el.

Rarity: Cierto. Miky Whiky es tan amable y educado...Un autentico caballero con las damas. En cambio su tío es un autentico idiota pervertido.

Applejack: Es incluso peor que Vulcan

Vulcan (quejándose por el comentario). Ey...

Spike: Como las dos caras de una misma moneda.

La lanzadera salio volando de allí para evitar ser descubiertos por los celestes. Mientras. El equipo de Mike iban por la zona con cuidado por no ser descubiertos.

Mike: Bien. Con cuidado. Hay que evitar las patrullas o que al menos no den la alarma.

Fox: Cuidado.

El grupo se escondió detrás de una roca. Desde ella pudieron ver aproximarse a una patrulla compuesto por varios soldados celestes y un purificador. La patrulla pasó de largo permitiendo al grupo pasar.

Ghost: Vía libre.

El grupo fue por el camino entre las rocas y vieron a unos soldados que estaban de espaldas a ellos.

Sheaker: De esto me ocupo yo.

Los soldados celestes estaban al borde de un barranco. Todo parecía normal hasta que uno de los soldados desapareció de repente. Aquello captó la atención de sus compañeros.

Soldado: ¿Que?

Soldado2: ¿Donde está el otro?

Mientras el primer soldado iba a inspeccionar donde estaba antes su compañero desaparecido, sin darse cuenta, el otro soldado que estaba detrás de él desapareció también. Aquello alertó al soldado y se puso en guardia.

Soldado: ¿Que pasa aquí?

El soldado miraba por todas partes apuntando su arma pero no detecto nada. Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta, dos katanas le atraviesan por detrás hasta emerger por el pecho. Sheaker se había puesto detrás de él y le atravesó con unas katanas que ella llevaba. Finalmente el soldado cayó muerto al suelo como los otros soldados. Los demás salieron.

Light Pures: Buen trabajo hermana.

Sheaker: Gracias.

Garry: Ya os felicitareis luego. Ahora tenemos que esconder los cuerpos para evitar que nos descubran.

El grupo escondió los cuerpos dentro de unas rocas. Mike miraba los cuerpos muertos y no pudo evitar pensar.

Mike: (A esto hemos llegado).

Pensaba el potro sin evitar sentirse mal por el hecho de tener que matar. En el pasado, Mike siempre trató en la medida de los posible resolver los conflictos sin matar. Por desgracia, llegan tiempos oscuros en que tendrá que cambiar su forma de actuar pese a su pesar.

Ghost: Ey amigos. Hay más abajo.

Los demás se asomaron por el barranco y vieron a un soldado de guardia en una cueva.

Dark: Un guardia.

Garry: De este me ocupo yo.

El comando sacó un especie de gancho de su casco y disparó hacia una roca.

Garry: Bien. Con esto bastará.

El soldado seguía vigilando la cueva sin que se diera cuenta de que Garry bajaba haciendo puenting por la pared hasta esta justo encima suya. El comando se dio la vuelta hasta queda su cabeza próxima a la suya y acto seguido cogerle del cuello estrangulándolo hasta acabar con él. Finalmente se bajó de la cuerda.

Garry: Jejeje...fácil...

Soldado: Quieto...

Oyó gritar a un soldado hacia su espalda y vio a varios soldados apuntándolo con sus armas.

Garry: Valla...me habéis pillado.

Decía el comando con una sonrisa. Los soldados se acercaban hacia él pero en ese momento, un ataque relámpago compuesto por un tajo de Golden Tail, una espada sombría, unas flechas perforadoras, un ataque de sonido, kunais y ataques de luz acabaron con ellos.

Garry: Una entrada muy oportuna chicos. Pero por desgracia vienen más.

De la cueva surgieron más soldados con varios siervos de ala negra. Estos últimos dispararon sus lanzallamas contra el grupo.

Dark: Cuidado...

Gritó la potra apartándose. Light Pures en cambio, se mantuvo en el sitio.

Fox: ¿Que haces...? Apártate...

Pero Light Pures no se movió. Simplemente hurgó en su brazalete donde tenía varias gemas elementales..

Light Pures: Cambio de elemento...elemento agua...

El brazalete comenzó a brillar con una luz azul la cubrío por completo cambiando por completo su aspecto. Ahora era una yegua color azul cielo, cola y melena de color azul fuerte y azul cielo, Ojos azules cuite mark del elemento agua en medio de los demás elementos. Salvo Sheaker, los demás se sorprendieron.

Ghost: Pero...¿Como a...?

Sheaker: Ahora es Water Light*.

*: **Las transformaciones de Light Pures podréis verla en la web de Sheikdark en DeviantArt. Su dirección está en su perfil.  
><strong>

Water Light: Shuriken de agua.

Alzó sus cascos hacia delante y de ellos surgió unos potentes shuriken de agua que apagó el fuego de los siervos de ala negra. Los shuriken estuvieron a punto de impactar en ellos pero estos explotaron y empaparon a los soldados cubriéndolos de agua hasta quedar todos ellos completamente cubiertos de agua. Water Light volvió a cambiar.

Water Light: Cambio de elemento...elemento rayo.

Otra luz esta vez amarilla cubrió su cuerpo. Ahora tenía pelaje color amarillo, melena y cola con forma de rayo color amarillo, cutiemark del rayo en medio de los demás elementos (Lightning Light)

Lightning Light: Arco de rayos...

De sus cascos formó un arco de rayos y disparó una flecha contra los soldados, que al estar cubiertos de agua, sufrieron una enorme efecto electrizante que acabo con todos ellos.

Lightning Light: Ya está.

Dijo la yegua volviendo al estado de Light Pures. Mike y los demás estaban impresionados por la acción de la yegua elemental.

Mike: Por Celestia...

Dark: Eso ha sido una autentica pasada.

Fox: Así que esa es la habilidad de los ponis elementales.

La yegua miró al grupo y sonrío.

Light Pures: ¿Continuamos?

Mike: Esto si.

El grupo siguió por un camino procurando no ser vistos. Finalmente llegan hacia la gran presa. La enorme estructura que proporcionaba energía a la base de Vega, pero que impedía que el agua llegara hacia los poblados del reino grifo.

Ghost: Mirad. La presa.

Dark: Por fin llegamos.

Garry: Ahora solo tenemos que buscar la cabina de control y todo solucionado.

Sheaker: Ahí arriba esta.

Todos miraron y vieron el edificio en la parte superior de la presa hacia un lado.

Garry: Bien. Solo tenemos que ir allí y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque un disparó pasó cerca de ellos y estos se pusieron a cubierto.

Fox: Me parece que no lo vamos a tener fácil.

Eye Fox sacó un robot volador con cámara y salio volando de allí. Desde una pantalla se podía ver lo que miraba el robot y vieron en ella a varios soldados celestes disparando contra ellos.

Mike: Vamos a tener que ocuparnos de ellos primero.

Garry (sonriendo ante la oportunidad de tener acción): Genial...Ya me había artado de tanta espera.

El tío de Mike sacó su fusil y activó los reactores de su espalda pegando un enorme salto.

Garry: Que empiece la fiesta.

Dijo esto apuntando con su fusil y disparando centenares de balas al cual atravesaba las armaduras de los celestes como si fuera de mantequilla.

Garry: Jajajaja...esto me encanta...

Se reía como un loco Garry mientras en el aire disparaba a los celestes, aterrizó en una pequeño edificio y puso un explosivo en el. Salto del edifico alejándose de el y esta explotó llevándose por delante a algunos celestes.

Sheaker: ¿Siempre es así?

Pregunto la pony ninja mientras esquivaba las balas y lanzaba kunais.

Ghost: En ocasiones es peor...recuerdo una vez que pilló una enorme borrachera en un motel de Canterlot...Ni te imaginaste la que lío aquella noche.

Respondió Ghost saltando hacia dos soldados de lanzacohetes y les clavó a ambos en el pecho con unas hojas hechas de puro hielo.

Dark: ¿Que ocurrió...?

Pregunto la potra esquivando el puñetazo de un purificador para luego lanzar una bola de fuego explosiva en su deposito y hacerlo estallar...

Fox: Lo único que podemos deciros...es que después de aquel día...el dueño del motel se mudo...y ahora se dedica a vender moquetas orientales en puerta en puerta...

Contestó Eye Fox disparando una flecha hacia un grupo de soldados celeste. La punta se abrió explotando en un lluvia de cuchillas e impactando en todos los celestes.

Light Pures: Ya veo...todo un personaje tu tío...

Comentó la yegua elemental lanzando una haz de luz contra un grupo de soldados de escudo que, aunque bloquearon su ataque con sus potentes escudos, Sheaker aprovechó el hueco para lanzarles infinidad de kunais contra ellos y matarlos.

Mike: Si...francamente cuesta creer que sea verdaderamente mi tío.

Comentaba Mike alzando desde sus cascos un enorme titan atlas mientras los celestes miraban sorprendido como un potro tan joven, podía alzar en el aire a la enorme maquina. Mike lo lanzó contra otro grupo de titanes llevándolos por delante...

Dark: ¿En serio tu tío te ha hecho esas cosas que dices que te ha hecho...?

Pregunto la potra lanzando a Dark Cloud con un hechizo conjunto de tifón oscuro llevándose por delante a varios celestes. Mike molesto respondió.

Mike: Es un autentico idiota. Me metía en todo tipo de situaciones absurdas y peligrosas para según él...hacerme un hombre...pero no es más que un idiota sádico...

Comentaba Mike partiendo en dos un tanque Apocalipsis con su Golden Tail.

Holy: Pero algo de aquello te habrá servido de algo.

Mike: Para nada...si soy quien soy ahora...me lo debo todo a mi mismo...no al idiota de mi tío Garry...

Respondió molesto el potro cargando de energía su casco libre y lanzarlo contra el suelo creando así un ataque de tierra y piedra contra otro grupo de celestes. Garry apareció de repente tras un salto auto propulsado y disparo con su arma a centenares de balas contra un grupo de celestes.

Garry: Tomad esto desgraciados...

Comentaba el comando disparando su arma contra los enemigos, sin darse cuenta de que un siervo de ala negra se acercaba detrás de él y le disparó su lanzallamas contra él.

Garry: ¿Que?

El fuego estuvo a punto de alcanzarle pero una barrera lo protegió. Era Mike que se puso enfrente de su tío para protegerlo.

Garry: Gracias Mike...te debo una...

Comentó agradecido el soldado. Mike algo molesto le respondió.

Mike: Primero...si lo hago es porque pese a que seas un grandísimo idiota...sigues siendo mi tío...Y segundo...el equipo que llevas es caro y difícil de hacer...lo último que necesito es que lo eches a perder por culpa de tu locura...

Garry: Pero en el fondo me aprecias querido sobrino...

Comentó su tío con una sonrisa molestando en cierto modo al potro. Mike cargó de energía su casco y lanzo un tajo con su espada, devolviendo el fuego al siervo de ala negra. El soldado quedó envuelto en llamas gritando de dolor para acto seguido explotar su deposito en una enorme llamarada acabando con él. Este se giró hacia su tío y le dijo.

Mike: Tío...cállate de una vez y se útil por una vez...

Dijo molesto el potro. Su tío entre risas le dijo.

Garry: Jajajaja...tampoco te pongas así...Según tu ¿Como puedo ser mas útil de lo que soy?

Mike miró un momento a la presa y luego sonrío perversamente.

Mike: La verdad...es que tengo una idea.

Unos minutos más tarde...

Garry: No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea.

Comentó preocupado el pony que estaba en el aire, siendo sujeto por Mike. Este lo tenía agarrado mediante sus cascos con el tecno hechizo garra dragón por la espalda de su tío.

Mike: Tranquilo. Lo tengo todo calculado. Ya verás como saldrá perfecto. De todos modos si fuera tu...me agarraba del casco...

Comentaba Mike con un tono entre risa y sarcasmo.

Garry: Espera...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque Mike giró varias veces sobre si mismo al igual que su tío. Acto seguido lo lanzo hacia la presa.

Garry: UAHHHHHH...

Gritaba el comando mientras volaba por encima de la presa y cayó abruptamente sobre el techo del edificio de control de la presa. Dentro los soldados que se encargaban de su vigilancia oyeron el ruido.

Soldado: ¿Oíste eso? Sono como algo grande cayendo sobre la base

Soldado2: Ba...será un cascote...

En el techo. Garry se levantó medio adolorido. Por fortuna la armadura estaba diseñada para aguantar duros golpes.

Garry: Madre mía...que barbaridad...como se ha pasado...si lo llego a saber...no le habría dejado encerrado en una jaula al lado de aquella otra donde habían varios perros rabiosos cuando el tenía siete años. Parece que me la tiene jurada.

El comando bajó por una escalera y se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

Garry: Mmmm...veamos como entro aquí...

Dentro, varios soldados vigilaban la puerta. No estaban haciendo nada hasta que oyeron que llamaban a la puerta.

Soldado: ¿Quien?

No se recibió respuesta. Los soldado en alerta, empuñaron sus armas y uno de ellos se acercó a la puerta. Este con sumo cuidado la abrió, pero para su sorpresa había un explosivo puesto en al puerta que los alerto.

Soldado: Al suelo...

Los soldados trataron de huir pero la bomba explotó llevándose por delante a varios de ellos. Los supervivientes trataban de reagruparse hasta que alguien apareció de golpe.

Garry: Toc toc...les traigo el paquete...

Gritó Garry con una sonrisa perversa apareciendo de golpe y empuñando su arma disparando sin parar y matando a los soldados que trataban sin éxito de contraatacar. En apenas unos minutos los soldados estaban ya muertos.

Garry: Perfecto. Esto ya esta. Y ahora a la sala de control.

El comando fue avanzando por los pasillos, durante el trayecto se topaba con varios soldados celestes que trataban por todos los medios acabar con el. Garry finalmente llegó a la sala de control pero unos soldados de escudo se interponían en su camino. Garry trató de acabar con ellos con su arma pero las balas rebotaban en sus escudos.

Garry: Vale...esto requiere otra táctica.

Garry volvió por donde había venido mientras los soldados de escudo le disparaban. Estos perseguían al comando hasta que este doblo una esquina. Los soldados de escudo le siguieron hasta allí pero cuando doblaron la esquina, se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que había un explosivo puesto justo al lado. Estos trataron de huir pero el explosivo explotó llevándose por delante a varios de ellos.

Garry: Perfecto. Vía libre.

Garry fue corriendo pisando a algunos soldados muertos o inconscientes hasta llegar a la sala de control. Mató a los que había con su arma y fue al panel de control.

Garry: Bien...veamos que hacer aquí.

Garry miraba el panel de control sin tener apenas idea de que hacer.

Garry: Maldita sea. No tengo ni idea de como hacer esto.

Garry comenzó a pulsar botones sin parar. Después de varios minutos se hartó.

Garry: A la porra. Esto hay que hacerlo a lo bestia.

Y comenzó a golpear el teclado por todas partes destrozándola. Al final consiguió el resultado deseado. La presa se estaba sobrecalentando.

Garry: Genial. Como lo esperaba.

Celebraba el comando. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

Voz ordenador: Atención...se ha activado el sistema de autodestrucción...este lugar se autodestruirá en aproximadamente 60 segundos...Abandonen el lugar inmediatamente...

Garry: Esto si que no me lo esperaba...

Comentó el comando al cual salió corriendo a toda prisa mientras el contador contaba hacia atrás.

Unos segundos después, Garry había logrado salir del lugar al mismo tiempo que se formaba una explosión en ella.

Garry: Buf...por los pelos...

Comentó el comando respirando aliviado. Desde ahí vio que la enorme presa se iba fragmentando en diversas partes cada vez más grandes. Mike y sus compañeras vieron eso mientras luchaban y dieron por hecho que era momento de largarse.

Mike: Chicas...El tío Garry lo ha conseguido...larguémonos de aquí o nos ahogaremos...

La presa finalmente se rompió en pedazos y una enorme tromba de agua surgió de ella, llevándose por delante a centenares de soldados y vehículos celestes. Mike cargó con Sheaker, Eye Fox y Ghost y las llevó volando. Light Pures adoptó su forma de pony elemental de agua y hacía surfing sobre el agua sin problemas. Finalmente Mike y sus compañeras llegan hasta donde estaba Garry.

Garry: Por fin venís...

Comentó el comando con una sonrisa.

Fox: Bueno...parece que lo logramos...

Ghost: Si...

Mike: Ahora solo queda confiar en Shining y los otros.

Lejos de allí. Shining Armor desde un puesto avanzado, comandaba a las fuerzas robots para asaltar la base de Vega. Junto a él estaban Flash Sentry y el resto de la patrulla.

Bit: Recibiendo comunicación del amo Mike. La presa ha sido destruida. Pronto la base de Vega se quedará sin energía.

Armor: Perfecto. Entonces podemos atacar ahora. Que las tropas robots ataquen...

Robots: Orden confirmada...

Y las tropas robots comenzaron el asalto. La base de Vega estaba resguardada tras grandes muros de metal donde tenían centenares de defensas mencionadas anteriormente en al sala de guerra del reino grifo. En ella estaban centenares de tropas celestes junto con varios vehículos terrestres y aéreos. En la sala de control estaba Vega, un pony celestes de alas de murciélago, pelaje gris y crin y barba negra con uniforme de alto rango, estaba supervisando las operaciones de extracción de cristales de materia negra y de la búsqueda de algo que le solicitó el emperador en persona hasta que oyó una alarma.

Vega: ¿Que pasa aquí?

Un soldado apareció a toda prisa y le informó a su superior.

Soldado: Comandante Vega. Tropas enemigas provenientes de Equestria vienen hacia nuestra base.

Vega: Ya veo...Que ilusos. Nuestras defensas los harán pedazos...

Nada más decirlo, se fue la luz dejando el lugar a oscuras. Aquello desconcertó a Vega.

Vega: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que se ha ido la luz?

Otro soldado apareció corriendo.

Soldado2: Señor...Nos acaban de comunicar que la presa que suministraba energía a la base ha sido destruida.

Aquello alertó a Vega y se preocupó.

Vega: ¿Que? No puede ser...las defensas no pueden funcionar sin energía. Maldita sea, enviad a todas las tropas a enfrentarse al enemigo. No podemos permitir que destruyan esta base. El emperador nos matará a todos si fallamos...

Fuera. Las tropas robots llegaban a la base de Vega. Varios tanques Escorpio y algunos apocalisis siendo cubiertos por varias tropas celestes, comenzaron a disparar al enemigo. Los disparos destruyeron a algunos robots pero estos rápidamente contraatacaron. Las tropas de asalto disparaban contra los celestes acabando con varios de ellos. Los tanques de asedio disparaban a los enemigos cercanos y algunos adoptaban modo asedio para destrozar las defensas de la base a distancia. Varios cazas venon surgieron de la base para destruir a las tropas terrestres pero varias tirachinas se encargaban de hacerlos pedazos en el aire. Las tropas celestes trataban de detener al enemigo pero con las defensas inactivas y con la superioridad numérica de los robots, perdían terreno. Del cielo surgieron unas unidades voladoras parecidas a helicópteros pero en vez de moverse con una hélice, se desplazaban mediante unos turbo reactores gemelos a ambos lados de dichos vehículo*.

**Base de datos de Bit.**

* **Atropos**: Unidades aéreas de Equestria. Diseñados para destruir varios blancos terrestres con sus misiles aire-tierra. Estas unidades se mueven a gran velocidad gracias a sus turbo reactores dobles destruyendo los blancos enemigos que encuentran por tierra. No poseen defensas aéreas por lo que deben ser cubiertos por cazas aliados o unidades antiaéreas.

Los artropos avanzaron rápidamente hacia posición enemiga y comenzaron a lanzar sus misiles y una incesante lluvia de misiles cubrió el campo enemigo creando varias explosiones que destruían los vehículos enemigos y mataba a los soldados celestes que recibían la salva de misiles.

Las tropas celestes iban perdiendo terrenos y los muros de la base iban cayendo dando paso a las tropas robots que iban llegando al interior de la base y destruyendo las estructuras enemigas hasta llegar a la pirámide donde Vega controlaba todo.

En la pirámide donde Vega, este recibían varios impactos de misiles. Dentro, Vega estaba desesperado mirando a todos lados desesperados mientras pulsaba botones en el panel de control. En la pantalla grande de comunicaciones, aparecía el emperador.

Vega: Emperador...Necesito refuerzos...Tienes que ayudarme.

Solicitaba ayuda desesperado Vega. Absalon con un tono tranquilo le responde.

Absalon: Descubrirás que tienes muy poco que hacer comandante.

Ante aquella respuesta Vega comenzó a suplicarle.

Vega: Por favor emperador...Le he servido durante décadas...

Absalon no parecía importarle las suplicas de su subordinado y dirigió su mirada hacia uno de sus soldados diciéndole.

Absalon: Destacamento de emergencia. lanzamiento inmediato.

El soldado obedeció y se marchó. Absalon volvió a mirar a Vega con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Absalon: Quizás cuando el llamado Shining Armor llegue para matarte, quizás tengas tiempo de aprender algo de él.

Vega desesperado y sudando se remango el cuello de su uniforme mientras el emperador seguía hablando.

Absalon: Seguramente te dará lecciones que recordarás el resto de tu vida...que por cierto...duraras unos siete minutos...

Dijo esto último pulsando el botón de un mando a distancia y la pantalla fue sustituido por un contador de siete minutos que empezó a contar.

Vega: Es...el fin...

Shining Armor junto con Flash y la patrulla, iban avanzando por los pasillos de la gran pirámide. En un pasillo surgieron varios celestes armados dispuestos a dispararles, pero Shining y los otros fueron más rápidos y mediante magia y balas, lograron acabar con ellos antes.

Donde estaba Vega, este dando todo por perdido. Cogío un recipiente circular y se lo acercó al ojo (su droga ocular pero a niveles peligrosos, incluso mortales) echando el contenido dentro de su ojo.

Vega: Al menos...no encontraran nada sobre los artefactos ancestrales...Jejejeje...

Se reía el celeste con una sonrisa de loco. Acto seguido oyó una voz.

Armor: ¿Que son los artefactos ancestrales?

Gritó de forma amenazante Shining Armor haciendo girar el asiento donde estaba Vega y le cogío del cuello. Ahí le siguió gritando.

Armor: Habla...¿Que son los artefactos ancestrales? Dilo de una vez o te frío el cerebro.

Le amenazaba Shining Armor al celeste. Este simplemente se rió y contestó.

Vega: Jejejejeje...Los artefactos ancestrales...nuestra antigua tecnología...el emperador las encontrara y vuestro fin será...

Cuando dijo esto, el celeste comenzó a echar espuma por la boca y murió en apenas unos segundos. Shining Armor con asco tiró al soldado sobre el asiento. Bit le llamó la atención.

Bit: Comandante Shining Armor...

Bit con su cuerpo de robot, señalaba la cuenta atrás. Shining Armor no tubo que preguntar más y todos salieron del lugar abandonando la base. Finalmente logran alejarse lo suficiente para evitar que la explosión del misil que provenía de lejos y arrasar la base entera. Shining y los otros se sorprendieron de como la base fue borrada del mapa como si nada.

Ocelot: La base ha sido destruida.

Flash: No queda nada que valga la pena rescatar.

Shining Armor miraba la zona desolada pensando en lo que dijo Vega.

Armor: (¿Que serán los artefactos ancestrales y porque son tan importantes?)

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


	21. Cap 20 Llega Devasteitor

**CAPITULO 20**

**LLEGA DEVASTEITOR**

Tras logar destruir la base de Vega, lograron debilitar las posiciones enemigas en el reino grifo. El grupo estaba en la sala del trono con el rey grifo hablando sobre ello.

Celestia: Entonces. Lograsteis destruir la base de Vega.

Armor: En cierto modo princesa, aunque un misil lanzado por quien sabe donde, destruyó la base entera.

Ocelot: Seguramente para asegurarse de que no descubriéramos nada en ella.

Garry: Al menos les dios caña...Jajajajaja.

Se reía el tío de Mike.

Mike: Al menos logramos debilitar a las fuerzas celestes que están en el reino grifo.

Comentó Mike con una sonrisa de confianza. El grupo se animó por ello.

Rainbow: Genial. Muy pronto les patearemos el trasero a esos celestes...

Spike: Por supuesto. Podemos confiar en Mike y su grupo.

Arandus: Antes que nada. Os agradezco por lo que estáis haciendo por el reino.

Agradeció el rey al grupo.

Celestia: No hay porque darlas majestad. Entre aliados tenemos que ayudarnos.

Fuu: De todos modos, esto aun está lejos de terminar. Aun quedan varias bases enemigas que tenemos que destruir.

Luna: Shining ¿Tu grupo y tu descubristeis algo más en la base de Vega?

Preguntó Luna. Shining respondió a la pregunta.

Armor: Si. Antes de que Vega muriese por intoxicación, mencionó algo sobre artefactos ancestrales.

Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Pinkie: ¿Artefactos ancestrales?

Sunset: ¿Que es eso?

Arvak: Antiguos artefactos creados por el Imperio Celeste.

Respondió el general captando ahora él la atención del grupo.

Twilight: ¿Sabéis que son esas cosas?

Pregunto curiosa Twilight. Los generales afirmaron que si.

Amaltea: En la época dorada el imperio. Este logró crear artefactos únicos de gran poder. Algunas son armas poderosas capaces de destruir ciudades enteras. Otras tienen capacidades defensivas haciéndolas impenetrables. Otros tienen cualidades únicas como controlar el clima...etc...

Eclipse: Increíble...

Luna: Es asombroso que el imperio tuviera objetos semejantes.

Mike: ¿Y el imperio los tienes?

Preguntó el potro sin poder evitar preocuparse ante la idea de que el imperio tuviera tan poderosos artefactos. Arvak respondió.

Arvak: Las mayoría de esas armas se perdieron durante la guerra contra Karot el Conquistador. El emperador dio como orden encontrarlas todas las que sean posibles.

Amaltea: Si el emperador consigue esos artefactos, tendremos serios problemas.

En ese momento Rarity comentó.

Rarity: Mike ¿Tu equipo y tu no lograsteis encontrar algunos de esos artefactos en el pasado?

Mike: ¿Te refieres al brazalete y al manto de los elementos?

Applejack: Ambos son artefactos celestes. Sin duda tienen que serlo.

Ante eso Arvak preguntó.

Arvak: ¿Habéis encontrado artefactos celestes?

Mike: Si. Hace tiempo.

Mike activo su brazalete y de ella surgió una pantalla que mostraban el brazalete, el manto de los elementos y la espada suprema. Los generales reconocieron aquellos objetos.

Arvak: El brazalete de Carnat...con poder de lanzar poderosos rayos láser capaces de atravesarlo todo.

Ghost: Si..vimos lo que fue capaz esa cosa.

Amaltea: Y el manto de los elementos...capaz de desatar todos los poderes de la naturaleza.

Twilight: Pudimos comprobar eso...cuando Adversa lo tuvo...

Los generales observaron la última arma. La Espada Suprema.

Arvak: Mmm...Esa última la reconozco. Es la Espada Suprema.

Rainbow: ¿Esa? La encontramos hace tiempo.

Amaltea: Conocemos esa arma. Fue una de las primeras creaciones del imperio.

Twilight (Sorprendida por el dato): ¿Entonces es un arma celeste?

Arvak: Así es. Pero es un prototipo fallido. Un arma de bajo poder.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente a todo el mundo.

Flash: ¿Un arma de bajo poder?

Spike: ¿La Espada Suprema?

La sorpresa fue grande. Todos conocían el poder de la Espada Suprema. Si los generales consideraban el arma como un artefacto de bajo poder, no querrían imaginarse como serían las otras armas.

Fuu: Si dicha espada tiene bajo poder en comparación con las otras armas.

Applejack: No quiero ni imaginarme como serán las otras.

Celestia: Razón de mas para encontrar dichos artefactos antes que el imperio.

Dijo seriamente la princesa Celestia.

Arandus: No quiero ni imaginarme si dichos artefactos existen, cayeran bajo el poder del imperio.

Pinkie: No hay problema. Solo hay que encontrarlas antes que el imperio.

Comento alegremente la pony rosa.

Applejack: Pinkie. No creo que sea tan sencillo. Ni siquiera sabemos donde están.

Twilight: Ni donde buscarlas.

Armor: Es inútil preocuparse de eso ahora. Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de los celestes que tratan de ocupar el reino grifo.

Eclipse: Shining Armor tiene razón. Ahora tenemos preocupaciones más grandes ahora.

Wind: Como echar a esos celestes de nuestro reino.

Rainbow: Eso. A darles la patada.

Completó Rainbow haciendo unas patadas en el aire.

Mike: Si. Pero aun así. Si tenemos oportunidad. Debemos conseguir esas armas.

Holy: Cierto. Cuanto menos armas consiga el enemigo, mejor.

En ese momento entró un guardia grifo a toda prisa.

Guardia: Majestad...majestad...

Gritaba desesperado el soldado grifo a su rey.

Arandus: Calma soldado ¿Que ocurre?

Preguntó el rey al soldado. Este le respondió.

Soldado: Unos monstruos de metal acaban de aparecen por el reino y lo están destrozando todo. Los soldados grifos y los robots de Equestria, tratan de detenerlo pero sin éxito.

Mike y su patrulla no tuvieron que decir más. Decidieron entrar a la acción.

Mike: Patrulla. Tenemos trabajo.

Patrulla: Si.

Dark: Pues vamos para allá.

Dijo con decisión la potra.

Celestia: Tened cuidado chicos.

Comentó la princesa preocupada de que a la patrulla no les pasase nada. Estos sonrieron.

Mike: No se preocupe. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Vulcan: Si... Darles caña a esos tipos.

Completó Vulcan sacando todo un arsenal de su armadura. Mike, Darkwing y la patrulla, salieron del salón del trono para enfrentarse al enemigo.

Twilight: Buena suerte equipo.

Comentó Twilight deseando suerte al grupo. Mike y su patrulla salían del palacio sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por unas sombras misteriosas.

¿?: Star Hope y su grupo han salido.

Comentó la sombra alzando su brazó y una proyección holográfica de Shockdown salió de ella. Este le habló.

Shockdown: Esperad que Star Hope y su grupo se alejen lo suficiente. Luego entrad en el palacio y matad al rey grifo junto con todos los que hayan en ella.

¿?: Como ordene Shockdown.

En la ciudad del reino grifo. Los soldados grifos siendo apoyados por los robots de Equestria, trataban de frenar al grupo de Los Cincos Destructores. El letal grupo de robots del Imperio.

**Base de datos de Bit.**

**Los Cincos Destructores**: Cinco letales robots del tamaño de un titan robot cada uno. Estos despiadados robots creados hace más de 50.000 años por Shockdown, forman un letal grupo destinados a destruir enemigos por doquier. Cada uno de ellos son letales de forma individual cada uno en su especialidad. Pero su mayor poder se revela cuando los cinco se combinan.

**Seraz**: Líder del grupo de los Cinco Destructores. El más fuerte y disciplinado del grupo. Dirige al grupo con eficacia como gran estratega que es y manteniendo la calma en todo posible. Armado con un cañón láser en su brazo derecho. Se transforma en un vehículo de artillería para bombardear al enemigo. Forma el cuerpo principal de Devasteitor.

**Demolisher**: Pura fuerza bruta. Este robot tan destructivo le encanta destruir cosas tanto con sus propias armas de fuego como con sus armas. Un completo adicto a la destrucción. Lleva un cañón en la espalda con la que puede acoplarse en su brazo y disparar por el. Su transformación es en un tanque. Forma el pie derecho de Devasteitor,

**Fire Road:** Nada más le encanta a este robot que adquirir piezas y actualizar su equipo. Un robot que solo conoce la codicia. Siempre está escarbando en la basura de los restos que deja para buscar piezas que pueda servir para actualizar su equipo. Su transformación es la de un vehículo terrestres de alta velocidad. Equipado con dos láseres dobles en sus brazos. Forma el pie izquierdo de Devasteitor.

**Skystorm**: Un robot que le encanta la velocidad. Vuela a alta velocidad en ataques sorpresas para causar todo el mayor daño posible, sea en su modo robot con los potentes reactores acoplados en sus pies o en su modo caza. Porta un lanzallamas en sus brazos. Su transformación es la de un caza súper sónico. Forma el brazo derecho de Devasteitor donde dispara su potente láser a través de él.

**Cyclonus**: Este robot de carácter serio y frío que no tiene reparos en matar a cualquier enemigo del imperio, suele volar por el cielo con su hélice en su espalda o en su modo helicóptero. La hélice de su espalda se puede desacoplar de su espalda para ponerlo en su brazo y hacer un efecto sierra para cortar al enemigo en pedazos, también puede lanzar misiles desde sus brazos. Forma el brazo izquierdo de Devasteitor al cual usa la hélice cuando gira a toda velocidad como escudo o para cortar cosas.

Los grifos disparaban sus flechas contra los enormes robots pero eran inútiles contra ellos ya que ni siquiera arañaban sus carcasas de duro metal.

Cyclonus: Jajajaja...tomad esto aguiluchos.

Cyclonus fue hacia los grifos haciendo girar su hélice en su brazo a toda velocidad, de unas cuantas pasadas iba cortando en pedazos a los grifos y centenares de extremidades y sangre se esparcían por todas partes.

Un soldado grifo herido al cual le faltaba una pierna y una ala trató de escapar a rastras pero Fire Road se interpuso por delante de él con una sonrisa perversa.

Fire Road: ¿A donde crees que vas aguilucho?

Pregunto sádicamente el robot al grifo, este asustado le imploró.

Soldado: Por...por favor...tengo familia...una mujer...y unos hijos que todavía no han abierto el cascaron.

Fire Road: Ohh...que pena...mucho me temo que no conocerán a su padre en cuanto salgan.

Dijo de forma cruel y burlona alzando su enorme pie y aplastando al grifo con él esparciendo su sangre por el suelo.

Fire Road: Puag...me va a costar sacar la sangre del pie.

Varios robots de asalto y meca dragones lazaban sus rayos contra Demolisher.

Demolisher: Jejejeje...aplastar al enemigo...me encanta...

Dijo el robot abalanzando hacia los robots y placando a un meca dragón con su hombro tirandolo al suelo y luego cogiendole de la cola para usarlo como garrote contra los demás robots en forma de barrido.

Skystorm: Quemad hasta el último de ellos.

Decía el robot volando por el cielo y disparando con sus potente lanzallamas contra los pegasos de acero derritiéndolos hasta convertirlos en metal fundido.

Seraz: Concentraos destructores. Ya sabéis cual es la misión.

Decía el líder disparando con su enorme arma contra los grifos y robots. Varios grifos trataban de huir hasta que Demolisher se interpuso en medio.

Demolisher: Jajajaja...no tenéis escapatoria.

El robot apuntó con su arma a los aterrados grifos.

Demolisher: Jajajaja...morid...

Red: Ni se te pase por la cabeza.

Gritó apareciendo Red Fire enfrente del robot y lanzándole una enorme bocanada de fuego contra el robot.

Demolisher: Ahhhh...maldita...

Gritaba el robot alzando su brazo y errando su disparo. El resto de la patrulla aparecieron.

Mike: No permitiremos que hagáis daño a este gente.

Dijo de forma autoritaria el potro enfrente de los Cinco Destructores.

Seras: Valla. Nada más y nada menos que Star Hope. El celeste renegado.

Comentó el robot en postura imponente enfrente del grupo. Mike de forma autoritaria dijo.

Mike: El único renegado es vuestro maldito emperador por atacar a gente inocente. Y nosotros lo detendremos.

Seraz: Eso está por ver. Destructores, atacad.

Y los Destructores fueron a atacar a la patrulla.

Demolisher: Tomad esto.

Gritó el robot disparando su cañón contra Vulcan y Eye Fox. Vulcan adoptó su modo defensa para detener el ataque con su potente escudo.

Vulcan: De aquí no pasas...

Demolisher: Oh...ya creo que lo haré.

El enorme robot golpeaba sin parar el enorme escudo de Vulcan mientras este se mantenía.

Fox: Mantenlo Vulcan.

Dijo Eye Fox saltando sobre los hombros de Vulcan y pegando una enorme voltereta por encima del enorme robot. Mientras lo hacía, disparaban varias flechas adhesivas que se pegaban al enorme cuerpo del robot. Cuando Eye Fox aterrizó en el suelo por detrás de Demolisher esta le gritó a Vulcan.

Fox: Vulcan...aléjate...

Vulcan: A la orden...

Vulcan adopto su modo velocidad y se alejó de él justo para evitar la explosión de las flechas.

Fox: En el blanco.

Sonreía Eye Fox. Vulcan rápidamente se puso a su lado y adoptando su modo normal dijo.

Vulcan: Si. Jejejeje...muy fácil.

Pero su alegría duró poco porque Demolisher salió del humo muy enfadado.

Demolisher: Malditos canijos...ahora veréis...

Gritó el robot disparando su arma contra los dos sin darles tiempo a esquivarlo y recibieron el impacto de lleno. Ambos robots gritaron de dolor y cayeron al suelo.

Vulcan: Valla golpe...Eye Fox...¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el robot a su compañera que al igual que él estaba tirada en el suelo. Esta le respondió.

Fox: Algunos sistemas dañados pero no graves.

Ambos robots se levantaron dispuestos a luchar contra el enorme robot.

Demolisher: Sufrid el terrible poder de un destructor...

Gritó el robot disparando su arma contra el dúo. Esta vez estuvieron preparados y lo esquivaron cada uno por su lado.

Vulcan: Ahora nos toca a nosotros.

Respondió Vulcan convirtiendo sus brazos en cañones de energía y disparando contra el robo tanque. Demolisher iba a disparar de nuevo pero Eye Fox disparó una flecha colando en el cañón y de ella surgió una pasta pegajosa bloqueando el cañón. En el momento que Demolisher intentó disparar, su cañón explotó.

Demolisher: Malditos...mi arma...Lo pagareis...

Blue Sky y Camaleón se enfrentaban a Fire Road. Blue Sky lanzaba tajos de energía contra el robot al cual este los bloqueaba con sus brazos. Camaleón con un disfraz de ariete lo golpeó por detrás pero este recuperó el equilibrio y apuntó con sus armas en ambos brazos.

Fire Road: Tomad esto...

El robot comenzó a disparar. Blue Sky bloqueó los disparos con su escudo y Camaleón esquivaba los disparos con un disfraz de hoja de papel.

Sky: Convocad paladines.

Gritó el robot alzando su espada y varios paladines surgieron de la nada y fueron a atacar al destructor.

Fire Road: Necesitareis algo mejor que eso para detenerme.

Los paladines atacaron con sus espadas al robot y este los golpeaba con sus puños o los destruía con sus armas. Sin que se diera cuenta, Camaleón se subió a su espalda y se puso a su lado.

Camaleón: Lechero...

Fire Road: ¿Que?

Camaleón con un disfraz de lechero, agitó una botella y soltó su contenido empapando la cara del destructor haciendo que se quedara temporalmente ciego.

Fire Road: Ahhh...mis receptores ópticos...no veo nada.

El robot comenzó a sacudirse por todos lados tratando de golpear a sus enemigos.

Sky: Mi oportunidad. Ataque de Media luna.

El fondo se volvió negro y Blue Sky giró su espada de modo que formara una luna llena. El paladín lanzó un tajo con su espada y golpeó al robot haciéndole retroceder. Pero aquello no fue suficiente y el robot furioso comenzó a disparar.

Fire Road: Malditos...Pienso sacar todas las piezas aprovechables que tengáis y añadirla a mi equipo.

Camaleón: Que te crees tu eso. Toma cañonazo.

Camaleón con un disfraz de tanque, disparó un obús contra el robot impactándole de lleno. Pese al disparo, el enorme robot avanzó sin problemas hacia donde estaba ellos y golpeó a ambos con sus enorme puños lanzándolos al aire. Fire Road Estuvo a punto de golpearles de nuevo pero Camaleón se disfrazó de pulpo y disparó tinta china contra el enorme engendró metálico haciendo que errara en su trayectoria, dando oportunidad a Blue Sky de contraatacar.

Sky: Ahora...Mazazo de paladín...

La espada de Blue Sky se convirtió en un mazo con cadena hecha de luz blanca y lo usó para sacudir a Fire Road en toda la cabeza y tirarlo al suelo.

Sky: Esto ya está.

Comentó el paladín satisfecha. Pero Fire Road no estaba de acuerdo y se le levantó.

Fire Road: Aun no habéis acabado conmigo.

Medic, Ghost y Black Wing se enfrentaban a Skystorm al cual volaba en el aire.

Skystorm: Jejejeje...preparaos para un vuelo rasante.

Dijo el robot adoptando su como caza y volando a toda velocidad alrededor de la zona de combate y soltando bombas.

Black: Cuidado...a cubierto.

Black Wing volaba esquivando las bombas. Medic desapareció con una bomba de humo y Ghost simplemente desapareció como ella sabe muy bien hacer. Skystorm voló bajo y adoptó su forma robot.

Skystorm: Probad mi fuego...

El robot apuntó con su brazo y un potente fuego surgío de ella en dirección a Black Wing.

Black: De eso nada.

La bat pony concentró energía en sus alas y lanzó una ataque de viento que chocó con el fuego generando una explosión. Skystorm iba a atacar de nuevo pero unos kunais golpearon su cuerpo y cabeza sin apenas hacerle nada. El robot miró que era Medic desde un tejado de una casa cercana. El gran robot alzó su brazo con intención de aplastar a Medic y este tuvo que esquivarlo de un salto.

Medic: Técnica ninja. Ataque de gran sapo.

Una nube de humo surgió del cielo y una enorme y gorda rana surgió, aplastando al robot. La gran rana desapareció dejado libre al robot que estaba aplastado. Este furioso se levantó y comenzó a lanzar fuego por todas partes.

Skystorm: Os convertiré en metal fundido a los dos.

El robot seguía disparando fuego tratando de incinerar a Black Wing y Medic, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta del suelo helado y en el momento de pisarlo se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

Skystorm: ¿Hielo? ¿Aquí? ¿Como puede haber un suelo helado aquí?

Ghost: Cortesía mía.

Contestó la pony fantasma golpeando con una ataque de gritó sónico al lado de la cabeza del robot, haciendo que este se tapara los oídos.

Skystorm: AHHHH...ESE RUIDO...¿Como es posible que no me diera cuenta de tu presencia?

Ghost: No es la primera vez que me pasa...Mazazo de hielo.

Ghost sacando su palo de combate, formó un martillo de hielo en un extremo y golpeó al robot haciéndolo retroceder.

Red Fire y Ocelot se ocupaban de Cyclonus. Ocelot cogío carrera y golpeó con su espada en el pecho del robot, este trató de golpearle cuando estaba este en el suelo pero el robot lo esquivó haciendo que golpeara el suelo, Red Fire aprovechó la guardia baja del enorme robot para darle un potente patada de fuego voladora y luego otra que lo hizo retroceder.

Cyclonus: Malditos microbios, os convertiré en basura robot.

El robot alzó el cielo y desde ahí disparó una incesante lluvia de misiles. Red Fire se cubrió con una barrera de fuego y Ocelot saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los misiles con ágiles movimientos.

Red Fire: No te será tan fácil acabar con nosotros chatarra.

Decía Red Fire mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego contra el robot al cual las recibía todas. Este arto ya, acopló la hélice de su espalda al brazo y bajó a toda velocidad hacia Red Fire y Ocelot girando su hélice en forma de sierra. Red Fire y Ocelot tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser cortados por la enorme sierra giratoria.

Cyclonus: Escapar os servirá de bien poco.

El robot con la sierra todavía activa, iba avanzando lentamente hacia Red Fire y Ocelot.

Ocelot: Ay que pararle los pies a ese leñador de metal

Red: Cierto.

Red Fire lanzaba bolas de fuego y Ocelot disparaba sus pistolas, pero la sierra de Cyclonus hacía de escudo y bloqueaba los ataques sin esfuerzo.

Ocelot: Me temo que no será tan fácil.

Cuando estuvo cerca, Cyclonus lanzaba varios tajos con su sierra contra Red Fire y Ocelot al cual tenían que esquivarlo. Red Fire estuvo a punto de recibir un tajo pero Ocelot logró apartar el ataque del robot con un golpe de su espada en su brazo.

Ocelot: Ahora...Tajo diamante...

La espada de Ocelot brilló y este corrió hacia el robot, lanzando un tajo ascendente con salto dando en el pecho del enorme robot haciéndolo retroceder.

Red: Bien hecho Ocelot.

Felicitó la alicornio. Ahí gritó.

Red: Ataque cometa de fuego...

Red Fire extendió sus alas llameantes y una enorme bola de fuego con forma de cometa se formó encima de ella. Acto seguido la lanzó contra el robot dándole de lleno.

Cyclonus. Ahhh...no caeré tan fácilmente...

Mike y Darkwing con sus armaduras Bankai se enfrentaban a Seraz.

Mike: Vosotros cinco solos contra nosotros. Se os ve muy confiado.

Comentaba Mike enfrente del gran robot. Este le respondió.

Seraz: Poco importa siempre que todo salga según el plan.

Aquello captó la atención de los potros.

Dark: ¿Plan? ¿Que plan? ¿A que te refieres?

Seras: Poco importa, porque para entonces estaréis muertos.

Seraz comenzó a disparar con su cañón a Mike y Darkwing. Darkwing lo esquivó tornando en sombras y Mike desvío los disparos con su Golden Tail.

Dark: Oye Mike ¿De que hablará este tipo?

Mike: No lo se. Pero habrá que despachar rápido a estos tipos.

Mientras. En el palacio. Las mane 7 junto con Shining, las princesas, Arvak y Amaltea, Flash Sentry, el rey Arandus y su hijo, Wind Fuu, Sharkai y Light Pures, estaban en el palacio en una sala acompañados de Bit y Centinela.

Rainbow: Maldita sea. Deberíamos estar ahí pateando a esos celestes ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?

Comentaba molesta la pegaso. Applejack trató de calmarla.

Applejack: Cálmate azucarillo. Nos quedamos aquí en caso de que haya problemas.

Fluttershy: Mike y los demás pueden encargarse de ellos...no creo que nos necesiten...

Comentó tímidamente la pegaso. Ante eso Spike habló.

Spike: Ey. Ellos pueden patearles el trasero a esos tipos. No hay que preocuparse.

Comentó confiado el dragón.

Twilight: Espero que tengas razón Spike.

Fuera, una misteriosa sombra observaba al grupo.

¿?: Objetivos localizados. Incluyendo a las princesas de Equestria. Esto es sin duda un golpe de suerte.

Volviendo con Mike y su grupo. Estos seguían combatiendo contra los Cinco Destructores. Mike había golpeado a Seraz con un puño pétreo que lo manda contra un casa destrozándola.

Mike: Rendíos. No tenéis nada que hacer contra nosotros.

Dijo Mike tratando de hacer que los Destructores se rindieran. Pero Seraz se rió.

Seraz: Jejejeje...no será tan fácil acabar con nosotros...Destructores...combinaos...

Gritó Seraz al resto de su grupo al cual acataron su orden.

Dark: ¿Combinarse?

Preguntó la potra. Mike respondió.

Mike: Algo he oído. Que los Cinco Destructores se pueden combinar en un gran súper robot...En otras palabras...

Dark: Problemas...

Completó la potra. Seráz pegó un gran salto en el aire y su cuerpo se transformó en el cuerpo principal de Devasteitor. Demolisher y Fire Road se convirtieron en las enormes piernas y el cuerpo se acopló a ellos. Skystorm voló hacia el convirtiéndose en el brazo derecho y Cyclonus hizo lo propio en el izquierdo. Finalmente los cinco formaron a Devasteitor.

Devasteitor: (soltando un gran rugido) Aquí está Devasteitor para destruiros...

El grupo miró sorprendido al enorme monstruo metálico.

Camaleón: Ay madre...

Black: ¿Que es esa cosa?

Medic: ¿Esos tipos se han combinado?

Vulcan: Guay...me gustaría uno de esos.

Fox: Calla tarugo.

Gritó Eye Fox dando un coscorrón al robot.

Mike: Me temo que eso es Devasteitor.

**Base de datos de Bit.**

**Devasteitor**: El resultado de combinarse los Cinco Destructores. Un enorme robot de combate, capaz de destruir todo cuanto encuentre. Su poder combinado le hace un enemigo extremadamente temible. Con su brazo derecho compuesto por Skystrom puede disparar un potente láser o un lanzallamas, mientras con el izquierdo, puede utilizar las hélices de Cyclonus a modo de escudo para protegerse de los ataques o como una sierra gigante. No conviene enfrentarse a él al menos que no quede más remedio.

Devasteitor: Jajajaja...hora de destruir...

El gran robot lazó su brazo armado y disparó su poderoso láser obligando al grupo a esquivarlo. El haz fue tan potente que, que destruyó varias casas en el proceso.

Sky: Esa cosa es poderosa. Mucho me temo que mi escudo no lo detendrían.

Ghost: Entonces tendremos que esquivar los ataques de esa cosa.

Eye Fox saltaba entre los tejados y disparaba flechas explosivas contra el enorme monstruo, pero apenas le hacían nada.

Devasteitor: Aplastar pony.

El enorme gigante alzó su brazo y trató de aplastar a la arquera. Eye Fox tuvo que saltar para esquivar el enorme puño que destrozo el tejado de la casa. Vulcan desde el suelo, se dispuso a atacar.

Vulcan: Giga cañón de energía.

Vulcan activo su giga cañón de energía y disparó un enorme láser contra el robot gigante. Este se molestó.

Devasteitor: A Devasteitor no gustarle luces... Devasteitor aplastar luces...

Alzó su pie dispuesto a pisotear a Vulcan al cual este, adoptó su modo velocidad y salió corriendo esquivando el enorme pisotón. Red Fire voló hacia un lado del monstruo y lanzaba interminables rayos de fuego contra el, obligándolo a cubrirse con su brazo izquierdo. Por el otro lado, Ghost concentró la magia de su cuerno para envolver la espada de Ocelot con magia hielo. El espadachín saltó hacia el enorme robot golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de robot pero apenas le hizo efecto.

Ocelot: Este engendró aguanta lo suyo.

Devasteitor apuntó con su brazo derecho al espadachín y disparó su potente rayo contra él. Ocelot tubo que salir corriendo mientras le seguía el rayo muy cerca de él.

Ocelot: Ay...quema..quema...quema...

Ocelot saltaba de escombros que había en el suelo y luego a los edificios, Devasteitor estaba tan concentrado en él que no se dio cuenta del ataque de un ataque de Proyectil Letal de Darkwing dándole de lleno en la cara.

Darkwing: Toma esto chatarra.

Darkwing lanzaba ataques de fuego oscuro contra el robot pero este la agarró con su enorme brazo.

Dark: Suéltame engendró.

Decía Darkwing tratando de liberarse del agarre. Este se rió.

Devasteitor: Jajajaja...aplastar pony.

Se reía el engendró metálico, Mike sin perder tiempo voló velozmente al rescate de su amiga.

Mike: Darkwing...Aguanta...

Mike voló velozmente hacia ella pero Devasteitor lo apartó violentamente de una manotazo que lo estrella contra un edificio.

Vulcan: Super mazazo.

Gritó Vulcan cayendo del cielo en su modo fuerza y sacudiendo un brutal martillazo gigante de energía contra la cabeza de Devasteitor, haciendo que soltara a Darkwing al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo y Black Wing la cogiera al vuelo para alejarla.

Unos minutos antes.

Vulcan veía como Devasteitor trataba de freír a Ocelot con su cañón.

Vulcan: Bien...este requiere estrategia y luego fuerza bruta...Modo vuelo.

Vulcan adoptó su armadura verde aerodinámica y voló a gran altura, cuando estuvo justo encima de Devasteitor justo cuando este había golpeado a Mike con su brazo, cambio de forma.

Vulcan: Modo fuerza.

Vulcan cambio a su armadura roja corpulenta que aumentaba su fuerza y potencia de las armas. Bajando a toda velocidad, sacó se su espalda una enorme mazo de energía y cogiendo en mango con sus dos cascos se preparó para golpear fuerte al enorme robot.

Tiempo actual.

Devasteitor se levantó furioso del suelo y rugió.

Devasteitor: Golpear a Devasteitor... Devasteitor estar furioso de verdad.

Ghost: Entonces esto te pondrá más furioso todavía.

Ghost apareció de golpe con unos enormes ganchos de puro hielo saltando por un lado de él y clavándolas en su pecho haciéndolo girar al mismo tiempo que este se columpiaba y hacer que Desvasteirtor girase en una dirección, justo para recibir el ataque de un puño de piedra por parte de Mike que lo hace retroceder. Mientras este retrocedía, Blue Sky creó un surco en la tierra con su espada, haciendo que Devasteitor tropezara y se cayera de espaldas chocando violentamente contra el suelo. Este se volvió a levantar.

Mike: Prueba esto ahora.

Mike concentró la magia de su cuerpo celeste y creo unos puños gigantes de luz, ahí comenzó a darle puñetazos al enorme monstruo.

Mike: Toma esta...y esta...y esta también...

Comentaba Mike sin parar de golpear al enorme robot con sus grandes puños de luz dorada.

Camaleón: Ahora mi turno.

Camaleón con un disfraz de ariete, golpea fuertemente en la espalda del robot haciendo que en vez de retroceder avanzará.

Mike: Justo donde quería.

Mike concentró su poder en los puños de luz y lanzó un potente gancho de izquierda en el mentón de Devasteitor lanzándolo muy alto por el cielo para acto seguido caer en el suelo.

Devasteitor: AHhhh... Devasteitor no caer tan fácilmente.

Dijo el gigante alzándose de nuevo. Mike le respondió.

Mike: Por eso me reverso lo mejor para el final...Carga de Victoria...Dragón dorado...X3..

**Música Finisher.**

Mike concentró la magia de su cuerpo y una intensa energía dorada lo rodeo. Sus alas adoptaron un tono luminoso dorado y de ellas surgían una enorme figura de dragón dorado de nivel 3. El enorme dragón tenía forma más definida y portaba una especie de armadura con una gema roja en el pecho y otra en la frente. El enorme dragón rugió y miró a Devasteitor al cual este, lo miró con temor.

Devasteitor: A Devasteitor no gustarle lo dragones...

Mike: Adelante Dragón Dorado X3.

Ordenó Mike al enorme dragón dorado al cual se lanzó contra Devasteitor. El robot gigante no podía hacer otra cosa que ver como el enorme dragón, alzaba sus grandes fauces y le dio una enorme bocada de luz. Una gran explosión de luz surgió de ella y cuando la luz desapareció, Devasteitor se deshizo en los Cinco Destructores.

Fire Road: Valla zurra nos han metido...

Comentaba Fire Road tendido de espaldas sobre unos escombros.

Cyclonus: Odio a los dragones.

Completó Cyclonus tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Seras con esfuerzo se levantó.

Seras: No podemos hacer más. Larguémonos.

Un portal se abrió y los cinco entraron por ella dejando solos al grupo.

Camaleón: Se largan.

Vulcan: ¿Les seguimos?

Mike negó con la cabeza y respondió.

Mike: No. Volvamos con los demás. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y el grupo fue rápidamente hacia el castillo. Mientra dentro, el resto del grupo conversaban.

Twilight: Ya no oigo nada.

Sunset: Mike y su grupo han debido acabar con ellos.

Fluttershy: Menos mal.

El grupo suspiró aliviado. En ese momento se oyó el filo de una espada que puso en alerta al grupo.

Shining: ¿Quien anda ahí?

Gritó con autoridad Shining Armor junto con Flash Sentry y Eclipse como los generales. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: Yo...

Arvak y Amaltea reconocieron aquella voz.

Arvak: Esa voz...

Amaltea: Al final ha venido.

Comentaron ambos generales en posición de combate al cual ambos estaban muy tensos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	22. Cap 21 Los Asesinos Imperiales

**CAPITULO 21**

**LOS ASESINOS IMPERIALES**

En la sala del trono. El grupo estaba en alerta por el extraño visitante que acababa de aparecer. Shining Armor, Flash, Eclipse empuñaban sus armas y Bit con sus armas listas y Centinela apuntando con sus armas al misterioso intruso. Los guardias grifos también estaba en guardia alrededor del asesino y empuñando sus armas.

¿?: Cuanto tiempo...generales Arvak y Amaltea.

Habló el extraño pony que estaba enfrente del grupo con tono calmado y serio. El pony en cuestión, llevaba puesto una armadura tecnológica de color negra con la parte central gris, que rodeaba por completo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban tapados por una extraña antifaz metálica. En vez de alas normales de pony celeste, tenía alas cibernéticas. Por su rostro, el pony tenía el pelaje verde oscuro y la crin negra que rodeaba la parte de atrás y los lados de la cabeza.

Flash: ¿Conocéis a este tipo?

Preguntó el pegaso a los generales. Estos les respondieron.

Arvak: Así es...

Pinkie: ¿Amigo vuestro?

Preguntó alegremente la pony rosa.

Amaltea: Precisamente no. Y su presencia no presagia nada bueno.

Fluttershy: Oh no...

Dijo preocupada la pegaso amarilla escondiéndose detrás de Rarity.

Garry: Si quiere pelea, la tendrá.

Comentó el comando apuntando con su arma al misterioso pony.

Celestia: Pero...¿Quien es ese tipo?

Arvak: Ese es Kau Lung*. Posiblemente el asesino imperial más peligroso a ordenes del emperador.

Arandus: ¿Asesino imperial?

*** Personajes creado entre mi colega Mega master 1234 y yo**.

Twilight: Bit...¿Que tienes de este tipo en tu base de datos?

Preguntó Twilight al robo grifo. Este la respondió.

Bit: Accediendo a información.

**Base de datos de Bit.**

**Kau Lung**: Asesino imperial. Kau Lung es uno de los mejores asesinos a ordenes del emperador. Pose implantes por casi todo su cuerpo dotándole de una enorme agilidad y fuerza. Portando una poderosa katana con la que realiza la mayoría de sus asesinatos y cañones de repulsión en la palma de sus cascos. Desde que fue un adolescente, se le utilizó como cobaya para diversos experimentos sobre implantes cibernéticos. Este letal asesino realizó cientos de misiones de asesinato y rara vez ha fallado un objetivo a matar.

Todos el mundo se preocupó al oír los detalles del misterioso asesino en boca de Bit. En cambio el asesino se mantuvo quieto en el sitio de forma inexpresiva. Finalmente dijo.

Kau Lung: Veo que estáis al tanto sobre mi. Aunque se equivoca en una cosa el robot.

Armor: ¿En que asesino?

Gruñó Shining mientras empuñaba su espada. Este finalmente respondió.

Kau Lung: Que yo jamás he fallado en una misión.

Dijo finalmente el asesino sacando de su espalda una afilada katana. Los combatientes se pusieron en guardia. Bit y Centinela apuntaron con sus armas.

Centinela: Unidad enemiga peligrosa. Eliminación del objetivo.

Rainbow: Conque quieres matarnos ¿Eh? Ya me gustaría verlo.

Dijo con toda confianza la pegaso. Fluttershy que estaba detrás de ella temblando la dijo.

Fluttershy: Cre...creo que no deberías hacerlo enfadar.

Flash: Se te ve bastante confiado. Tu solo contra todos nosotros.

Comentó el pegaso empuñando su espada de cristal. El asesino sin seguir mostrando expresión alguna le respondió.

Kau Lung: No estoy exactamente solo.

Respondió el asesino, acto seguido del techo cayeron varios ponis con extraños trajes, atravesando a los guardias con sus katanas y matándolos a todos para sorpresa del grupo.

Wind: ¿Que?

Arandus: Los guardias...todos muertos...

Dijo el rey alarmado ante las muertes de sus guardias.

Arvak: Cuidado...Asesinos imperiales...

Sheaker: ¿Asesinos imperiales?

Flash: Bit...socio...información...

**Base de datos de Bit.**

**Asesinos imperiales**: Asesinos entrenados por el Imperio Celeste. Estos letales soldados llevan trajes de combate e implantes cibernéticos para hacerlos más letales y peligrosos. Armados con afiladas katanas para matar a sus victimas tanto con sigilo como en combate. Entrenados para ser letales en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Luna: Me temo que nos va a tocar ocuparnos de estos también.

Comentó Luna haciendo brillar su cuerno. Celestia al cual también hizo brillar su cuerno la secundo.

Celestia: Cierto hermana.

Kau Lung: Tenemos ordenes de matar al rey grifo para así causar el caos en la cadena de mando en el reino grifo. Pero si acabamos también los las princesas de Equestria. Nuestro trabajo será mejor.

Comentó el asesino junto con el resto de asesinos imperiales. Arandus se temió lo peor.

Arandus: ¿Matarme?

Light Pures: ¿A las princesas también?

Wind: Eso nunca.

Gritó el joven grifo activando su piedra del viento y adoptando su forma adulta.

Rainbow: Tu lo has dicho chaval. No vamos a permitir que les hagáis daño.

Completó Rainbow chocándose los cascos y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Eclipse: No tocaréis a mis hermanas.

Secundo el alicornio sacando su tridente.

Fuu: En guardia.

El grupo se preparó para pelear. Kau Lung ordenó a sus asesinos con un tono calmado

Kau Lung: Atacad...

Los asesinos fueron a atacar al grupo al cual por supuesto estos se defendieron.

Wind: No tocareis a mi padre.

Gritó furioso el joven grifo lanzando un ataque de tornado contra los asesinos imperiales, estos haciendo una gran gala de agilidad, lograron esquivar el tornado.

Wind: ¿Lo han esquivado?

Preguntó confuso el grifo. Rainbow le respondió.

Rainbow: Esto seguro que no.

La pegaso se lanzó contra los asesinos tratando de golpearles pero estos lograban esquivarlas.

Rainbow: Son ágiles sin duda.

Uno de los asesinos trató de atacarla con su katana pero un disparó en la cabeza lo detuvo. Rainbow vio que fue Bit que apuntaba con su brazo arma.

Rainbow: Buen disparo Bit.

Agradeció la pegaso con una sonrisa. Este la respondió.

Bit: De nada señorita Rainbow.

Los asesinos fueron hacia Bit tratando de atacarle. Bit bloqueó con sus garras metálicas el ataque de uno de los asesinos y lo tiró a un lado. Otro lo intentó pero Bit activando un sable de energía lo atraviesa matándolo, a otro que iba detrás de él lo detiene con su espada y le atraviesa el pecho con su garra.

Applejack: Valla Bit...te arreglas bien con ese cuerpo.

Comentó la pony vaquera pateando a un asesino. Bit la respondió.

Bit: Mejore este cuerpo para adaptarlo a las situaciones de combate.

Applejack: Pues se agradece haberlo hecho.

Rarity: Atrás rufianes.

Decía la unicornio disparando rayos mágicos contra los asesinos pero estos los esquivaban sin apenas dificultad. Unos de ellos saltó hacia ella dispuesta a partirla en dos con su espada.

Rarity: Oh no...

Chilló la unicornio a punto de ser partida por la mitad, pero justo se interpuso Centinela por medio y bloqueó el ataque de katana con su gran brazo blindado. El robot golpeó con su otro brazo libre al asesino mandando a volar. Después miró a la unicornio.

Centinela: ¿Esta usted bien señorita Rarity?

Rarity al ver que estaba a salvo sonrío al gran robot.

Rarity: Ahora si...gracias Centinela.

Los asesinos fueron a por centinela, este se dispuso a dispararles al cual estos, bloqueaban los disparos con sus katanas y lograron acercarse a él. Pese a lo contrario que aparentaba su tamaño, Centinela era muy rápido y adaptado al combate cercano. Uno trató de atacarle por un lado pero este lo golpeó con un puñetazo, a otro lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó contra otro chocando con él. Con ambas manos detuvo las katanas de dos asesinos y los hizo chocar entre si a ambos. Centinela disparó desde sus hombros unos misiles impactando en varios asesinos acabando con ellos.

Centinela: Eliminación de objetivos...

Wind Fuu y sus compañeras Sheaker y Light Pures combatían con un gran número de asesinos.

Fuu: Fuerza interior...

Wind Fuu concentró energía en sus cascos y desde ellas lanzó una gran esfera de energía chi en ella lanzándola contra un grupo de asesinos imperiales. Gracias al entrenamiento especial que tuvo en su pueblo de origen, aprendió a canalizar su energía interior. Una vez que estos salieron por el aire, el pegaso voló velozmente hacia ellos y comenzó a golpearles sin parar con puñetazos y patadas.

Fuu: Y ahora...

Cogío a uno de los asesino y giro sobre si mismo en el aire, estrellando al asesino su cabeza en el suelo y el pegaso ascendió tras el impacto para seguir peleando.

Sheaker: Mi turno.

Varios asesinos con sus katanas trataron de partir en dos a la pony ninja, pero esta con su propia katana lograba detener los ataques. Después de esquivar varios ataques, contraatacó con su alta velocidad atravesando a varios asesinos con su katana partiendo sus trajes como si fueran de papel.

Sheaker: Rápido y fácil.

En ese preciosa instante, varios asesinos imperiales la rodearon con intención de acabar con ella.

Sheaker: Ya veo. Queréis acabar conmigo ¿No? Pues no lo vais a tener fácil.

Decía la pony del viento empuñando su katana con su casco. Los asesinos fueron hacia ella. Sheaker partío en dos a un asesino que la atacaba, a otro le cortó una pata para hacerle perder el equilibrio y luego lo decapito. A otro lo atravesó y tiró hacia ella para lanzarlo hacia atrás y golpear a otro. Cuando estuvo rodeada de varios, giró sobre si misma haciendo un efecto tornado provocando mortales cortes a los asesinos, acto seguido los asesinos estaban en el suelo muertos.

Light Pures combatía contra otro grupo de asesinos.

Light Pures: Esto requiere un cambio de elemento.

La pony elemental sacó la gema que tenía en su brazalete y puso un rubí en ella. En ese momento su aspecto cambio. Su pelaje se volvió rojo. Su crin tomo tonos amarillos y rojos como si su melena fuera fuego. Ojos rojos. Su cutie mark cambió a la del elemento del fuego. Ahora era Fire Light.

Fire Light: Hora de carbonizar a unos cuantos asesinos.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa confiada y acto seguido atacó a los asesinos.

Fire Light: Patada Ignea.

La yegua realizaba una patada giratoria girando sobre si misma mientras su patada echaba fuego. El ataque golpeaba fuertemente a los asesinos quemándolos vivos.

Fire Light: Llamarada...

Desde su boca surgió una ola de fuego que quemaba a los enemigos que se encontraban.

Fire Light: Otros para la unidad de quemados.

Se reía la pony de fuego.

Twilight y las otras combatían como podían a los asesinos, cosa que no se lo ponían fácil.

Twilight: ¿Como os va?

Preguntó Twilight lanzando un rayo contra un asesino que pretendía atacarla.

Sunset: Mas o menos bien...

Respondió Sunset disparando una esfera de luz contra otro asesino.

Applejack: No paran de venir.

Decía la pony vaquera atando con su lazo a uno pero este lo cortó con su katana la cuerda.

Rainbow: Mejor. Cuantos más mejor para patearles.

Decía la pegaso trantando de golpear a varios asesinos. Pero estos lo esquivaban agilmente.

Pinkie: Fiesta para todos.

Decía la pony rosa disparando su cañón de fiesta contra los asesinos.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos...

Decía la pegaso temerosa que estaba escondida en un rincón al cual Spike la protegía.

Spike: Tranquila Fluttershy. Todo saldrá bien.

Comentaba el dragón tratando de tranquilizar a la pegaso.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas seguro Spike?

Preguntó temerosa la pegaso. El dragón confiado la respondió.

Spike: Por supuesto. No tienes nada que temer.

Acto seguido apareció un asesino enfrente de ellos asustándolos. Ambos gritaron al verlo especialmente cuando les iban a asesinar, pero justo cuando iban a recibir el ataque, unos disparos acabaron con el asesino. Los disparos fueron causados por el arma de Garry.

Spike: Señor Garry...muy oportuno...

Agradeció el dragón al soldado. Este sonrío solo que no se podía ver debido a su casco.

Garry: De nada socio. Además, no podía permitir que lastimasen a una pegaso tan sexy como ella.

Comentaba el soldado haciendo sonrojar a la pegaso. Eclipse junto con Celestia y Luna y Wind se ocupaban de un amplio número de asesinos. Shining Armor y Flash Sentry junto con Arvak y Amaltea, se ocupaban de Kau Lung. El asesino demostraban tener una enorme destreza tanto en el combate como en la magia.

Armor: No permitiremos que ataques a las princesas o el rey.

Dijo el unicornio tratando de golpear al asesino con su espada pero este la detuvo con su katana.

Kau Lung: Muchos lo han intentado en el hecho de detenerme pero nunca antes lo había logrado hacerlo. La mayoría de ellos murieron al tratar de enfretarse a mi.

Decía con un tono calmado el asesino.

Flash: Entonces nosotros seremos los primeros.

Gritó el pegaso volando a gran velocidad contra el asesino dispuesto a golpearlo, pero este lo esquivó echándose a un lado y cuando estuvo justo a su lado, posó uno de sus cascos en el costado del pegaso. Ahí activó sus cañones de repulsión y lo mandó volando haciéndole caer al suelo.

Armor: Flash ¿Estas bien?

El pegaso medio adolorido le respondió.

Flash: Si...mas o menos...

Arvak: Comandante Armor...cuidado...

La gritó el celeste a Shining a tiempo para esquivar la katana de Kau Lung que estaba apunto de cortarle la cabeza, Shining contraatacó con su espada de cristal contra el asesino al cual este, pegó un enorme salto hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared y quedarse colgado en la pared. Aquella acción sorprendió al unicornio.

Armor: Pero...¿Como...?

Amaltea disparó un rayo desde sus cascos hacia Kau Lung mientras este, saltó hacia una columna y quedarse colgado de ella mediante sus cascos.

Amaltea: Los dispositivos que tiene en sus cascos le permiten sujetarse en las paredes o techos durante unos minutos.

Arvak: Como Spiderman de los comic que lee Mike.

Armor y Amaltea miraron sorprendidos al general. Este algo sonrojado les respondió.

Arvak: Bueno...de vez en cuando les echo una ojeada...no están mal esos comic...

Flash Sentry que se había recuperado ya, voló velozmente hacia el asesino que todavía seguía subido en la columna tratando de golpearle. El asesino saltó esquivando el ataque y apunto con sus cañones de repulsión contra el pegaso, esta vez lo esquivo.

Flash: Esta vez no.

Dijo el pegaso esquivando los disparos y aprovechando que este estaba en el aire para golpearle con un placaje, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, el asesino usó sus cañones de repulsión a modo que lo impulsó a un lado para esquivarlo.

Flash: Maldita sea. Es escurridizo.

Kau Lung llegó ileso al suelo pero Arvak y Amaltea fueron a por el con sus espadas y lo atacaron por ambos lados. El asesino estaba en dificultades pero no se rindió.

Kau Lung: No me eliminareis tan fácilmente.

Arvak: Eso lo veremos.

Los dos generales saltaron hacia atrás cada uno y ambos concentraron energía mágica en sus cascos creando una esfera mágica cada uno. Ambos los lanzaron contra el asesino al cual este contraatacó con sus cañones de repulsión y cuando los tres ataques chocaron, se formó una gran explosión cegando a todo el mundo.

Armor: ¿Donde se ha metido?

Miraba el unicornio por todas partes tratando de localizar al asesino entre el humo. Detrás de él en el humo, apareció unos ojos rojos. Era Kau Lung preparando su katana para asesinar a Shining Armor. Justo cuando iba a atacarle con su katana, el unicornio lo percibió y lo detuvo con su espada.

Kau Lung: Impresionante...muy pocos logran percibir mi presencia cuando voy a asesinarlos.

Dijo el asesino sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

Armor: ¿Quieres decir cuando atacas cobardemente por la espalda?

Dijo desafiante Shining manteniendo su espada con la katana del asesino. Ambos se separaron y el unicornio lanzó varios rayos contra el celeste tratando de acertarle pero este lograba esquivarlos, pero en un descuido Flash Sentry apareció detrás de él y le golpeó en la espalda y hacer que se golpeara violentamente contra una columna. El asesino cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

Arvak: Por fin...

Armor: Lo tenemos...

Pero un pitido se oía en el asesino que desconcertó al grupo.

Flash: ¿Que es ese pitido?

Amaltea y Arvak enseguida reconocieron el pitido y gritaron.

Amaltea: Atrás...

Arvak: Alejaos de él...

Shining y Flash obedecieron sin entender el porque, acto seguido el cuerpo de Kau Lung causo una gran explosión. Tras la explosión, había un gran hueco en el suelo sin ningún cuerpo en el.

Flash: Por Celestia.

Armor: Ha estallado ¿Pero como?

Amaltea: Un artefacto explosivo integrado en su cuerpo.

Arvak: Y que estalló volándolo en pedazos.

Flash: Entonces...¿Ese tipo está muerto?

Arvak: Eso parece...aunque cuesta creerlo. Ese tipo no era fácil de matar...

Después de unos minutos, el grupo logró acabar con los asesinos.

Twilight: Por fin...

Sunset: Terminamos...

Sheaker: Lastima...empezaba cogerle el gusto de matar asesinos.

Comentó la pony ninja. Acto seguido aparecieron Mike y su patrulla.

Mike: Chicos...¿Estáis bien?

Preguntó el potro preocupado por sus compañeros.

Armor: Si Mike.

Fuu: Estamos todos bien.

Black: ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Preguntaba la bat pony observando los cadáveres de ponis y grifos que habían en el suelo.

Centinela: Unidades enemigas infiltradas. Eliminación necesaria.

Respondió el gran robot. Bit le secundo.

Bit: Más o menos en cuanto os fuisteis, aparecieron estos asesinos para asesinar al rey y a las princesas.

Ocelot: En otras palabras, el ataque de la ciudad era para alejarnos y así poder asesinar al rey sin que los estorbáramos.

Rainbow: Pero no contó con que nosotros les plantaríamos cara esos ninjas cibernéticos esos.

Dijo la pegaso hinchando el pecho con aire orgullosa.

Dark: Menos mal. Nos temimos lo peor.

Arandus: ¿Entonces? ¿Estamos a salvo?

Preguntó el rey. Mike se puso enfrente de él y le dijo.

Mike: Por supuesto majestad. Ahora estáis...

No pudo terminar la frase porque el rey oyó un extraño ruido detrás de él. Se giró y se llevo la enorme sorpresa de que apareciera de repente Kau Lung enfrente del grifo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Armor: ¿Que?

Wind: PADRE...

Fuu: ¿No murió en la explosión?

Kau Lung: No soy el mejor asesino del imperio si caigo tan fácilmente.

Comentó el asesino apuntando con su casco al rey grifo con sus cañones de repulsión a corta distancia. Con sus armas al máximo y a esa distancia, un disparó prácticamente le atravesarían el pecho. Mike se puso en guardia.

Mike: Quieto...

Dijo Mike cargando una esfera de magia en su casco y apuntando como podía al asesino, pero este usaban al rey como escudo para evitar ponerse a tiro.

Mike: Deja al rey o lo lamentarás...

Amenazó el potro. Kau Lung no mostró temor alguno.

Kau Lung: Star Hope...No estas en condiciones de amenazar a nadie.

Mike giraba alrededor del temeroso rey tratando de tener a tiro a Kau Lung pero el asesino también se movía sin apartar su casco del rey grifo que no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse en el sitio temeroso de que le dieran un disparo. Los demás no podían hacer otra cosa que observar la escena.

Sunset: Tenemos que hacer algo.

Rarity: Si..¿Pero el que? Ese tipo lo tiene a tiro.

Twilight: Y si intentamos hacer algo, freirá al rey.

Mike seguía tratando de tener a tiro al asesino pero este no se lo ponía fácil ya que se movía de forma que el temeroso rey, sirviera de escudo.

Kau Lung: Hora de terminar con esto.

Dijo el asesino cargando su casco de energía. Tanto el rey como Mike se alarmaron por ello.

Mike: NOOO...

Finalmente disparó contra el rey para desesperación de todo el mundo.

Wind: PAPAAA...

Dark: Oh no...

Cuando Kau Lung dejó el disparo, se dio cuenta de que el rey seguía intacto para sorpresa de todos. Un manto de invisibilidad desapareció revelando a Ghost, al cual se la había ingeniado para interceptar el disparo con su propio cuerpo recibiendo ella todo el impacto. Su cuerpo presentaba señales de graves daños.

Mike: GHOST...

Gritó el potro alarmado al ver que la pony fantasma había recibido el disparo para sorpresa de Kau Lung.

Kau Lung: Falle...

Mike: Maldito...ahora verás...estas muerto...

Mike voló hacia el celeste lanzando un tajo con su espada. El asesino lo esquivó saltando a gran altura. El asesino iba saltando de una lado a otro por las paredes mientras Mike furioso, seguía lanzando disparos mágicos tratando de acertarle. Al final el asesino logró escapar por una ventana.

Mike: Maldito...recuerda este día...Acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga.

Gritó furioso el potro al asesino. Wind corrió hacia su padre para comprobar que estaba bien.

Wind: Papa...¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el joven grifo ya en su forma infantil mientras abrazaba a su padre. Este le respondió.

Arandus: Si hijo...Estoy bien...gracias a esta joven.

Mike corrió hacia Ghost y la cogío en brazos para ver si estaba bien.

Mike: Ghost...¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el potro preocupado por la robot. Esta con algo de dificultad la responde.

Ghost: Si...estoy bien...son solo algunos daños superficiales...

Decía sonriendo la pony fantasma con algunos daños en el pecho que es donde recibió el disparo y algunas chispas salían de su cuerpo.

Sheaker: Chica...eso si que ha sido rápido.

Fuu: Acabas de salvar al rey.

Ghost: Si...lo hice...

Contestó la yegua fantasma con una sonrisa.

Luna: ¿Esta bien?

Bit se acercó a ella y la escaneó. Ahí la respondió.

Bit: Algunos daños superficiales. Pero se pueden reparar.

Pinkie: Menos mal...se ha hecho mas pupita nuestra amiga pero está bien.

Dijo Pinkie feliz de que Ghost estuviera bien.

Arandus: Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida señorita Ghost.

Ghost: De nada...

Mike: Bit. Haz que la lleven al Infinity para que la reparen.

Bit: Si amo Mike.

Rarity: ¿Que pasa con ese horrible tipo que quería matarnos?

Preguntó la yegua preocupada de que aquel asesino volviera.

Arandus: Mandaré a un grupo para que lo cojan.

Ocelot: No sería buena idea. El solo nos puso en aprietos. Los guardias grifos no serían rivales para él.

Comentó Ocelot. El rey tuvo que reconocer que el espadachín tenía razón y no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo correr.

Luna: Ese tipo y sus asesinos lograron entrar con suma facilidad ¿Como evitaremos que vuelva?

Fox: Podemos poner dispositivos de alarma y vigilancia para evitar todo esto otra vez.

Mike: Buena idea.

Mientras. En el Imperio Celeste. Absalon estaba a las afueras del imperio cerca de una montaña. Ya había recibido la noticia de que Kau lung y sus asesinos habían fallado en la orden de asesinato, cosa que lo puso verdaderamente furioso.

Absalon: Era una operación sencilla. No me puedo creer que mi mejor asesino fallase. Cuando vuelva, le daré un buen repaso a ese idiota como le hice a Starcream cuando intentó hacerse con mi trono.

Decía furioso el emperador alzando su casco derecho y golpeando con enorme fuerza el suelo provocando una enorme temblor alrededor de la montaña. Una porción de la montaña se partió y se formó un montón de escombros. En ese momento, el emperador notó algo en los restos de roca destruida que lo llamó la atención.

Absalon: ¿Que es eso?

El alicornio se acercó a las rocas y con su magia se dedicó a apartarlas, en ese momento lo vio y no se podía creer lo que veía.

Absalon: No me lo puedo creer...

El emperador alzo su casco y sacó lo que era. Era una enorme hacha de tamaño colosal. De mango negro como la oscuridad y la parte de la hoja dentada roja enormemente afilada. El emperador sonrío siniestramente.

Absalon: Uno de los artefactos ancestrales y nada menos que mi antigua arma...El Hacha de la Destrucción...

Decía el emperador alzando su antigua arma. Con ambos cascos, el emperador alzó dicha arma por encima de la cabeza y acto seguido golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Una enorme fuerza destructiva surgía del hacha formando un enorme surco en el suelo hasta la montaña y destruirla por completo en pedazos. El emperador se rió como un loco.

Absalon: Jajajajaja...si...ahora si que se que mi conquista está todavía mucho más cerca.

Comentaba el emperador mientras se reía.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Aquí una lista de fanfics que en mi opinión son buenos, pero que pasan algo inadvertidos ya que no reciben muchos comentarios en ellos. Los nombres de los autores los tengo en mi lista de favoritos para que podáis encontrarlos con facilidad.**

**"EL ULTIMO DESTINIANO" y "Las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos" de Xingmao**

**"My Little Pony: La Caida del Imperio" y "My Little Pony: La Rueda del Destino" de Black-Spyro**

"**La Roza Glaciar" de lobezno pablo**

"**MLP Fanfic: Aaron y La leyenda del Guardian" de ****Lightningrunner18**

**Pongo aquí los fanfics que en mi opinión no reciben la suficiente atención y que pasan un poco desapercibidos por los pocos comentarios que reciben. Puede que encuentre mas pero os sugiero leer esos fanfics y que dejéis vuestros comentarios en ellos.**


	23. Cap 22 El Hacha de la Destrucción

**CAPITULO 22**

**EL HACHA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

En el Imperio Celeste. Absalon estaba sentado en su trono empuñando su hacha recientemente encontrada. Su rostro figuraba molesto pese haberse alegrado previamente de haberla encontrado. Delante de él estaban sus generales y Shockdown.

Absalon: Quiero saber que significa esto.

Comentó molesto el emperador enfrente de sus generales.

Lilith: No entiendo a lo que se refiere emperador.

Respondió con algo de temor la yegua. El emperador molesto les dice a todos.

Absalon: Buscamos los artefactos ancestrales y no me explico como no encontrasteis una que estaba tan cerca.

Starcream: Si me permite emperador. Aun estábamos formando el ejercito y poniendo todavía en funcionamiento la ciudad. No tuvimos tiempo de calibrar los equipos para poder encontrar los artefactos ancestrales.

Se excuso el general pero en respuesta, recibió un rayo proveniente del casco del emperador que lo estrelló contra una pared.

Absalon: Basta de excusas. Quiero encontréis todos los artefactos ancestrales sin excepción.

Ordenó el emperador a sus subordinados.

Shockdown: Puedo mejorar los sistemas para encontrar el resto de artefactos.

Absalon: Excelente.

Sonrío el emperador satisfecho ante la idea de encontrar el resto de artefactos.

Tacticus: ¿Que quieres que hagamos mi emperador?

Absalon: Ya conocéis las ordenes. Mientras tanto yo, voy a resolver un asuntillo con Star Hope ahora que tengo mi hacha.

Respondió el emperador con una sonrisa siniestra mientras acariciaba su arma y esta emitió una luz oscura en la hoja del hacha.

En el reino grifo. Mike y su grupo se preparaban junto con las tropas mecánicas para repeler a las fuerzas celestes.

Mike: ¿Como vamos chicos?

Preguntó el potro a su equipo.

Red: De momento vamos bien. MB a preparado centenares de tropas y vehículos para realizar la ofensiva.

Respondió Red Fire. Mike sonrío satisfecho.

Mike: Perfecto.

Shining Armor junto con Flash Sentry y Eclipse se acercaron al grupo y estos los saludaron.

Armor: Veo que lo tenéis todo preparado.

Preguntó el unicornio. Mike le respondió.

Mike: Por supuesto Shining. Muy pronto echaremos a los esbirros del emperador de aquí.

Comentó confiado el potro.

Flash: Me alegra oír eso.

Eclipse: ¿Tenemos claro cual es el primer objetivo?

Ante eso Shining Armor respondió.

Armor: Hay una base enemiga cerca de las montañas donde extraen la llamada materia negra cristalizada. También sabemos que estaba excavando en las montañas en busca de algo.

Red: Algo así como un artefacto ancestral ¿Verdad?

Armor: Así es.

Mike: En tal caso tendremos que impedirlo.

Flash: Tu lo has dicho Mike.

En la base celeste cerca de las montañas, había centenares de bien entrenadas y armadas tropas. Varios vehículos de extracción estaban extrayendo la materia negra cristalizada de un enorme campo que surgía de un poblado grifo cercano para luego llevarlo a las refinerías, dicha base tenían ya varios edificios construidos para fines de construcción de vehículos o entrenamiento de tropas y un laboratorio para estudiar la materia negra. Un grupo de soldados con vehículos de construcción estaban excavando en las montañas, Reaper Skull junto con Dimitry Feryan y Black Beauty veían como un grupo de espectros iban asesinando a los civiles del pueblo.

Reaper: Jejeje...me gusta como matan estos espectros, pero probarlos contra civiles no me parece un reto muy grande. Deberíamos probarlos con enemigos de verdad ¿No creéis así chicas?

Comentó de forma siniestra el enmascarado mientras veía como los espectros iban disparando y asesinando discriminadamente a varios civiles que trataban de huir de ellos. Sus compañeras no dijeron nada.

Reaper: Jejeje...es verdad...vosotras no habláis mucho la verdad.

Dimitry: Yo solo sigo las ordenes del emperador.

Completó la yegua. Reaper se rió ante la respuesta dada.

Reaper: Si...el emperador...Mientras te sigan controlando claro.

Flashback.

Los tres estaban en lo que parecía el laboratorio de Shockdown. El robot estaba examinando el dispositivo que tenía Dimitry en el cuello.

Shockdown: Muy pronto estará listo para combatir.

Dijo el gran robot prácticamente sin emoción alguna.

Reaper: Si...y mataremos a todos los que se interponga...

Comentó Reaper Skull con una sonrisa perversa al cual se vería si no fuera por su mascara de calabera huesuda.

Shockdown: Recordad que vuestro principal objetivo es eliminar a Star Hope en cuanto tengáis oportunidad.

Reaper: Por supuesto.

Black Beauty no dijo nada. Simplemente cargo su rifle en señal de afirmación. La única que parecía no querer hacerlo, era Dimitry.

Dimitry: No...

Aquello capto la atención de los presentes.

Shockdown: ¿Que decir la unidad Dimitry?

Preguntó el robot y esta le respondió.

Dimitry: No pienso ayudarte a matar inocentes...

Gritó furiosa la yegua sacando su guadaña y lanzándose hacia el robot. La yegua trató de clavarle su guadaña contra el robot pero en ese momento el aparato que tenía en su cuello parpadeó y la guadaña se detuvo a unos centímetros del ojo rojo del inexpresivo Shockdown al cual, no mostró emoción alguna ante el ataque. La yegua trataba con todas sus fuerzas continuar con su ataque pero era como si cuanto más lo intentara, mas brillaba el aparato que tenía detrás del cuello. Shockdown sin mostrarle alterado de ninguna forma la dijo

Shockdown: La unidad Dimitry parece haberse olvidado. Tu no puedes hacerme daño alguno pero yo a ti si...

Comentaba el robot alzando su brazo convirtiéndolo en una gran mano y la cogio de la cabeza de la yegua para acto seguido lanzarla violentamente contra la pared.

Shockdown: Y ahora unidad Dimitry, levántese y cumpla las ordenes.

La yegua sin poder oponerse debido al dispositivo de su cuello, se levantó y se puso a cumplir las ordenes.

Fin del Flashback.

Reaper Skull sonreía perversamente al recordar eso, pero su sonrisa fue interrumpida cuando oyó una explosión.

Reaper Skull: ¿Que ocurre?

En el poblado, los espectros estaban siendo destruidos por robots de asalto que acaban de aparecer. Los robots de asalto disparaban sus armas o usaban sus espadas de energía para destruir a los espectros que se encontraban, permitiendo a los civiles escapar a unas naves de transporte que habían aterrizado cerca de allí. Shining Armor junto con varios soldados grifos, los estaban guiando hacia dichas naves.

Armor: Vamos...deprisa...

Soldado grifo: Os llevaran a un lugar seguro.

Los civiles iban subiendo a las naves para ser evacuados. Mike y su patrulla estaban presentes para cubrirles.

Mike: Vamos chicos...hora de combatir.

Decía el potro armador con su Golden Tail destruyendo de varios tajos a los espectros.

Vulcan: Jajajaja...ya tenía yo ganas de dar camorra.

Comentó Vulcan cayendo de repente del cielo en su modo vuelo, cargando su martillo de energía al máximo y golpeando en el centro de un grupo de espectros que los hizo salir por los aires.

Eclipse: Deprisa. Debemos ocuparnos de estos tipos y poner a salvo a la gente.

Comentó Eclipse generando energía en su lanza y lanzándola contra otro grupo de espectros al cual atravesó a la mayoría de ellos. Sheaker y su hermana aparecieron también para atacar a los espectros.

Sheaker: Golpe de viento...

Dijo la yegua creando un barrido con su katana provocó una gran ráfaga de viento que mando a volar a varios espectros por los aires. Light Pures mediante sus poderes de luz, se tele transportó en medio de ellos y cambio su elemento a hielo mediante una diamante celeste en su brazalete. Ahí se convirtió en Ice Light.

Ice Light: Tundra...

El aire alrededor del grupo de espectros se congeló al instante helando a los espectros convirtiéndolos en puros témpanos. En el momento que estos cayeron al suelo, se fragmentaron en pedazos.

Reaper Skull y las otras veían como el grupo de Mike y su grupo atacaban a los espectros.

Reaper Skull (molesto): Tenían que venir esos aquí. Tropas ...atacad...

Soldado: A la orden...

Las tropas celestes junto con varios vehículos fueron a atacar a Mike y su grupo. Unos portales surgieron detrás de Mike y su grupo y de ellos surgieron robots y vehículos.

Armor: Adelante...atacad a los celestes.

Robots: Orden confirmada.

Los soldados celestes comenzaron a disparar contra los robots mientras los robots de asalto hacían lo propio provocando grandes perdidas en ambos bandos. En el aire varios atropos disparaban sus misiles contra los grupos de tierra en un vuelo rasante. Iban destruyendo tropas hasta que unos misiles aparecieron destruyendo a varios de ellos. Los causantes de aquellos ataques eran una unidades terrestres robóticas negras. La unidad en cuestión eran de tamaño pequeño comparándolo con un tanque escorpión, se desplazaba mediante ruedas tipo oruga, una cabeza acoplada en la cabeza con forma de insecto con tres ojos rojos y una parte circular en la parte superior que lanzaba misiles por ella*.

**Base de datos de Bit**.

**Mantis**: Unidad terrestre antiaérea de desplazamiento rápido. Unidades robóticas completamente automatizadas. Estas unidades están diseñadas para disparar objetitos aéreas con sus misiles tierra aire. Puede disparar varios misiles desde su plataforma circular y destruir unidades aéreas que pasen cerca de su radio de acción.

Las mantis iban destruyendo unidades aéreas hasta que unos portales surgieron cerca de ellos y de estos aparecieron titanes. Estos titanes estaban pintados de azul a diferencia de los que usan habitualmente los celestes. Al principio estos pensaban que eran titanes aliados pero eso cambio cuando de repente estos comenzaron a atacar a las mantis destruyéndolos con sus armas o con sus puños.

Soldados celeste: ¿Que pasa?

Soldado celeste2: ¿Por que nos atacan nuestros propios titanes?

Preguntaban sorprendidos los soldados celestes al ser atacados por estos. Trataron de contraatacar pero el ataque fue tan rápido y por completo por sorpresa que no pudieron evitar sufrir grandes perdidas.

Flash: ¿Que hacen esos titanes? ¿Por que se atacan entre ellos?

Preguntó confuso el pegaso. Mike le respondió.

Mike: Esos titanes son nuestros. Cuando estuvimos en la nave hundida hace tiempo, pudimos extraer los planos para construirlos. Gracias a eso podemos construir nuestros propios titanes.

Respondió Mike con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Flash no pudo evitar admirar por ello.

Flash: Valla...muy hábil pero...Se supone que tienen que haber un piloto en ellos ¿Quien los maneja?

Red: En este caso los controlas tropas de asalto que al igual que los otros, pueden conducir vehículos.

Completó Red Fire lanzando una poderosa ola de calor contra unos tanques escopio derritiéndolos en el momento.

Los titanes aliados seguían atacando pero pronto perdieron su ventaja inicial cuando contraatacaron los titanes enemigos. Una interminable lluvia de disparos y misiles de formaban en medio de ellos. Un titán atlas aliado disparaba sin cesar contra un stryder recibiendo este grandes daños, cuando estuvo cerca de él le arreó un brutal puñetazo que atravesó la carcasa del titan arrancando del asiento al piloto. Primero lo estrujó y lo tiró por ahí.

Varios ogres enemigos golpeaban sin cesar a un atlas aliado tirandolo al suelo, uno de los ogres puso el pie encima de este impidiéndole levantarse y le disparó en la cabeza con su arma varias veces hasta destruirlo. Acto seguido reciben la lluvia de misiles de otros titanes aliados contra ellos recibiendo grandes daños llevando a uno en estado perdido y obligando al piloto a eyectarse abandonando al titan. Un atlas se acercó al otro ogre que quedaba, este trató de contraatacar con sus puños pero el atlas detiene con sus manos ambos ataques arrancando uno de sus brazos y golpeando con él destrozándolo.

Siervos de ala negra disparaban su fuego concentrado contra las tropas robots derritiéndolos pero unos crio legionarios aparecieron volando mediante sus jet packs y cuando aterrizaron dispararon su haz gélido contra ellos congelándolos al instante. Los crio legionarios volvieron a salir volando con sus jet packs cayendo sobre las tropas congeladas y rompiéndolos en pedazos.

En la base enemiga, las tropas celeste disparaban a las tropas robots que se acercaban. Varios tanques escorpio destruían a varios robots pero un potente contraataque por parte de los tanques de asedio los quitaron de en medio. Uno de los tanques de asedio se disparó a una refinería de materia negra cristalizada. La explosión sumándolos con los cristales provocaron una enorme explosión.

Dark: Vamos bien con esto Mike.

Comentó la potra golpeando con magia el núcleo de un titan atlas enemigo y destruirlo.

Mike: Cierto. Muy pronto acabaremos con esto.

Comentó confiado el potro. En ese momento se formó una enorme explosión en medio del ejercito aliado que alertó a los potros.

Mike: ¿Que ha pasado?

Dark: Ha sido cerca.

Los potros volaron hacia donde se formó la explosión y en medio de robots y vehículos destruidos lo vieron. Era Absalon, el cruel emperador del imperio estaba en medio de donde se formó la explosión. Mike y Darkwing se pusieron en alerta.

Dark: Mike...es...

Mike: Si Darkwing...es él...

Respondió el potro poniéndose en guardia. Absalon lo vio y no pudo evitar soltar una risa perversa.

Absalon: Mira a quien tenemos aquí. A Star Hope.

Mike: ¿Que haces tu aquí Absalon?

Preguntó desafiante el potro sin apartar la vista de Absalon. Ambos potros se fijaron en la enorme hacha que el emperador tenía cargado en su hombro. El emperador se rió ante la pregunta.

Absalon: Simplemente vengo a mostrarte mi antigua arma que pude recuperar. El Hacha de la Destrucción. Un artefacto ancestral.

Y acto seguido mostró al enorme hacha a ambos potros. Mike y Darkwing podían sentir el enorme poder que desprendía el hacha. Acto seguido aparecieron los fénix de Mike y Darkwing.

Holy: Cuidado Mike.

Dark Cloud: Esa arma desprende una energía impresionante.

Mike: Lo se chicos.

Comentó el grupo. Absalon entre risas perversas les dijo.

Absalon: Y hacéis bien en temerla. Esta arma causó la muerte de todos mis enemigos hace milenios.

Y en ese momento Absalon alzó su hacha y golpeó fuertemente el suelo, una enorme honda de choque surgió de ella creando una enorme surco por donde pasaban. Iba tan rápido el ataque que Mike y Darkwing tuvieron problemas para esquivarlo. El ataque continuo hasta una montaña y la partió en dos. Los potros miraron alucinados ante lo que vieron.

Dark: Que poder...

Mike: Holy...

Dark: Dark Cloud...

Ambos fénix vinieron hacia ellos.

Ambos: Bankai.

Ambos potros formaron sus armaduras fénix de nivel dos. Absalon se rió de ello.

Absalon: Os harán falta algo más que esas armaduras para hacerme frente.

Mike y Darkwing no se dejaron intimidar por el emperador.

Mike: Eso...

Dark: Lo veremos...

Mike sacó su Golden Tail y Darkwing formó su espada de sombra y se lanzaron hacia él. Mike cargó de magia su espada y Darkwing concentró energía en su espada sombra y ambos lanzaron un tajo conjunto con Absalon. El emperador se cubrió del ataque con su hacha bloqueando perfectamente el ataque. El hacha comenzó a brillar y lanzó lejos a ambos potros saliendo por los aires.

Ambos: AHHHHH...

Gritaron los dos potros cayendo al suelo pero acto seguido se pusieron en pie. El emperador andaba lento pero progresivo contra lo potros arrastrando su hacha.

Absalon: Con el Hacha de la Destrucción no tenéis nada que hacer contra mi.

Se jactaba el emperador mientras andaba hacia los potros, estos no se rindieron.

Mike: Golpe solar...

Mike saltó hacia el cielo y cargó energía dorada en su espada y acto seguido lanzó un potente rayo dorado contra el emperador, este lo desvío sin apenas dificultad con su hacha.

Darkwing: Manto oscuro.

Darkwing se tornó en sombras y lanzó una enorme hola de oscuridad que amenazaba con cubrir por completo al emperador, este se río y justo cuando iba a cubrirle este lanzó un poderoso ataque en forma de arco con su hacha deshaciendo la sombra de Darkwing y hacerla caer violentamente contra el suelo. Mike voló rápido hacia ella.

Mike: Darkwing...¿Estas bien...?

Pregunto el potro preocupado por su amiga. Esta le respondió algo dolorida mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Dark: Mas o menos...ese bruto tiene un arma tremenda.

Absalon: Ya hemos jugado bastante. Ahora veréis el verdadero poder del Hacha de la Destrucción.

Absalon pego un enorme salto hacia los potros cargando su hacha. Mike activo su nano escudo siendo apoyado por Darkwing creando su propia barrera de sombras para protegerse del ataque. En emperador golpeo con su hacha dicha barrera creando una enorme explosión que destruyó sin problemas la barrera y mandar volando a los potros que no pudieron evitarlo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, el enorme alicornio se tele transportó entre ellos, a Mike le dio un brutal golpe con la parte plana del hacha y a Darkwing le dio un fuerte golpe con el mango que la mandó volando muy lejos de allí.

Mike: Darkwing...

Mike quiso ir hacia ella pero Absalon se interpuso por medio.

Absalon: ¿A donde crees que vas mocoso?

Mike se echó atrás y en postura de guardia le gritó.

Mike: Quita de en medio.

Mike cargó un ataque solar desde sus alas acelerando el proceso con ayuda de la Golden Tail y le lanzó un poderoso rayo solar contra Absalon provocando una enorme explosión.

Mike: Recibiendo todo el ataque a tan corta distancia, no puede haber salido indemne.

Comentó confiado el potro. Para su desgracia, Absalon cubierto por una barrera hecha por el hacha lo protegió del ataque para sorpresa del potro.

Mike: ¿Como? A esa distancia...no podrías haber salido ileso...

Decía sorprendido el potro. El emperador se rió.

Absalon: Jajajaja...con esta arma he conquistado tierras enteras y he destruido a mis enemigos. Y muy pronto sabrás porque...Giga aniquilación...

El hacha comenzó a brillar y varias bolas de energía oscura empezaron a formar alrededor de él. Acto seguido las lanzó contra el potro al cual no tuvo más remedio que salir volando y esquivarlas. Cada una de las bolas de energía explotaban al estar cerca del potro o al impactar con algo. Mike tubo que volar deprisa para poder esquivar los ataques al cual tenía mucha dificultad para hacerlo.

Mike hacía lo que podía para esquivar las esferas explosivas pero finalmente le alcanzan y cae al suelo. El potro se levantó justo para bloquear el ataque de hacha de Absalon con su Golden Tail. El impacto fue tan brutal que Mike tubo enormes dificultades para poder mantenerse en el sitio.

Mike: (Maldita sea...esa arma es tremenda).

Pensaba el potro. Absalon en cambio se reía como un desquiciado de tener al potro contra las cuerdas.

Absalon: Jajajaja...estas perdido Star Hope...prepárate para reunirte con Orion...

Mike: (¿Orion...?)

Preguntó el potro confundido por las palabras de Absalon. El hacha comenzó a brillar de nuevo y una enorme explosión se formó. Mike cayó rodando a enorme distancia muy lejos de allí. Inmediatamente logra ponerse en pie y frenar con algo de dificultad.

Mike: Maldita sea...por primera vez me siento en verdaderos aprietos.

Absalon: No lo sabes tu bien mocoso...

Respondió el emperador apareciendo de golpe al lado del potro tratando de golpearle con su hacha. Mike lo esquiva y con su Golden Tail trata de golpearlo pero el emperador lo elude y ambos comenzaron a luchar chocando sus armas contra la otra. Al contrario de lo que aparentaba el arma, el emperador lo movía con soltura como si no pesara nada. Cada golpe de ambas armas era brutal y cada impacto hacía temblar la tierra.

En otro lugar, en la base celeste. Flash Sentry, Eclipse, Vulcan, Red Fire y Eye Fox lograron colarse en la base aprovechando la confusión.

Flash: Bien. Estamos dentro.

Comentó el pegaso escondiéndose detrás de un edificio como el resto.

Eclipse: ¿Conocéis el plan?

Vulcan: Por supuesto. Vamos allí y formamos algo de camorra.

Comentó Vulcan feliz mientras sacaba sus armas, Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón.

Fox: No idiota. El plan es entrar sin que nos descubran en la medida de lo posible y conseguir el artefacto que buscan.

Comentó molesta Eye Fox mientras Vulcan se sobaba la cabeza.

Flash: Ey chicos. Mirad.

El grupo se asomó y vieron a Shockdown de espaldas pulsando unos botones de un pequeño panel de control. Debido al enorme tamaño del robot, tenía que usar unas pinzas provenientes de su casco que a la vez se dividía en diversas secciones pulsando botones.

Red: Le conozco. Es Shockdown. El tipo que estaba acosando a Mike desde hace bastante tiempo.

Fox: Casi no me puedo creer que fuese originario de los celestes y estuviera activo durante más de 50.000 años.

Flash: 50.000 años sin oxidarse. Sin duda tiene metal de calidad el tío.

Comentó el pegaso sorprendido por lo bien conservado que estaba el robot pese a los años. Ante eso Eclipse dijo.

Eclipse: Tenemos doble oportunidad. Podemos conseguir el artefacto y acabar con una importante unidad del imperio.

Vulcan: De eso me ocupo yo.

Comentó Vulcan adoptando su modo velocidad pasando su armadura plateada y grande, a una violeta y pequeña de mayor agilidad.

Fox: ¿Que pretendes ahora tarugo?

Vulcan: Muy simple. Le voy a dar tan rápido que ni se va dar cuenta de donde proviene el ataque.

Comentó confiado el robot. A ninguno le pareció buena idea eso.

Red: Vulcan...espera. No creo que sea buena ide...

No pudo completar la frase porque el gran robot salió a enorme velocidad contra Shockdown.

Eclipse: Este idiota lo va a estropear todo.

Dijo molesto el alicornio. Vulcan seguía avanzando a toda velocidad contra el enorme robot.

Vulcan: Le voy a dar tan fuerte...que va a necesitar un GPS para encontrar todas sus piezas.

Vulcan iba a enorme velocidad casi imperceptible. Estuvo a punto de encontrarse con el enorme robot pero en el ultimo instante, Shockdown se giró rápidamente y le dio un brutal manotazo contra el robot que lo hizo estrellarse contra un edificio de la base celeste.

Vulcan: Bu..buenos ...reflejos...

Comentó aturdido el gran robot. Sus compañeros fueron a socorrerlo.

Flash: Vulcan ¿Estas bien?

Vulcan: Si...más o menos...

Eclipse: Idiota. Nos has descubierto.

Dijo molesto el alicornio dando un zape en la cabeza de Vulcan.

Fox: Ey...el que tiene la exclusiva de darle coscorrones soy yo.

Comentó Eye Fox molesta. Shockdown se puso enfrente de ellos.

Shockdown: Intrusos detectados...

El grupo se puso en guardia enfrente del gran robot.

Flash: Adiós al factor sorpresa.

Red: Vamos a tener que hacer esto a las malas.

Vulcan abandonando su forma velocidad y volver a su estado normal respondió.

Vulcan: Yo ya estaba harto del factor sorpresa. Es hora de patearle el trasero a esa lata de sardinas gigante.

Shockdown se transformó a su forma bípeda permitiendo alcanzar una gran altura y aparentar de forma intimidante para el grupo.

Flash: Me parece que no lo vamos tener fácil.

Shockdown alzó su brazo cañón y generó una esfera de energía de gran tamaño y acto seguido la lanzo contra el grupo

Vulcan: Mía...

Gritó Vulcan adoptando su modo defensa y creando su gran escudo grande metalizado recibiendo este todo el impacto de la bola. Vulcan hacía lo posible para detener dicho ataque.

Vulcan: Uf...si no puedo pararlo...tendré que desviarlo.

Vulcan empleó todas sus fuerzas en desviar el ataque y lograr que se fuera a otra parte. Finalmente la esfera de energía se perdió en el firmamento.

Vulcan: Adiós bolita...hasta nunca...

Comentaba Vulcan viendo como la bola se perdía.

Flash: Esa cosa parece de cuidado. habrá que emplearse a fondo.

Comento el pegaso empuñando su espada de cristal, en ese momento Eclipse gritó.

Eclipse: Cuidado...

Se puso delante de Flash Sentry y usó su lanza para detener un disparó. En ese momento vieron a Reaper Skull subido a un edificio apuntando con sus armas al grupo, junto a él estaban Dimitry y Black Beauty. Red Fire, Vulcan y Eye Fox los reconocieron.

Red: Esos tipos otra vez.

Dijo la alicornio en posición de batalla.

Vulcan: El cara de calavera y las dos preciosidades.

Continuo Vulcan sacando sus armas.

Flash: ¿Quienes son esos tipos?

Fox: Letales asesinos del emperador. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos tuvimos una dura lucha.

Respondió Eye Fox apuntándolos con su arco.

Eclipse: Ya veo que son de cuidado.

Red: Ni te lo imaginas.

Los tres asesinos seguían en el sitio hasta que Shockdown les ordenó atacar.

Shockdown: Eliminadlos...

Reaper Skull: Será un placer.

Y los tres asesinos se pusieron en marcha. Reaper Skull saltó y comenzó a disparar con sus escopetas, Dimitry alzó el vuelo y lanzaba tajos de energía con su guadaña y Black Beauty usó los ganchos de sus brazos para desplazarse y disparar su arma. El grupo comenzó a enfrentarse a ellos.

Reaper Skull: Jejejeje...morid...

Decía sádicamente el asesino sin dejar de dispara al grupo. Eye Fox contraataco.

Fox: Toma flecha de hielo.

Disparó una flecha pero su rival se tornó en sombra y se movió velozmente hacia un lado de la arquera. Nada más adoptar su forma sólida, disparó su escopeta contra Eye Fox al cual logra esquivarlo saltando hacia un lado.

Fox: Que te crees tu eso.

Tras revolcarse en el suelo, la arquera se levanta inmediatamente y le dispara otra flecha contra el asesino. Este se preparaba para esquivar dicha flecha, pero para su sorpresa, apenas se acercara a él le flecha soltó un destelló cegador que cegó temporalmente al asesino.

Reaper Skull: Ahhhh...mis ojos...

Decía el asesino cegado por la luz.

Vulcan: Y eso no es lo único.

Comentó Vulcan sacando su mazo de energía de su brazo y golpeando al asesino con el haciéndolo estrellar contra un edificio. Vulcan iba a rematarlo pero justo cuando iba a golpearlo de nuevo, el asesino volvió a convertirse en sombras y esquivar el ataque.

Vulcan: Vuelve aquí cobarde...

Gritaba molesto Vulcan sin darse cuenta de que Reaper Skull apareció detrás de él y le disparo con un lanza granadas dándole de lleno.

Reaper Skull: Jajajaja...muere robot...

Se reía el asesino pero acto seguido apareció Vulcan del humo en su modo fuerza.

Vulcan: Muérete tu...Puño de neutrones...

Cargó su puño de energía y golpeó fuertemente al asesino y hacerlo salir por los aires.

Flash Sentry se enfrentaba a Dimitry. La asesina se movía velozmente de un lado a otro con sus ganchos al mismo tiempo que disparaba a Flash Sentry, poniendo en aprietos al pegaso.

Flash: Cuidado tía...mira por donde disparas con eso.

La asesina no respondió, siguió disparando su arma contra el pegaso.

Flash: Veo que eres de pocas palabras.

La asesina se quedó fija en el tejado de un edificio de la base y comenzó a disparar su rifle en modo ametralladora obligando al pegaso a ponerse a cubierto detrás de un tanque escorpio destruido.

Flash: Vale...Tengo que ser rápido. Esa tía no me lo pone fácil en absoluto.

El pegaso sacó de su armadura una especie de placa de metal.

Flash: Espero que este cacharro funcione o la tengo clara.

La asesina seguía esperando que el pegaso apareciera. Finalmente lo ve salir de su escondite volando a toda velocidad por el aire. Ahí la asesina comenzó a disparar su arma sin parar y el pegaso trataba de esquivar las balas. Por desgracia una de las balas le dio en el ala y cayó al suelo a gran altura. Finalmente la asesina tras lograr hacerle caer al suelo, se desplazó esta vez empleando sus alas y bajar hasta donde estaba el pegaso agonizando. Esta sin mostrar emoción alguna, le apuntó a la cabeza con su arma dispuesta a rematarlo. Finalmente le disparó a la cabeza, sus sorpresa fue que la bala le atravesó la cabeza sin hacerle nada y aun más cuando este desapareció de su vista.

Flash: ESTOY AQUÍ...

La asesina se giró detrás suyo y vio a Flash Sentry yendo hacia ella y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, el pegaso le da un enorme puñetazo en toda la cara que la hace salir volando y perdiera su arma al cual es cogida por el pegaso.

Flash: Toma ya. Esos platos de hologramas son sin duda una maravilla.

Comentaba el pegaso observando el reproductor de hologramas que tenía puesto en el escondite donde él salio.

Red Fire se enfrentaba de nuevo contra Dimitry. La yegua celeste la atacaba sin cesar con ataques mágicos realizados con la magia de sangre. Primero se hizo un corte en el brazo y varios puñales de sangre fueron directos hacia Red Fire. La alicornio bloqueó los ataques con puñetazos y patadas de fuego.

Red Fire: No te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Dijo la alicornio prendiendo su crin y cola en llamas como su cola. Dimitri se hizo otro corte sacándose más sangre. El suelo se empapo de sangre y adoptaron forma del símbolo mágico de la estrella mágica (la estrella de cinco puntas para hechizos). De esos símbolos surgieron enormes criaturas monstruosas. Estas criaturas tenían la piel roja en cierto modo como si estuvieran cubiertas de sangre y fragmentos de tierra y piedras por todo el cuerpo, ojos rojos, pinchos de hueso en los hombros. Tenían pinta obesa y repugnante*.

Red: Pero...¿Que son esas cosas? Bit...informa...

**Base de datos de Bit**

* **Golens de carne**: Criaturas oscuras invocadas por el arte prohibido de la magia de sangre. Estas horrendas criaturas posen una enorme fuerza capaz de partir rocas. Obedecen ciegamente al quien los ha convocado sin dilación alguna y son capaces de hacer las mayores atrocidades que uno podría imaginarse. Poseen una inteligencia limitada y al menos que su invocador lo indique previamente, se ponen a devorar a los vivos que tengan a su alcance cuando no estén haciendo absolutamente nada.

Red: Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo.

Dimitry: Matadla...por el imperio...

Los golens obedecieron y se fueron hacia Red Fire. Esta se preparó para combatirlos y se lanzo hacia ellos y golpeó fuertemente al primero de ellos con una potente patada ígnea que lo hace estrellar contra un grupo. Un golen trató de golpearla con ambos puños pero esta lo esquiva y le lanza un poderoso rayo de calor alterando la sangre con que está compuesto el golen y hacerlo explotar esparciendo sangre por todas partes. Red Fire sintió verdadero asco al verlo.

Red: Uff...que asco...Resulta repulsivo.

Varios golens se lanzaron a por ello tratando de golpearla. Mientras esta luchaba contra ellos, un golen que estaba a cierta distancia, se metió la mano dentro del estomago y sacó una gran bola roja de sangre. Acto seguido la lanzó contra la alicornio al cual la atrapo por completo inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

Red: Puag...que asco...quitadme esto de encima...

Se quejaba la alicornio. Los golens fueron a por ella aprovechando que no podía mover para acabar con ella.

Red: Que os creéis eso...Armadura magma...

Nada más decir eso, un intenso fuego surgió de ella rodeando su cuerpo y destruyendo la masa de sangre que la aprisionaba. La yegua se libero y quedó envuelta en una armadura de puro fuego. Los golens trataron de golpearla pero el fuego que desprendía la yegua era tan intenso que derretía los puños de los golens. Esta sonría.

Red: ¿Pasáis calor chicos...? Entonces esto os va a caldear.

Comentó la yegua intensificando las llamas de su armadura. El calor era tan intenso que los golens comenzaron a hincharse por el calor y explotar en grandes masas de sangre. La yegua sonrío por ello.

Red: Adiós a esos golens.

Dimitry retrocedió impresionada al ver como sus golens fueron destruidos.

Red: ¿Te ha sorprendido eso? Entonces esto te va encantar...tornado de fuego.

La yegua convocó un enorme tornado de fuego tomando dirección hacia Dimitry. Esta trató de bloquearlo con una barrera hecha con magia de sangre. La yegua trataba de resistir el ataque como podía manteniéndolo con el poder de su guadaña. Finalmente logra pararlo.

Red: Y eso no es todo.

La yegua alzó el vuelo hasta llegar al cielo poniéndose a media altura.

Red: Carga de victoria...Estrella de fuego...

**Música finisher**

Red Fire intensifico sus llamas como nunca hasta adoptar forma de una enorme bola de fuego. Dimitry miraba asustada dicho ataque.

Dimitry: No puede ser...

El fuego iba adoptando forma de estrella de fuego y acto seguido, la yegua junto con la estrella bajó en picado contra su enemiga. Esta recibió todo el impacto creando una enorme explosión de fuego. Cuando todo terminó, Dimitry estaba en el suelo con múltiples heridas y Red Fire a su lado.

Red: Bien amiga, ahora veamos que es lo que tienes en el cuello.

Comentó la yegua a punto de quitarle el aparato detrás de su cuello pero un disparo la obligó a retroceder causado por Reaper Skull.

Reaper Skull: Me temo que no.

Dijo el asesino cogiendo a Dimitry y convirtiéndose en sombras se marchó de allí dejando sola a Red Fire.

Red: Maldita sea. Otra vez se han marchado.

Eclipse se enfrentaba a Shockdown. Al contrario de lo que aparentaba su aspecto, el enorme robot era bastante rápido.

Eclipse: Eclipse sombra...

El alicornio disparó una disco mágico en forma de eclipse contra el robot, este lo desvió con su brazo como si nada.

Eclipse: Me temo que este no será fácil de vencer.

Comentó el alicornio ante su fuerte adversario. Esta alzó su brazo y disparó un rayo concentrado. Eclipse trató de bloquear el ataque con su lanza, pero el disparo era tan poderoso que acabo siendo arrastrado contra un edificio estrellando en ella.

Eclipse: Definitivamente. No va a ser fácil...

Shockdown: Toda resistencia es inútil...

De su cuerpo surgieron varias armas y de ellas surgieron infinidad de misiles y disparos láser contra el alicornio. Este logró esquivarlos mediante un tele transporte.

Eclipse: No me rendiré fácilmente...

Dijo el alicornio apareciendo detrás del robot y lanzando un poderoso rayo eclipsado contra el robot. Este detuvo con dificultad el rayo con su brazo. Eclipse aprovechó que había bajado la guardia para tele transportarse justo enfrente de él y golpearle en su cara con su lanza. Aquello hizo retroceder al robot cayendo al suelo y Eclipse salto sobre el para golpearlo con su lanza pero el robot fue más rápido y le golpeó con su brazo echándolo hacia un lado. El robot se levantó y disparó su láser de brazo contra Eclipse, este lo esquiva y lanzó otro rayo contra el robot recibiendo todo el impacto. Pese a ello el enorme robot no sufrió apenas daños.

Eclipse: Diantres...es duro...

Shockdown: Preparado para eliminación de la unidad Eclipse...

Decía el robot apuntando con sus armas al alicornio, estuvo a punto de disparar hasta que se oyó un grito en la lejanía.

Eclipse: ¿Que es ese grito?

Acto seguido apareció Darkwing que había sido golpeada por el emperador mandándola a gran distancia. Chocó contra Shockdown mandándolo muy lejos de allí y la potra se estrelló en la zona donde se estaba excavando. Eclipse fue a socorrer a la potra.

Eclipse: Darkwing...¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el alicornio a la potra. Esta le contestó media adolorida.

Dark: Si..mas o menos...ese tipo pega bien duro...

Eclipse: ¿Se puede saber de donde sales? Se supone que estabas con Mike.

Dark: Pues...Ey...¿Que es eso que está medio enterrado en las rocas?

Preguntó la potra señalando una zona con su casco. En otra parte, Mike seguía combatiendo contra el emperador. El potro tenía muchas dificultades para plantar cara a la poderosa arma del emperador. Cada golpe de aquella hacha en su espada era casi como si las recibiera el mismo.

Mike: (Por Celestia...esa arma es terrorífica...No se cuanto podré aguantar...).

Mike hacia lo posible para enfrentarse a Absalon, pero aquella arma lo dificultaba enormemente. Absalon seguía atacando sin parar mientras Mike hacia lo posible para poder contraatacar.

Absalon: Jajajajaja...prepárate para sufrir tu destino Star Hope...

Se reía como un loco el emperador mientras atacaba sin parar. Mike al final logra alejarse de él y preparar su ataque.

Mike: Carga de victoria...Dragón dorado...X3...

**Música Finisher**...

El enorme dragó dorado de nivel tres surgió preparado para lanzar su ataque.

Mike: Prepárate Absalon...

Mike lanzó su ataque contra el emperador. Este preparó su hacha mientras se reía perversamente.

Absalon: Eso no te servirá absolutamente de nada.

**Interrumpir música finisher**

Mike estaba confiado que su ataque más poderoso derrotaría a Absalon. Para su desgracia, justo cuando el dragón dorado estuvo a punto de clavar sus grandes fauces en el, el emperador con un movimiento de su hacha lo parte en dos para horror del potro.

Mike: No...

Absalon: Jajajajaja...te dije que no te serviría...ahora sufre mi ira...Hacha de colera...

El hacha comenzó a brillar con una luz roja siniestra y acto seguido, el emperador fue directo hacia el potro dispuesto a aplastarle con su hacha. Mike preparó su Golden Tail para detenerlo.

Mike: Filo de Flash...X3...

Ambas armas chocaron entre si provocando un brutal choque de poder. Para desgracia de Mike, el hacha logra partir en dos la Golden Tail.

Mike: La Golden Tail...no puede ser...

Al final el impacto manda volando a Mike junto con su arma partida y cae rodando a enorme distancia. Mike se levantó para ver como el emperador se dispone a atacar de nuevo. El potro trató de detenerlo con su nano escudo, para desgracia de él el ataque logra destruir la barrera como si fuera de papel y manda de nuevo a volar al potro de nuevo contra el suelo.

Holy: Mike...¿Estas bien?

Preguntó telepáticamente el fénix al potro. Este le respondió.

Mike: Si...mas o menos...

El potro en el suelo, trató de coger la Golden Tail partida pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Absalon puso su casco encima del arma.

Absalon: Star Hope...

Se reía macabramente el cruel emperador mirando al potro con una mirada cruel. Acto seguido alzo su hacha dispuesto a darle el golpe final.

Absalon: Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto...prepárate para morir..

Mike cerró los ojos para recibir un ataque que nunca llego. Cuando los abrió, no se creía lo que veía.

Absalon: ¿Como?

El ataque del hacha del Absalon fue detenido por Darkwing con una extraña arma que tenía puesto en su brazo. Era un especie de brazalete en su brazo derecho de color plateado con diversos símbolos elementales. De ella surgía una espada de fuego que bloqueaba el ataque.

Mike: ¿Darkwing?

Darkwing miró a Mike y le guiñó un ojo.

Dark: Tranquilo Mike. Yo y mi nueva arma os venimos a salvar.

Absalon: Las espada elemental...* Unos de los artefactos ancestrales...

***La Espada Elemental**:** Creado por "DarkSheik" autor del fanfic "El resurgir de los guerreros elementales"**

Dijo sorprendido el alicornio al ver dicha arma en manos de la potra.

Dark: Y no solo eso. Elemento viento.

La hoja cambio a uno de vieto y provocó una ventolera que mandó volando a Absalon perdiendo su arma. El alicornio cayó al suelo lejos de su arma.

Absalon: Mi arma...debo recuperarla.

Mike: Creo que no.

Mike saltó hacia dicha arma y la cogio. Pese a la gran fuerza física del potro, tubo muchos problemas para cargarla debido al enorme peso de esta. Absalon se puso furioso por ello.

Absalon: Maldito...devuélveme el arma...Solo yo merezco tenerla en mis cascos.

Mike: Bit...portal al páramo helado...

Un portal se formo al lado del potro.

Mike: ¿La quieres?

Nada más preguntar, tiró el arma al portal.

Mike: Ve a por ella.

Absalon furioso se lanzó hacia el portal pero este se cerró antes de que este llegara.

Absalon: NOOOOOO...

Gritó furioso al perder su arma y luego miró furioso a ambos potros que ambos empuñaban sus armas. Darkwing su espada elementales y Mike la Golden Tail sujetando la otra mitad de la hoja con su magia.

Absalon: Malditos...pagareis por esto...Una vez que recupere mi arma...no tendré piedad con ninguno de vosotros...

Y el emperador desapareció en un destello de luz. Ambos potros se echaron al suelo respirando aliviados al igual que sus fénix salieron de ellos respirando también aliviados.

Dark: Menos mal...

Dark Cloud: No creo que aguantara otro asalto contra ese bestia y su hacha.

Holy: Si... Mike y yo tuvimos muchos problemas para enfrentarnos a él con su hacha. Su arma era realmente poderosa.

Mike: Si...si no hubierais llegado a tiempo...

Darkwing sonrío y le dijo.

Dark: Si. Gracias a esta arma que era por lo visto lo que buscaban los celestes.

Comentó la potra enseñando el armo al potro al cual no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

Mike: Buena arma ¿Que es?

Dark: Por lo que dijo Absalon se llama Espada Elemental. Y por lo que he podido comprobar, tiene poder para crear hojas afiladas de distintos elementos y así realizar diversos ataques.

Mike: Fascinante. Al menos tu tienes un arma que funciona. La mía...

Comentó el potro mostrando la Golden Tail partida por la mitad. Darkwing no pudo evitar preocuparse por ello.

Darkwing: ¿La Golden Tail partida en dos? Esto no es bueno.

Mike: Si. Y si no encuentro la forma de reparar la espada y reforzarla antes de que vuelva Absalon...Tendremos muchos problemas.

Holy: Si...problemas...

Ambos potros y sus fénix no pudieron evitar preocuparse de ello y lo que iba a pasar.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

**Capitulo Extra**

**Daños Colaterales**

En otra parte, en una ciudad. Eyedragon estaba comiendo unas donas en un banco enfrente de su tienda de donas favorita.

Eyedragon: Oh si...sin duda estas donas son deliciosas...nada como en esta tienda donde las sirven.

En el momento que se comío la primera dona de su bolsa, cayó una esfera de energía (la que disparó Shockdown y lo había desviado Vulcan) justo encima de la tienda de donas creando una enorme explosión. Cuando todo terminó, Eyedragon salió de unos escombros medio aturdido.

Eyedragon: ¿Que...que ha pasado?

Preguntaba el kirin. Acto seguido ve que su tienda de donas estaba destruida y se espantó por ello.

Eyedragon: NOOOOOOO...NO PUEDE SER VERDAD...LA TIENDA DE DONAS NO...CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO...

Gritaba horrorizado el kirin al ver su querida tienda favorita en ruinas.

Eyedragon: ¿Por que?...¿Quien sería capaz de hacer esto a una maravillosa tienda de donas?

Se auto lamentaba el kirin y varios ponis curiosos se acercaron a lugar.

Pony: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Pony2: ¿De donde vino el ataque?

Pone3: Debe ser un ataque de esos celestes que se dedican a atacar a todo el mundo.

Nada más oír el nombre, el kirin puso una expresión de furia que asustaría a cualquiera.

Eyedragon: Con que ha sido el maldito Imperio Celeste ¿No? Esto no quedará así...Esos malditos sufrirán mi venganza...Nadie destruye mi tienda de donas favorita sin sufrir las consecuencias por parte de Eyedragon el kirin vengativo.

De jactaba el kirin a los cuatro vientos asustando levemente a los que estaban allí que miraban al kirin como si estuviera loco.


	24. Cap 23 La Leyenda de Orion

**CAPITULO 23**

**LA LEYENDA DE ORION**

Mike y su grupo habían vuelto a la capital del reino grifo. Mike y sus compañeros fueron a la sala del trono donde les esperaban las mane 7 y las princesas como el rey grifo y su hijo.

Twilight: Amigos...habéis vuelto.

Dijo Twilight que al igual que los demás, se alegraron de regresaran. Mike y el grupo les devolvió el saludo.

Mike: Hola a todas.

Sunset: Hola Mike.

Luna: ¿Tuvisteis éxito asaltando aquella base?

Armor: Así es princesa Luna.

Arvak: Logramos derrotar a la tropas enemigas y los hicimos huir.

Light Pures: Cosa que no fue fácil cuanto te atacan por todos lados.

Celestia: ¿Tuvisteis muchas dificultades?

Ante eso el grupo se puso serio.

Mike: La verdad...

Holy: Algunos problemas tuvimos.

Dark Cloud: Un problema llamado Absalon y su nueva arma.

Aquello capto la atención del grupo presente.

Applejack: ¿Nueva arma?

Spike: ¿Que queréis decir con Absalon y una nueva arma?

Dark: Absalon posee un arma monstruosa llamada el Hacha de la Destrucción. Un arma verdaderamente terrorífica.

Comentaba la potra recordando el terrible episodio de enfrentarse al emperador y su nueva arma.

Gilda: ¿El Hacha de la Destrucción?

Pregunto la grifo. Ante eso Arvak respondió.

Arvak: El Hacha de la Destrucción es un arma diseñada por el mismo Absalon con ayuda de Shockdown. Tiene un poder verdaderamente aterrador, capaz de destruir ejércitos enteros con dicha arma.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos...Eso es terrible.

Rarity: ¿En serio os enfrentasteis a ese bestia con un arma así?

Mike: Tampoco es que tuviéramos muchas opciones.

Comentó el potro preocupado al hacerse a la idea de que Absalon tuviera un arma tan aterradora.

Dark: Y suerte que tuvimos que yo consiguiera ese artefacto ancestral y pude hacerle frente temporalmente.

Twilight: ¿Tienes tu un artefacto ancestral Darkwing?

Pregunto la alicornio. Darkwing afirmó que si y la mostró su brazalete activando una hoja de hielo asombrando a los presentes.

Rainbow: Mola...

Pinkie: ¿La puedo coger?

Pregunto la pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba atentamente el arma. Amaltea se puso a hablar.

Amaltea: Esa es la Mega Arma Elemental. Esta arma no es como las comunes, es un arma viva que se adapta a su portador cambiando al arma y elemento que represente

Explicó la generala al grupo.

Rainbow: Whoa Darkwing...se nota que tienes un arma muy chula.

Comentó la pegaso mirando detenidamente el arma de Darkwing.

Pinkie: ¿La puedo coger?

Volvió a preguntar inocentemente la pony rosa. Sunset habló.

Sunset: De todos modos Mike. Tu también tienes un arma poderosa, la Golden Tail.

Nada más decirlo Mike puso un gesto de preocupación.

Mike: Bueno...mas o menos..

Applejack: ¿Algún problema azucarillo?

Mike no dijo nada. Mike sacó la Golden Tail todavía enfundada y la saco. Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver la Golden Tail partida en dos.

Twilight: Mike...tu espada...

Comentó Twilight sin poder creerse como la Golden Tail estubiera partida en dos.

Mike: Si...así es...

El grupo no se podía creerse lo que veían. La Golden Tail partida en dos.

Applejack: Pero...¿Como es posible? Quiero decir...Te hemos visto luchar con esa espada muchas veces y derrotar poderosos enemigos con ella...¿Como es posible que ahora esté partida en dos.

Comentaba la pony granjera sin poder creerse que la espada de Mike estuviera rota.

Celestia: Mike...¿Que le ocurrió para que este tu arma así?

Preguntó Celestia. Ante eso Mike la respondió.

Mike: El arma de Absalon era muy poderosa. Tuve muchas dificultades para hacerle frente. Al final su arma acabó por partir en dos la Golden Tail.

Rainbow: No me lo puedo creer...quiero decir...la Golden Tail es una arma poderosa y no se rompe así como así...El arma que usaba ese bestia tenía que ser tremenda para dejar la espada en ese estado.

Comentó la pegaso todavía alucinada por el estado de la Golden Tail.

Armor: Por desgracia...el arma del emperador era todavía más poderosa que la Golden Tail. Aunque no estuviéramos presentes, podíamos sentir su poder.

Rarity: Oh cielos...

Wind: ¿Y como lograsteis derrotar al emperador que tenía un arma tan aterradora si la Golden Tail fue partida?

Holy: No fue una victoria propiamente dicha.

Respondió la fénix que estaba posada en la grupa del potro. Mike continuo.

Mike: Gracias al ataque sorpresa de Darkwing con su brazalete elemental, Absalon perdió temporalmente el arma. Yo aproveché para cogerla y mediante el uso de portales, la mandé al paramo helado. Absalon tardará mucho en recuperar dicha arma.

Completó el potro. Ante eso Rainbow le dijo.

Rainbow: Y ya que tenías el hacha ¿Por que no lo usaste contra Absalon? Quiero decir...usar su propia arma contra él.

Preguntó la pegaso como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

Mike: No podía arriesgarme a que Absalon recuperase dicha arma. Con ella era todavía más peligroso todavía.

Arvak: Y mucho me temo que esa arma será más peligrosa todavía.

Aquel comentario capto la atención del grupo.

Celestia: ¿A que se refiere general?

Arvak: Debido al tiempo de letargo que estuvo aquella arma, el Hacha de la Destrucción no tenía todo su poder cuando Mike y Darkwing se enfrentaron a ella.

Luna: ¿Que?

Eclipse: ¿Estas diciendo que hasta ahora Absalon no ha estado luchando con todo el poder de dicha arma?

Arvak: Así es.

Una enorme preocupación se formó en el grupo. Si el hacha en su estado era tan poderosa, no quisieran imaginarse como sería a plena potencia. Al final Pinkie rompió el silencio.

Pinkie: ¿A que vienen esas caras tan largas? Seguro que encontraremos alguna solución.

Comentó la pony rosa con una sonrisa. Eye Fox la respondió.

Fox: No creo que sea tan fácil querida.

Mike: De momento tendré que encontrar la forma de reparar la Golden Tail y hacerla más fuerte.

Arandus: Si arreglar tu espada quieres, tenemos buenos herreros aquí. Seguro que encontraremos alguno que podría arreglar tu espada.

Dijo el rey al potro. Este le agradeció el gesto pero se negó.

Mike: Gracias majestad. Pero es poco probable que alguno pueda reparar esta espada. Solo se me ocurre una cosa.

Spike: ¿Y cual Mike?

Antes de que el potro respondiera Pinkie comenzó a hablar de forma alegre y rápida.

Pinkie: Mike piensa ir a la dimensión donde viven sus amigos de Divine, a preguntarle a su amigo Jack Evans si existe una forma de arreglar la espada y volverla mas fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien le regalo la Golden Tail*.

*** Ver "2. El Castillo y Asesinos" del fanfic "OFics" de la autora "Heron-White".**

Dijo finalmente la pony rosa. Rainbow con sarcasmo la respondió.

Rainbow: Si...como si fuera precisamente eso.

Mike: En realidad es como ha dicho Pinkie.

Dijo Mike con convicción.

Twilight: ¿En serio vas a ir a la otra dimensión donde están el Divine?

Mike: Por supuesto Twilight. Tengo amistad con mis amigos Jack Evans, Gifka y Rebeca del Divine. Seguro que pueden ayudarme con la espada.

Pinkie: Uh uh uh...¿Podemos ir..?...¿Podemos?

Preguntaba la pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa mientras daba saltitos. Mike se nego.

Mike: No. Iré yo junto con Darkwing, Vulcan, Eye Fox, Blue Sky y Bit. El resto deberán quedarse aquí por si atacan el enemigo al reino.

Celestia: Me parece razonable.

Sheaker: Si vamos todos, corremos el riesgo de dejar esta tierra desprotegida.

Light Pures: El imperio pose poderosos guerreros.

Fuu: Guerreros que no convienen subestimar.

Vulcan: Ya lo creo...aunque esa Dimitry y Black Beauty no están pero que nada mal.

Comentó Vulcan pensando en aquellas dos yeguas hasta que Eye Fox le dio un coscorrón.

Fox: Cállate tarugo. No seas tan pervertido ahora.

Mike: Ante esto una cosa...

Medic: ¿Cual Mike?

Mike miró a los generales Arvak y Amaltea y le dijo.

Mike: Absalon mencionó algo sobre un tal Orión ¿Sabéis algo?

Preguntó el potro a los generales.

Twilight: ¿Orión?

Pinkie: No me suena de nada el nombre. Y eso que conozco a todos los ponis.

Arvak: Orión fue el primer alicornio celeste del mundo.

Aquello capto la atención del grupo.

Applejack: ¿El primer alicornio celeste?

Rarity: ¿Quien es él? Suena como un semental imponente y apuesto.

Comentó de forma soñadora la unicornio, al imaginarse a un grande, apuesto y musculoso alicornio celeste de brillantes alas de luz.

Amaltea: Para eso es mejor empezaron a contar desde el principio.

Twilight: Estupendo. Una historia que no sale siquiera en los libros de Starbirl el barbudo.

Comentó emocionada la alicornio al conocer un fragmento de la historia de los ponis celestes.

Rainbow: Ay no...un rollazo de historia...

Comentó Rainbow con un gesto de aburrimiento hasta que Applejack molesta, la dio un codazo.

Pinkie: Yupi...un cuento...

Dijo alegremente la pony rosa sentándose como si una historia al fuego se fuera a contar. Amaltea se puso a contar su historia.

Amaltea: Hace muchos milenios, mucho antes de que existiera el Imperio Celeste. Nuestra raza vivía más o menos donde vosotros lo llamaríais la edad del bronce.

Comentaba la generala mientras todo el mundo la prestaba atención.

Amaltea: Entonces nuestra raza estaba dividida. Entre los ponis celestes con alas de luz y los que tenían alas de murciélago. Ambas tribus de ponis celestes eran enemigas desde hace milenios y se odiaban a muerte debido a sus diferencias.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos...eso es terrible...

Applejack: Esto me recuerda cuando las tres razas ponis estaban antes divididas debido a sus diferencias.

Amaltea: Ambas razas debido a lo mucho que se odiaban luchaban en encarnizadas luchas a muerte y muchas vidas se perdían a casi a diario, amenazando con exterminarse mutuamente. Aquella guerra se conoció como "El Conflicto Eterno".

Medic: Valla marrón.

Sunset: Un momento. Se supone que cuando nace un pony celeste, este tiene un aspecto como un pony de tierra ¿Que ocurre si un pony celeste criado por los de alas de luz se convierte en un alicornio de alas de murciélago y viceversa?

Preguntó la unicornio aunque se temía la respuesta.

Amaltea: En tal caso, en el momento que se revele su metamorfosis y se muestre ese caso, el potro en cuestión es expulsado de la tribu y dejándolo a su suerte y sin ser aceptado si quiera por la otra tribu de su raza por considerarlo impuro, o en el peor de los casos, muere de la peor forma posible.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso ¿Tanto era el odio entre ambas tribus que hacían aquellas cosas horribles a los potros solo por un presunto accidente de nacimiento? Amaltea continuo hablando.

Amaltea: La guerra entre ambas tribus se volvía cada vez más encarnizada y morían muchos ponis celestes de ambas tribus amenazando con exterminarse para siempre. Durante el trascurso de la guerra, ocurrió algo completamente inesperado.

Rainbow: ¿Si?...¿Cual?

Pregunto la pegaso que al final al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, la estaba atrayendo mucho la historia.

Amaltea: Un semental de la tribu de los ponis celestes de alas de luz y una yegua de la tribu de alas de murciélago se enamoraron del uno al otro.

Rarity: ¿En serio? Que romántico.

Comentó la unicornio suspirando de amor.

Amaltea: Ambos mantuvieron en secreto su relación temiendo la reacción de ambas tribus. Una vez concebido su amor ambos tuvieron un retoño al cual le bautizaron como Orion. Un potro que era completamente blanco. Nada corriente en aquellos tiempos.

Fox: ¿Ah no?

Mike: (Un momento...¿Completamente blanco?)

Pensaba para si el potro.

Por desgracia, ambas tribus de algún modo lo descubrieron considerando lo que hicieron como un enorme sacrilegio y trataron de matar a la pareja y su hijo de apenas unos meses. Al final la pareja logró escapar y desaparecer dejando a ambas tribus en sus luchas absurdas.

Fluttershy: Menos mal...por un momento me temí lo peor.

Dark: Por favor...continua...que se está volviendo interesante...

Dijo la potra enormemente interesada por la historia. Amaltea continuo hablando.

Amaltea: Pasaron 300 años y ambas tribus seguían luchando en su absurda guerra eterna hasta que llegó un día...

Luna: ¿Si?

Amaltea: Ambas tribus estaban dispuestas a darlo todo por ganar la guerra y lo iban a resolver todo en una guerra final en que acabaría todo.

Armor: Una guerra tiene que terminar de un modo u otro...

Comentó el unicornio seriamente.

Amaltea: La guerra estuvo a punto de empezar y ambas facciones estuvieron a punto de luchar la guerra de sus vidas. En ese momento ocurrió algo completamente inesperado para ambas tribus.

Wind: ¿Que ocurrió?

Amaltea: Justo cuando se iban a encontrar ambos ejércitos, una intensa luz cegadora detuvo el inminente ataque y ahí es cuando lo vieron. Un imponente pony celeste de alas de luz, solo que este tenía un cuerno en la cabeza como el de los unicornios. Aquel alicornio era nada más y nada menos que Orión, el primer alicornio celeste de la historia de los celestes y del mundo entero.

Twilight: Asombroso...

Amaltea: Ambas tribus se detuvieron de golpe al ver a aquel imponente alicornio que se interpuso en su batalla. El alicornio vio durante toda su vida el conflicto entre ambas tribus y decidió que era hora de terminarla de forma pacifica.

Celestia: Una batalla que termina sin derramamiento de sangre es un gran logro.

Luna: ¿Que hizo Orión?

Amaltea: Orión trató de razonar con ambas tribus para que detuvieran su absurda guerra sin sentido. Que sus batallas en el fondo no servían para nada y solo lograban autodestruirse sin razón alguna. Que podría haber paz entre ambas tribus ya que al fin y al cabo, ambos eran la misma raza cuya única diferencia eran sus alas. Por desgracia estos no quisieron escuchar sus razonamientos.

Red: Menudos cabezotas.

Amaltea: Al final Orión llegó a un acuerdo con ambas tribus.

Ocelot: ¿Que acuerdo fue?

Amaltea: Que Orión se enfrentaría a todos los campeones de ambas tribus. Si los derrotaba a todos, ambas tribus tendrían que renunciar a la guerra y harían las paces.

Spike: Y si...¿Y si perdía?

Preguntó el dragón con algo de temor.

Amaltea: Orión llegó al acuerdo de que si perdía, se uniría a la facción que mas campeones quedara para ayudarlo a vencer a la otra tribu. Ambas facciones querían tener a Orión de su lado debido a su gran poder que este tenía.

Flash: Y comenzó los combates ¿No?

Amaltea: Así es. Orión se enfrentó con todos los campeones de ambas tribus. Ambas tribus estaban muy confiados en ganar al alicornio, pero habían subestimado enormemente el poder de este. Al contrario de lo que estos esperaban, el alicornio era demasiado fuerte y poderoso para sus campeones. Uno tras otro, los campeones de ambas tribus caían derrotados ante Orión demostrando una fuerza y estilo de lucha sin igual. Orión los venció a todos sin matarlos ya que él quería promover la paz.

Rainbow: Genial...sin duda ese Orión tenía que ser muy fuerte.

Comentó entusiasmada la pegaso por la historia de Orión, al cual lo contrario de lo que ella esperaba era una historia grandiosa. Amaltea continuo hablando.

Amaltea: Al final para fastidio de ambas tribus, ya que Orión había derrotado a todos los campeones de ambas tribus, no tuvieron más remedio que hacer las paces.

Luna: Me alegro de oír eso.

Arandus: Me imagino que al principio la convivencia no tubo que ser fácil.

Amaltea: Y no os equivocáis alteza. Orión tuvo mucho trabajo por delante para lograr una convivencia pacifica en ambas tribus. Pero con mucho esfuerzo y determinación y con ayuda de ponis celestes de ambas tribus que compartían la visión de Orión por un mundo pacifico y justo, lograron por fin la ansiada paz entre ambas razas.

Mike: Magnifico...

Twilight: Y así surgió el Imperio Celeste ¿No?

Amaltea: Así es. Gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de ambas tribus, se logró por fin la paz y así fundar el Imperio Celeste. Un reino pacifico y justo con la ideología de guiar a las otras razas no tan evolucionadas a progresar como raza, siempre de forma pacifica.

Mike: Hasta que llegó Absalon.

Comentó el potro ante la idea de que alguien como el actual emperador, destruyera los principios de Orión. Holy pasó su ala sobre su cabeza y le sonrío.

Holy: Animo. Seguro que algún día devolveremos al Imperio Celeste a su antiguo cometido.

Al final Mike sonrío la respondió.

Mike: Gracias Holy. Yo tambíen lo creo.

Agradeció el potro. Finalmente Amaltea termino la historia ganándose la admiración de todos.

Fuu: Menuda historia...

Camaleón: Ya lo creo.

Dark: Magnifico.

Amaltea: Gracias.

Agradeció la generala con una sonrisa. Mike finalmente respondió.

Mike: Bien. Entonces esto me anima a seguir adelante.

Dijo el potro lleno de determinación. Shining le preguntó.

Armor: ¿A que te refieres?

Mike: El Imperio Celeste antes fue un imperio justo y benevolente con las otras razas porque creían en su potencial en el futuro. Cuando derrotemos al emperador, pienso asegurarme de devolverlo a su antiguo cometido.

Un breve silencio de formo hasta que Twilight dijo con una sonrisa.

Twilight: ¿Sabes Mike? Estoy contigo en eso.

Mike miró a Twilight y la sonrío.

Mike: Gracias Twilight.

Applejack: Nosotros estamos también de acuerdo con eso vaquero.

Rainbow: Si. La historia de Orión me ha encantado.

Red: Entre todos lo conseguiremos.

Uno a uno sus amigos hablaban demostrando esta de acuerdo con los ideales de Mike. Cosa que este agradeció en el fondo de su alma.

Mike: Derrotaremos al malvado emperador y sus seguidores...y traeremos la paz al Imperio Celeste.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.


End file.
